AI2
by GottaLoveThatTris
Summary: Harry's and Ginny's great great great grandchildren. Join Tina, Sophie, and Clara...in an adventure no one can ever deny as the BEST ONE EVER!
1. Chapter 1

`Second book for the series _The Abandoned Island_

**Mark's Revenge**

_("But Mark is going to find out where we live. What will we do then?' Clara asked. _

"_We'll be ready! We'll learn how to fight and practice. We have our army and friends, We can do it. We'll win this war!" when Tina was done, the boat suddenly stopped moving. What? All of sudden, Clara started screaming! Mark had snuck up onto the ship, and had put something in Clara's mouth! Sophie could see that the look in Clara's eyes, she'd swallowed it! She looked like she wanted to die, and she fell to the ground._

"_I think she's in a coma!" Sophie cried. But Mark struck again, he plunged a knife straight into Kat's back. The color drained from her face, and she started swaying._

"_No! Kat! Stay with me! Mom, I can't lose you!" Tina yelled, tears poured down her face. She punched Mark in the face, and he fell off the boat. He swam over to a kayak that Jim was rowing, and he picked up Mark. Tina picked up the gun that Mark had dropped, and pointed it at his face._

"_Tina! No! Don't!" Sophie cried. Instead, she threw the gun, and hit Jim in the face. Jim fainted. Mark picked up the gun, and aimed it at Tinas heart. Tina closed her eyes,_

**Chapter 1**

Tina

Tina waited for the sound, the sound of the gunshot, but she didn't get the sound she was looking for. Tina waited, and waited, and waited. She grew impatient, if she was going to die, she may as well get it over with! She opened one eye.

Connor was on the boat, holding down the gun. He punched Mark in the face, and took the gun. He jumped off the kayak, and swam over to her boat.

"Help him up." Sophie said, as Connor came over. The helped him up onto the boat.

"You! You, betrayed her! You betrayed us!" Tina shouted, lunging toward him. But the spies grabbed her arm and restrained, and Sophie stopped her.

"Don't!"

"Woah! Okay, listen, I know you're mad. But I've decided to join you now. I thought they killed Clara, and that girl." Connor pointed to Kat.

"That girl is my mother! Your boss!" Tina growled.

"Okay, sorry. But I'm with you now. I've only been kidnaping Clara 'cause I was afraid for her safety. I thought you were with Mark." Connor admitted.

"Lame story, but I'll buy for some time." Tina said, "Can you wake Clara?"

"Well, yes." Connor said, and walked toward Clara. He leaned forward, and Tina thought he was going to kiss her. But he leaned toward her ear, and whispered, "Will you marry me?"

"Never!" Clara shouted, and sat up. She turned, and pushed Connor down. "How are you here?"

"He's with us. But we should be careful. Nice one though, that was kinda funny." Sophie chuckled.

"Not funny." Clara growled, but everyone was cracking up. Clara smiled a little, and turned to Connor. She gave him a playful punch on the arm.

"Hey!" Connor said, rubbing his arm.

"Don't you ever do that again. I still don't trust you that much." Clara said.

"Well that's nice to know." smirked Connor. "We should get back, and help Kat. I don't know how to help her, but I'll do what I can."  
>"Thanks Connor." Clara stood up shakily and hugged him. He jumped back a little bit and then hugged her back. Tina and Sophie looked at each other and then glared at Clara.<p>

"Ahem." Sam finally stepped in and Clara and Connor broke apart guilty.

"We have to get Kat back to someplace safer. Maybe...I know! The base for the spies. It's protected and everything so it's great!

"Tina and I will carry Kat. Clara and Con- wait, that's not a good idea. Clara and Sophie will be lookouts and Connor will be in charge of steering. Agree?" Sam said.

"Agreed." everyone said in unison. Sam nodded, and Connor walked to the wheel. But, Tina blocked his path.

"If you ruin anything, or touch Clara, you're dead. Follow this map exactly, or we're lost, and you're still dead. Go the right way, then nice job." Tina thrust a piece of folded paper into his hand.

"Any mistake and I'm dead? Pretty picky aren't you, not everyone is perfect. But you don't have the guts, you're just a girl." Connor said.

"You're just a boy. I'm just a girl with an army ready to shoot you dead." Tina smiled.

"Can't argue with that. Just don't bother me."

"Wasn't planning to. Get to work!" Tina said, and took a step to the right. Connor glared at her, and continued to the wheel. Tina smiled, and turned to walk away, but Ashley blocked her path.

"Giving him presure. Nice thinking, here, you might need this." Ashley gave her a folded piece of paper, like the one she gave to Connor.

"What is it?"

"Dunna know. Welcome." Ashley said, and left. Tina sighed, and called Sophie and Clara.

"Look at this, it says:

_Hello girls. Just remember, I'm watching you, you haven't escaped me yet, and you never will. I wish you the best trazles, while you have them. We'll be waiting for you. This is your final warning to surrender. And we've chosen who dies in the process of taking over the world. We chose Clara, since Connor isn't here. SURRENDER_

_Mark_

"Lovely. Now they want to kill me. But, lets try to figure out how we're going to live on this boat." Clara said calmly, and started to unpack the backpacks. Tina admired her bravery. She's changed over the years.

"How about, we sleep over here, and the spies sleep over here, and Connor can sleep by the wheel. Like it?" Clara said.

"Yup, does Connor get a blanket?" Sophie asked.

"Nope." Clara shook her head.

"Why?" Tina asked, looking toward Connor was sitting, "to be mean, and to get your revenge?"

" 'Cause we don't have enough, and what you just said also." Clara agreed, "but he does get this." she picked up a hot pink sweater. Tina and Sophie smirked.

"Anyone hungry? I think we get some sort of something sweet for retrieving our freedom." Tina said, and picked out some candy bars, and some chips.

"I'll get everyone." Clara said, rushing off. "Besides Connor, though, he didn't do anything. He gets a sandwich, without the insides, so just bread." Sophie smirked.

"She really hates him." Sophie said. Tina nodded.

"I don't blame her. She trusted him, and loved him. She thought... You know." Tina said.

"I know. But don't you think she's taking it to far?" Sophie asked. Tina laughed and shook her head.

"Would you do this to Mark if you got the chance?"

"Oh, he would get something more worse than this!" Sophie laughed with Tina. Tina was happy, and having fun in months. Laughing, felt good. She forgot what it felt like to laugh, to smile, to feel comfortable.

"I'm back!" Clara came barging in, with the pack. Tina handed out the treats, with some water. When everyone was done, she asked Clara to accompany her on retrieving Connor to a meeting.

"Fine." Clara sighed, following her to the wheel. When they arrived, Connor turned, and got up from his chair. Clara stepped forward.

"We're having a Strike Team meeting. You should be apart of it." she said. Clara was good, Tina thought, watching the scene unfold. Connor walked toward her, and tried to pull her hair back. Clara swatted his hand.

"Don't touch me." she said. Tina smiled, and chuckled.

"Yes ma'am." he said sarcastically, walking by her. While doing so, he grabbed her arm, and pulled her forward. Tina gasped, and pulled out her gun, she pointed it at Connor.

"Let her go!" Tina shouted. Connor smiled, and stared at Clara.

"I'm with you, remember. Put the gun down. I only want to talk." Tina didn't lower the gun.

"I said put it down!" Connor shouted.

"I'm not putting it down!" Tina yelled, " Just, let go of her."

"No."

"You're hurting me!" Clara said. Connor gripped a little tighter, then let go. She started to run to Tina, but he caught her arm again.

"I don't want to hurt you, but I might have to, to keep you safe. Understand?" Connor said. Clara didn't look at him.

"I'm not afraid to punch you off this boat, Connor." Clara said, and faced him, " But I am afraid of you." Connor released her. Clara turned to face him, and she walked backwards to Tina.

"Come on. Lets go." Tina said, and Clara lead the way. Connor followed behind her, and they met up with the gang.

"What took you so long?" Sam asked. Tina jerked her head to Connor, then Clara. Sam nodded in understanding. The two sat down, Tina placed Connor far away from Clara.

"Okay, so here's the plan. We're going to shore, and we'll go to the spies hideout. Next, we'll devise a plan to get captured by Mark, Sophie, Clara and I'll be captured. Once we're inside, we'll look for some useful information.

"Next, Connor comes. Tell Mark that you've been spying on us, and no where we're hiding. Tell him we're hiding in a base in the trees. Next, tell him he should get the government to come, that they're the only ones who can get true information out of us." Tina stopped for air,

"When we're already, getting dressed and all, we'll meet Connor by the door, somewhere by the kitchen. I've seen his house, so I know where is what. But by then, Peter would've hidden spy gear over there. Like weapons, and alarms, and grappling hooks."

"Grappling hooks?" Ashley said,

"Never know when we might need. Next, we put on different clothes, use false names, and put on make-up that'll make us look different, that'll be Shirleys job. Next, we'll try to distract the government, while Sam, and Ashley come through the front door unnoticed.

"Then, Sam, you hit Ms. Dinkle in the back of the head, and we fight. We'll lock Ms. Dinkle in a closet, and hopefully kill her assistants. Next, we lock Jim and Mark in a room. We take care of them later. We just want them to witness the destruction we can do, and send them hiding, and crawling like little children. Agreed?"

"Agreed!" the whole crowd cheered. Peter came in. He was very out of breath and looked a little freaked out.

"Guys...come quick...it's Kat...Follow me." Peter gasped. Tina and Clara jumped up and sprinted out of the room with Sophie and the gang not far behind.

"Look!" Peter cried, and pointed at Kat laying on the ground. Kat grunted, and moved!

"She's alive! How?" Sophie asked. Clara bent down, and flipped Kat on her side, gently. There was knife in her side, and Clara took it out.

"It's in her side! She isn't dead! She only fainted because of the blood loss!" Clara cried. Tina gasped, and smiled and started to cry happy tears. Kat's eyes flickered open.

"Mark! Don't you touch any of my...what? Where am I? Why am I here? Tina. Sophie. Clara! You're safe. Thank goodness. What happened?" Tina opened her mouth to speak, but Sophie started to talk.

"Mark stabbed you, we thought you were dead!" Sophie said. Tina glared at her. Kat was smiling, but it soon faded into a growl. Tina was confused, and turned. Kat saw Connor.

"Mom, Connor's with us! Don't worry." Clara soothed her.

"Please let me ripe him to pieces, and throw overboard for the sharks to get them!"

"Woah! She's a feisty little one, isn't she?" Connor said. But that just aggravated Kat even more. But Tina helped Clara hold her down.

"Mom, I would love to that myself. Really, I would," Clara looked at Connor, "But, I can't. He's all part of our plan. Also, if we do that, who will I annoy? Also, Sam will explain the plan to you once you've eaten and gotten some rest."

"You should help Peter in the plan. Alright everyone, move!" Tina shouted. Everyone scrambled out off deck, and started to prepare everything.

"Sophie, we should leave."

"Why? We should... Oh... Take all the time you need." Sophie said to Kat and Tina. The smiled in thanks, and waved good-bye. Once they thought they were gone, Sophie popped her head back in.

"You done yet?!" her voice startled Tina, and she jumped, and was too stunned to speak. Her sister was more jumpy than usual. Actually, Sophie was usually not jumpy at all!

"You feeling okay?" Kat asked. She read my mind! I hate it when she does that! Tina thought.

"Yea, just excited. I'll leave you alone for a long time. , welcome back, um, mom."

"Thanks?" Kat answered.

"Okay can I just call you Kat? It feels WAY less awkward!" Sophie asked. Kat nodded.

"Fine with me."

"Yes!" Sophie pumped her fist. Clara returned, and grabbed Sophie.

"Come'n!" Clara shoved Sophie out. She mouth 'Sorry' to Tina, and she mouth back, 'it's fine'. Once she was sure they were completely gone, they started to talk. But first, Tina embraced her.

"Oh Kat! I thought you were dead! I thought Clara was dead! I just knew I lost everything, I was about to let Mark kill me. But that wouldn't be right." Tina let go, "What's happening? When Mark killed you and Clara, well, not really, I didn't hesitate to shoot Mark and Jim!"

"I'm so, so sorry." Kat began, but Tina wasn't finished.

"I would've killed him! I was going to kill him! I've... Changed. It's scary mum, help me. Please."

"Tina, I can't. I wish I could, but I can't. Only one person can do that," Kat touched Tina, "You."

"Well, I guess so. But hey! You're back, we're surrounded by water? What do you think?"

"I think you're nuts!" Kat giggled. Tina smiled, and took her hand.

"Come'n! Just one dip! Sam can guard us."

"Okay, fine!" Kat sad. Tina smiled, and ran to tell the others. When she reached them she grabbed the clothing bag.

"Lets go for a swim!" Tina announced, throwing them bathing suits. Where did we even get these? Tina thought.

"In freezing cold water?" Sophie asked.

"Yup."

"With sharks swimming around?" Clara asked. Tina thought for a moment.

"Well one thing, who can put a sign on an island that had no one there? And are you bleeding?"

"Nope!" Sophie said, eagerly.

"Then lets go!" Tina said.

"Guys, lets think about it first! We could get caught?" Clara asked.

"Clara, chill out! Come on, we haven't relaxed in years! You're too tense, you'll enjoy it. Trust me."

"Fine. Now leave so we can change!" Tina giggled. After few minutes, they had their suits on. Clara went to tell Connor to stop the boat. He came out to 'guard them'.

"Here, I made us some goggles, I just took off some rubber from the boat." Kat came running in with some goggles. They accepted them, and put them on.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Clara asked. Kat nodded.

"All clear!" Sam said, "I'll watch. Oh! By the way, we're close to land, so if Mark comes, we'll pull you on the boat, and drive toward the land. Once we're close, you three, Kat, and me will come with you. Peter, Connor, Ashley, and Shirley will drive them away, and meet us back to our hideout. Got it?"

"Got it." everyone said in unison.

"Now go have fun!" Sam yelled. First, Tina dived into the water. As the cold, acute water touched her face, she felt free. Like a normal teenager going for a dip. Next was Sophie, who screamed once she came back up to the surface.

"It's so cold!" Sophie screamed. Then they turned to Clara, who hesitated.

"Come one! The water's great! You feel free!" Sophie encouraged.

" Yea, Clara! Jump in! Like I said before, you'll love it! Don't back down now!" Tina shouted.

"Go on Clara!" Ashley encourage, "You should relax. Have fun."

"Everyone's right. Go on!" Shirley added. Everyone didn't stop bothering Clara until she agreed.

"Okay! One." Clara counted down, "Two," she was in diving potion, "Three!" Clara did a dive into the water.

Clara screamed and splashed around. Tina and Sophie dove underwater to avoid Claras attacks.

"Stop! Stop it!" Sophie shouted. She laughed and gently swatted Clara back. Clara smiled, and dove underwater. Tina smiled, and continued to have fun. She enjoyed this, she was happy.

"Get out! Mark's coming!" Sam screamed from the ship. Tina turned, and saw Mark in a boat like theres, coming toward them.

"Get out! Hurry!" Tina yelled at Sophie. Sophie got on the boat, and turned.

"Clara's still down there!" Sophie yelled back, pointing toward the water. Tina dove back in. She must've been under there for a while, 'cause when she popped back up, Sophie looked terrified.

"Tina!" Tina heard Clara shout at her from behind. Tina jerked around, and saw Clara and Tina climbing up and down.

"Go! Go!" Clara yelled, swimming toward the boat. Tina helped her up, and everyone help Tina get up.

"Connor, drive! We'll put on our clothes!" Tina ordered, and Connor ran to the captain's seat. The girls put some clothes over their suits. The boat began to move towards shore, but Marks ship was gaining on them.

The wind blew Tinas hair into her eyes. Once they were a couple feet away from land, Kat came out with Sam. They were ready.

"Clara first. Go!" Sam pushed Clara into the water, "swim towards land!" Sam yelled once she reached back up to the surface.

"You can stand here!" Clara informed them.

"Go!" Sophie shouted, and jumped in herself. Next was Tina, and she felt the water hit her face again. She was up on the beach, with Clara and Sophie waiting for them.

Sam and Kat weren't so far behind her. Soon, they ran up on the shore. Kat and Sam tried to squeeze the water off of their clothes, and so did she.

"Lets go! Follow me!" Sam ordered, and they raced up the beach. They were home, Tina thought, and they were still running.

"Can't we just get the police or something?" Clara asked. Sam shook her head.

"They can't get involved! They'll become addicted to, and maybe even make it worse. They won't understand either, they'll think that this is a kids game." Sam said.

"We are just kids!" Sophie called after her.

"Just hurry up and run!" Sam yelled.

"You don't have to be all spatty about it!" Kat shouted back at her. Sam put a puzzled look on her face.

"What does that even mean?!"

"Like you said. Just run!" Kat answered. After a one hour, they arrived at a brick house. Sam ran to the door, and open it. By that time, they were already dry when they got into the house.

There was a lady sitting at the kitchen table, reading a magazine. She had short, brownish reddish hair that was really short. She looked like she was in her twenties.

"Hello Sam, how're you doing? I haven't seen you in a while." the woman said to Sam.

"Doing some work, listen, Daisey. It's Mark, here are the girls. I need to get to the 'you-no-where' place." Sam said. Daisey nodded and pointed upstairs.

"Where it always has been. I won't say a thing."

"Thanks." Sam thanked her, and then lead them up the stairs. Once they got upstairs, they ran in a door that was in front of them. But there were more than one door one that floor.

"Good idea to hide it, huh?" Sam asked. Tina nodded, and followed her into a pink room. Sam went over to the closest in the room. It looked like a kids room. Sam opened it, and reviled a clothes hamper. She shoved it out, and revealed a hidden door!

"Now be careful, right when you enter, it'll be completely dark ." Sam cautioned, "Lets do oldest to youngest. Tina, you go first." Sam said, and opened the door. It was dark inside, but she stepped inside anyway. All she saw was Clara's worried face. She gave her a thumbs up and walked into the darkness. It seemed that the passage went on forever. All of a sudden Tina stopped when she felt herself hit a solid.

"Ow! What the heck are you doing Tina?" yelled a voice, it was Claras. Muffled voices yelled ow!

"Sorry. But I ran into a wall." Tina yelled.

"Oh. We're here then." Sam walked forward and felt around the wall Tina bumped into. Sam found a knob, and pulled open a door. They all stepped into the room at the same time.

"Wait! Let me turn on the lights!" Sam cried, before Tina took another step. She heard feet going down stairs, then lights switched on. She saw Sam at the bottom of the stairs, hand by a light switch.

"Welcome everyone! Let me give you a tour! The door behind my is the movie room. It's a perfect place to hide, it's dark, the light switch is hidden, and there are squeezed in places that you can hide in." Sam explained, "I think Clara and Tina should stay in this room."

"Okay." Clara said,

"Fine by me." Tina answered.

"Excellent! You two could fit in the hiding places. everyone else can stay here." Sam led them down a hallway. There was a pool-table, and a vending machine.

"Everyone else can sleep in here. Go on!" Sam encouraged Kat and Sophie in that room. "I'll be staying in here two. It's quite comfy."

"What about the others?" Kat asked.

"They can sleep under the pool table, and over there, where they're hidden. I'll get out some sleeping bags. Oh! Catch Tina!" Sam bent down, and threw Tina some blankets.

"Catch Clara!" this time, Sam threw Clara some pillows. Clara caught some, but let some fall.

"Bye. Oh! And by the way, if you need anything, just use the the white box next to the light switch in the movie room. Pick a button, press talk, and you can talk with anyone in the house. Bye!" Sam ushered Kat and Sophie in the room.

Tinat got a peek in. It was a workout room, with beanbags. The door slammed in their faces. Tina turned to Clara, who shrugged, and walked over to the movie room. They open the door, and walked through the curtains. They walked into utter darkness.

"One second! I think I found it!" Clara announced, and the lights turned on. It was a big, dark room. It had a big T.V screen, and black couches. Clara closed the door.

"I found the intercom." Clara said, "Do you need anything?"

"I am in the mood of something to eat. How about some baked cinnamon apples, with water." Tina watched Clara press the 'Kitchen' button, then she pressed talk.

"Hello?" Clara asked into the intercom.

"Hello, this is Daisy. How can I help you?" Daisy responded. Clara jumped, but answered.

"Um, hi Daisy. This is Clara, one of the girls who came in with Sam. Uh, can we place have two bowls of cinnamon apples with water?"

"Right away. Anything else?" Daisy sounded like a robot! It was really creepy. Tina was handling it well, though.

"Actually, yes. If some people come in, ask for their names. If they say they're Connor, Shirley, Ashley, and Peter, show them the entrance to where we are. Also, give Connor a big spank to please." Tina chuckled at that remark, "But, if they say Mark, Jim, mCCarty, Mary or Ms. Dinkle, don't let them find us!"

"Got it. I'll bring down your snack soon." Daisy said, and the intercom went dead.

"Here you go." Daisy walked into the room, and delivered what Clara had ordered for Tina. Tina thanked her, and she rushed out of the room.

"Looks like she's shy. I feel sad for her, she lives in a house being ordered around." Tina said.

"I know, but we should eat. We've been swimming and running." Clara suggested, and they took a bite out of the snack.

"Oww!" Clara gasped.

"Ouch!" Tina gasped to. She almost spit it out.

"Oh my gosh! T-t-t-that is SOOO hot!" Clara gasped, waving her hand to her tongue.

"I know! Wow, she should've put an ice cube in this thing!" Clara spit it out in the bowl that it came in. Tina looked at her apple, there was a full one in there. It was good, but it was like lava!

She took the water and gulped it down. All of a sudden Mark's voice came over the intercom.

"Hello? Is anyone there? I know you're there, I can hear you." Marks voice said. Tina clasped her hand over Claras mouth. Clara was gasping with the hotness of the apple.

"I'm coming! And, if your _snack _ was yummy hot, just take your hand off your sisters mouth, Tina! I'm coming down!" the intercom went dead.

"We should tell the others before he finds the door!" Clara said.

"Hurry!" Tina cried, and they raced out of the room. She was halfway to the door of the work out room, when someone grabbed her shirt.

"Hi beautiful." Mark grinned. He grabbed her, clamped a hand over her mouth, and dragged her to the door of the exercise room.

"Tina? Is everything alright?" Sam's voice echoed out of the door.

"Yes! Everything's fine." Mark's voice was a perfect imitation of hers. Tina was trying to talk over Marks hand, but they didn't hear her.

"Are you sure? I'm coming out Tina, you don't sound great." Sam walked out the room and saw Mark with Tina. He grinned at her.

"I'm taking over this place. Jim!" Mark yelled, and Jim stepped forward. He grabbed Sam, and shoved her into the workout room.

"I'll guard them, they can't escape." Jim assured Mark, and locked the door. He went in the room with a gun, and locked the door, but didn't close it. He gave Mark the key.

"Keep it safe." Jim said, and closed the door. Mark smiled, and shoved Tina along the hallway. He led part of his army to the movie room, and shoved Tina in the room.

"Hello, Clara." Mark said, seeing Clara on the couch. Clara gasped, and picked up a knife, she pointed it at Mark. Terror was on her face. Mark laughed.

"You don't scare me. Tape her, along with this one." Mark shoved Tina next to Clara. Marks assistants took out some duct tape.

"Sit." they ordered. But they didn't move. Mark took out a gun,and pointed it at them.

"The knife." Mark said, and Clara handed it over. Marks assistants duct taped them to the black chairs, sitting up. Their feet were taped too, and their hands there behind their back.

"Tape their mouths. We don't want anyone hearing their screaming." Mark ordered. The guy names Harry stepped forward. He taped Tina's mouth, but Clara was quick thinking.

"Harry, you don't have to do this! Choose to do the right thing!" Clara said.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to, but they'll kill my family if I don't."

"Harry, please! You have a choice! You have a choice between right and wrong! Choose the right side!" Clara pleaded.

"Right now, I don't know which side is right or wrong."

"Harry, please-" but Clara was cut off by Harry putting a piece of tape over her mouth. Harry gave her a sorry look, and walked back next to Mark. Mark smiled.

"Harry chose the right side. He chose the side to live on. Now girls, don't give me that look! I'm doing this for the best of the world! No laws, no rules, they can do whatever they want, as long as they also do whatever I want. Toodaloo!" Mark laughed, and strode out of the room.

Tina started struggling against the duct tape right when Mark left the room, she went straight to work. She couldn't get free, but she got her gag off.

"Clara! Try to eat the tape, then spit it out!" Tina suggested to her. Clara tried eating it, and succeed. She spit it on the ground.

"Ugh! It taste horrible! But now, how are we going to get out of here? Did Daisy know, or..."

"Mark probably threatened her, like how he always does. If we get free, how are we going to get the others free? Jim has a gun!"

"But we're forgetting something!" Clara said, "Something really important."

"Just spit it out already!" Tina said.

"Connor, Shirley, Ashley, and Peter are still out there! They could come and help!" Clara said in triumph.

"There's one thing I don't get. How did Mark know we going here? I thought this place was top secret."

"It is, but..." Clara was interrupted by Mark strolling into the room, he smiled.

"Obviously you got free of the gags. I want you two to change into pretty dresses. You're girls, I'm a boy, I want to have some fun with you two before one you dies. Here!" he threw them a pile of dresses. He took out some scissors and cut them loose.

"Put them on! The door is locked, so don't think about escaping. And we know your powers, this door is indestructible!" Mark declared. He locked the door behind him as he left.

"I'll wear that white dress. You can wear that black and white dress." Clara suggested, picking them up.

"These are the same clothes we wore during the government visit. Well, lets hurry. We don't Mark coming back when we're taking off our clothes!" Tina remarked. Clara giggled as she changed. Once they were done, Mark ran in.

"Done? Good! Duct tape!" Mark shouted, and some duct tape rolled in. He forced them to site in the chairs again, and he taped them down.

"Who should I do first, hm? How about you." Mark pointed to Tina. Clara's eyes widened. Mark smiled, and strode toward Tina. Tina didn't know if she should be terrified, but she couldn't give him the satisfaction he wanted.

"You know, I've always had a secret about you, you know." Mark muttered, grabbing Tinas arms.

"I love you."

"Lovely." Tina remarked. Mark smiled, and took out a knife, he held it up t Tinas neck. Tina didn't move, or let her breathing quicken. She had to stay calm.

"Would you like to watch a movie? We are in a movie room." Mark asked. Tina knew it was going to be something horrible. It wasn't going to be Cinderella!

"I'm fine, thanks. I don't want to watch too much telly. But, if you insist..." Tina let the sentence hang.

"Oh, I most certainly do. How about... This one!" Mark pulled out a DVD box, the cover said, 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'. Tina gasped.

"No! Please! I can't stand that movie! Please, it'll be too much torture! Have mercy!" Tina could barely keep herself from laughing, same with Clara, but she couldn't help let a smile touch her lips for a second, then it was gone, but she followed along Tina's lead.

"She's right! Please! It's her torture, blindfold me! TAke me to a different room, but any movie then that one! Please! You don't want to kill both of us, do you?!" Clara shouted. Tina smiled, then removed it. She was good, this was amusement for both Mark, _and _Tina and Clara!

"Well, since it's too much torture, lets play it!" Mark laughed. He was buying it! He thought they weren't playing around!

"No, please! Anything else! Play... Harry Potter! Or even Dora! Or Turbo! Please!" Clara pleaded, she looked very serious. But she smiled to let Tina know she was still acting.

"She's right! Dora is better than Snow White! Please, don't be this horrible! Please!" Tina pleaded as well. She smiled to give Clara a hint as well, then it was gone.

"Enjoy!"Mark said, as he walked out the door.

"Take me with you! It's her torture, it's not my turn yet!" Clara called after him, but he shut the door in her pleas. The two girls started cracking up! They couldn't stop.

"Oh my gosh! He bought it!" Tina cried.

"I know! Oh, that was so funny! Shh! The horrible 'Snow White' is starting!" Clara laughed. but the movie did start. The beginning startled Tina. She saw Clara in the T.V screen, she was pale, the screen zoomed out, there was a knife plunged in her belly. This was definitely, not Snow White.

**Chapter 2**

Clara

Clara knew instantly that this wasn't Snow White. She saw herself, with a knife in her belly. Tina saw it too, because she started screaming! Clara closed her eyes, but she hear terrible sounds.

She guessed Tina somehow couldn't close her eyes, 'cause the screaming didn't stop. She heard herself sometimes, saying stuff like, 'why did you abandon my here? To die?' she opened her eyes, and she saw herself as an old woman, in this chair, she sounded a little strange. She looked away and closed her eyes. Even if she knew it was fake, she still couldn't bear to see herself die.

When she heard her older self stop talking, she opened her screen suddenly started getting closer to them! Clara gaped, and closed her eyes again. She felt wind and heat crawl on her skin. Her hair was flying everywhere. Tina was screaming, and Clara started to.

The wind stopped, and the heat died down. Clara opened her eyes, and turned to Tina. She was very, very pale. Clara tried to talk to her.

"Tina, it's okay. We're safe, we're all safe! Okay, I'm not dead. I'm right here." Clara said. Tina turned to face her, she was painting, sweat was on her face.

"You... No dead... Good... Me dead?" Tina was driven mad!

"No! Me, no dead. You, no dead! We alive!" Clara cried, trying to make Tina understand. Tina nodded her head in understanding. Mark came strolling into the room.

"How was movie? Didn't you like Snow White?" Mark asked, his smile was wide and board. Tina stuttered, but decided to try to answer.

"It's was excellent! I actually like Snow White now, don't you Clara?" Tina was back! She was acting! Yes!

"I couldn't have agreed more! I don't know why I was making such a fuss about it!" Clara declared. She smiled at Mark, who put a puzzled look on his face.

"Do you want to watch it again?" Mark asked, a smile touching his lips.

"Oh, yes please! That'll be lovely! I wouldn't mind seeing black hair again." Tina announced.

"Same here! I'm beginning to like her again! Yes, let's see the seven dwarfs!" Clara yelled. Mark grunted, and left the room.

"Clara, it was awful! I saw you, and Kat, and Sophie! It was..."

"Tina, I know, I heard and saw some of it. Why didn't you close your eyes?" Clara interrupted.

"I did, tons of times! But it felt like I wasn't closing my eyes. I still saw it. We have to go before he does the same to you! Or even the others! What is going to happen to Kat, Sophie, and Sam?!"

"Tina, calm down! We'll think of something, we always do." Clara assured her. Clara saw Tina close her eyes in concentration, hopefully, not in frustration.

'Pull on the tape! We can get out of here! We just have to..." Clara started to talk, ut Tina shed her. "Don't shh me! I'm trying to..."

"Be quiet! I hear something! Listen!" Tina interrupted. Clara listened, she heard footsteps coming down stairs. Then she heard screams, and gunshots.

"What do you think happened?" Tina asked.

"I don't want to find out!" Clara cried, trying to break free. But when the door opened, it didn't reveal Mark or Carly. It was Connor. Even worse!

"Not you!" Clara shouted.

"Yes, me. Now do you want some help, or not?" Connor asked.

"We're fine, thanks!" Clara said, struggling to get free. Connor laughed, and pulled out some scissors.

"Here, you need some help." Connor said, and cut her loose. She did the same with Tina. But, when they were following Connor out, he stopped them.

"You should stay in here. You shouldn't leave, Kat and Sophie should be with you." Connor ordered.

"We're in charge here. We're not going to be locked up in this room!" Clara declared.

"Yes you are. I'm sorry, don't feel like hostages, you're just going to be protected from harm. Bye, I'll bring you food and water. Promise." Connor promised, and closed the door behind him. He locked the door.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted you!" Clara yelled.

"If Mark, or Jim wake up, they get a blow to the head, and get on a boat sailing towards India. If Carly comes, she dies! You're safe, we don't want you getting hurt! I just want you to be safe, I'll get Kat and Sophie, I love you Clara!"

"I know that! Let us out!" Clara screamed, but Connor walked away. Tina sat down, exhausted from hitting and screaming. Soon, Clara did the same.

"I think Connor's just trying to protective. At least we aren't tied this time, and he's on our side, helping us." Tina said, trying to look at the bright side.

"I guess. Look, Connor's coming!Hide! We could get out!" Clara insisted, and they climbed behind the couches that were closest to the wall. Connor came in, and opened the door, Kat and Sophie walked in.

"I thought you said Tina and Clara would be here?" Kat said,

"You didn't lie, did you? Or did you trick us?" Sophie asked. Connor out a look of confusion on his face.

"No! They were here! Clara, Tina, come out." he ordered, walking around the place, when he was far away from them, and the door, Clara and Tina jumped out. They ran for the door.

"No, no, no!" Connor cried, and grabbed Clara by her arm, and he shoved her back in.

"Tina, run!" Clara shouted, as Connor locked the door behind him as he chased after Tina, as she ran up the stairs to freedom, but Clara decided to work on the door.

"Clara, what's going on?" Sophie asked, helping her with the door.

"I don't know yet. But all I know is that we should get out! I don't want to be... It brings back memories! But Connor won't understand! We have to leave! Where's Ashley and Sam!" Clara cried.

"Shirley! Ashley!" Kat cried,

"Peter!" Clara yelled, but Sophie was trying to open the door. They saw Ashley walk by, and they pounded.

"Ashley! Ashley!" they all shouted in unison. Ashley turned, and saw them. She walked it to the door, but didn't open it.

"I'm sorry! Connor says it's the best way to protect you, whether you like it, or not. I'm so, so sorry!" Ashley apologized, and walked away to help Connor.

"No! No come back! Come back!" Clara cried.

"Ashley, please!"

"Don't! Ashley!" Sophie cried, but when Ashley returned, she was helping Connor force a struggling Tina down the steps. Sam and Shirley came to help out.

"Move!" Connor ordered, as he opened the door. Sam and Shirley took ahold of Tina, and shoved her in. Clara tried to escape, but Connor pushed her back in. Connor closed the door before the others had time to react.

"Don't worry! You'll be safer this way!" Connor said, "I'll stay here to keep you company, but you'll be food and water. Promise! I heaved Mark and Jim out, so you're safe. They'll recon we've moved." Connor said.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" he asked. Tina walked over to the controls, and pushed a button. It closed the curtains, so they couldn't see Connor. Clara glared at him, but when he was covered, she collapsed on the couch.

"So, when, and where to?" Tina asked.

"What do you mean?" Kat asked her. Tina, Kat, and Sophie joined Clara in sitting down.

"When are you going to escape, and where are going to go after that?" Tina said.

"No where, but I do have an idea. We'll pretend we surrendered, and we won't fight back for a couple of weeks. Once Connor trust us, and he comes in without locking the door behind him, and we knock him out, and make a run for it!" Clara suggested.

"What about food?" Sophie asked.

"For when Connor gives us meals, and water, we'll ask to eat in private, and we'll eat some of the food, and save the rest for the journey." Clara said.

"Good idea." Tina said.

"Okay, but there's one thing I don't get," Kat said, "Is Connor and the spies on our side, or on their own side?"

"Honestly I have no clue who's and who isn't helping us now." Clara answered.

" I think they're just trying to protect us. They do know we tend to wander of, away from them, and closer to danger." Tina said.

"I agree with Tina." Sophie said, "What time is it? I'm hungry."

"Connor gave me a watch on the boat." Clara said, and looked at her wrist, "It's twelve o'clock sharp. It's lunch time."

"Connor should be coming soon." Kat said, "We can take him!"

"He's probably going to be coming with back up." Sophie said. They heard a _click _at the door, and it opened. It revealed Connor, with Ashley, Sam, and Shirley. They were holding guns, but they were pointed down, not at them.

"Here's your meal, I hope you like it." Connor said, and set down six lunch boxes.

"There's only four of us, why six?" Tina asked.

"Not everything can fit in just four. Enjoy." Connor said, and was about to leave the room, but paused, "Peter and Sam are guard outside, so don't try anything. They won't hurt you, just maybe throw you back in." Connor warned, and locked the door behind him.

"Okay. Here are roast beef sandwiches, a ton of pringles, cheetos, cheese sticks, and oreos. Okay." Clara said, and gave everyone half a sandwich, a pringle bag, a cheetos bag, and four oreos. The rest went into storage, and there was a lot left!

"Now what?" asked Sophie.

"Now we eat?" Kat asked, putting a joking look on her face. Clara smiled, and noded. They all dug in, eating almost like animals. Almost. When they finished, they talked, made jokes, and laughed. But then Connor walked in.

"I can see you enjoyed your lunch. You can keep the lunch boxes for something to do something with. But I want Clara to come with me please." Connor said.

"What if I don't want to?" Clara asked, standing up. Kat and Tina watched her in amazement, but Sophie was quietly, and quickly hiding the extra food. Clara winked at them, and they saw Sophie. They knew she was acting, to get attention drawn away from Sophie.

"Well, I'm not going to force you, and I'm not going to threaten you," Connor started, but Clara cut him off.

"Then there is no way you're letting me go with you, alone. I know you won't hurt me, or the others." Clara said, crossing her arms. She hoped she was doing well, but she needed a sign to know Sophie was done. Tina cough, three times.

Clara knew it was a clue, and she had to figure it out. Three times... That's it! _Sophie is done. _It was three words, and three coughs. Clara uncrossed her arms.

"Please, Clara? If you know I'm not going to hurt you, then why is there a reason for you not to join me?" Connor said. Clara sighed, deeply, wondering if she was over dramatic.

"Fine." Clara said, and followed Connor out of the room. She winked back at her sister and Kat, they winked back. Connor closed the door, and locked it. Clara looked at him, then the stairs.

Clara darted for the stairs, and Connor tried to grab her, but missed. Once she got to the top, she saw Sam and Ashley. They were standing guard. Clara whipped around to see Connor.

"I told you, you're safe with me." Connor said. He walked up, and took Clara's hand. Clara looked down she realized she was still wearing the dress Mark gave to her. Connor led her back down the stairs.

Connor led her to the workout room. There was a swing, and Connor motioned for her to sit down, she did. Connor sat down next to her, and pulled out a box. Clara stared at it, she knew it wasn't a ring, she was only eleven. Connor opened it, and Clara let out a sigh of relief.

"A diamond necklace. Real, diamond, so I'll always be with you. It'll protect you from harm, promise. As long as you wear this, Mark can't kill you." Connor said, taking it out.

"Thanks." Clara said, and turned around, Connor placed the necklace around her neck.

"How? How can it protect me?" Clara asked.

"If the necklace senses someone touching you, who wants to kill you, it'll give them a fatal shock. They'll be knocked out for several hours." Connor explained.

"Carly doesn't want to kill me, maybe hurt, but never kill. It won't stop anyone who wants to hurt me?" Connor grabbed her arms, nit hard, a gentle touch, and turned her around to face him.

"You can outsmart her, you've always have. And don't worry, you're safe with me, I just don't believe you won't run away from me, and into harms way. That's when I have to get violent." Connor said, "I'm sorry about the past, I really am, but that was the past. Lets think about what is ahead of us."

"I want to think about what's happening right now, not what will happen. But, Connor, be careful who you choose to love. What if someone needed you for something, but you wouldn't cooperate, if they find out your weakness is in a girl... You know what will happen."

"I do, that's why I feel strongly about protecting you, and the people you love, ya know. But, do you love me?" Connor asked.

"I used to, but I still need time to forgive you, if that makes you happy." Clara answered. Clara could see Connors face turn a little pink. He never knew she used to love him.

"You did hear the second part, right?"

"Yea, I did. But believe me, I will make it up to you." Conor assured him.

"I believe you." Clara said. Ashley walked in the room and smiled at them. But then stopped, and started talking.

"Time's up. You can let her out tomorrow, Connor. Come'n." Ashley said, taking Clara's hand, and Connor escorted her out.

"We'll talk tomorrow, and please, don't try to run away. That's why you're locked in that room. Once you trust me, and I can trust you, you can roam free. But that's the reason. See you tomorrow." Connor said.

"We'll talk again." Clara said, smiling at him. When she returned to the room, and Ashley locked the door, she was pounded with questions.

"What did he say?" Sophie asked.

"What happened?" Kat asked.

"Are you okay? Sit down!" Sophie asked again.

"Guys! Leave her alone, sit down, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Tina said, helping her sit down.

"No, it's fine. He fell for it." Clara said.

"He fell for what?" Kat asked.

"For thinking that I might not escape again. You know, I was acting the whole time, trying to escape, talking to him, saying that I'll trust him, he just has to prove it. The plan might work!"

"Nice work, Clara!" Sophie congratulated her. Clara smiled, then stood up.

"Well, if we're going to live in this room for some time, we should make it organized. Tina and Kat, you can sleep on that big couch. Sophie, you can sleep on the medam couch, I'll sleep on the other one."

"Okay." Kat agreed.

"Here," Clara picked up a blanket, and two pillows, and threw them at Tina, and she caught them, " Set up your bed, here Sophie." Clara gave Sophie a pillow and a blanket.

"Thanks." Sophie said, and started to set up her bed. Clara was left with two blankets, and one pillow. She set down one blanket on the bottom of the black mattress, and placed the other blanket on top of it.

"Okay, done?" Clara asked when she was finished placing down her pillow over to where she would sleep.

"Yup." Tina answered, and she layed down on her den, and she was joined by Kat, Sophie and Clara soon followed.

"Where should we go when when we leave?" Tina asked to no one in particular.

"No idea." Kat answered.

"I think I know. When we were coming here, I saw an abandoned log cabin. We can try to move it into a tree with my strength, and we can live there." Clara said.

"Hey! Why don't you use your powers to bust us out of here!" Sophie said.

"No, they're with us. I know what they're doing isn't really kind, but all they want is to protect us." Clara said.

"No, they only want to protect us because it's like they're protecting themselves." Tina said.

"What do you mean?" Kat asked, confused.

"What I mean is, if Mark convinced us to let him control the world, won't they be living in misery because they were helping us? Or they'll live in misery because they didn't help him? THey only want to save themselves from being hurt, or killed! They don't care about us!

"If we were random girls, with no powers, unimportant, would they help if we asked? If Mark was chasing us down the street and they didn't know that we were important would they step in if Mark was holding a gun?" they were quiet.

Dose Connor actully love me? Even if I was just some poor girl in the street with nothing would he still care for me? I thought. I shook that thought aside, I didn't care. I didn't care about Connor. Conor was... Horrible?

"What time is it?" Clara asked, trying to change the subject. She didn't love Connor, but she didn't want to think that Connor was a TRIPLE crosser! Then, she would be scarred for life to never trust anyone. What about Tina or Sophie? Or even Kat?

"We don't know! You're the one who has the watch." Kat answered her.

"Oh, right." Clara muttered, and glanced at her wrist. It was 5:04. Clara looked up, and told them the time.

"Dinner should be coming soon. You were with Connor for a long time Clara. Did you... did you do... you know?" Tina chuckled. Clara glared at her, and threw a pillow at her. She started cracking up.

"No! Not in a million years would I kiss him! Tina!" Clara yelled, and retrieved her pillow. Everyone started to laugh out loud. Soon, Clara joined them.

"So, I'm glad you're having fun." Connors voice said from behind them. Clara turned, they were laughing too loudly that Connor snuck in. Tina made a movement to run to the door, acting of course, to have Connor not suspicious that if they were planning anything.

"Tina, don't. We can trust him. Promise, he only wants to help." Clara said, and winked. Tina got the message, and sat back down.

"Thanks, Clara. We don't want to hurt you, you do know that, right? Here, dinner." Connor said, and gave them pot roast sandwiches with potato puffs.

"Thanks. You know, I'm beginning to agree with Clara. If you did intend to hurt us, you would've done it already, and you wouldn't give us a full, good meal. And I highly doubt it's poisoned." Sophie spoke up. Don't overdo it, Clara thought.

"I agree. Thank you, Connor" Kat said. They all turned to Tina, who hadn't said anything.

"I might need some time. I still don't trust you completely. You could be faking!" she said.

"I'll give you time. Enjoy." Connor backed out of the room.

"It would look suspicious if we all decided that we could trust him, ya know?" Tina asked.

"Yea, remember, we want Connor to think that we're gaining his trust. Once he completely trusts us not to run away, and to leave the door unlocked at night, we make a run for it! It might take time, but we can do it." Clara said.

"Okay, put some of the bread in this huge bag, and some pot roast too. Hurry!" Kat said, opening the bag. They put in some of the bread, and some pot roast, then ate what they had left. When they were finished, they rolled over in her beds, and fell asleep.

"Psst! Clara!" A voice woke Clara from a deep sleep. She peeked at her watch. It was 1:30 in the morning. She rolled over and grumbled.

"Come on Clara. Wake up. Aww, you look like a bear curled up like that." she felt strong arms pick her up and carry her out of the room. She was too sleepy to protest. She felt herself being placed on a soft mat.

Hm. Probably she rolled out of her bed, and Tina or someone had put her back on. She rolled over and fell asleep.

When Clara woke up, she wasn't in her bed, or in the movie room. She had no idea where she was! She tried to stand up, but she was tied to a poll! She realized she was on a huge square shaped swing, and Tina was there too!

"Tina! Wake up!" Clara hissed, Tina stirred, and opened her eyes. She gasped.

"Where are we?" she asked. Clara shrugged, and looked around. There was an ipod attached to the swing. Why was there an ipod there? Was this a test? Was someone filming them? Or was this a prank from Connor to see what would she do.

"This isn't funny Connor, let us go." Clara spoke to the ipod. She didn't get a response, she turned to Tina. She shrugged.

"Connor, please, this isn't funny anymore. What, do you want us to scream in terror?" Tina tried. Clara shook her head.

"Connor!" she yelled. The ipod crackled to life, and a face appeared on the screen. Clara and Tina gasped when they saw who it was. It was Mark.

"Hello girls!" Mark said.

"Mark!" Clara screamed.

"How did you get here? You're supposed to be in the ocean!" Tina shouted. They saw Mark laughing.

"Well, I turned the boat around, and came back here! But, I think you should know that the black box you're in..." but Clara interrupted him.

"We know it's a swing, it just has black cloth around it, don't deny it!" Clara yelled at him.

"Don't lie Mark!" Tina shouted, trying to add on, trying to make him know they weren't afraid.

"Well, you're swinging over a pit! You know what's in that pit? Well, at the bottom is some water, with electric eels, but, while you're falling, there are ledges that has scorpions, black widow spiders, and snakes! Enjoy!"

"How do we know you're lying?" Tina asked. Mark stepped back, and revealed Kat, two of his guards were holding her, and they were trying to shove her into a hole!

"Clara! Tina! Don't fall! He isn't lying! No!" Kat shouted, fighting against her captors, trying to stay alive.

"Kat!" Tina screamed, struggling against her bindings. Clara just stared in astonishment. He wouldn't... He couldn't!

"I hope you'll like the ride!" Mark said, and the ipod went dark. Clara stared at Tina, and stared back. But, the ipod turned back on.

"I hope you like swinging!" Mark shouted, and the ipod went dark again.

"What do you think he meant?" Tina asked. Before Clara could answer, they were moved upwards to where Clara was sitting, and they were getting higher, and higher.

"I think we're about to find out!" Clara said.

"Let go!" they heard Mark yell, and they swung forward. Clara and Tina screamed, as they were tossed back and forth, sideways.

"The rope! It's going to break!" Clara shouted, struggling against her biddings., then continued screaming.

"Try to break free!" Tina yelled, and they tried to break free. Soon, Clara got free.

"I'll help you!" Clara yelled, and the swing jerked to the right, making Clara go backwards, away from Tina, and closer to the edge!

"Clara!" Tina cried, but Clara held on to one of the four wires, and placed her feet on the wire she was bound to to stay on.

"I'm okay!" Clara screamed and tried to hang on, while help Tina get free. The swing jerked to the left, and Clara held on to not fall, soon, Tina got free.

"Try to stand! Hold on to the wires!" Clara yelled, her hair whipping in her face. They stood up, and held on to the wire.

"Okay! On three, I say we jump!"

"Are you crazy! We'll fall into the pit! You saw how big that thing was!" Clara shouted. But, Tina lost her grip, and fell backwards!

"Ahh!"

"Tina!" Clara yelled, as she saw Tina fall.

"Wait! Clara its... Hmmm!" Tinas voice was muffled by... a piece of cloth? Clara closed her eyes, and jumped off the swing. She wasn't falling down into a pit, she fell onto some beanbags! And Kat was fine! There wasn't a pit!

"Hello Clara. Bind her over there!" Mark ordered, and Clara was dragged to a chair, and was bound to it with some ropes. Tina was similar bound, next to her.

"Well, I hope you had fun. But, you have a big day ahead of you! First, you'll have tend to the backyard! Separate wood chips so that there is a perfect line to plant poison ivy! But, of course, you'll be heavily guarded, and your feet will be tied to a house where you'll live.

I hope you'll like your new live! I'll come back in a few minutes, I just want to check the others!" Mark said, and left.

"This always happens, doesn't it? We're never going to win,

he always knows where we are. We always tortures us. I promised mom I would protect you when you were born, but I feel like I'm breaking that promise." Tina weeped.

"You're not. I haven't died."

"Yea, put you got a knife in your arm, you've been burned everywhere, you've gotten into a coma, I'm afraid you won't be so lucky next time."

"Well, I'm not in a coma anymore. My arm is perfectly fine, my burns are gone. The mark is gone, when we found out how to get rid of it. Believe me, this is nothing." when Clara was finished, Tina smiled, and Mark walked back into the room.

"Okay, girls! Time to go!" Mark said, with Jim following him.

"Wait! We want some answers for some questions. Where are the others?" Clara asked,

"Well, Sophie and Kat are in the movie room, Connor is the cook, I don't know how to cook! And the spies, well, they're working in the house. Come along!" Mark said, and undid their bindings. Tina rushed for the door, but Mark pointed a gun at Clara.

"Come back, little one." Mark said, Tina turned, and didn't move. Jim grabbed her, and dragged her out of the room. Mark dragged Clara along, and they were forced outside, into the warm summer air. WHile she wa walking, Clara saw Connor.

"Connor!" Clara cried, and he turned. He smiled, seeing that she was alright. Connor rushed to her.

"Are you alright? I heard screaming!" Connor exclaimed.

"I'm fine, where is..." but Mark shoved her forward, and Connor was pushed back. Clara turned to face Mark, and he smiled his horrible smile at her. They were shoved outside the back door of the house.

"Welcome girls! You know what to do! Get to work!" Mark commanded, Jim and Mark led them to the working station. There was a... playground? A tree house? And a little garden?

"Tie their feet to the legs of their house." Mark ordered, and Jim bounded there feet to the house with some rope.

"You can't escape. And enjoy! When I come back, I'll have a little bit of fun, you'll be dangling by your ankles from that slide. Your feet will be tied by rope, which is tied around your partner, who is bound to the bars! It'll give them both pain, and fear! 'Cause one of you will be dangling over sharp rocks, spiders, and a special surprise!" Mark said, and he left with Jim.

"I'm not doing the work." Tina said.

"We don't have a choice, if we don't he might hurt Kat or Sophie!" Clara said, picking up wood chips, and Tina helped her put them in a bucket.

Tina was muttering something about child labor. They were so dirty and covered with mud that sometimes she thought would mistaken her hand for the ground!

"Okay, done with that. Now what are we supposed to do?" Clara asked, getting up from the ground. She was wearing short jeans, and a t-shirt. So was Tina.

"Well, come with me." Mark was walking out of the house with some rope. Clara groaned, and sighed.

"Come with me." Mark ordered, he and Jim grabbed them and dragged them over to where the slide was, but they didn't go up it. Mark made them put up their hands, and he tied them to a pole sticking out of the little house the slide was attached to.

"You don't mind being clean when I torture you, do you?" Mark asked, grinning, and walked back towards the house. They were left alone with Jim. Jim smiled.

"Oh, it's so fun messing with you two before we kill one of you, isn't it? I just love it." Jim said.

"But we always beat you in the end." Tina shot back, sneering at him. Jim smiled.

"Not this time, missy. Oh, here he comes. This is going to be great!" Jim cheered like a little child. Mark came back but with a hose.

"Three!"

"Oh no." Tina muttered.

"Two!"

"I love this part!" Jim squealed.

"One!"

"Close your eyes and mouth!" Clara yelled.

"Zero!" Mark shouted, and turned on the hose. A blast of hard, icy, cold water hit her in the face. But it didn't feel like nice, cold water. It kinda felt like pins and needles! He must've but it on full blast.

She heard Tina yelling, 'Stop Mark!' and, "I think we're clean now!'. Clara started to join her, pleading him to stop. It was painful, even though it was just water. Clara kept her eyes closed, and stopped pleading. The water stopped as soon as she closed her mouth.

Clara spit out the water that went into her mouth, and opened her eyes. Mark had dropped the hose, and was beginning to undo Tina's bindings. Jim was doing the same for her.

"Time for the slide! Have you picked yet?" Mark asked, forcing them up the ladder. Clara stared at Tina, and spoke.

"I'm going to be dangling, then tomorrow we'll switch." Clara said. Mark smiled and nodded.

"Good, good. Well, lets get started!" Mark said, and bound Tina to the bars, and tied Claras feet together. Clara held onto the bars of the slide while Jim was placing the items at the bottom.

"Wait! You have to not be able to use your hands, missy! No cheating!" Mark shouted, and bound her hands.

"Good luck! Try to survive." Tina said,

" As long as you keep me up! Don't give up, or let go of the rope that's holding me, it'll lower me down towards the bottom." Clara warned.

"Done, Mark." Jim informed them. Clara took in a deep breath.

"Go on down!" Mark yelled, and pushed her. Clara held on, but lowered herself easily. But, her hand slipped and she fell. Luckily, she didn't hit her head, but it caused great pain for her, and Tina, for it was pulling on her.

"Oww!" Tina cried, trying to hold onto Clara's bindings.

"I know! Just hold on! How longs is this going to be?" Clara asked Mark.

"Until I say it's over." Mark said, Clara groaned, and Tina gasped, trying to hold Clara up. Clara tried to hold on to the rope, keeping herself up so that Tina won't be doing almost all of the work. Tina pulled harder, and started trying to stand up.

"Get down! It'll only make it easier for you!" Mark shouted, and pushed her back down, and in doing so, some of the rope slipping from Tina's

hands.

Clara slid down the slide a little, and she shrieked. Tina shrieked too, and tried to pull her back up.

"No! Stop! You'll only make yourself more tired!" Clara cried, trying to grab the ends of the slide so that she wouldn't slip. Jim was standing next to her, watching. She could see a little bit of pain, regret, and sadness in him.

"Jim, please! You shouldn't..." but she was interrupted by her own shriek, as she slipped down a little more. "Jim! Remember, in the room with you and Mark, with the skull. Remember that?"

"Jim, she's trying to mess with your mind, she only cares about herself." Mark said, causally. Clara slipped down a little more, she could hear the snakes hissing.

"Please! Jim!" Clara shouted.

"I can't hold on!" Tina cried, Clara closed her eyes, and held on to the end of the slide. She opened her eyes, and saw Jim rushing to remove the rocks and snakes.

"Jim!" Mark snarled at him.

"Clara! No!" Tina cried, and let go. Clara closed her eyes as she fell, but she didn't feel teeth, or hard sharp rocks, she felt strong hands.

"You okay? Here." Jim said, helping her up, and removed the ropes from her legs, "I won't do the hands. I'm still with Mark, but I don't want that to happen." Jim said, gesturing towards the slide.

"Jim, in the end he's going to kill one of us to gain the power you want. He using you! Once he gets what he wants, he'll throw you away! He's using you! Don't trust... hmmmm!" Mark slammed his hand over her mouth.

"Clara! Are you okay?!" Clara could hear Tina screaming. Clara nodded, and looked down at her neck, there were two necklaces. The locket, and the necklace Connor gave to her.

"Bring her down! Work's over today, ladies. Time to have you meet your new home." Mark said, as Jim rushed off to bring downs Tina.

They were led over to the tree house, and climbed up the stairs. They saw a small little room, that was messy, and dusty. There was a broom in the corner, and a clean bucket. There was also a little carpet.

"You'll have to tie the bucket to the rope, and lower it down to get your food. There will also be a note for you assignment that day. You can clean up if you want. You'll be able to see your friends once a week." Mark said, and he left. "Come'n Jim!"

"One minute." Jim said, and Mark shrugged. Jim turned to Tina and Clara. "I'll help you escape, I just didn't want Mark to think... You know. Sorry about that. I realized that..."

"Okay, okay we get it. Thanks." Tina said.

"We've stashed away food in the movie room, saving it up for when we would try to leave, we can do the same here. Tell Connor, okay." Clara said, "And tell him that I still carry his gift."

"Okay." Jim said, and started down the stairs, "Oh, and girls. Mark's going to kill Clara, ya know. He has a soft spot for you Tina." Tina gaped at him.

"Oh, gosh. That's wonderful! Out of all the boys in the world, it has to be him!" Tina yelled, and Clara giggled.

"Jim! It's time!" Mark called from below.

"I'm coming! I just wanted to have some fun, and tell them what's ahead for them. They'll regret being..."

"All right! Just come on!" Mark shouted. Jim winked at them, and climbed down the ladder. He closed the door, and locked it behind him.

"Well, now we know that he's on our side. But, we have some cleaning up to do, huh?" Tina said.

"I'll sweep. You can sleep on the carpet, I don't have to. Move everything in that corner!" Clara said, and picked up the broom.

"No, you're the youngest, you sleep on the mat." Tina argued, but she did push everything out of her way.

"It's fine. Listen, when I would go to huge sleepovers, I would be the one to sleep on the grass!"

"The grass? Okay, that's just weird." Tina said. Clara chuckled.

"We would sleep outside in the summer, not enough room in the tent, or not enough sleeping bags. They said I could sleep in the tent if I liked sleeping standing up." Clara laughed at that memory, their old lives were so peaceful, so easy. And to believe what used to terrify her the most were math tests.

"Look, there's enough room for the both of us to sleep on it. You can take the right side, and I'll take the left." Tina said, picking up the carpet and putting it to one side and taking the broom from Clara's hands.

When Clara was about to complain, the door opened a crack, and a piece of paper was slide underneath it.

"Oh look, there's a note." Clara picked up the note and started to read it aloud.

"Tina and Clara, if you're going to go get water for the bucket, there is a spigot by the second door. But you have to put this around you waist." Clara picked up a long rope and continued to read. " It knows where you are going and if you try to leave it will drag you back. Be careful! -Mark" Clara ripped up the note and threw it out the window. She picked up the bucket and looked inside.  
>"There are two rags in here." Clara said. "Why don't you get some water from the spigot like Mark told us? Then we can get cracking on getting this place clean!" Clara smiled and then frowned. "I mean, if you don't want to I can." she added hastily.<br>"No, it's fine.. I'll clean this place up, you can go get the water." Tina said, and Clara smiled in thanks. She knocked on the trap door, and it opened a little.

"What?" came Marks voice.

"I'm going to get water, we saw your note." Clara said, and the door opened. Clara walked down the ladder, and started towards the hose, but Mark grabbed her.

"Aren't you forgetting something? Tina, throw down the rope!" Mark shouted. Clara sighed as Mark pushed her close to the hose, and tied her foot to one of the trees nearby.

"Go on." Mark said. Clara walked over to the hose, and looked into the house, hoping to see Connor, or her sisters. But she spotted Jim talking to Connor and the spies.

"Well? Hurry up!" Mark shouted. Clara nodded, and put the bucket under the spigot. Jim was telling the others their plan. She turned on the water, but it wasn't aimed down, it was aimed up! Water grabbed her face, and Clara yelled, and fell backwards, coughing.

"Hahaha!" Mark laughed. Clara smirked, and but the bucket in front of her face. When it was filled up, she turned off the spigot.

"Very funny." Clara muttered, and walked back towards the tree house. Mark undid the rope, and Clara climbed up the ladder. Tina was using the broom to clean up the little up.

"Do think this is... Clara! What happened?" Tina gasped. Clara was shivering, she was very cold. She handed Tina the bucket, and sat down.

"I guess it was Marks fault, huh?" Tina asked, and Clara nodded. She heard a door slam, and she arose to the window. Jim was walking out with some blankets, he must've saw what happened. Jim climbed up the ladder, and came in with the blankets.

"You okay?" Jim asked, helping Tina wrap her in blankets. Clara nodded.

"I have some news, and I talked to the others about the plan. We're going to escape, tomorrow night. But there's one problem to it though."

"What?" Maria asked.

"In this escape, something horrible is going to have to happen to make it work. I'm very sorry." Jim paused.

"What is it? Tell us, Jim!" Tina cried. Jim took in a deep breathe, and began to speak.

"In order for the plan being able to work," Jim paused again, it seemed like it pained him to speak, "Someone is going to have to die."

**Chapter 3**

Tina

Tina didn't agree with this plan, she was stock still for a moment, she forgot how to speak. But she got one word out.

"Why?" Jim sighed, he looked sad, like he didn't want to explain it to her, "Can't it be that we just fight them, escape? No dying?"

"Well, for the plan to work, someone has to die. One of us has to distract the government to give the others enough time to leave the house. BUt they won't cooperate with their torture, so they'll kill that person."

"Wait? The government?" Tine said.

"I thought Carly wasn't on Marks side! She said that she was on her own side! She wants to... Oh." Clara said. Jim nodded. Tine didn't get it.

"Oh, what?" she asked.

"Mark doesn't know that Ms. Dinkle isn't with him, so she can take us, and kill Mark at the same time. She's clever!" Clara said.

"Well, I can arrange for you two and Sophie to have a.. You know, what happened last time. Did you guys have a plan before you came back?" Jim asked. Tina remembered on how they planned on attacking the government. She explained everything to Jim.

"Okay then, but it can't be right away. It'll have to be later, like in a week, so that he doesn't suspect anything. We can do this guys, just try to survive the torting a little longer." Jim said.

"You do know that on the slide I was acting, right? Just to try to make you turned over to our side? To make you realize what you were doing was actually wrong?" Clara asked.

"I know, I just went with it. Okay, I have to go, I'll come back here with some food. Make sure Clara gets warmer, it's cold outside, she could get hyperthermia. Bye." Jim said, and left.

"Do you think we should trust him? Or is he like Connor?" Clara asked. Tina shrugged.

"We don't have much of a choice, do we? We just told him everything. But here's the real problem, are we going to let someone die?" Tina asked.

"No. We won't, don't worry, no one is going to die. Not today, not for us. No one has died for us yet and I want to keep it that way." Clara demanded.

"Carly did. She saved you, but was killed by the government. Mark is as well dead, he's gone mad, lost himself. And what about us? We've change, we aren't ourselves anymore. Our old selves died. They were killed by the locket." Tina said.

She hated to admit it, but it was truth and she couldn't deny it. Their life was horrible, they just had to destroy the government, and kill Mark, then they were free. But what about the necklaces? They were too dangerous, what if someone else found out, and became mad by the power like Mark?

Jim escaped from the addicting power, but Mark can never escape, never. He is truly lost.

"Clara, do you still have that necklace Connor gave you?" Tina asked, a idea popping into her head. Clara nodded.

"Yea, why?"

"I have an idea." Tina said, smiling. Clara sighed.

"Oh no."

"What do you mean 'Oh no'? My ideas never been bad before!" Tina exclaimed. Clara smiled, and chuckled a bit.

"But they never worked out exactly as planned though, either." Clara said. Tina glared at her, but didn't say anything mean.

"Maybe we can use the necklace as a weapon! Instead of having anyone die, we can leave you behind. Connor said that they can hurt you, but can't kill you. And before hand, you can touch me, and just turn invisible!" Tina explained.

"I'm never using the strength, I don't want to hurt anyone, I'm afraid I'll become Mark if I do." Clara admitted.

"I agree, but do you agree with my plan?" Tina asked. Clara nodded her head, "Okay, then we should tell Jim."

"Hey! Dinner!" Jim shouted from below.

"Perfect timing." Tina said, and went to the window. "Jim! We need you to come up here!"

"Why?"

"Our _rope _broke." Tina said. Jim nodded in understanding, and climbed up into the tree house.

"We figured out a plan." Tina said, and explained her idea to Jim. Jim nodded at every word, but when it came to when Clara was one left behind, he shook his head.

"No, it's too dangerous! We can't risk it!" Jim exclaimed.

"Then who's going to be left behind to die? If Clara's left behind, no one will have to die!" Tina shouted.

"Not unless Mark kills her! What about Carly?"

"Mark needs both of us, if he kills me, the necklace is useless, his plan would fail instantly. Without me and Tina, the locket is just a locket." Clara said. Jim continued to shake his head.

"Jim, I'm eleven, I'm going to turn twelve soon! We aren't little girls anymore. We've change, Jim." Clara said.

"I know you've change. You've change because of me and Mark. It's my fault you're in this mess. Everything is my fault." Jim said.

"No, it's not, it's not like you told Mark to do this. It's not your fault." Tina soothed him, but JIm brushed her off.

"No, it is. I found out about the necklace, I told Mark about it, and he became mad. He wanted to have the power for himself. He always wanted to rule the Earth in his own way, so I helped him, I understood him. But I never thought anyone would get hurt. Or killed." Jim said.

"You didn't know Mark would take it this far. It isn't your fault, you only meant good things out of it, not what did come out of it." Clara said.

"Clara's right. It isn't your fault. You didn't want this to happen, you haven't lied to..." but Jim interrupted her before she could continue.

"I have lied to you, and I'll list them. You haven't left the island you were abandoned on, we lied about the whole island being a set, it was real, it was a set up for your old mom, and you guys, so you're still on the island, and..."

"Jim! Come down here! I need help!" Mark shouted from below.

"What!" Jim shouted, annoyed.

"Some of the spies are giving me some trouble, and that Connor boy. Also, I have an idea, I don't trust Tina and Clara together, it's too dangerous. Bring them down." Mark commanded.

"Lets go." Jim said, and made a gesture downward. Clara went first, then Tina. When she touched the ground, she was instantly grabbed from behind, keeping her hands behind her.

"I'm not taking any chances!" Mark shouted, and they were forced inside the house. " Put Clara in the room with the camera, put Tina on the other side, also with a camera. Harry. go with them."

"Yes, sir." Harry said, and grasped Tina. They walked upstairs, and Clara was pushed into a room with two beds.

"Wait, I'm going with her!" Clara shouted, as they were closing the door.

"Clara!" Tina cried, as the door closed, and locked. Tina heard Clara pounding on the door.

"Tina! Tina!" Clara was shouting, but Tina was pushed into the room opposite of her, the door was closed, and locked.

"No!" Tina cried, and pounded on the door. She finally gave up, and slumped down. She felt hot tears in her eyes. She whipped them away.

"Tina? Tina are you there?" Tina heard a voice from above her, "Tina, please respond!" Claras voice was worried.

"Clara?" Tina said out loud. She stood up, and saw a com link. She pushed the button talk.

"Clara? Is that you?"

"Tina! I've pushed almost every button on this com signal! Ashley, Peter, Sam, and Shirley are in the theatre! Connor is there too. We can also order anything we want if we press kitchen, weird, huh?"

"Very, I think Marks trying to persuade us to give in, and let him control by giving us freedom, well, over this thing." Tina exclaimed.

"I think Mark doesn't want all of us together, is because he knows we can plan an escape plan is we can talk to each other, but we are right now, aren't we?"

"We work better in the same room. But.." Tina stopped, she heard footsteps getting closer, and closer.

"Got to go! What's your rooms name?" Tina asked.

"It's Kayla, room Kayla. It sounds like a name, what's yours?"

"It's Kevin, I think it's a code. Bye!" Tina said, and pushed the off button. The door swung open, revealing Mark, and someone else who she's never seen before.

"Hello, Tina. I've recruited a new person. His name is Jeremy. He's going to stay with Clara to keep her company, Jim is staying with you, I don't want you to be planning something when I'm not around." Mark said.

"Excellent." Tina said, as Jim walked in the room, Mark smiled, and closed the door.

"Jeremy is with us, don't worry." Jim said.

"Let's call." Tina said, and called Clara, and she answered.

"Hi Tina, and Jim. Jeremy's here." Clara answered.

"He's with us, don't worry," Jim said, " Jeremy, say something."

"Hello, Jim. This room is too girly for me! But at least there are two beds in here." Jeremy responded.

"Same here, we should end this conversation, just in case. Sweet dreams." Jim said, and turned it off.

"Well, we should get some rest. Big day tomorrow, you'll be having a meeting with Mark." Jim said.

"What about?" Tina asked.

"I don't know, but I don't think it'll be pleasant." Jim said. Tina sighed, and collapsed on one of the beds. Jim laid down on the other.

"We need to figure out a plan. We should try to contact the others." Tina said, getting up. Jim blocked her way.

"No, Clara already talked to them. We shouldn't risk it. Just lay down, you need to rest." Jim said, pushing her softly onto the bed. Tina sighed, but closed her eyes.

She could hear Jim rummaging around the place. She opened her eyes a little, he was trying to build a weapon. Peter knows how to build weapons, he's really good at it.

"Jim?" Tina asked.

"What? You're supposed to be sleeping!" Jim exclaimed, "But I'll listen." and he sat down.

"Do you think we should trust the spies? I mean, they pointed guns at us, and I don't really know them. Only their names, not their backstory, or where they came from."

"What about me? I pointed a gun at you once or twice." Jim pointed out. Tina sighed.

"Yea, but we know why. I don't know who to trust any more, Jim. One day they wouldn't hesitate to kill us with one word, the next they don't want one scratch on us! It's too confusing. I just want to keep Clara safe."

"What about Sophie?"

"She's thirteen, she can take care of herself. "

"And Clara can't? I think she's shown enough proof that she can take care of herself without a babysitter. Stop treating her like a baby, she's twelve, grown up, not seven. You have to remember that." Jim said.

"Are you saying I shouldn't look after her? Try to protect her?"

"No, no, not that at all! Just treat her how you would want to be treated."

"I've heard that saying before. Loads of time."

"Then follow those instructions. Do you want to be treated like a baby?" Jim asked. Tina shook her head. Jim nodded.

"I thought so. Now, go to sleep."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to look for something useful, if I know Mark, which I do, he would want a guard to have a weapon. In front of Mrak, I'm your guard, not your friend. Understand?" Jim asked.

"Yes." Tina replied.

"Good, now rest. Sleep tight." Jim said. Tina sighed, again, and went to sleep, for real this time.

Tina was having a nightmare. She was in the workout room, where they were being tortured. Clara was crying, screaming.

"Please! Please stop!" Clara was crying. Mark poked her, hard, with a stick. At the end which hit her skin was hot, and red. It had came fresh out the fire. Clara screamed.

"Do what I say!" Mark shouted. Tina was frozen in place, she couldn't move. Couldn't stop it. But she could talk.

"Stop it!" Tina cried. Mark whirled on her. He grinned.

"Just use the power for me, or you and your sister gets a poke." Mark blackmailed. Tina stood her ground. Mark smiled, and hit her leg. Sructionating hot, burning pain shot through her leg.

This was a dream! She shouldn't be able to feel it! But she could feel it, it was the worse feeling of her life. Tina screamed in agony, and dropped to the ground. Mark turned on Clara. Tina closed her eyes, but could still hear Claras screams.

"Well?" Mark asked. Tina opened her eyes. Clara was clutching her arm.

"Okay, we'll do it." Tina said.

"What? No!" Clara shouted, as she pulled up from the ground. Tina opened her locket.

"Do it Clara, we have to. Don't worry, we'll be fine. It'll all be over, I promise." Tina promised. Clara looked down, and opened her locket. The walked forward, and had them touch. Tina saw that Clara was wearing the diamond, if only it didn't allow pain, and death, not just death.

"Give the power to Mark, for taking over the world, he shall." they both said in unison.

"Now, I have to kill one of you. How about, you." Mark said, and held up his rifle. She couldn't tell who it was pointing at.

"Sweet dreams." He said, and fired. Clara stuttered, backwards, and fell, there was a big, yellow light. And it went into Mark. He controlled the world now, and there was nothing she could do about it. Tina ran to her sister, breathing hard. There was a dark red spot in her chest.

"Don't worry, you'll be alright." Tina said, crying. "Mark, help her! Please!"

"Now why would I do that?" Mark asked, smiling.

"Because she gave you her power by killing her. But how? She's wearing..." Tina stopped, and looked at the diamond. It was unclipped, unconnected to Clara's body. Tears streamed down Tains cheeks.

"You promised." Clara whispered, "You promised it'll be alright. You lied, you lied." Clara muttered, and her head drifted sideways. Her eyes staring, unblinking Tina screamed, and flew herself on top of her sister, and at that moment, she woke up.

**Chapter 3**

Sophie

"How was Clara? Did she sound okay? Are they alright?" Kat asked. Sophie sighed, she had only talked to her when Kat was working. Kat's been pacing ever since she got back. Sam and Shirley were asleep, exhausted from their days work. But Ashley was awake.

"Kat, stop bothering her. She already told you, they're fine, okay!" Ashley was on Sophies side, she's been trying to go asleep, but gave up.

"They're my daughters! Don't blame me for being worried! If they give in the world can be lost forever! Everyone's lives are at the hands of children!"

"We aren't children! And don't forget, you're a child too, you're no older than eleven, so Tina and I are older than you." Sophie said.

"But not the boss, either."

"Tina's in charge, end of discussion. Kat please, just go lie down! You're getting on our nerves!" Sophie exclaimed. Kat glanced at Ashley.

"She's right." Ashley said. Kat groaned.

"Fine!" she relented, and lied down on one of the couches. Soon enough, she let out a soft snore, and went dead quiet.

"Thanks." Sophie muttered.

"You're welcome. Who are we going to get out of here? At least he have control over the com."

"I bet Tina and Clara are working on it, and so am I." Sophie answered, sitting down.

"Why don't you tell them your idea?"

"Because I don't have on yet! I'm coming up with something,give me two seconds." Sophie said, thinking hard. They could break the door, it was made of glass and plaster. Plaster would hurt, and the wood, but they would be out. No, alarms would sound, and they'll kill some of them. Mark didn't need the rest of them, her sisters would never cooperate with Mark if he killed there sister, mom, and close friends.

Sophie wouldn't forgive him either, she would also kill herself after that. Mark would be devastated, after all, she was his daughter. I guess he likes playing with me, Sophie thought.

"Ashley, you can go to sleep. I don't like you staring at me like you're a zombie." Sophie said. Ashley sighed, shrugged, and went to lay down on the floor. She grabbed a blanket, a pillow, and tried to close her eyes.

But Ashley couldn't sleep.

Sophie knew she was hiding something, she and the others. Shirley and Sam, I wonder if they have a deep dark secret... No, they're helping us, Sophie thought, snapping herself out of it. Maybe, she could read her mind, she didn't tell the others, but if she touched Ashley, she could read her mind. Sophie walked over, and touched her forehead, and closed her eyes. Images and facts overwhelmed her.

Before Ashley had joined the spies, she was desolate, deprived from her mother's love, she was driven mad from trying. She fled into the forest and met Mark. He said he would help her get her mother's love if she would give something to him in return. She, being as foolish, and very young, agreed. He _killed _her mother, after dragging Ashley over to her and made her mother say she loved her.

Two years after that, Mark was almost killed by Kat, he needed to split his heart with someone. He claimed that she owed him something, and that she must split her heart with him.

Mark had a part of her inside of him. So, if something were to happen to Ashley….

"Stop thinking about it! Return the memories Sophie! Return them!" Sophie cried, and gave them back. She instantly forgot what she had seen, for that was the price she had to pay if she didn't keep the memories.

"How did I get over here?" Sophie wondered out loud, returning to where she was. "Maybe if I go to sleep, I'll think of something in the morning." Sophie said, and closed her eyes, but little did she know that Ashley knew what she did the whole time.

Sophie woke up to a large bell.

She groaned and turned over on her mat. Mark's face loomed over her. As if pure instinct, she reached up and punched him in the nose. He staggered backward, surprised by her actions.

"Ashley!" Sophie shouted. Ashley awoke, and got up. She saw Mark, ran up, and punched him in the stomach, he groaned. Then she hit him in the arm.

Sophie took the opportunity by the hand and sprinted away. She grabbed Kat and shook her and pulled them towards the door.  
>"Wha-?" Kat mumbled, eyes springing open and looking wildly around her. She saw Sophie, dragging her towards the door.<p>

"Stop!" Mark shouted. By this time, Sam and Shirley had awoken, and they pushed Mark backwards. They raced out of the room, and locked the door behind them.

"We have to contact Clara and Tina!" Sophie said. Kat took her hand away from Sophie, standing on her own now.

"Look around!" Kat said, and they all started looking for a com signal.

"Over here! Guys!" Shirley shouted from the other side of the basement. They rushed over, and saw a com singal.

"Which room are they in?" Sam asked.

"Try "Kayla'." Kat suggested, and Sophie pushed the button 'Kayla'. Sophie held her breath, if they messed this up, they're doomed!

"Hello? Clara? Tina? are you there?" Sophie asked. For a moment, there was silence. Sophie sighed.

"It's the wrong room, let's try..."

"Sophie! Sophie is that? Sophie please respond!" it was Clara's voice! At first, Sophie was too stunned to talk, but luckily, Kat saved her.

"Yes, yes we're here! Where are you? Where's Tina?" Kat asked.

"We're on the top floor, go down a hallway, and there are two rooms, try to unlock them!" Clara said.

"We'll do that! Which room is Tina?" Sophie asked.

"She's the room named 'Kevin'. I think it's a code of some sort."

"It is a code." a males voice said from inside the room.

"Who was that?" Sam asked, reading Sophie's mind.

"His name is Jeremy. He's on our side, so's Jim. Jim realized about his actions after a little bit of torture time." Clara explained, "Do you have a plan?"

"Not really, do you?" Sophie asked hopefully.

"We've got nothing." Jeremy said in the background.

"We'll come up there to get you out, then we'll figure it out from there, we might be able to hide the the forest. We just have to steal some food and water." Kat suggested.

"Oh no, not again." Sam pouted.

"Oh yes, contact Tina, tell her the plan. We'll be waiting. Her room is 'Kevin'." Clara said, and her side went dead. Sophies hand was frozen in mid-air for a moment, but quickly removed her hand from the com single.

"What are doing? You should tell Tina to." Sam said. Sophie shook her head.

"Why not? Tina isn't going to be completely clueless. Sophie? Sophie, are you alright?" Shirley asked.

"No, I feel like I did something last night. Something, that I forgot, I don't remember." Sophie stuttered. She saw Ashley give a frightened glance toward the rest of her comrades.

"We should contact Tina now, we'll talk about that latter. Mark could wake up at any minute now!" Kat exclaimed, and pushed the button 'Kevin'.

"Tina? Tina, are you there?" Sam asked. Sophie couldn't speak, couldn't move, but when she heard her sisters voice, she was unfrozen.

"Yes, is that Sam? Are you guys alright? I've been worried sick! Where's Sophie? Is Sophie there?" Tina asked.

"Yes, yes I'm here. We have a plan." Sophie said, and explained her plan to Tina.

"Okay, you know where we are right? Is Clara alright? Does she know about the plan?" Tina asked.

"Yes, we discussed this Clara earlier, before you. We also know about Jim and Jeremy, are you sure we can trust them, or are they like Connor? We have to know before you start making allies with people who wanted to kill you a few days ago." Kat pointed out.

"We didn't ask him, he saved Clara from maybe a coma. We know he's on our side." Tina said.

"Just be careful. Do you know where Connor is?" Sophie asked.

"I thought he was with you!" Tina exclaimed. There was some groaning in the background.

"He's working as a kitchen maid. Call the kitchen." Jim's voice said wearily from the com single.

"Well, we'll see you soon. Hopefully." Tina said, and her line went dead.

"Well, I guess we better call kitchen. Don't you think?" Ashley asked. Sophie nodded, and pushed 'Kitchen'.

"Hello this Connor, the kitchen maid, how can I be of service?" Connor's voice came over the speaker. Sophie chuckled, Connor sounded annoyed.

"Who is this?" Connor asked.

"Well, are you wearing a black dress? I would like to order a plan with the side of Jim's with us." Sophie jocked. Connor laughed, then stopped.

"Jim's with us?"

"Yup."

"You got a plan?"

"Yup."

"Then start talking!" Connor lowered his voice, "and do it fast, Mark could be coming at any minute now! And no, I'm not wearing a black dress." Sophie explained the plan to Connor.

"Is Clara okay? Did you talk to her?" Connor asked.

"Yea."

"Tell her to look in her closet. I stole some short jeans and a black tank-top on the ground in her room. Sam with Tina, but she had a white tank-top."

"Will do. I'll tell Clara to order something so that you'll have an excuse to go upstairs. Try to grab some food, and hide them in a bag. We'll get some food when all of us are reunited, got it?" Sophie said.

"Yes."

"Oh, and by the way, Mark won't be coming. He got a taste of his own medicine, and I think he'll have a headache soon, when he wakes up."

"Nice! See ya." Connor said, and his line went dead.

"Lets go. I'll go first, then Ashley, Sophie, Shirley, Sam, then me. Let's move!" Kat commanded. They all crept up the stairs, and opened the door. Sophie looked through the crack. There was no one

"Coast clear." Sophie whispered, and they crept out of the door.

"Ashley, and Shirley, go find Connor. Kat, Sam, you're with me." Sophie said, and they split up. Sam, Kat and Sophie found the stairs leading to the top floor. They ran down the hallway, and found the doors.

"Clara! Tina!" Sophie banged on the door to her left. She heard pounding back.

"Sophie! We're in here!" Clara's voice shouted back.

"We're coming in! Get away from the doorway!" Sam shouted, and they all ran into the door. It opened with being ripped off it's hinges. She saw Clara, and Jeremy off to the side.

"Clara, Connor wanted me to tell you that he left some clothes for you in the closet." Sophie said.

"What? This isn't a good time for a change of clothes!" Clara cried.

"Well, you have been out in the forest without changing." Jeremy pointed out.

"You're not helping. But fine, I'll change, once everyone leaves and helps Tina." Clara said, opening the closet, and found the clothes on the floor.

"Come'n" Kat said, and they all left. They did the same thing to Tinas door, and saw Tina and Jim sitting on two beds, talking.

"Well, what took you so long? We thought you were caught!" Jim shouted.

"We had to tell everyone else!" Sophie usd in self defence.

"Doesn't matter, did you find Clara?" Tina asked.

"Yea, changing, Connor left you some clothes too. We'll let you change in private." Kat said, cutting off Sophie. Jim followed them out the door. First Clara came out, then Tina.

"Well, you look nice." Jim admired them. They heard pounding feet coming up the stairs. Tina got a worried look on her face.

"Hide! Quickly!" she hissed. Kat, Sophie, Tina, and Clara rushed over to where the bathrooms where. Jim, and the others covered them. Sophie watched around the corner, Clara laid crouched, with Tina at her side.

"He's coming!" Jeremy hissed, from the other side of where they were hiding. It was Connor! He was walking towards their rooms, with a basket. The food! And water!

"Guys! It's me! Hello?" Connor was knocking on Claras door, and opened it. "No!" Connor shouted. And ran over to the bed. Sophie Clara, Kat, and Tina walked forward. Connor was destroying the room, searching for Clara. Sophie chuckled. Connor paused, and whipped around.

"Clara?"

"Hey, Connor. Yea, we're fine." Clara answered, and turned red as a tomato. Connor smiled, and leaped onto her, concealing her in a bear hug. Tina smiled, and Sophie laughed. Kat just stood there, gaping.

"You grew up too fast." she said.

"We're just friends. He stills needs to earn my trust for me to... You know." Clara answered, now turning bright red, and walked out of the room.

"Lets go." Connor said, and they walked out of the room. "Okay, I'll go down first, tell the guards that Mark called from them in the lower level, and lock them down there. It'll give us plenty of time to escape."

"Good idea." Jeremy said. "But I don't think the men would fall for such a cheap trick as that. It's the oldest one in the book, like 'Hey! Look over there!'. It won't work. It's too lame, I say we break their bones. Make them pay!"

"I'd prefer that we try to leave this house without killing anyone. We aren't monsters." Tina said.

"I never said anything about killing! Coma, maybe." Jeremy responded.

"You're not turning into Mark! End of discussion! We're not killing, we can only injure unless we have to, understand?" Clara asked.

"Who made you in charge?" Jeremy asked. Clara opened her mouth to speak, but Tina stepped in.

"I did. For now, go Connor! Jeremy, watch the stairs." Tina said. Clara's eyes shot out, and Sophie gasped. It was hard for Tina to let someone else take charge. Especially Clara, she was the youngest! When Jeremy left, Sophie started to talk.

"Did you mean that, or just to get Jeremy out of the way?" Sophie asked.

"No, I mean it. But when we get to the forest..." Clara finished the sentence for her.

"You become in charge again, no argument here. But, thank you, I know that hard for you." Clara said, patting her shoulder, smiling. Sophie chuckled.

"What! I'm not a hogger of the spotlight!" Tina demanded. Sophie and Clara burst out laughing. Sophie could barely breath, and Clara was on ground. Soon, Tina joined the joke.

"Connor did it! Let's go!" Jeremy called, and they ran down the stairs. Connor was in the kitchen.

"Cheap trick?" he asked Jeremy. Jeremy sneered. "I got some bags, fill them up with food, and water bottles. Look everywhere!" Connor said, and they went to work. Sophie looked in the pantry, and grabbed some chips, cereal, and some M&Ms. She went to the sink to get some water for the water bottles.

She saw Clara go in the pantry when she was done, and grabbed some more food. Sophie went over and filled up a ton of water bottles.

"We should leave! Now!" Tina said, and they ran out of the kitchen right when they head the basement door slam open.

"Girls! You can't escape!" came Marks booming voice.

"Run!" Clara shouted, and the ran out of the door. They heard footsteps behind them. They ran down the deck stairs, and into the forest.

"Split up! Clara, go with Sophie and me! Jim, go with Kat and Connor! Ashley, Sam, and Shirley, stick together! Go! Hide!" Tina yelled. Sophie Clara, and Tina darted to the right.

"Hide in this indent, behind the trees!" Tina yelled, and they jumped into a dent in the dirt, a blanket of trees surrounded them. They heard footsteps above them. Sophie peeked through the trees, and saw Mark, with his army.

"Look everywhere! Find a place to camp, we're staying here." Mark commanded, and they heard shuffling feet above them. Sophie was frozen.

"Sir! I found a place!" came one of Marks people. Mark, and the rest of his army ran in front of them, and a little more forward. It was a small space, with a tone of trees surrounding it.

"We'll be concealed, and could attack them with surprise."

"Good job, set up camp!" Mark yelled.

"Go! Try to leave!" Tina whispered, "Clara, you first. Now!" Clara, carefully, lifted herself up onto the ground above her, concealed also by trees. Sophie went next,, then Tina. They ran away from where Mark was.

"Guys! I found where we were camped last time we were here!" Tina muttered, and they got into the clearing, surrounded by trees. Kat, Sam, Ashley, Shirley, and Peter were already there.

"Hi! We found the two tents. One can go over there, in the field of golden grass." Kat called up to them.

"Where's Jim, Jeremy, and Connor?" Sophie asked.

"Looking for you." Ashley said, "They were worried about you." Clara turned bright pink.

"A team of us should try to go back to the house, see what resources we can find." Clara suggested.

"We also know where Mark's camp is, it's not close to us." Sophie said.

"Good." Shirley said. Peter was helping Kat, and Ashley put up the tent, which was almost finished.

"We couldn't find the girls! They're no where..." Connor, Jeremy, and Jim came rushing down into the camp, "Oh. Found them." Connor finished.

"They know where Mark's camping out, also, I think Connor, Clara, Tina, and Sophie should sleep in the tent hidden in the sea of golden grass." Shirley said.

"And Kat, there's no room in the next tent." Peter said.

"Okay, we'll move this one. Sophie, can you and Clara get firewood? Tina and I will go spy on Mark, see what's he planning. Peter, can you keep watch?" Kat said.

"Yes, ma'am." Peter said.

"You can call me Kat, Peter." Kat said, and Peter kid in behind some trees, watching the entrance. Sophie watched Kat and Tina go where they saw Mark, Sophie and Clara ran in the opposite direction.

"Are you okay?" Sophie asked, Clara was looking pale as she was picking up dry sticks.

"Yea.' Clara said. Sophie sighed.

"You can't fool me that easily, what's wrong?"

"Connor." Clara said.

"Oh." Sophie knew that Clara and Connor had a relationship, and Connor would take her to protect her from Mark. He took it a little too far. Sophie didn't know if Clara still secretly liked him, or was waiting to see if she could trust him.

"We're going to be in the same tent. I hate him, and I'll always will." Clara remarked to no one in particular. Well that answers my question.

"I can ask if they would switch Connor with someone else?" Sophie asked. Clara shook her head.

"Connor would know I asked. He's trying to make me like him again. But I'm done, I don't care for him anymore. We're just friends. End of discussion." Clara concluded.

"Okay," Sophie started, "You know, I have a theory." Clara looked up, smiling, "I think Jim has a soft spot of Tina!"

Clara laughed.

"What about Jeremy? There's only one girl left..." Clara let the sentence hang.

"Okay, I think he's a little cute," Clara chuckled, "But I don't want him. He's only a friend." Clara was cracking up, and Sophie had to join her. It was nice, talking like regular girls. It felt normal again, talking about boys, and gossiping.

Of course, they three sister never like about gossip, they weren't like other girls. They were adventurous. This was the first time Sophie had ever gossiped, or even talked about boys. She just wanted this adventure to be over.

It could be for me, the adventure could end for me, Sophie thought, Mark only needs Clara and Tina, not me. He'll let me go if I asked to be returned to a normal teenage girls life. But I'll never abandon my sisters! Sophie declared. They never abandoned me, and they're family, I bet they want to just leave this adventure as much as me.

They found a place beneath a fir tree and gathered some wood. They came up, with their arms full. They carried it back to the camp. Tina, panting, came running over to them.  
>"Where have you been? You've been gone for three hours! Clara, it's almost midnight. Go to bed, Now!" Tina yelled and pushed her towards the tent. Sophie could feel the anger boiling up inside her. She always bossed them around! Why was she pushing Clara? This wasn't like her!<br>"Why do you have to be so controlling?" Sophie shouted. "Why did you push her?" Sophie added, Clara was on the ground, watching them.

"I'm not so controlling! And I'm sorry I pushed you Clara, I was worried about you two." Tina responded.

"You're lying!" Sophie shouted, and slapped her. Tina screamed, and fell to the ground. Clara gasped.

"Sophie! What did you do!" Clara cried, leaning down over Tina. Blood was pouring all over the ground. Did I hit her that hard? Sophie thought.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Sophie started, but Clara broke her off.

"You're sorry? You think that's going to fix this! Now look whos lying! Kat! Get the spies and the boys, hurry!" Clara yelled over at Kat. Kat turned.

"Why?"

"Let's just say it's an emergency!" Clara yelled. Kat nodded, and ran towards the camp to get everyone else. Sophie was paralyzed as she watched Tina yell a few times in pain and agony, watching Clara trying to comfort her.

"It's okay, you're going to be okay!" Clara said, tears streaming down her cheeks, but her words didn't sound convincing. Kat came back with everyone else, and gasped at the sight in front of her.

"What happened! Is she alright! Does anyone here know anything with medical needs!" Kat exclaimed. Jim, Connor, and Peter stepped forward.

"I was training to become a doctor." Peter said.

"Can you help her?" Clara asked.

"I think so. Do you have a first-aid kit?" Peter asked. Clara nodded, and pointed towards the backpack. Before Peter could move, Sophie lunged forward at a backpack, and pulled out the kit, handing it to Peter.

"Can you get her to a tent? I'll need to work there so she doesn't get infected, please." Peter asked.

"Of course." Kat said.

"He can have our tent." Shirley said, "There's barely anything in it, and it's clean."

"That's true, we haven't even walked in it yet, nor unpacked." Ashley , Kat, Shirley, and Ashley helped Peter drag Tina into their tent. Sophie just watched.

"How could I become like this? It wasn't even that hard, am I becoming more like Mark?" Sophie thought aloud to herself.

"Makes sense." Ashley said, Shirley, Kat, and Clara at her side. "Clara told us everything."

"I was an accident! I didn't mean to hurt her!" Sophie yelled.

"You meant to hurt her! You slapped her! But how could you cause that much damage?" Clara said.

"I don't know! I didn't want to hurt her like this."

"But how can we trust you, Sophie?" Ashley began, "First you look into my past just for fun, now this?"

"What are you talking about, looking into your past?" Sophie exclaimed.

"You looked into my past, seeing stuff I didn't want you to, looking at my secrets. And private conversations with family. Of course you don't remember because you gave the memories back to me!"

"Sophie, what does she mean?" Clara asked.

"She can mind read, look into peoples pasts. But if she takes the memory, the person will change, and forget about it. But if she returns it, then she forgets she did it, but the other person knows, but has the memories."

"I'm sorry if I did! I don't remember doing it, but I'm sorry! I don't know why." Sophie said.

"But you kept it a secret, from Clara, Tina, and everyone. Why? So that you can find out their weaknesses? Make Tina believe that you're in charge? Or tell Clara she's not Tina's sister?"  
>"I was never going to do any of those things! Promise!" Sophie promised, and she meant it. She never planned on doing any of those things.<p>

"How can we trust you now?" Kat asked, and walked away. Then Shirley, then Ashley. Clara was the only one left.

"I'm sorry Sophie. But I just don't know you anymore."

"Clara, yes you do! It's me! Your sister! Your sister, Sophie!" Sophie cried, walking towards her, but Clara stepped back.

"I don't know if the Sophie I knew was Sophie, or a fake. I don't know who you are now. I'm sorry." Clara said. Sophie ran towards her, and grabbed her arm.

"Clara! Listen to me!"

"Let go of my arm Sophie!" Amy exclaimed, yanking her arm away, anger showing in her eyes.

"No, Clara, just listen to me. Please! I can explain everything!" Sophie tightened her grip.

"Ow! Let go now!"

"No! Listen to me!"

"Now!" Clara shouted, and kicked Sophie in the shins. Sophie gasped, and collapsed on the ground.

"Now you know how Tina feels right now. That was on her behalf, you better hope she gets better or you're in big trouble." Clara threatened, and walked away. Kat was just rushing forward.

"What's happened? Are you okay?" Kat asked,

"Sophie grabbed me, but I learned self defense over the years." Clara said. Kat nodded, and walked away with Clara. Sophie stared after them, still on the ground. How could Clara turn on me like that? She's my sister!

"Tina, Tina's changed her. Tina's trying to make my life miserable! She deserved that injury! I hope she dies! I have to save Clara, get her away from Tina, before she's truly lost. I just need to regain her trust." Sophie thought aloud. Sophie got up, and limbed back towards the camp.

It was becoming dark, but they hadn't lit the fire yet. Sophie walked into the now new 'Medical Tent'. Clara was leaning over Tina, who was lying on the ground. There was a piece of white cloth on her cheek, it was covered with blood. There was some blood smeared on Claras hands.

"She should be alright, she won't die. But I would suggest that you try to stay off your feet, Tina. You lost a lot of blood, so you could faint. You should stay inside the tent." Peter told her.

"No, I have to protect everyone. I have to help." Tina tried to sit up, but winced, Clara pushed her down.

"You have a bad headache. It may be hard for you to walk. Please, just rest. I'll bring you your food, and water. I'll keep you informed, promise." Clara promised, holding her hand. Tina smiled.

"Thanks. You and Kat are in charge, be safe. Can you bring Sophie in? I want to talk to her." Sophie was shocked, she would expect Tina to have nothing to do with her since she slapped her that hard.

"But Tina, Sophies the one who..."

"I know. Please?" Tina interrupted, Clara sighed. and stood up, turning towards the door. She saw Sophie.

"She's already here. I guess you heard her?" Clara asked. Sophie nodded and walked towards Tina. Clara rushed out of the tent. Peter and Jim soon followed her.

"They're afraid of me." Sophie said.

"I know."

"Listen, I'm really sorry. I didn't want to hurt you, just to make you understand, I was angry. I didn't think this would happen."

"I know you didn't mean it like this. But, now we know you're stronger then you look. But, Clara told me about Ashley, and the mind-reading. The strength could be another power."

"No, then you would've been in a hospital a long time ago." Sophie smiled, and Tina chuckled. "But I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Why did you look into Ashleys past?"

"I don't know. I think I thought she was hiding something, and I saw something horrible, so I returned the memory." Sophie didn't know why she was all of a sudden telling Tina everything.

She's doing it to you! Like what she's doing to Clara! Sophie's mind yelled at her. Sophie was now angry, Tina was trying to make her say something she didn't want to. Sophie stood up.

"Are you okay?" Tina asked. Sophie wanted to slap her again, wipe that horrible look off her face.

"It's not working, what you're doing. It worked on Clara, but not on me. You might think you have Clara, but I'm going to help her." Sophie said, and stormed out of the tent. Where was Clara?

"Clara!" Sophie yelled, when she saw her. Clara turned, she was about to go into her small, personal, tent.

"What?"

"Don't worry, I'm going to help you. You're not going to be under Tinas' control anymore! You're going to be yourself."

"I'm fine, Sophie. I'm sorry if you're sad, or guilty, but just leave me alone." Clara said, and crawled into her tent. Sophie squatted on her knees.

"Just listen to me!"

"Leave me alone!" Clara said, and closed the flap in her face.

"I'm coming back, Clara. Don't worry, I'm coming back." Sophie said, and walked away, planning on what to do in the night.

**Chapter 4**

Clara

When Clara had fallen asleep, she woke up sweating. She dreamed that she was in the middle of the forest, and had no idea where she was. Sophie was there too, and she was holding a knife, and that's when she woke up.

"I should tell Tina." Clara decided, and walked out of her tent. She gasped. She was in the middle of the woods, and had no idea where she was.

"The dream! Kat! Connor! Tina! Ka...Hmmmmm!" a hand was clasped over her mouth, and she was pulled backwards against a tree. She felt a knife up against her neck.

"I'm sorry, but there's no way to convince you." came Sophie's voice. She turned, and saw that Tina was there too, her hands were bound to a tree. She felt rope on her hands to, an felt on hand get tied to one tree, and her other hand was pulled to the tree next to her. She was in a _t_ shape.

"Sophie? Are you mad?" Clara asked. Sophie shook her head, and started munching on something. "What are you eating?"

"A good leaf I found in the forest. It also had some red berries." Sophie said. Clara gaped at her.

"That's poison! Sophie you're poisoned! Listen to me, stop eating the..." but she was cut as a piece of cloth was tied on her mouth, she couldn't talk.

"No! No! You listen to me! For once!" Sophie shouted, and started walking in circles. "Tina's with Mark. She's been trying to lure you towards him! She wants to rule the world with him! Mark's her boyfriend!"

"Hmat!?" came out Claras reply, but what she was trying to say was, "_What!?" _

"She's been setting us up! Making us think she's on our side! But she's not! So I'm going to have to force the truth out of her, and you know how I'm going to do that?" Sophie asked. Clara shook her head, terrified.

"She wouldn't talk if I threatened to hurt her, but if I threatened to hurt you," Sophie rested the knife on Claras neck, "Then she'll start talking." Clara whimpered, and tried to get free.

"Let's see if we can wake her." Sophie said, and picked up a water bottle, and squirted it in her face. Tina woke up, and sputtered the water out.

"Wakey, wakey" Sophie said. Tina looked around.

"Sophie? Where are we? Clara!" Tina cried. Sophie smiled at her.

"I want the truth, or Clara her gets it. First, freezing cold water, on a freezing cold night. Won't that be uncomfortable? But if you're still lying, then the knife comes out." Sophie threatened.

She took another bite of the leaf, and the red berries. I have to get out of here! Clara thought, trying to get free. But it was no use.

"Now, tell me. Marks your boyfriend, right?" Sophie asked. Tina gaped.

"What? No! Marks not my boyfriend! I hate him!" Tina cried. Sophie squeezed the water bottle, and a splash of cold water hit Claras face. Clara screamed, but if was muffled by the gag.

"Next, a bucket. Tell me the truth." Sophie said, walking behind Clara. Tina was desperate.

"I'm telling the truth! Really! Torture me all you want, but Clara leave!" Tina pleaded. Clara looked up, and saw the big, silver bucket tilt towards her. She felt another blast of cold water go on her face, and drip down her nightgown. Clara screamed again. She felt like her face was going to peel off.

"Jim! Connor! Jeremy!" Tina shouted. Sophie dropped the bucket behind Clara, and but a piece of cloth in Tina's' mouth.

"What Clara to get hurt?" Tina shook her head, "I didn't think so." and she removed the gag. She plopped another handful of berries in her mouth.

"Sophie! Those are poisonous berries! You're poisoning yourself!" Tina shouted. Clara knew that she was hoping that the others would hear.

"Oh, are you trying to get Mark to come? Is that why you're shouting? Huh? HUH!" Sophie yelled.

"No, no." tears were streaming down Tinas cheek.

"Now, I'll ask you again. Are you on Marks side?" Sophie asked, and took out the knife.

"I'm not, Sophie listen to me."

"Nope, too late." she walked over to Clara, knife in her hand. Clara's eyes widened, with terror. She wouldn't!

"Sophie please!" Tina shouted.

"You lied, this is the punishment." Sophie said, and she cut through Clabj bh gh bras arm. Clara screamed again, and looked away. Tears were streaming down her face. When she looked back at her arm, there was a curving line through it, and blood was dripping down her arm.

"Stop it Sophie! You're going mad! Sophie, this isn't you!" Tina shouted. Sophie cut Claras bindings, and Clara collapsed on the floor. Sophie bound her feet to the trees. Clara didn't know if Sophie was talking, or if it was Tina. Clara laid there, not moving.

She was too tired to move. But she wasn't going to give up that easily. Clara turned her head slightly, to look at Tina. Tina looked shocked.

"You killed her?" Tina said

"No, she's just weak now, and cold. Here," Sophie threw a blanket on top of her, "I don't what to kill her. She's the only one who I might be able to convince to come with me."

"Do think she will, after what you've done? Which side are you on, Sophie?" Tina asked.

"I wonder if Marks right. How do we know that he's going to destroy the world? He might be trying to rebuild it, to make it better! I think he's trying to save the Earth, he has a chance to change everything!"

"But what if some people don't want everything to change? We have to learn from our mistakes, that's what makes us human!"

"No more sadness, he can take away sadness, Tina! Don't you want that? Mark may be able to stop death! Clara and you could be immortal!"

"What about everyone else? If it's just us, then our friends and family will wither and die."

"Everyone could be immortal! No one will have to fear death anymore!"

"But then the Earth will be too small! It won't be able to hold everyone? Then what? Kill some people who aren't important to the world?"

"We'll make another planet, and continue to. We could take over the universe, Tina. No more sadness."

"But if you take away sadness, you take away another emotion." Clara spoke up. Sophie turned to Clara, who was trying to get up.

"Which one?"

"Love." Clara said. There was a deathly silence. Clara was right, love had a sadness to it. "Humans have a weapon, Sophie. Not guns, not bombs. Our weapon is hope, and love. If we carry hope, we never quit. If we have love, then we will survive following them, avenging them. Love and hope keeps our humanity strong, it makes us who we are.

"Sadness may be a small price to pay, but it's worth it. If we change the world, do you think you'll be able to ride a big to go to get some food, or will a robot go do it for you? What if you want to walk somewhere, can't you be teleported there instead?"

"She has a point." Tina said. Sophie just stood there, looking at them. "Come back, Sophie. I want you back, Sophie." Tina said.

"I... I don't..." Sophie stuttered.

"Soph, please." Clara said. Clara could see a tear run down her cheek. Sophie undid their bindings.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I..." she looked at the leaf and the berries she was eating. She threw them to the ground.

"We'll tell the others we went camping." Tina said.

"And talked." Clara added. Sophie smiled, and embraced them both. They walked back into the tent, and laid down.

"We can go back in the morning, or they can find us." Sophie suggested.

"I think we should go back." Clara said, clutching her arm. Tina sighed, and tried to pry her hand off her arm. When she finally succeeded, Claras' hand was covered in blood. Tina rushed inside the tent.

"I'm sorry about that, you can stab me if you want?" Sophie said. Clara shook her head.

"No, it's fine too. Really, you weren't yourself." Clara said. When Tina returned, she was holding a piece of white cloth, and she rested in on where she was cut.

"We should go back. Jim or Peter could get something better to wrap around her arm, we don't want it to get infected." Tina said, and she tore down the tent.

"Fine." Sophie said, and helped carry the tent back to where there home in the forest. When they returned, everyone was out of their tents, and flashlights were on.

"Who's there?" Ashley shouted.

"Don't worry, it's us.. We went camping, and Clara got scratched." Tina explained. Everyone nodded, and help Clara into the medical tent. They wrapped her arm in some white cloth.

"How did you scratched, 'because this doesn't look like you got struck by a stick." Jim said.

"We were running, doing a little games, and I fell in a bush." Clara lied. Jim gave her a look. "Honest!"

"Was anyone trying to hurt you? Mark? Carly? What about Sophie, she was with you." Jim said.

"Sophie's okay! She was just angry, we can trust her now. Just, don't let her near sharp things."

"Did she hurt you? This is deeper than a cut, if you fell in a bush." Peter said.

"Sophie, didn't hurt me. We talked, and talked, and there was some water. When I was trying to drink some water, Tina bumped into me, and made me spill all over me. That's why I'm wet." Clara lied, again.

Clara was almost used to lying now, she did it so often. To Mark, to Carly, now to her friends. She hated lying, but she wasn't going to tell them what really happened. That would be really bad.

"It's getting really cold, don't we have something better for shelter?" Clara asked.

"No. This all we got." Peter replied. Clara sighed. But she popped her head back up, an idea had struck her.

"Jim, do we have anyone here that's strong?"

"Of course, all the boys, and some of the spies." Jim said, "What did you have in mind?"

"Tina, can we walk and talk in the forest?" Clara asked the next morning.

"Sure." Tina said gladly, walking out of her tent. When they were leaving camp, Clara turned to face Jim. She winked, and Jim nodded.

"We can also have a picnic on a fallen tree I saw. Mind?"

"Nope." Tina said, as Clara brought a back of some food, and water. When Clars showed her the fallen tree, they rested, and started to eat lunch.

"Below us is where we would hide from Mark, Connor, and Carly. We haven't seen much of Connor, he's in the shadows."

"That's what scares me about him. Don't know where he is, what he's doing." Clara said.

"This is also where Carly caught us. Hard to think that Carly is twin sisters to Kat. Yea, they look the same, but they're different in so many ways." Tina added. Clara gave her some roast beef, and some bread.

"Thanks."

"Welcome." they started munching away on their meal. They ate quietly, enjoying the view.

"Don't you wish this never happened? We would be in school now, worrying over make-up, and boys, not the end of the world and people hunting us down, and wanting to kill us." Tina said.

"Then we would've never met all of our new friends, and our real mom. But, I do miss my view from my bedroom window. It overlooked the river." Clara chuckled, "Remember, I always wanted to live in Hawaii. On an island with a beach, now I got what I wanted."

"When this is all over, what will we do? We have no money, we're just kids, with a mother who's going to be a child forever!"

"We could live in the house on this island. There's a phone in the house, we can call to get anything we need that's not here." Clara said.

"Yea, but what about money? How are we going to pay for it?" Tina retorted. Clara sighed.

"We have a forest, don't we? We can sell them wood, good wood, and stories, that may go into being books. We could make money that way."

"Okay."

"We should go back now." Clara suggested. Tina nodded, and they left their purch, walking back towards camp. When they returned, Tina gasped at the sight in front of her. Clara smiled.

"What the!"Tina cried. There was a little, messy, log cabin. It could fit some people in it. It could fit four people.

"It is getting cold, what do you think?" Clara asked.

"I love it! How many people can fit in it?"

'Four, Kat, you, me, and Sophie. Everyone else is fine with sleeping in tents." Clara told her.

"What time is it?"

"It's four fifty-nine! We've been gone for almost two hours!" Tina exclaimed.

"That was the point, we made time fly by! It gave them plenty of time. We can have dinner, and go to sleep."

"I think we should do something special for dinner, a little reward for everyones hard work! We'll have a feast!" everyone cheered at that remark. Everyone was preparing, Ashley was making a place on where they could eat. Shirley, Peter and Clara were preparing the meal, and the others were getting the cabin ready to live in.

"Dinners ready!" Peter shouted. Everyone left their positions,and ran to where Ashley had made the place to eat.

"We have some roast beef sandwiches, with some chips and sliced pickles.

We also have some special for dessert.' Peter explained. Everyone thanked him, and started to dig in. When everyone was finished, they had some chocolate bars with some more chips.

"I'm stuffed." Sophie announced.

"So am I, I can't eat another thing. Want to go to sleep?" Sam suggested. When Clara opened her mouth to reply, she burped instead. Everyone started to laugh.

'I'm taking that as a yes!" Sam exclaimed. When the laughing fest was over, they all returned to their tents, or cabin.

"This looks wonderful!" Tina exclaimed.

"Be careful though, don't lean on the walls. You could make the place collapse." Sophie warned.

"But isn't it wonderful? It's so comfy. I think i might..." but Kat didn't finish her sentence, for she collapsed on the floor. Kat was sleeping. Sophie yawned, and joined Kat on the floor. Clara turned towards Tina, she shrugged. They soon, rested on the floor, and fell fast asleep.

"Be quiet! You don't want to wake them!" came a males voice, waking Clara from her dream. Clara opened her eyes, she saw Mark leaning over Tina, trying to bind her hands together. Clara gasped. Mark turned, and smiled.

"Hello." Clara jumped up, and ran out of the tent.

"Marks here! Marks... Hmmmmm!" a hand was clasped over her mouth, and she was grabbed. She couldn't move. Mark came out, still smiling, dragging Tina.

"Just grab the other one, the one with the long black hair." Mark commanded, and someone ran inside. Clara struggled to get free, but her captors grip was as hard as steel.

"Well, hello again." Mark said. He walked over towards Clara, he placed his hand on her forehead, and smoothed it down across her cheek. Clara jerked her head away.

"You know, I like your dress." Mark said. Clara looked down, she forgot she was wearing that dress. It had a pink lace at the top, and white at the bottom.

"Make her asleep, we don't want her to know the directions of our new hideout.' Mark said. The person behind her slipped a piece of wet cloth over her mouth and nose. Clara held her breath, and twisted and turned. She could pretend, but it was too late. She breathed in a small breath, and she smelled the smell. Claras head started spinning, and everything was slowly turning fuzz. Soon, everything went black.

When Clara woke up, she was in a big room. Clara groaned, and tried to turn over, but she was sitting up. Her hands were bound behind her, she was on the a swing. The same swing Mark used to torture her and Tina.

"Tina! Kat!" Clara shouted. Tina was on the ground, next to her by a white wall. But Kat wasn't in the room. Tina stirred, and groaned.

"Tina! Tina, wake up!" Clara yelled.

"Clara, it's the middle of the night, why is it so bright... Oh." Tina said, when she opened her eyes. "When? How?"

"Last night, Mark found us."

"Who?"

"Only us and Kat Can you try to get me free?" Clara asked. Tina scooted over, and tried to undo Claras bindings, it was pretty hard, cause she couldn't see what she was doing.

"Thanks." Clara said, as she was free. She leaned over to undo her feet bound to the rope holding the swing up, she heard feet.

"Marks coming! Pretend you're unconscious." Tina said. Clara wrapped the rope around her hand, and held it, making it look like it was still done. Clara closed her eyes, just as the door opened.

She could hear someone walking towards her, and she smelled something, weird. Guessing it was supposed to wake her, Clara shook her head slightly, and opened her eyes.

Mark was leaning over her, holding a vial under her nose, with see through liquid. Mark smiled when he saw Clara's eyes open, and he put away the vial.

"What was that? Where am I? Where's Tina and Kat?" Clara asked.

"The vial doesn't concern you, don't you recognize this place?" Mark said. Clara looked around, then nodded. "Tina's next to you, and Kat's locked in a room upstairs, once you're free, you can roam the basement, but the upstairs door is locked, and you can't use your powers to break it, they don't work here. We came up with something."

"Why didn't you take Sophie, or the rest of our group?" Clara asked.

"They are useless, and Sophie's with you, I don't need her. Your gang doesn't know where you are."

"Wake up Tina, now." Clara said in a cold tone.

"No, you'll have to wait. I'll be back with your breakfast. Ta, ta." Mark said, laughing, and left the room.

"Mark! You come back here!" Clara shouted, but Mark had slammed the door, and Clara could hear him walking away. She turned towards Tina, "How was I?"

"Good. Now hurry up!" Tina said. Before Clara undid her feet, she leaned over, and untied Tinas hands. When Clara was done, Tina pushed Clara against the the rope that held the swing up, and tied her back to the swing.

"What are you doing?!" Clara cried, as her arms were bound to her sides.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you explore, there could be dangerous, or traps, and if I know you, you'd follow me no matter what I say."

"Tina!" Clara shouted, when Tina was done. Tina was rushing towards the door, but paused, and ran to the other side of the room, grabbing a bandana. She rushed back over, and gagged her.

"I'm really, really sorry! I just want you to be safe!" Tina cried, and left the room. Clara tried to call after her, but her cry was muffled. Clara struggled against her bindings, but Tina bound her good.

When Tina returned, she was red faced, and sweating a little.

"Like I said, bad traps! Theres barely any oxygen on the other side, and it's about one-hundred degrees! And I'm still really sorry.' Tina said, as she ungagged Clara.

"I'm never going to forgive you." Clara said.

"Oh, yes you will." Tina said, and when Clara was free, she raced for the door, put Tina grabbed her.

"No! Wait, you can't just run out there! Go slowly!" Tina cried, and released her. Clara opened the door slowly, and left the room. It was dark, but there was a flashing red light. It was extremely hot, and Clara could barely breathe.

"Duck!" Tina cried, and pushed Clara to the ground. Clara turned on her back, and saw a gray ball swing above them, and back again.

"Crawl! I got hit, it's rock solid." Tina said.

"I'm really glad you checked ahead of time!" Clara exclaimed, and crawled away from the ball.

"Go under the pinball, machine! There's two!" Tina said. Clara jumped to her feet, and was racing towards the machine.

"Crawl!" Tina cried, but it was too late. A gray ball hit her in the chest, and Clara fell on her back. She groaned. "Clara!" Tina cried.

"I'm alright." Clara groaned. She felt pain shoot up her left arm, she couldn't move it. Tina crawled over, and pushed her under a pinball machine. "I think I broke my arm."

"I wouldn't doubt it, you fell on it, and the ball hit it. Here." Tina wrapped her arm in a red bandana, and found some others next to them. She tucked another bandana under her little cast, and wrapped it around her neck, she had created a bandana sling. "Beter?"

"At least it's not hanging, and flopping around. Thanks." Clara said.

"Do you see a flashlight?" Tina asked. Clara looked around, and saw one under a green, brownish table.

"Yea, I'll go get it.' Clara said, and crawled out of their hiding place, and grabbed the flashlight. She tried to turn it on, but she showed no light.

"The battery's dead!" Clara exclaimed.

"Keep it, it could be used as a weapon." Tina said.

"We should go back, so we can figure out a plan." Clara said.

"Okay." Tina agreed, and they rushed back into the warm, room. They closed the door behind them. Clara saw that the top of her dress was a little wet, and so was her face. Clara squinted, not use to the light. When her eyes fully adjusted, she saw Tina was sitting on the ground.

"Hide the flashlight. Under the beanbags." Tina suggested. Clara put the flashlight under a bright blue beanbag. Clara went, and sat on the swing.

"We should think of a plan, before we run out there again. Should we pretend we're still bound?" Tina asked.

"No, Mark would no we would come up with something. We could hit him in the head with the flashlight, and run. We could also grab his keys." Clara suggested.

"But, not today. Maybe in a few days, he'll be on guard. We could pretend we're beginning to see his ways, and maybe he'll let his guard down." Tina said.

"Good idea." Clara agreed. She crawled her arm in her good hand. It hurt so much, she remember she had broke this arm before. When she was gym, she fell during soccer. A boy names Johnathon tripped her, because she had the ball. Tina was on her team, and saw it happen.

"Is your arm okay?"

"I think I broke a small bone, but I'll live." Clara said. They heard footsteps outside the door, and the door opened, revealing Mark, coming in with two plates of food and water bottles.

"Clara! Did you fall off the swing?" Mark asked, smiling. Clara gave him a face, and was about to jump on him, but he took out a gun, and pointed it at her. Clara put her hands up, and backed away. Mark smiled, and pointed it at Tina, she did the same, and joined Clara.

They were by the beanbags, making sure Mark didn't discover their weapon. Mark put down the plates.

"I'll be back for dinner, then we can have a little talk." Mark said, when he was about to close the door, he looked back, "And you're free to wander around the basement." he smiled, and left the room. Tina scowled and picked up the plates and brought them over to them.

Clara was about to take a bite when she suddenly stopped. She heard a sharp, BANG, and the door burst open.

Connor, Sophie, Kat, and all the spies burst in, gasping for breath. Kat grabbed Tina and Connor grabbed Clara. They rushed over to a door. Ashley took out a bobby pin and started to pick the lock. She flicked two switches. mumbled a word, and the door burst open, revealing what it had. A staircase .

"One, how did you get here? Two, how did you know that?" Clara exclaimed, and pushed Connor away from her.

"Guards, he told us. Now lets go! This leads us outside, or in their garage, I don't know!" Ashley exclaimed, as they ran through the doorway. When they were finally outside, they turned, and ran around the house, running back into the woods.

"How's camp, and that was really fast." Tina said. They ran back into camp, and they went into the little log cabin.

"We should move, now Mark knows where we are. And so does Ms. Dinkle. We need to go as soon as possible."

"No!" Sophie exclaimed.

"Why? They know where we are." Jeremy said.

"I know, but then they'll expect us to move. If we stay, they wouldn't think we would be here, 'cause they know we'd leave.

"You do got a point. Let's put up blanket that looks like a book, like last time. They might think they're lost." Shirley suggested.

"Nice thinking. We'll do that right away. Did you grab any food while you were in there?" Tina asked.

"I grabbed some food." Jim said,

"I got some water, and some fizzy water, for special occasions." Connor said, glancing at Clara. Clara rolled her eyes. She knew what he meant. But that wouldn't happen. Not in a million years would she marry him. Nope. Nada. Or, would she dance with him.

"Not going to happen Connor." said Clara scowling at him. Tina and Sophie were trying to conceal their laughter,but Sophie let out a little snicker. Clara whipped around and glared at them, and they straightened up like soldiers.  
>"Can't blame a man for trying." Connor said wistfully, and threw her a grapefruit flavored Sprite.<p>

"We should get going on the concealment. Connor, you Jim, Ashley, and Shirley do it. We'll make some meals, or search for firewood." Clara said. Jeremy walked over to Clara.

"Um, should I get firewood, or help Connor?" he asked.

"I think you should get firewood."

"Thank you! That Connor guys is creepy!" Jeremy said, and ran away smiling. Next, Shirley came running up.

"Hey, I haven't talked to you in a while. I have some tips on Connor, just ignore him. Also, if he just wants to dance, just do it, then he might leave you alone." Shirley said.

"Okay."

"Great!" Shirley smiled, and ran away. Clara opened the grapefruit flavored Sprite, and took sip. Tina and Sophie then ran up to her, out of breathe.

"Connor, wanted us to tell you..." Tina began, but Sophie finished her off.

"If he could be alone with you for a few minutes. At night, outside." Sophie finished. Clara's eyes bugged out.

"What? Tell him to come in here now!" Clara yelled. Tina and Sophie nodded, and rushed out of the room. Connor came in 3 minutes later.

"So will you? I mean meet me tonight. Please?" Connor's eyes bulged out and made puppy dog eyes at Clara. She tried to look away, but couldn't. She took a deep breath.

"Yes Connor, I'll meet you in the woods. But on one condition." Connor looked like he would jump off the Empire State Building if she had asked.

"Don't tell anyone. I'll tell Tina and Sophie that I said no, and you tell everyone else. Okay?" Connor nodded vigorously. Clara stood up.  
>"Good. I'll see you tonight." Connor looked like a kid on Christmas. He skipped out of the room.<br>5 hours later, Clara whipped her head around to make sure the coast is clear. She sneaked out of the tent and into the forest. She was wearing a pink dress, with white lace on the bottom. She ran out into the forest, and went to their meeting place.

"Meet under the fallen tree, by the rocks." Connor had said. When Clara had arrived there, she went under the rocks.

"Connor? Connor?" Clara whispered. She heard someone's footsteps behind her, and she whipped around. Connor was running towards her. He was holding two drinks.

"Hello. You look beautiful." Connor said, admiring her.

"Thanks." Clara answered. Connor handed her a bottle of Sprite. Clara opened it, and some of the drink spit in her face.

"Oh!" Clara exclaimed, laughing. Conor laughed to.

"Cheers!" Connor said, raising his drink. Clara smiled, and raised her drink to.

"Cheers." they _clinked _cans, and took a sip. Connor stepped forward, and leaning a little close.

"Your diamond necklace looks beautiful." Connor said, "I'm glad it'll protect you. You are my diamond." Clara looked at him. Connor placed his left hand, on her left cheek. His hand was warm. Connor lowered, and Clara followed him, sitting down on the rocks.

"Do you trust me?" Connor asked.

"Yes." Clara said. Connor put his other hand, on her other cheek, and leaned in closer. Clara could smell his peppermint breath.

"Good." Connor said, and leaned in closer. He tilted his head, and so did Clara, still keeping his hands on her cheek. He leaned in, and kissed her on the lips. Connor removed his head for a second.

Connor smiled. Clara did to, and kissed him back.

"I trust you." Clara said, sipped her drink again. _Snap! _ Clara wiped her head around, hearing a twig snap. Connor stood up.

"Stay down, hide behind a rock. Don't make a sound." Connor ordered. Clara obeyed. Connor went down on his knees, and joined Clara behind the rock. They waited, and saw Carly come out of the shadows. Clara gasped, and Connor clasped his hand over her mouth.

"I heard her, I heard Clara. And another one, a boy." one of her servants said.

"If you heard them, then where are they!" Carly exclaimed.

"Please, Carly, they must be hiding!" the servant said.

"Then find them, Victoria! Karen, join her!" Carly ordered. Victoria, and Karen searched the shadows.

"Go up, towards the sticks, go back to the camp." Connor said. Victoria turned turned on a light, and showed it across the rocks.

"Duck!" Clara whispered, and ducked behind the rock, the light coming close to them. Clara closed her eyes, and opened them. The light had passed over them.

"Go! If the light comes by you, duck behind something." Connor said, and gave her a little shove upwards. Clara inched up. When the flashlight beam came back again, she dove behind a rock.

Go in there!" Carly ordered them, and they crawled up the rocks. Clara kept on going upwards, until she was in the branches. She kept on going backwards, keeping her eyes on Carly. She saw Connor go in the opposite direction.

When Clara put her hand down to pull herself up, she didn't find any ground. Clara backwards, falling down an indent. Clara screamed, until she stopped. She looked up, she back in the camp!

"Connor!" Clara said, and stood up. Where was Connor.

"Clara!" she heard Connors voice, she ran toward it, and found herself in Connors arms.

"What is going on? It's in the middle of the night." Sophie said, coming out of the log cabin. "Oh."

"Carly! She's here!" Clara said.

"Clara, you must've been dreaming. See." Sophie walked up to the entrance, and turned her back.

"Sophie! No!" Clara exclaimed.

"There's nothing here!" Sophie said. But before she could walk back, she was grabbed and pulled backwards. Sophie screamed.

"Sophie!" Clara shouted, and ran after her.

"Clara! Don't!" Connor ran after her. When Clara saw Sophie, she ran towards her, but was grabbed by one of Carly's men, and her arms were shoved behind her back. Karen was holding Sophie, her hand over her mouth.

"Clara!" Connor shouted, and saw her. Clara felt a knife touch her throat.

"One step further." Carly threatened. Connor stopped in his tracks.

"Marley, knock him out." Carly ordered. A small soldier came up to Connor, and kicked him in the shins. Connor cried with pain, and went down on his knees. She hit him on the top of his head, and he fell to the ground.

"No! Connor! No! N..." Clara cried, but a piece of cloth was put over her mouth, Clara breathed it's scent in, and everything went black.

**Chapter 5**

Tina

When Tina woke up, she thought she heard Clara screaming. Tina shook her head. But there it was again, but this time it was Connor. Tina sat up, and shook Kat awake.

"Kat! Kat! Don't you hear Clara and Connor screaming?" Kat stirred, and opened her eyes. She sat up.

"Yes!" they raced out of their tent.

"I'll wake everyone up! Fine them!" Tina ordered Kat. Kar raced into the forest, and Tina went from tent to tent. But some of them were already awake.

"Clara! Connor!" Tina said, to Jeremy.

"Sophie! I heard Sophie!" Jeremy said, and everyone raced into the woods. They found Kat sitting next to a body. Tina took out a flashlight.

"Who is that?" Jim asked.

"It's Connor. Someone in Carlys gang beat him up." Kat said.

"How do you know it's Carly, and not Mark?" Shirley asked.

"Because I resize this as a Mercy beating from Carlys gang. Its there technique." Kat explained.

"What about Clara, and Sophie?" Peter asked.

"I think Carly has them."

"Is Connor alright?" Peter asked again, rushing towards Connors side. Kat shrugged. Peter put his hand on his wrist, and shook it. Connors eyes opened.

"Something I learned from Connor. How are you buddy?"

"Clara, Carly, Sophie. Little girl."

"We should get him to the medical tent." Kat suggested, and the boys dragged him away.

"What dose Carly want with Clara and Sophie? Doesn't she need you to?" Ashley asked. Tina shook her head.

"She doesn't want what Mark wants." Tina said, and explained Carys intentions. Ashley nodded.

"Oh, it sounds like she's going mad. We have no idea what she might do." Ashley said.

"Which means we should try to find her as soon as possible." Shirley said.

"I think I know where she might be. Where would she be, where she knows we'd never follow her there. Where Mark wouldn't think she's there?" Sam asked.

"Marks hideout!" Tina exclaimed, "Sam you're a genius!" Sam smiled, and ran back to camp.

"It'll be dangerous going there, Mark and Carly are there. Well, Marks guards will be there to." Shirley said.

"Don't worry, we can sneak around the side, we'll think of something." Tina exclaimed, exasperated. She took a knife out of a belt she had on her waist.

"Or...we could let you do this." Tina grinned and handed it to Sam. Sam smiled, and ran back towards camp. Tina turned towards Ashley and Shirley.

"You guys will be the distraction. Get Mark and Carlys attention. Do anything, shout, yell, dance. Fight them, and try to kill them if you can." Tina ordered.

"Easy." Shirley said.

"I think we can do it." Ashley said, and the hurried away. Tina sat back down and looked out into the woods, hoping one of her sister would appear. Tina looked down. She had failed them. She heard her sister, but didn't do anything until the last moment. She broke her promise to protect them.

Tina allowed a tear to stream down her cheek.

"You okay?" a voice asked from behind her. Tina jerked her head around. Connor was standing behind her. He walked over and knelt beside Tina. Tina wiped off her face.

"I'm fine. How did you get out of the medical tent?"

" Peter and Jim were on break. I'm fine, really. Someone just hit me in the head. No big deal. What the problem is, is that Carly has Clara."

"And Sophie! What is she? Chop liver?" Tina exclaimed, and slapped him. Connor griminiced.

"You don't know what happened last night. Clara and I did meet in the woods, she said yes. We... We ki..." Connor didn't finished, ~choking back his own tears. Tina gaped, she knew what he was about to say.

"You kissed? You kissed my sister! You are NOT going to be my brother-in-law!" Tina exclaimed, "Wait, did she kiss you first, and you kissed her back?" Tina was panicking.

"Well, I kissed her, then pulled away, reliving what I did, but Clara smiled, and she kissed me back." Tina shivered, she had to keep Clara away from Connor. Connor was probably going to kidnap her again, to keep her safe.

"We should focus on Carly. We think we know where she is, but not which part of the house. They could be in the basement, or they could be separated. I just have no idea."

"I can help you look for them, if that's okay with you. Jeremy and Peter will be able to help us. Sam and Jim can be our lookouts, if any trouble arrives." Connor suggested.

"Ashley and Shirley will distract the guards. It's a perfect plan. But we might have to be careful about Mark. Carly could be hiding in his house, but he doesn't know it. He could be in the forest, I don't know. But we have to be careful. Get everyone ready, I'm going to watch his house." Tina said, and got up, running toward Marks house.

When Tina got their, she was hiding behind a tree. It was a pear tree, but it was a good hiding place. She Carly on a deck, and she was talking to one of her guards. Who was she talking to? Tina gasped. Kat was hiding behind the rockwall, eavesdropping on Carly. If Carly walked two steps to the right, Kat would be spotted.  
>Tina rushed over their, and kneeled down beside Kat. Kat turned, and jumped.<p>

"Oh god! You scared me! Never do that again!" Kat exclaimed, whispering.

"Sorry! What are they saying? I can't hear them." Tina said. Kat leaned in a little closer. Then replied.

"Carly said that she set the trip wire, and is asking if the girls are bounded to the swing." Kat paused, "her servant said that they're ready, all they need to do now is wait for you."

"What do they need me for?" Tina asked.

"Well, they did say something about a trip wire, and Sophie and Clara bound to a swing. I'm guessing it's a trap, we should be careful."

"Agreed. Ashley and Shirley are going to distract them soon. But I don't know when." right when Tina finished her sentence, Shirley and Ashley popped up from behind Carly. They started tapping her, dancing, and shouting.

"Guards! Guards!" Carly shouted, and all the guards came running out, circling the two. Kat and Tina took their chance, and ran inside. Sam and Connor were already waiting.

"Sam, I thought you were the look out." Tina said.

"Jeremy and Jim are on that. Let's go." Sam said. They all raced upstairs, and searched the room.

"They aren't up here." Kat said, "Let's try to basement." They all raced downstairs, and went into the movie room. Nothing.

"The workout room." Connor said, and raced in the room. Sophie and Clara were bound to a rope holding the swing up, and the swing was tied to a blackish grayish thing. Connor ran forward.

"No!" Sophie and Clara shouted in unison. Connor stopped.

"What? Why..." but Tina grabbed him, and pulled him back. "Hey! We're here to help them!" Connor exclaimed.

"I know. Look at the floor." Tina said, and Connor looked down. There was a trip wire. They heard clapping from behind them. They turned around, and saw Carly come in, with all her guards.

"Very, very clever. I'm afraid my guards have Ashley, Shirley and Kat." Tina looked surprised, and looked around the group. Kat wasn't there.

"Oh, you didn't notice? We snatched her upstairs while you weren't looking. But now, some explained to do. If you pull on that wire, or even step over it, the rope connecting the swing to the block will break. They will fall quite some feet, and either go into a coma, or die."

"Why can't we jump over it?" Sam pushed.

"Motion sensors." Carly replied. Sam looked around, and saw that on the glass wall there was a black ball, with a red light on it.

"Oh she's good." Sam muttered.

"What do you want?" Tina asked. Carly smiled.

"Good, we don't have to settle this the hard way. I want you, Connor, Jeremy, Sophie, Sam, and Jim to go to Marks party tonight. I want you to gather information about him. His party is about his celebration for his genius plan to use your power. But it's really dumb. We'll gather you a disguise, and make-up. If you refuse, your sisters get it." Tina turned around to face her sisters. They looked scared.

"Deal." Carly clapped, and the guards turned off the motion sensor, and walked over, and revised Sophie.

"Clara! What about Clara?" Sophie demanded, once they were over the wire, the guards turned back on the motion sensor.

"We need something to threaten you with. How do I know you won't escape? Or how do I know you won't gather false information? I'm putting in cameras, to make sure you don't lie."

"Then you don't need us! You can get the information yourself!" Connor yelled, "You can let her leave!" he pointed at Clara. "Why do you need us?"

"Because I love messing with people. And I have you in my hands. Take them to their rooms." they started to push them out of the room.

"No!" Clara shouted.

"Wait! I want to stay with her!" Tina yelled. Everyone stopped moving. Carly thought about it for a minute.

"Fine."

"Me too!" Connor yelled.

"No! To many people! Go now!" Carly yelled, and she helped the guards shove everyone out of the room, until Tina was left alone with Clara.

"Hello again." Clara said.

"Hello again. You okay?"

"Well, if you touch the wire, I'm dead, if you hover over it, I'm dead, if you fail I'm dead, so far, everything's normal and wonderful." Tina laughed, but it was forces.

"Don't worry, we'll get out of this. Trust me. But, I don't trust your taste in boys."

"Connor told you?"

"Everything." Clara sighed.

"Well, I never said I was going to marry him. So he might not be your brother-in-law." Clara pointed out. Tina nodded. She gathered some beanbags, and laid them down in a rectangle.

"What are you doing?" Clara asked.

"Making myself a bed. I can't sleep on the hard floor, now can I?" Tina said, and smiled. Clara chuckled, and shook her head.

"What?"

"Nothing." Clara said, then jerked her head up. "Oh!"

"What? What is it!" Tina asked, standing up. Clara was now smiling.

"Did you pay close attention to how the guard turned off the motion sensor?" Clara asked. Tina shrugged.

"I watched, but not too close attention." Tina admitted.

"Try to disable it, we may be able to get out of here. I think I saw the first three numbers of the code." Clara said, and Tina found a keypad, with numbers.

"What are they?"

"9,6, and 7. Did you see the rest?" Clara asked as Tina punched the numbers in.

"I didn't see any numbers, but I saw where his fingers went. The fourth was top middle, the second was bottom right, and the last one was top left. So..." the top right was one, so the top middle was two. Tina pushed the two.

"second bottom right..." the middle left was six, and the bottom right was seven. Tina pushed the seven.

"and the last one is top left." the top middle was two, and the number to it's left was a three. Tina punched in a three. The motion sensor fell to the ground.

"Be careful of the wire!" Clara reminded. Tina jumped over the wire, and ran towards her sister. She undid the ropes, and they raced towards the door. It was locked.

"What happens where Carly comes back?" Clara asked.

"You'll pretend to still be bound to the swing, and I'll put backup the motion sensor, but it won't be on."

"Or, maybe, we could hide under those beanbags, and when Carly comes in, we can race out the door, and lock her in. We'll find the others and leave." Clara suggested.

"I like that, but instead of locking her in here, we should kill her." Tina said.

"Tina!"

"We'll be halfway done of being free! If she's dead, we've already won half the battle! We won't have her in the way anymore! You know we need to kill them both some time."

"No, we don't. We could hand them over to the police,"

"No phones."

"Put them on a boat, and they'll be gone."

"They could sail back.""

"Lock the steering wheel."

"Swim back."

"Sharks."

"I think they made that sign. Have you seen any sharks when we were thought we were back home? When we were in the water?"

"We weren't bleeding."

"But wouldn't you have felt them?"

"They could be somewhere else!"  
>"Face it, Clara. We'll have to kill them. It's the only way we'll survive. It's the only way the world came be safe. I'm sorry."<p>

"Not today, we won't do it today."

"Why not?"

"Do we have any weapons?"

"Good point." Tina said, and they rushed under the beanbags. They were completely concealed, but Tina watched through a little crack. Carly may be able to see her eye, but then they'll jump out.. They waited, and waited.

Finally, after half an hour, Carly opened the door, with guards at her side. She was holding a tray with food and water.

"Where are they!" Carly demanded. Tina jumped out, and pushed Carly on top of the beanbags, and Clara came out to.

"Guards!" Carly shouted, but Tina and Clara had pushed the guards away from the door, and grabbed their weapons. Once they were out, they closed the door behind them and locked it.

"I'll call some of the rooms, try to find where they are." Clara said. Tina nodded.

"I'll stand guard." and she walked over to the corner, and watched the stairs. She had a gun in her hand, and had got her dagger back.

"Hello? is anyone there?" Clara spoke into the intercom.

"Clara? Clara it's us! It's me, Ashley! Shirley and Connor are with me, I don't know where the others are!" came Ashley's voice.

"Okay, you're in room 'Kayla'. We'll try room 'Kevin. We'll come up there soon, just hang on." and Clara turned it on off.

"You want to find the others?" Clara asked. Tina shrugged, and tossed her the gun. Clara stood by the corner now, standing watch. Tina pushed the button 'Kevin', and hit talk.

"Hello?" Tina said.

"Tina? Oh my gosh are you alright!" it was Sam, "Jim, here. It's Tina." the voice changed over to Jims.

"Tina! Are you alright?"

"Yes, we're fine. Who's with you?"

"Well, me, Sam, Jeremy, and Peter."

"Do you know where Connor is?"Tina asked. There was some whispering. But finally, they answered.

"Connor in the theater, I think. Somewhere in downstairs area, where you are. How did you get out?" it was Peter now.

"We hid, we jumped, we stole." Tina made the long story short.

"What about Clara? There was a motion sensor, and a wire." Jeremy said.

"We figured out the code. We're going to get you guys. Bye." and Tina hit off. "Okay, Clara we need to... Clara? Clara!" Tina screamed. Clara wasn't at the corner. She disappeared.

"Over here." a males voice called. Tina followed it to a room. It looked like a guest bedroom. But, the guards were holding Clara, with a knife. One of them was pointing a gun straight at her.

"Put your hands on your head, we don't you doing anything that's not smart." the guard said again. Tina put her hands on her head.

"Keep her here, we'll return this one," the guard shook Clara, " Back to where she belongs."

"No!" Tina shouted, as they were holding Tina in, and shoving Clara out.

"Call, big oval one, talk." Clara whispered, and dropped something on the floor. Tina gently pushed it under the bed.

" Lock her in." the guard ordered, and they locked Tina in the bedroom. Tina quickly turned on the lights, and took out the black thing. It was a walkie-talkie!

"I'll let her call me first." Tina said, and examined the device. There was a little button that said call, another on that said volume, and another one that said channel. There was also a oval button on the side.

"This must mean talk." Tina wondered aloud. Suddenly, her walkie-talkie buzzed, and rang. Tina dropped it. It rang again. She pushed the oval button, and spoke.

"Hello?"

"Tina! It's me, Clara!" Clara's voice said.

"Clara! Are you okay?"

"You might want to turn the volume up, cause the walkie-talkie isn't really in front of my mouth."

"Oh." Tina said, remembering Clara was bound. She turned the volume up. "Okay. What are we going to do now?"

"Well, the others think we're coming. Try to break out, is there a window you can climb out of?"

"We're in the basement!" Tina exclaimed.

"Oh yea. Well, I'll try to get free. Oh..."

"Oh what?" Tina asked. She didn't like her tone.

"I could throw this walkie-talkie over the wire, or have it hit the wire. This thing will come soaring down, and I could get out, maybe. If I survive the fall."

"No. Don't do it! You could fall into a coma, or even die!"

"I'm bound to the swing, I think I'll make it." Clara said. Tina heard a _whooshing _sound, and then a loud _BANG!_ There was some screaming, and then silence.

"Clara? Clara! Clara are you there!" Tina cried. There was no answer. Tina's eyes started brimming with tears.

"Clara answer me! This isn't funny, say something! Clara!" Tina shouted. Tears were now streaming down her face.

"No, no, no." she muttered.

"Tina... Tina..." Clara's voice came ver the walkie-talkie.

"Clara! Are you alright?" Tina shouted, wiping away her tears.

"Yea. I just missed the beanbags, and hit my head. But, I landed on my feet first, then fell backwards, so I guess that was lucky." Clara responded.

"Okay, try to get out of there." Tina said. There was some muttering, and a long _CLANG!_

"Clara?"

"I threw the motion sensor at the door knob. It opened. Okay, I'm coming towards you." The other line went dead, and Tina heard footsteps coming up to the door. Her walkie-talkie buzzed, and rung.

"Yup, I'm in here." Tina called. The door slammed open, and Claras foot was in the air.

She probably kicked it, Tina thought.

"Lets go! The others have been waiting long enough." Tina said, and she was beginning to run up the stairs.

"Wait!" Clara called, Tina turned around, "Connor."

"Oh, right." Tina said, and came back down.

"Okay, on three. One, two, three!" Clara shouted, and they opened the door. They fell into the room.

"Oww." Tina muttered.

"Hey! Get off..." she heard Clara shouted. The door closed behind them. Tina got up, and ran towards a light switch, and turned it on. Connor had pushed Clara up against the glass door, his hand over her mouth.

"You!" Connor shouted, and lunged for Tina. Tina shrieked, and Connor pinned her to the ground.

"Connor! It's us!" Clara shouted, and tried to pill Connor off. Connor grabbed an electric cord, and put it over Tina's hands, and feet, then jumped on Clara. Tina tried ot get up, but she couldn't. She was stuck!

"Connor it's us! Connor stop!" Clara was shouting.

"No! You're not! Your... I don't know who you are!" Connor shouted.

"Carly poisoned him!" Tina shouted. Connor pushed CLara against the wall, Clara hit the wall, and fell to the ground, becoming limb. She fell unconscious.

"Clara!" Tina shouted. Connor grabbed Tina, and bound her hands behind her back, and did the same to her feet, and hoisted her onto a couch.

"Connor, listen to me! YOu don't know what you're doing!" Tina yelled.

"Be quiet!" Connor said, and gagged her with an bandana. Tina tried to talk, but couldn't. Connor turned towards Clara, and paused. A look of aw went on his face. Tina sighed, he had fell in love again. Oh no, Tina thought.

Connor bound Clara, and hoisted her on the couch next to Tina. He stroked her hair, looking at her face. Clara moaned, and opened her eyes.

"What, Connor! Connor..." Connor shoved a bandana in her mouth. Tina struggled to get free, but couldn't.

"I want to have some fun." Connor said, and pulled Tina into a sitting position next to Clara, and he laid down on them, His face was on Claras knees. Tina started struggling again, twisting.

"You look... Amazing.' Connor said, and tried to touch Claras hair, but Clara pulled away. She turned towards Tina, Tina could tell she was trying to say '_help me'_.

"Now, lets try this again." Connor said, and removed her gag. Clara gasped, and shook her hair out of her eyes. She smiled. Connor smiled.

"Oh, good. You'll be nice." Connor said, and unbound Clara. Clara smiled, and hit Connor hard on the head. Connors eyes popped out, and he fell. Clara removed Tina's gag

"Nice, where'd you learn that?" Tina asked

"Well, if Connor gets too close, I'd do that a couple of times, and found the perfect spot over the years. Now lets get out of here." Clara said, and they race out of the room.

They ran up the stairs, and onto the top floor, they ran into Kaylas room, and found Ashley, Shirley, and Jim there.

"What took you so long?" Ashley asked.

'Yea, we've been waiting for twenty minutes, when you say now, maybe explain the timeline. We were afraid something happened to you!" Shirley yelled.

"Well, Carly found us..." Tina began,

"And they poisoned Connor. But I think my little _lesson _brought him back." Clara finished, smiling.

Let's go! We'll watch the stairs." Jim said, and they followed them out of the room. Tina raced towards the door, and kicked it open.

"Well, hello, sidetracked?" Sam asked.

"Caught, Connor poisoned, yea. But Clara hit him hard, so I think he's back." Tina said, and hurried them out of the room.

"Where's Sophie?" Jeremy asked.

"We thought she was with you!" Clara exclaimed. The all pilled downstairs quietly. They found Sophie in a chair, in front of Carly.

"Tell me where your hideout is." Carly screamed.

"Why would I do that?" Sophie asked. Her arms were bound to the armrests.

"Or I'll kill your sister!"

"You need her."

"Tell me now, or else. Where is your hideout? What are you planning? What is Mark planning to do with the world?"

"You know the answer to the last question. I'm not telling you the rest!" Carly jumped up from her chair, and grabbed Sophie by the neck.

"Tell me!"

"No." Sophie said. Carly smiled, and called in the guards. The appeared behind her.

"Kill her."

"No!" Jeremy shouted, and lunged for Caly. The others jumped in, and knocked out all the other guards.

"Where's Kat?" Clara asked.

"She's getting Connor." Jim responded. Jeremy, and Jim were holding Carly. While the others were helping Sophie, they heard a scream. They turned, Clara was no where, and Jim had disappeared to.

"All of you can go. We have what we want. Escort them out." Carly ordered. More guards came in, and dragged them out.

"Oh don't worry! We justed wanted Kat, Jim, and Clara. No big deal. Good bye." Carly waved after them, laughing. They were pushed into the woods, and the guards stood outside.

"We have to go back!" Tina exclaimed. Running back up the hill, but Peter grabbed her arm.

"No, you can't. You'll get caught, and we don't another person gone." Peter said. Tina sighed, and walked with them back towards camp.

"Then we need a plan. We aren't leaving them up their." Tina said. "We're going back, tonight."

"I'm afraid that won't happen." a voice said from behind her. Tina whipped around. Mark and his army had shown up. He smiled.

"Seize them!" Mark ordered. Tina heard screaming, and some gun firing. Tina found Sophie, and grabbed her hand.

"We have to go!"

"I know! We should go through there," Sophie pointed at a field of tall, golden grass, "We should then make a left into the forest. Grab some of the backpacks! And blankets and pillows!"

"What about the others?" Tina demanded.

"Go! We'll hold them off!" Shirley shouted. Tina ran back, and grabbed three backpacks. She flung on over her shoulder, and carried the others. Sophie took some blankets and pillows.

They ran into the field, and stayed low. Mark didn't even notice they were gone. Once they were away from the hideout, they ran through the forest, trying to find a good spot to hide.

"Over here!" Sophie called. Tina followed Sophie. She was by the hill, under the house. She was next to the golden field, and behind some trees. It was an open area, but no one could see them.

"Good spot, we can watch the woods, and the house." Tina said, and put the backpacks down. Sophie smiled, and laid out the blankets.

"I hope everyone else is alright." Sophie said. Tina nodded, sadly.

"I feel a bit horrible, we just ditched them."

"They told us to go. We had to. You know that. We couldn't let Mark take the necklace. I'm sure they'll be fine. We'll look for them later." Sophie promised.

"Which bags did I grab?" Tina asked, and helped Sophie unzip them.

"You got the good ones. They're filled with food and water!" Sophie exclaimed. Tina smiled, and looked up at the house.

"We should go get them. Or I will. I don't want to leave them there much longer." Tina proclaimed, and stood up.

"I can't talk you out of it?"

"No."

"Then be careful. I don't want to be here alone tonight." Sophie called after Tina, who was already racing up the hill.

"I will." Tina said, and hid behind the patio. There were some guards. But Tina snuck up from behind them, and bonked them on the head. They both fell to the ground.

Tina rushed inside, and arrived in the kitchen. She decided to check the basement first, and ran downstairs. She quietly walked into the workout room. Clara was bound to the swing, and Carly was talking to her. Tina dived under the beanbags.

"I said, give me the necklace!" Carly shouted.

"Which one?" Clara shot back. Carly swung the swing, hardly. Clara shrieked, she almost hit some hard equipment.

"The diamond! Give it to me, and I'll let you leave!"

"What about Kat, and Connor, or Jim? What do you need them for?" Clara asked. She turned her head, and saw Tina. Her eyes widened, but then closed into a quick blink.

"I have some unfinished business with my sister. Connor and Jim, I need them for experiments. It won't be a tragic if they die, they are of no use for me. I'm trying to get to do whatever I say, a mind control potion."

"Why are you telling me? If you..." Clara stopped. Tina knew she didn't want to point a flaw in her plan out.

"If I let you leave? Well, I was lying. You're going to die. They'll kill you, they can touch the diamond. Ta, ta." Carly laughed, and walked out of the room. Clara turned towards the bean bags.

"Tina!" She hissed, Tina jumped out, and ran towards her side. "You did hear, right?" Clara asked.

"Of course I did! Now c'mon, we need to go." Tina said, and got Clara free. She rushed her out of the room.

"Wheres Kat?"

"In here." Clara pointed towards the theatre room. They kicked the door open, the lock couldn't stand against their weight. The room was dark. Tina felt a warm hand grab her, and throw her against the ground.

"Tina?" Clara asked.

"We need to go! I got Carly and she's..." Clara turned on the lights, and Kat saw Tina on the floor. Tina smiled and waved.

"Yup, it's Carly. I took away the zits, cut my hair, and dyed it blond." Tina said. Kat helped her up.

"Sorry, it was dark. How'd you get past the guards?" Kat asked.

"I'm not a weak little girl, like what Carly thinks. Let's get out of here!" Tina said, and led them up the stairs. They searched the house for Connor and Jim, but they couldn't find them.

"Where's are they!" they heard Carly's voice boom.

"We need to leave!" Kat said.

"But what about..." Clara begun.

"We'll come back another time, go!" Tina shouted.

They rushed out of the house, and ran into the forest. Clara and Kat were racing past her hideout, but she grabbed them.

"Wait! It's not over their anymore!" Tina called, and pulled them back, revealing their new hideout.

"Why'd we move? And where all the others?" Clara asked.

"We have some explaining to do." Sophie said, and they all sat down. Tina and Sophie explained all that happened.

"So, are the others hiding, or does Mark have them?" Kat asked.

"We don't know. They told us to run, and Mark didn't notice us leaving. " Tina said.

"I hope the spies are alright, and Connor and Jim. " Sophie said, "By the way, where are they?"

"Connor and Jim? We couldn't find them. They were no where!" Clara exclaimed. "Carly is doing experiments on them, I think. For them to do whatever she wants them to."

"Well, we'll worry about that later. How do you like camp?" Tina asked.

"It's good. Did you get a tent?" Kat asked. Sophie smiled, and pulled out a wrapped up tent.

"Great." Clara smiled. Tina watched the place. She was sure she saw someone in the forest.

"Did you see that!?" Tina exclaimed, pointing towards the forest. Everyone looked confused, "Over there! I saw something!"

"Maybe it;s the others." Sophie suggested.

"Or maybe it's Mark." Kat said.

"Kat and Clara, go check it out. Bring the daggers." Tina said, and gave them two daggers. They quietly, and slowly walked into the forest. They were out of sight. Then they heard them both scream.

"Lets go!" Tina yelled, and they plunged into the forest. They looked around. Kat and Clara were no where!

"Kat! Clara!" Sophie shouted.

"Clara! Kat!" Tina screamed. They turned, and saw Clara running towards them. "Clara!"

"Go! Run!" she shouted, and a guard came up from behind her, and grabbed her. "It's Mark!" before the two girls could move, they were grabbed for behind. Kat was being forced over from there left.

"Well, well, well. Hello girls! Nice to see you!" Mark exclaimed.

"Where are the others?" Tina asked.

"Oh, we have them in our little, fun place."  
>"And what's your little fun place?" Sophie asked, sneering at him.<p>

"Well, it's become little of a habit to sort of, play with you, and torture you before I use you. Why? Because it's fun! Now, the fun place is like a big trampoline, and there are robot genetic balls inside. There are is a red, blue, black, and purple one. The blue one will try to drown you in the little trampoline cage. The red one tries to set you on fire, the black one kills you, and the purple one makes you lose a limb."

"What if we touch the black one? Then you can't take over the world." Clara said.

"Well, everyone else won't want you to die! So you can save them by losing a limb. Good enough? Good, now, lets get started!" Mark smiled. Tina felt her head throb, her guard had just hit the top of her head. Everything was going blurry.

Everything went black.

When Tina woke up, she was in a trampoline. She groaned, and looked around. Everyone was there, besides Connor and Jim. Tina walked over towards Sophie, but fell. She remember this wasn't hard ground, but a trampoline. It was crowded in here. But she realized that Ashley, and Shirley weren't here either. But Sam was here.

Tina shook Sophie awake, and she groaned.

"Sophie! Wake up!" Tina yelled. Sophie slowly opened her eyes, she looked around. "Yea, I know. Mark wasn't joking. Help me wake up the others, and try to find a way out of here." Tina said, she went over, and woke up Clara. Soon, everyone was awake.

"Did they have to hit me that hard?" Kat groaned.

"I can't find a way out of here. And this net isn't breaking. We're stuck." Clara said. Tina sighed.

"Good, good! You're all awake! Now, I think you all know how to play this game. Now, start!" came Marks booming voice. Some of Marks guards came, and brought a ladder, they were wearing gloves while carrying the balls.

"Ready...' Markk began. THe guy was climbing the ladder.

"Get out of the way! MAke sure the ball doesn't touch you!" Sam shouted. They all hustled.

"Set..." the guy was leaning over, ready to drop the balls.

"Move!" Clara shouted.

"Go!" the guard released the balls, and they bounced. Tine dodged them, making sure they didn't touch her. Some of the girls screamed.

"Jump! Use the trampoline to help you! Sophie jump!" a ball was rolling towards Sophie, and she jumped, the ball didn't touch her.

"Wait! Everyone stop moving! Stop!" Clara shouted. Everyone stopped moving, but took care into not letting any ball touch them.

"What?" Kat asked.

"How do we know that these balls are actually deadly? We just have Marks word for it." Clara said. They saw Marj walk out of the house next to them.

"Want to find out?" he asked. He was underneath Clara. And he grabbed her feet, and pushed her forward."Oops."

Clara fell and touched the blue ball. The place went black. No one could see.

"Sophie? Clara! Kat? Sam?" Tina called.

"We're all here!" Sam shouted. Light came back again. But the trampoline was covered in black medal, it surrounded the place.

"They're going to pour water in here, they covered all the spots where the water could get out!" Sophie exclaimed.

"We don't know that! He could be scaring us, see, the balls are gone!" Kat said. They looked around, trying to find a weak spot to get out.

"Look up there!" Sam shouted. There was a hole in the top, they couldn't reach it. "There's a silver medal cup that's wedged in it." Sam said.

"It's the nose of a hose." Clara said.

"Get ready for this water ride!" came Marks voice. "Three! Two! One!" water came rushing, and fast out of the hose.

"Try to break the medal! Find a place out!" Tina shouted. They all tried to get out, but it was no use. The water was at their knees now.

"It's rising! He's going to drown us!" Sophie shouted.

"He's not! He need us! If we're dead, his plan won't work!" Clara shouted. The water was rising fast. Too fast.

"He's going mad! He has _always_ been mad!" Tina shouted. The water was now to their knees.

"Bellow! The net might not be medal! We could break it!" Kat suggested. Before Tina could answer, Clara dove under the water. She came back up a few seconds later.

"It's no use! There's metal bellow the net!" Clara shouted.

"What about jumping? Does the trampoline work?" Sophie asked. Tina tested it out. It worked, but just a little.

"Grab the net when you jump! You'll get higher!" Tina shouted. Sam jumped up, and grabbed the net. She yelped, and fell back into the water with a splash.

"What?" Clara shouted! she jumped, and clung to the net. She also yelped, and fell.

"What's wrong? It's just a net!" Tina shouted, and jumped. She grabbed the net, and felt an electric shock go through her. She screamed and fell. She felt herself go under the cold water.

"An electric net!" Tina shouted, and stood up. The water was in the middle of her chest now. Soon, it'll be too late.

"Let me try. My hands aren't wet!" Kat shouted. Kat jumped, and grabbed the net, she didn't shout. And she didn't fall.

"Try to get to the hose!" Sam shouted. Ka tried moved towards the hose, then yelped, and fell.

"He must've turned made the net electric around the hose, wet or not!" Kat said when her head surfaced above the water. Tina sighed, and looked around. The water was up to her neck now.

"Try to stay above the water! Swim!" Sophie shouted, and they all doggy paddled to stay above the water.

"Tina! Touch me! I may be able to break the net!" Clara shouted, swimming towards her.

"But we swore never to use our powers!"

"This is a life and death situation!" Clara shouted, and Tina touched yelped, and submerged under the surface.

"Clara!" Kat yelled, seeing what happened. Tina dove under the freezing water. When she was under, her limbs went limp. She couldn't move. She Clara at the bottom of the net, and she saw Mark outside of the trampoline, holding her foot. He had a scarf, and was trying to bind Claras leg of the net!

Tina felt hands grab her, and pull her up. It was Sam.

"Mark! Clara! She'll drown!" Tina shouted. But Claras head surfaced, with panic in her eyes.

"Mark! He's..."

"I know! We'll try to get you free! Didn't you touch me?" Tina asked. Clara shook her head.

"That was my shirt, not my skin. Hurry!" Clara yelled. The water was at her mouth, and Tina was getting tired. Kat, Sophie, and Tina dove under the water, while Sam tried to help Clara breath.

Tina fumbled with the knot, her fingers were numb, and limp. She guessed the same was with the others, because they had trouble to.

Tina resurfaced.

"Sam! Are you fingers strong, not cold, and not numb?"

"Yeah." Sam said,

"Then help them! We're too weak!" Tina shouted. Sam took and breath, and dove under the water. When they resurfaced, Sam was smiling. They did it.

"Grab onto the net!" Tina shouted, and they did. They didn't feel an electric shock. They clung on.

"I can't hold on! I'm too tired!" Kat yelled, as water poured down their faces. Sam let go, and fell into the water, limb.

"Sam!" Tina shouted. Kat and Sophie fell to. Tina lost her grip and was about to fall, bt Clara grabbed her.

Clara flung Tina up onto the net, and then fell in.

"No!" Tina shouted. The water was rising too fast. Her hand slipped, and her plunged into the cold water, unable to move. She had no strength left. She looked upwards, seeing the sun. What was strange, was that the water was getting closer to her face. Soon, she was above the surface, and she gasped for breath.

"Sophie! Kat! Sam!" Tina shouted, and turned on her side. Sophie and Kat were gagging for air. Tina found Sam standing up, and walking towards her.

"Tina, are you okay?" Sam asked. Tina nodded, and sat up. She looked around, making sure everyone was here.

"Clara? Where's Clara?" Tina asked. Sam shrugged. Sophie came over.

"Mark took her out, since she hit a ball. Apparently, he's added another rule. The last one standing, dies."

"But if we hit a ball..."  
>"We suffer, but live. We don't want to hit them, and we do also. Tina, you should hit a ball, so you won't die." Kat said.<p>

"What about the black one?"  
>"Try to avoid that one." Sam said<p>

Tina frowned. "Alright" She took a deep breath, and Mark launched the balls, except the blue one, into the trampoline.

She was doing fine, avoiding the balls and jumping. All of a sudden she heard a scream. It sounded familiar, '_Clara!' _she thought. She whipped around and saw Mark holding Clara by the hair through the net. She saw Clara lift the black ball, her lip trembling.

Tina saw in slow motion it coming to her. She felt a soft plop directly on her heart and she collapsed. She was writhing in agony. She heard Mark's voice, it was getting softer and louder at the same time. She heard shouting, and cries. Things started to go blurry, and black.

She saw Sam raise her hand, what was she doing? Mark's guards marched in in full body suits and grabbed her. She saw Mark take something, and thrust it in Sams arm. Sam shouted in pain, and her arm went limp. Then, Mark came towards her, she couldn't move, couldn't push him away.

He put a different thing through her shirt, and into her chest. Tina felt the life come back into her, and she regained her strength. She punched Mark in the stomach, and stood up.

"Sam! Are you alright? What did you do!" Tina cried, and pushed away the guards. Sam was crying, and couldn't speak.

"She did a sacrifice. She sacrificed her arm." Sophie said. Mark got up, and ordered his guards to put Kat and Sophie in cells.

"Lock Clara and Tina in here." Mark said, and left. The guards returned with Clara in hand, and shoved her in. They took some rope, and bound Claras right arm to the net of the trampoline, same with Tinas leg.

"Good night. Do whatever you want with them." Mark said, "Sam will be locked in the tree house." the guards smiled, and took the hose.

"Aw, really!" Tina yelled, and they were drenched. When they were finished, they walked into the house, smiling, and laughing. Clara suddenly reached inside her shirt.

"Clara, what are you doing? Tina asked

"Just, _trust _me." Clara said, and took out a device. Tina stared at it. Clara tried to lean down, but the hand bound to the net slowed her.

"What is that?" Tina asked, getting nervous. Clara brought her arm back, and threw. The device hit Tina in the chest, and Tina gasped. She felt something being sucked out of her, something... It was sucking all of the life out of her!

"Clara! STop! Please, stop!" Tina shouted. Tina winced, and saw something black come out of her. What was it?

"Tina! That's the evil Mark put into you! The device is sucking it out!" Clara yelled.

"Behind you!" Tina shouted. Clara turned. Guards were rushing out of the house, coming towards her. Clara tried to get herself free, but it was no use. The guards came in, and cut them free. Mark took the device, and threw it.

"Too late. It's gone." Tina said. She smiled.

"Put them in the tree house! I'll give them a bag of food to live on for a month, if you survive that long."

"Why not use the necklaces now?" Clara asked.

"We can't just do it anywhere! We have to get the room ready, the sacrifice swing, the tool to draw the power, everything! Now, Sam and Kat are already up there."

"Where's Sophie, Ashley. And Shirley!" Tina yelled, as they were being shoved towards the tree house.

"Oh, we have some use of them. But don't worry, they might be on our side, the next time you meet them." Mrak smirked, "Now get up!" Mark yelled.

"Or what?" Tina asked. Not moving. Mark grabbed Clara, and held up a gun. He raised an eyebrow.

"You need both of us."  
>"Really? I could just use you, or her. Now get up, or I'll blow her blinking brains out!" Mark shouted. He did have a point. He could only use one of them. But it would be better if he use both.<p>

Mark," Clara said, while she was climbing into the tree house, "You don't need the others. You only need Tina and I. You could let the others go back to California, and keep us. You'll still win, and you still get to control them, anyway.'

"I'm not dumb. They'll call the police, or warn people. Build up an army!" Mark shouted.

"But we're just kids, who'd believe us?"

"Sam, Ashley, and Shirley! They're twenty three!" Mark yelled, and tried to shove Clara up. She didn't move.

"Yea, Mark. They might think we're insane, saying there are two girls on an uncharted island, with a madman who wants to use there necklaces because they hold power to take over the world. Who would believe that?" Tina asked.

"People like me. People who want power. Now get up!" Mark yelled, and pushed Clara up into the treehouse. The door came down with a bang. There was a click. It was locked.

"So. Plan of leaving? Anyone? No? Okay." Kat said. Everyone laughed as she put on her sad little puppy face. Sam inspected the windows, which were covered in plexiglass.

Besides one window, that had some rope.

"Hey! Why don't one of us sit in that little hoop, and the other can lower the hoop down." Sam suggested.

"That's a great idea, Sam, but the rope wouldn't hold our weight." Clara said,

"Also, that'll probably be too much pressure on one side. This tree house might collapse." Tina added. Sam sighed and sat down. Kat went to the window, and tried to move the glass. It slide open easily!

"Hey! This can open! But we can't jump." Kat said. Tina looked out the left window, and say Mark coming with two bags. He walked over to the rope side, and tied one of the bags to the rope.

"Pull it up." Mark ordered. Tina pulled the rope up, until the bag was at the top. She untied it, and let the rope drop. Clara heaved the other bag up, while she inspected the bag she had. It had some sandwiches, some chips, clementines, apples, and bags of M&Ms.

"Pick what you want. But don't stuff yourself." Tina said. Everyone split the bag. Everyone got an apple, two bags of cheetos, four clementines, and three bags of M&Ms. Everyone also got two water bottles.

"Enjoy for a week. Actually, enjoy being alive! While you can!" Mark shouted, laughing as he walked back into the house.

"I know what we need to do." Tina announced. Sam, and Clara turned towards her. "One of us needs to die to have the necklaces not work, for him not to use the power." Tina said.

"But, what Mark said about using one..." Clara started,

"He was bluffing to get us up." Tina interrupted.

"Tina, please." Sam started.

"You can't change my mind. I have to kill myself."

**Chapter 6**

Sophie

Sophie banged her head against the door in frustration. She screamed, and kicked the door. She turned around, and observed the room. It was the torture room, where Tina and Clara were strapped to that swing, thinking they were hanging over a big, black hole.

"Kat, hide behind all of those bean bags, They'll think you've escaped." Sophie said. Kat shook her head.

"No, you hide. You're more valuable." Kat said. Sophie gave her the snake eye. "What?"

"Hide. Now. That's an order." Sophie said, deadly serious. Kat sighed, and hide behind the bean bags, right as the door opened. Mark walked in, he was holding Clara, with Harry holding on to Tina.

"Where's Kat?" Mark asked when he walked in.

"She escaped." Sophie answered smoothly. He shrugged.

"Well, Sophie. My sweet heart," he walked over, his arms out stretched. Sophie smiled, and kicked him in the gut. Mark gasped, and stumbled backwards. Guards ran forward, and pinned her to a chair.

"Well, sweetie, you've grown some muscles. Bind her, we don't want anymore trouble, do we? Well, I think you can figure out how this is going to work." Mark but green goggles on her eyes. He turned off the lights.

Sophie could see perfectly.

"Night vision goggles." Sophie said.

"But your sisters don't have 's see how they do. shall we?" Sophie felt a hand clamp over her mouth. Her sisters were wandering around, terrified. Mark came up from Clara, and grabbed her. She screamed.

"Clara? Clara!" Tina yelled. She ran towards where Mark and Clara were, but Harry bumped into her, and Tina fell straight on her back. Mark strapped Clara to the bottom of the torture swing.

Sophie bit the hand over her mouth. She heard a howl, and the hand was removed from her face.

"Tina! THe swing! Clara! Hurry!" Sophie was able to get in, before she felt the hand come back. She tried to bite it again, but the person was wearing gloves.

But, Tina had heard her, and ran over towards the swing. Bad idea. Mark grabbed her, and bound her to the top of the swing. The lights went back on.

"Well, that was fun, wasn't it? Well, I want you three to meet my new assistant. Evilia! Come here!" a girl, wearing a black, crumpled dress, walked into the room. Her hair was blood red, and her hair was a mess.

Sophie could've mistaken her of Bellatrix LeStrange, the girl who killed Sirius Black in Harry Potter. EXcept for the hair.

"Seriously? You're being beaten, by children!" Evilia yelled. She sounded like Bellatrix to. Creepy.

"But these aren't ordinary children, Evilia. They are... Different." Mark said.

"Evil." Sophie said. Evilia whipped her head in her direction.

"What did you say?" she walked over towards her, "You little bug!" she slapped Sophie across the face.

"Your name has the word 'Evil' in it. No wonder you're with him." Sophie said, and spit in her face. Evilia, smiled, and faster than a millisecond, she had her dagger almost in Sophies throat.

"Evilia!" Mark yelled. Sophie didn't even know what happened, until she looked down. The knife was an millimeter in her throat, some blood was trickling down.

"Let me kill her. She doesn't have any power, she is of no use!" Evilia yelled, smiling. Sophie could tell she was hungry for death, crazed killing, and loved battle.

"She's my daughter. She also is very valuable, we can use her to get those two to do whatever we want." Mark said. Evilia grunted, and took back her knife.

"Can I have her?" Evilia asked, Mark raised his eyebrow. "A slave?"

"No, she's mine. You can one of those two, though. Don;t beat them to hard." Mark said, pointing towards Clara and Tina.

"Witch one do you suggest?"

"Clara, the bottom, has a little spark. Fun to play with. The top, Tina, gets angry easily, and is a good fighter."

"Leave them alone! You can have me!" Sophie yelled.

"Shut it." Evilia snapped, and studied Tina and Clara.

"I want the bottom, it'll be fun to _help _her, with her wound." Evilia smirked, and poked Claras shoulder, it was covered in dry blood. Clara winced.

"Hey! WeirdFace! Leave her alone. You can do what you want with me.' Tina spat at her. Evilia chuckled, and slapped her across the face. Tina cried out in pain.

"Okay, as much as I love watching them suffer, stop. We need to go." Mark ordered, pulling Evilia away from them. "Nice lipstick." Sophie yelled. Evilias top lip was black, her bottom was red.

"Why thanks, honey poo! I'll make sure to give you a makeover soon!" Evilia promised.

"Come on, we have work to do." Mark said.

"Once we complete our task, can I hurt who ever survives?" Evilia asked. Mark smiled and nodded. It took some time, but Mark finally got Evilia out.

"Are you guys okay?!" Kat asked, springing from her hiding place.

"You were there the whole time? Why didn't you do anything!" Tina yelled. Kat sighed, and undid their bindings.

"I got the keys." she said, dangling them from her fingertips.

"Okay, I'll give you some credit." Tina said.

"Wait! I have an idea. Tina, Sophie and I leave through the secret passage behind the carpet, that we used last time, and Kat can go find the spies. Agree?" Clara suggested.

"Agreed." everyone said in unison. Kat opened the door for them, and they ran outside.

"Go to the forest! Go to our old hideout!" Tina yelled.

"Split up! Just in case someone's watching us." Sophie suggested. They all nodded. Tina went to the left, Clara went to the right, and Sophie went straight.

"Ah!" Sophie fell into the mulch. The one that covered Clara and her one time. She sank deeper in, making sure only her head was showing.

"They went forward! I saw the last one go in! This way!" a guard yelled, running right next to Sophie. Her plan had worked, they only saw one of them. Once they were far enough away, Sophie got up, and ran back to their old camp. Tina was there.

"Are you okay?" Tina asked, brushing some sticks and dirt from her clothing.

"Yea. Where's Clara?" Sophie asked. Why did Clara have to scream then?

"Oh no.' Tina muttered. They ran towards the scream. They saw Clara on her back, with three men circling her.

"Did you kill her?" a man asked. Sophies throat tightened.

"No, she's just unconscious. She could be faking, be careful." a man warned. Sophie turned towards Tina.

"Touch Clara, transform then." Sophie said, Tina nodded, and ran into the open.

"Over there!" the one that looked like the leader, ran, and grabbed Tina by the arm. Tina struggled, but she didn't win.

"Nice job, Harley."

"Please! DOn't have me touch her for more than a minute! It might start the power and..." Tina stopped. She turned towards Sophie, and winked.

"Make her touch her." Harley said.

"No!" Tina was forced on her knees, and she touched Clara. Sophie, instantly, set a fire ring around them. The guards staggered back in bewilderment.

"Now!" Tina yelled, and Clara turned invisible. She was faking herself being unconscious. Tina turned into a lion, and sprang on the nearest person. Sophie saw one man ripping at his throat, gaggin. Sophie turned to the other person. Harley.

"Please!" Harley begged.

"It'll be quick. I promise.' Sophie said, and froze him. "Good bye." and she threw fire at him, he instantly exploded into little pieces. Clara returned being visible, her man lying on the ground, Tinas man, there was really nothing left.

"Lets go." Clara said, Tina turned back into human, and they followed her back to their camp. "No more deaths tonight." Clara added.

"Right." said Tina. "No more deaths…" She suddenly turned around, anger in her face.

"Clara you know I have to die at some point, why do you have to make it so hard?" Clara stood there bewilderment spreading through her. She thought Tina was over that.  
>"And what's more, you just pretended to be dead. I was so scared that you were actually dead, and that Mark had "done away" with you. Well, I'm telling you now that I will be the one to die. End of story." She huffed and turned away.<p>

"What?" Sophie said.

"One of us has to die. I think she's afraid of me dying, she saw something. I just know Mark showed her something." Clara said, and the two rushed after Tina.

"Tina..." Clara started, but Tina held up a hand to stop her.

"Tina."

"What?" Clara and Sophie said in unison.

"Tina. I'm changing my name, so maybe I can change now. To a better person. You should do it, Clara. I think you're fine Sophie." Tina suggested. Sophie shrugged.

"Ash?" Clara said.

"Fits you."Tina smiled, then her eyes popped out. "Get down!" Tina hissed at them. They go down, and hid in the grass.

"Connor? It's Connor!" Clara cried, and sprang to her feet, but Sophie pulled her down.

"Mark could've done something to him! Where's Jim? I don't think that's Connor, Clara." Tina said,

"Let go! I know it's him!" Clara yelled, then she stopped.

"What?" Sophie asked.

"His eyes." Clara said, "They use to be green." Tina turned with Sophie. Connors eyes were red.

"Clara! Sweetheart!" Connor yelled.

"He never calls me sweetheart." Clara said.

"Mark killed Jim! We need to regroup! Mark will be coming soon." Connor yelled. He looked angry.

"Jims dead?" Sophie said, tears welled into her eyes.

"Might be, we don't if he's telling the truth."Tina muttered.

"What's the point in pretending, Mark!" Connor suddenly shouted, " Girls, you're on the wrong side! You're evil! You are evil! Marks the good person, trying to kill him? WHat's wrong with you guys! He is asking you nicely, and you try to kill him? Or course now he's taking action!" Men ran out of the trees, and grabbed him.

"You're giving too much away! Shut up!" one of them hissed at Connor, and stuck a needle in his neck. Connors shoulders slumped, and his eyes rolled back into his head, the guards dragged him next to them, and up towards the house.

"He was faking! Trying to give us a message!" Clara said. "He never calls me sweetheart, so that must mean something. Sweetheart must mean a girl, the red eyes must mean evil. He was trying to tell us about Evilia!" Clara exclaimed.

"I don't know." Tina said, "We should be careful."

"I agree." Clara looked bewildered.

"This is Connor we're talking about! He's..."

"He might be under Marks control! We can't risk anything! He could be lost, Clara, you have to be careful! You can't be blinded by your feelings for him." Tina said.

"Clara-" Sophie put a hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off, stood up, and walked away.

"I'll go talk to her.' Tina said, and walked towards her. Sophie sighed, and looked around, this was a nice place. While Tina was coaxing Clara, Sophie packed their stuff, and led them into the open area they were at.

"I'll set out the beds. Tina, can you get some firewood?" Sophie asked.

"Sure, be careful, though. Clara is rather, uh, sensitive right now. So be careful about her too." Tina suggested.

"Okay, thanks." Sophie mouthed. Tina shrugged, and left. Clara sitting up in a little high above place, in a little corner.

"Clara? Are you alright?" Sophie asked, choosing her words carefully.

"I'm fine." Clara answered, without turning to face her.

"Are you sure? you look kinda-"

"I said I'm fine!" Clara yelled, interrupting her.

"Okay. Sorry." Sophie said, and turned around, and got the beds ready. Mark must've taken their old tents, she couldn't find them anywhere. After about 20 minutes, Tina back with an armful of ticks, and kindling.

"Let me help you with that." Sophie suggested, and took some. They built a small fire, big enough to keep them warm, small enough to make sure Mark or Evilia saw them.

"Can you guys go somewhere else? I want to be alone." Clara asked.

"Sure." Tina said, and gestured for Sophie to follow her. Tina and Sophie left Clara alone in their hideout, and they left for Marks house.

"Lets try to figure out what's happening while Clara cools down." Tina said.

"Okay, but Tina..."

"Ahem!"

"Sorry, Tina, shouldn't we go inside and get more supplies? Everyones asleep." Sophie suggested.

"If Evilia didn't exist, I would say maybe, but since she's here, no. We don't if she's asleep or not. You saw her! She's a little harder to deal with."

"A little?" Tina gave Sophie the look, "We can do it! We're experienced!"

"Fine! But, be careful, if you see Evilia, whistle! I'll distract her, while you run. Promise me that even if Evilia might catch me, you still run to matter what! And don't look back!"

"I promise." Sophie said, holding up her left hand. Tina nodded, and they snuck into the house. Tina snatched a bag, and they filled it with water bottles, bread, some meat, apples, chips, popcorn, and some chocolate.

While Sophie was filling a water bottle, she heard Tina whistle. Tina crawled over towards Sophie, and muttered, "Evilia, watching T.V, go!" Sophie scrambled out of the door, with Tina behind her. They ran down back into the forest.

"We did it!" Sophie cried.

"Yup, lets go back." Tina said, and they walked back to the camp. When they came into their hideout, Tina gasped.

"No! No!"

Two bags were gone, a bed was gone. Clara was gone.

**Chapter 7**

Clara

Clara was breathing heavy, but she kept on running. She stopped to rest, and leaned up against a tree.

"She went that way! Hurry!" a guard of Marks yelled, running past her. A trail of men followed the leader, and disappeared into the night.

"I'll camp here, I can't go back. They'll know, I have to make them think we were moving camp. Sophie and Tina must think that I ran away." Clara thought aloud, but set up a small camp in the woods. Clara took a some bread out, and started munching on it, and drank some water.

"At least they have two packs to. I didn't take everything." Clara said to herself. She laid out her blanket, and checked what supplies that were in the bags. There was 2 water bottles, a roast beef sandwich, a bag of goldfish, grapes, turkey, salami, and some M&Ms. She took a roast beef sandwich and took a big bite out of it. Clara heard a scream. _Tina!_ She picked up the bag and ran, forgetting about staying down. She dodged trees and followed the sound.

"I'm coming! Don't worry I'm com-" Clara tripped as she felt something grab her foot. She turned around to find Kat shoving a hand over her mouth and dragging her into a hole.

"What are you doing?" hissed Clara shoving aside after the long moments of hugs, tears, and emotion.

"Well isn't it manifest? I'm saving your _life." _Kat exclaims.

"Didn't you hear Tina scream?" Clara exclaimed.

"Well...yes. I did. But I don't think it's real. I saw you hide behind the tree so I figured they'd try to get you out and to them so I grabbed your foot and-..." Kat trailed off when she saw the anger Clara's face.

"What if she being tortured? What if she's _dead? _It'll be your fault because I couldn't get to her!"

"Clara please!"  
>"No! Get me out of this freaking hole NOW!" Clara screamed. Kat opened a hatch that blended in with the grass. Clara stormed out and in the direction of the way of Tina's scream.<p>

"Wait! WAIT!" Kat screamed and chased after her. Clara ran faster. Clara looked behind her and sighed with relief. Kat was gone. She sat down and opened her pack.  
>"No please don't hurt me! I'll tell you anything! Please!" Kat's screams came from four feet from where she was sitting. Clara jumped up and ran towards it. She tripped again and fell into a hole. She slid and slid into it, until she plopped down onto a bunch of mats. Instantly she was grabbed.<p>

"Put her in the net with Tina." she heard Mark voice command. Clara glared at him.

"Where's Kat?"

"Do you really think she would tell us everything? She's not here. Well, she's upstairs, but you just heard a recording of years ago." Clara was shoved into a net, that also contained Tina, they were back to back.

"I'll be right back ladies." Mark said, and left the room.

"Why did you run away?" Tina asked.

"I didn't want to. Marks guards saw me, so I ran with a cot and bags to make them think we were moving. I didn't want them to know where you were. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, you did the right thing." Mark returned, and he was holding Kat, with a gun up to her head. He smiled at them.

"Okay, this is how this is going to work. Tina will stand up against that wall. You will be holding a gun, and you'll figure out the rest." Mark motioned for his guards to take them out, and they shoved Tina up against the wall. They put a device on Claras arm, and gave her a fully armed gun.

"Shoot him!" Tina said.

"I can't! I don't know why, my hand isn't responding!"

"Point your gun at Tina." Clara did as she was told, "Aim." she clicked her gun into ready.

"What are you doing!" Tina cried.

"I don't know! He's controlling my arm!" Clara cried.

"Fire." Clara fired, and screamed. The bullet hit a wall a foot away from Avian. Mark smirked.

"You only have little control to miss. But I can increase the power. This is what's going to happen. I ask a question, you answer, or I'll make that bullet get, closer, and closer until BAM!" Mark said.

"You need us both alive." Tina said.

"Alive, yes, unharmed, no. Now, Kat, will you answer the questions or not?" Mark asked.

"No." the gun fired, closer towards Tina this time. Kat winced.

"Are you sure?"

"Fine, what question?"

" What do I need to do besides the steps already know, to activate the necklaces and control their power?"

"Which steps do you already have?" Kat asked. Clara fired, a few inches in between her legs.

"Wrong answer. You already know what steps I have, because you saw me take them, now tell me." Mark said.

" The blood on their hands must touch the necklaces, but they must be holding hands. Thats all I'm telling." Clara fired again, two inches from Tinas neck.

"Kat! JUst do it!" Clara yelled.

"Kat, talk." Mark said.

"No." Kat answered. Another gun shot. Just missing her arm.

" Kat! Just do it!" Tina cried.

"You don't understand!" Another gun shot. Clara screamed. The shot hit Tina's hair on the top of her head, but didn't hit her scalp.

"What happened?" Tina asked.

"That should've hit you in the face, Tina. Clara just saved your life." Clara turned and pointed the gun at Mark.

"We don't want that." and he flipped her back around. Evilina walked into the room. She smiled.

"Oh, this looks like fun! Can we kill their mom?"

"We need her, I don't think that before, but I just realized that we don't know everything. Evilina walked up behind Clara, and whispered in her ear.

"Come on, all you have to do is fire. All your troubles will be gone. She won't boss you around any more. Just pull the trigger." Clara smiled.

"Clara, please.'

"Do it. Pull it."

"Yes ma'am." Clara said, turned and fired before Mark could stop her. While Mark was stunned, Kat took his gun, and undid Tinas bindings.

"She only hit me in the leg. Mark, I'm fine!" Eviliana said.

"Run!" Tina yelled, and they ran out the door, but Clara was too slow. Mark snapped his fingers and the door began to close.

"Clara!" Tina screamed, and turned.

"No!" Clara yelled, and the door closed. Clara tried to open it, but it was locked. Evilina smiled.

"Oops, we forgot, Mark installed a system to respond to his command by reflexes." Clara ripped off the device on her hand, and ran for the gun. But Mark grabbed her arm, and pinned her against the wall, having his face an inch away from hers.

"Well, lets go upstairs." he said, and Eviliana put a piece of cloth in her mouth. By then, Kat and Tina and left the building, and Mark pushed Clara up the stairs and bound her to a bed.

"At least you'll be comfortable while you stay. We'll come back later." Mark said, and was about to leave, but poked his head back in, "Oh, and I think you should know, this place is on lockdown, no can go in, or out without my command. So, I guess no rescue for you." he laughed and left.

Clara released the tensions in her hands, and her hands slipped through the ropes easily. Clara was glad that Tina taught her that trick, and undid her feet. She got off the bed, and ran to the window. It was tinted.

"Forcefield. Mark, I hate you!" Clara cried. I remember this room! She plopped back on the bed. Clara looked down at her locket and sighed. She picked up with one hand and thought it would be nice to chuck something at Mark's head. Clara then had an idea. Clara looked around for something heavy. She saw a rock and picked it up. She threw at the window and it bounced back, sizzling like bacon. The tint became lighter. She picked up again and aimed at the window again. She chucked it again and the window shattered. The tint was gone.

She climbed through the window and ran for the balcony. She heard a sizzling noise and then was flung back on to the balcony wall. her head whacked against the wall. Everything went black.

"Stupid ,stupid, stupid!" Clara groaned and opened her eyes. Sophie was scowling down at her.

"Oh look! The naive, little, _senseless_ brat woke up! Did you have a nice nap Clara? I hope so because I didn't! And guess what? We had to fight Mark for you. And what's more? Tina's...Tina's _dead _Clara!"Sophie yelled and started crying.

"She was fighting Mark and she had a grip on him but his guards grabbed her and pushed into the forcefield and...and...She's dead! Because of you! Why couldn't you just have stayed put! We're burying her in an hour. She'd want you to be there. So I'm here to invite you. See you in an hour." Sophie walked out the door.

"What! Tina's not dead! I know she's not! Mark wouldn't kill her, he needs her to get the powers to rule the world! This isn't real…" Clara shouted and ran into the next room. Tina was there. She was lying in a casket, her eyes wide with fear. Clara took her limp wrist and felt for a pulse. She knew this was a dream, that she would wake up and Tina would be alive Instead, nothing. Her wrist fell back and landed unattractively on her stomach. Blood stained her lips and and an open wound on her head still had blood pouring out of it. She heard sniffles behind her. She turned and there was Kat, crying and digging the hole to bury her in.

"Mom?" Clara asked and went over to her, She hugged her and cried into her shirt.

"Clara, it fine, I bet Tina's happy wherever she is…And….And….She loves you no matter what." Conner came in and went over to Clara. He kissed her and hugged her and let her cry. Clara pushed him away, and ran off.

"Clara!" Conner yelled.

"Let her be. She needs some time alone." Kat said, and turned away. Clara kept on running until she was out of breathe. Mark was going to pay. Now, nothing was going to stop her from making him lie on the ground motionless. Clara sat down on the ground, and buried her face into her hands. She kicked the leaves and heard a CLANK. She looked up.

A gun. Filled with amo.

Clara picked it up, and ran through the forest, until she was on the hill near the house. She picked up a rock, and threw it. It hit the house. The force field was down. She ran up, and knocked down the door. She ran in, and shot the guards. She found Mark in the basement, she aimed.

"Hello Clara. My, my why did you come here?" he turned around. "Your sister, perhaps? Well, maybe you should come back to reality." Mark snapped his fingers.

Clara woke up back on the bed she was on before. She sat up.

"Now I'm definitely going to kill you." Clara vowed under her breath. Mark put her under that potion he gave Tina. Your worst nightmare coming to life. Clara stood up and kicked the door. But then she smiled. Tina was alive! She was alright! She felt something dig into her back, she turned. Hidden under her shirt was a gun. She took it out.

"How..." her voice trailed off. It was the same gun in the dream. Tina' s powers, she gave it to her. "Tina, your smart." Clara said, and shot the handle of the door, and ran out of the room. She stayed in the shadows, Most of the lights were out. Clara was happy she was wearing black that day. She ran down the corridor, and down the stairs.

"Do you think this serum will work on the girl?" she heard some of Marks guards say, walking up the stairs with a food tray. Clara kneeled down in a corner.

"Maybe." once they were gone, Clara ran down into the kitchen. Once they found out she was gone, they would find her. Clara found a door, and was about to try to go through it, when she heard a shout.

"Hey!" Clara jerked around, and saw a guard running towards her. She kicked him in the gut, and hit him the face. But others heard him, and the guards came. Clara shot a guard, and threw him into the door, which shattered.

"The force fields still up, so you can't leave!" one of the guards yelled. Clara took out her gun, and shot a security panel. A light beam disappeared around the house.

Before Clara could run out, the guards over threw her, and she lost her grip of her gun.

"It's down! Tina, it's down!" Clara shouted. The guards held her tight, Mark and Eviliana walked into the room.

"Oh, trying to leave? Well, obviously, you failed." Mark said.

"Not really." Mark turned around, and was punched in the face by Connor. Clara smiled and gasped in amazement.

Tina, Sophie, Kat, Sam, and Ashley ran into the room. Once Clara was fre e of her guards, she started to help.

"Come on, lets go!" Kat yelled. Once Tina turned around, Mark grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Tina!" Clara yelled, and tried to run after them, but Kat grabbed her arm.

"Come on! Lave her, he needs both you! He'll only have one!" Kat yelled.

"You'd save me, but you wouldn't save Tina?" Clara asked. Kat went quiet. Clara got out of her grasp, and ran after Mark.

"Clara! No!" Kat yelled, and ran after her. Once Clara caught up with him, Clara snuck up from behind.

"Well, I guess we traded, don't you think?" Mark asked Tina.

"No. I think you got none." Clara said. Mark turned, and Clara kicked him in the shins. "Lets go." Tina ran with Clara up the stairs and out of the house.

"Clara! Clara!" Kat walked up to her. She ignored her. "Clara, listen-"

"No! I won't listen! You'd risk your life to save mine, but once Tina is in danger, you want to run for it, what, are you picking favorites! Kat, you're her mother. I don't want to be near you right now." Clara said.

"What are you talking about?" Tina asked.

"Kat wanted to leave you once Mark caught you. She said he has one, not two. So lets just waltz out of here since we have you now, and leave your sister." Clara said. Tina stopped walking.

"Tina, I was scared, I didn't want to lo-"

"Kat, I'm your daughter. You would leave me because you're scared. WHat kind of a mom does that?" Kat didn't respond, "A type of mom who doesn't care for her kids." Tina said, and stormed off.

Clara followed her, and they went back to their hideout. Tina took a sleeping bag, and some food.

"What are you doing?" Clara asked.

"Leaving. I'm too mad at Kat right now, what kind of mother leaves their kid." Tina said,

"Listen, you don't have to leave, cause it'll be easier for Mark to find you."

"No." said Tina, putting her stuff in a bag. "I'm leaving." She slung the bag over her shoulder. "I have to go, I'm sorry." She went over and kissed Clara on the forehead. Clara noticed that Tina was taller, her pimples gone, her chest filled out nicely, and she looked older, more mature.

"Then...I'm coming with you." Clara blurted out. She went over to Tina and looked confidently in her eyes.

"Clara.." Tina started to sigh but Clara interrupted her.

"No! I'm coming with you. You can't stop me." Tina's grin grew.

"Alright then. Let's go." Clara thanked her, and packed her bag.

"What about Sophie."

"She didn't do anything to help me, and just ignored it. I don't think she should come. Lets go."

"Connor?"

"Clara! Come on!" Clara followed Tina through the woods, searching for a new campsite for just them two.

"Tina…I love him and...he's already here…" Clara said.

"_What?!" _ Tina said, and wipped around. Connor was standing behind her. Clara stood up.

"Connor, listen we can't be around Kat, I'll visit you, but we have to go." Clara begged.

"No, I won't let you leave! It'll be easier for Mark to catch you! Lets make a deal. Stand Kat for a little while, and I'll scout out the place and find a place where the three of us can go."

"Ok." Clara kissed him, the first time in a month. Connor's eyes went wide. Tina rolled her eyes. But at that instant, Kat, Sophie and Sam walked up.

"What are you doing?" Sophie asked. Tina hesitated.

"We are packing up. We should move farther away, they might find us here. Come on, help us." Clara jumped in. Tina smiled at her, and Clara winked. They packed up, and when they were finished they heard voices.

"Scout out the area, find them! They shouldn't be far!" Mark yelled. He turned around, and saw them.

"Hello ladies. Get them!" Mark yelled.

"Run! Go!" Connor yelled, and pushed them forward. They ran into the forest, and kept on running until they couldn't hear Marks yells, or this men.

Chapter 8

Tina

Tina breathed heavily, wheezing and panting. Clara, Connor, and Kat ran next to her. Tina

took a left and stopped. Tina was in a flat ground, surrounded by trees and the floor covered with leaves.

"Let's stop here." Tina said. Kat came over to Tina, her eyes begging to be forgiven. But Tina turned away, scowling.

"Tina please. I never wanted to leave, _please_! I was scared, I was going to go back for you."

"You were scared? Whenever Clara is captured, I'm scared to death to fight Mark to get her back, but she's family. We don't leave someone to the bad person. We help. If you and I traded places, I would've helped you, even if I was scared." Tina said, and started to make a tent, for herself, Clara, Connor, and Sam.

"You, and the others can sleep in the other tent. You're going to give me some space. And it'll be a long time, if i forgive you." Tina said, and walked away, helping Clara and Connor with dinner.

"When are you going to look?" Tina asked Connor. Clara made sure that the others weren't near, and couldn't hear them.

"Soon. I'll say I'm looking for firewood, and I'll look for a place." he took out two rabbits from his bag.

"Where'd you get those?" Tina asked.

"I hunt." Connor said, and began to cook them over the fire, "Besides, we need some good meat anyway." Tina and Clara worked on the inside of their tent, making it comfortable.

"Tina, should Sam come with us?" Tina nodded.

"She should definitely come. She wasn't really paying attention, so she didn't know."

"I agree. Let's go get Connor, he should start looking. You go tell Sam. No one else should come, too many people."

"Hey, who left you in charge, hum?" Tina said joking, remembering when she first said that to her. CLara burst out laughing. Soon, Tina and Clara were rolling around on the ground, laughing hysterically. Connor came in and started to look confused. Once they found out he was watching, they stopped, and they both said in unison, "It's an inside joke."

"Okay, uh, I'm going to look for campfire sticks, can you please cook the rabbit while I'm gone?" Connor asked. We nodded, and Connor left.

"Go tell Sam, I'll tent to dinner." Clara suggested. Tina nodded, and walked over to Sam.

"Sam, I want to ask you something in private." Tina said.

"Okay." Sam got up,

"What do you want?" Kat asked, suspicious.

"Just questions about hunting, and other stuff." Tina answered, and quickly led Sam into her tent. Once Tina made sure no one was near their tent, she explained to Sam their plan, and what had happened. Sam was surprised that Kat did something like that, but she agreed to come, and would bring her stuff.

"Dinner's ready!" Clara yelled. Everyone came around the campfire, and ate the rabbit that Clara had prepared for them, and of course, saved some of Conner when we came back.

"Listen, Tina, can't you just let it go?"

"No."

"Tina! I was terrified, you would've done the same if you were me and Clara was being taken!"

"If you think that, you don't know me." Tina said, took her food, and left. Tina burst into her tent. Clara came in right after.

"If you're trying to make go back out there, it won't work!" Tina cried.

"I

"I'm not, I wanted to eat with you." Clara said. Tina jumped up and embraced her. She started to cry.

"I would never, ever leave you. I can't believe she would even suggest it." Tina said, "I hope Connors found a place." about an hour later, when they finished their meal, Connor came into the tent.

"Good news! I found a place! It's a fallen tree, in the shape of a Y. If you put a blanket over the top, it's perfect. It could fit five people." Tina smiled.

"I'll tell Sam you found a place. Thank you, Connor."

"No prob." Connor said, and left to eat dinner.

"Sure." Tina replied, and she went over to the rabbit. Clara ran up beside her, and whispered, "Tell Sam in private." and she ran off to cook the rabbit. Tina went over to Sam and said, "Sam, can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Sam willing went with Tina into Tina's tent. Tina explained the whole plan, and why.

"Kat did that? You're own mother?" Sam asked, astonished. Tina nodded, "Or course I'll come with you. If I were in your place, I'd be so mad and do the same. Does Clara know?"

"Yes, she and Connor are coming us. Connor knows how to hunt, so he we should only take a few of the food that we have, and a lot of water. We already have enough to last at least three years." Sam nodded.

"And your tent, blankets, and clothing." Sam added. Tina nodded.

"Diners ready!" Clara called. Tina and Sam left the tent, and walked over to Clara.

"What were you two talking about?" Ashley asked.

"About getting more food and water from Marks place. Sam is quick and Ashley is quiet, we can do it."

"Too risky." Kat said. Clara served the cut up rabbit without the bones. They all ate in silence.

"So it's too risky to lose Sam and Ashley alone, but not too risky to save me with about more than five people."

"Tina, let it go!" Kat yelled. "I was scared! You would've done the same to Clara if you were in my possession!"

"If you think that's what I would've done, then you don't know me." Tina said, took her meal, and walked away into her tent. Right when Tina walked in, Clara followed in after her.

"Don't try to convince me to go out there, 'cause it won't work." Tina yelled.

"I wasn't. I wanted to come in here with you." Clara answered. Tina smiled, and embraced Clara. Clara hugged back. Once Tina calmed down, they finished eating. After a few minutes, Connor came into the tent.

"Good news! I found a perfect place! It's a fallen tree in the shape of a Y, we just need to put a blanket on the two tree limbs that are close together, and it's perfect! It would fit about five people, and it leans down, so we could use it as a housing space, easy peasy. Just when do you want to leave?" Connor asked.

"We are leaving tonight. Sam is coming with us, so I'll go tell her. We'll leave in the middle of the night, we can't make any noise.

"Tina, what if Mark finds us? It'll just be us, Connor, and Sam. We're not really an army. Mark could take us, it'll be easy for him." Clara said.

"Then we run, or fight, if he overpowers us, we use our powers." Tina said. Clara shook her head.

"We agreed never to use our powers. If he finds us, we come back here, okay? But if it's just Mark, then we could fight him. Or maybe we could hide first if he isn't on our tail, or if he hasn't seen us yet. Okay?"

"Fine." Tina sighed, she turned back to Conner, "Get your stuff ready. We're leaving. Tonight." Tina got up, "Clara tell Sam. I'll pack as much food as I can without taking too much from them. I'll get a tone of water to." Tina said, Clara nodded, and went outside to tell Sam. Tina turned to Conner.

"Listen, whenever I'm not around or if I die, or get caught by Mark, protect Clara. Get her off this island, give her a great life, even make her forget everything that happened to make her safe! Promise me!" Tina said.

"I promise. But making her forget you will be the last option. But I'll do that if you die, when you're alive you can take perfect care of Clara. When you're dead, or you're brainwashed, then I'll do it."

"Thank you." Tina said, she was about to say something else, but Clara walked through the door.

"Sam knows. And thanks for telling Conner to look after me if you die." Clara said, "I know you to well." Clara smiled, and left. Tina started to laugh, winked at Conner, and left.

"Tina-" Kat said right when she saw Tina,

"Go away. I need some time away from you, go away." Tina said.

"Please, just listen I didn't me-."

"Go away Kat!" Tina said more fiercely, and walked away towards Clara. Sam followed Tina, and whispered in her ear, "I have the food and water ready." Sam whispered quickly, then walked over to Kat as if she didn't say anything. Tina didn't look back, making it s though Sam didn't talk to her at all.

"Sam has everything ready. Conner, you'll make sure everyones asleep when we leave, okay?" Tina whispered, he nodded. Tina walked over to Clara, and began talking.

"Clara, do you think we should all spy on Mark tomorrow, and see if he's making any plans with Sam, Shirley and maybe Kat?" Tina said loudly, but not too loudly.

"Sure, but we should get a goods night rest before, though. Just in case if Mark guards come, I'm going to sleep early so that I could get enough sleep to run." Clara said. Tina spot Kat yawn, as if the word 'sleep' was a spell working.

"I agree." Tina said, and she walked over to fire.

"We heard you, we agree to. Good thinking." Kat said. Tina ignored her, and looked away, stamping out the fire. Everyone went in their tents, and tried to go asleep. Tina finally, drifted into sleep.

A few hours later, Tina felt Conner shaking her awake.

"I'm awake. You're giving me a headache." Tina moaned. Connor smiled.

"We should leave, Sam and Clara are ready. We just need to take the tent down quietly, then we could move on.

"Okay." Tina got up wearily, almost falling over. Connor helped her take the tent, and they packed it put in a bag.

"Lets go." Clara said, and they bounded away from camp. They were walking for what seemed like forever, but finally, Connor pointed out their new camp.

"That's great! We could just put a blanket over it, put on some leaves, and it's perfect!" Tina exclaimed. They got right to work, and the fallen tree, became a small little hut. Invisible from anyones eyes.

"Can Clara come with me to hunt?"Connor asked. Tina nodded, and Connor took Clara to hunt.

"I think this is a better place than the other one, the other one is out in the open, this is big, and you can't see it. Well, you could if you were looking for a fallen tree with a blanket covered in leaves." Sam remarked. Tina nodded. They heard a stick break, and a familiar voice.

"They must be over here, I heard them come over here. Look around!" Marks voice boomed through the trees.

"In!" Sam hissed, and they rushed under the blanket, into the small little curved in place under the tree. They could see Marks feet from under the blanket.

"Look around!" Mark then whispered something the two girls couldn't hear, then he laughed.

"Well hello, Clara! How nice of you to drop in! Grab her." Tina lunged out from underneath the tree, and tackled Mark. She soon felt hands on her arms, yanking her off. Mark started laughing.

"Where's Clara!" Tina yelled.

"Not here! You see, I guessed, that you weren't near Clara, so you'd come here! Obviously it worked! But don't worry, you'll see her soon.

**Chapter 7**

Clara

"Conner, we have seen a thousand animals, when are you going to kill one?" Clara asked, Conner turned to face her.

"Listen, Tina plan is crazy! Being out there by yourself is madness! It's just easier for Mark to catch you! You have no protection! Just me against a hundred killing drained drones! You won't survive a day!"

"What is your point?" Clara asked.

"I can't let you be on your own with two other girls. Tina made me promise to take care and protect you. I'm taking you back to Kat."

"What? No." Clara yelled.

"I'm sorry, but you'll die if you're caught by Mark. The world will die because your sister was betrayed by Kat. I'm sorry."

"No! I'm not leaving Tina!" Clara yelled, and ran back they way they came, running back towards her sister. But Connor was faster, and he grabbed her by the arm.

"Tina!" Clara shouted, and Conner put his hand over her mouth. Clara fought back, but Conner pinned her hands behind her back.

"I'm sorry. I just want you safe!" Conner exclaimed. He held up fist, putting his hand off her mouth.

"Na-" That was Clara could muster before black lines blocked her vision. Soon, there was nothing to see.

When Clara woke up, she was in a tent, she knew where she was.

"No." Clara muttered, and jumped off the wood bed she was on. She ran to the tent door, trying open it, but she couldn't. She tried look through the fabric. There was a rock on the zipper.

"No, no no no no no no no." Clara kept on repeating, "Tina, where are you?" Clara whispered. She sat back on the wooden bed. A few minutes later, the door opened, and Conner came in. Clara glared at him.

"I'm sorry. I had to protect you."

"You could've stopped Tina as well. Not have her on her own in the woods without knowing how to hunt, and only Sam. The four of us could've made it!" Clara yelled.

"No, you couldn't. It would've been me against a ton."

"We could've ran."

"They would catch up, then what?" Clara went silent.

"Bring me back to her. Now." Clara said, tears welling up in her eyes. She started to understand that she may never be able to see Tna again if Conner wouldn't let her.

"No, I can't."

"Bring me back!" Clara yelled, and ran towards the door, and got her hand on the zipper. But Connor grabbed her, and yelled, "Lock it!" a figure went and locked the door.

"I'm sorry." Conner said, and forced her on her back onto the wooden bed. Tears were running down her face.

"Stop! No, Connor stop! Bring me back!" Clara yelled, but Connor was tying her wrist up above her head onto the frame of the bed, and tied her feet to the other end.

"Let me out!" Clara yelled.

"If you keep on screaming, Mark will know where we are." Connor said, and gagged her.

"No." Clara said, but it was muffled by the cloth tied around her head in her mouth. Conner sat next to her.

"This is for your safety. I'll go looking for Tina and Sam and bring them here. They aren't getting away either." Clara struggled against her bounds, but Conner leaned over her, holding her arms down so she wouldn't hit him with her arms.

"I just want you to be safe." Conner kissed her on the check. Clara groaned.

"I'll come back tomorrow." Conner said, and go off her.

"Unlock it." Conner said, and left. Clara tried to yell, but couldn't. Soon, she was really, really tired. He must've injected me with with some kind of medicine to make me sleep, Clara thought. She tried to hold onto reality, but soon it was too much. She soon went into an unwelcoming sleep.

Clara was with Tina, they were at home with their mom, Mrs. Carden. They were laughing, and it was weekend. Soon, there dad popped through the door, and Tina and Clara swooped into his welcoming arms. It was family night, they were going to go camping and have s'mores. It was a great life. A life they used to have. The vision blacked out, then soon returned to her mom sitting at the kitchen table, crying. Tina and Clara ran through the door from school.

"What's wrong?" Tina asked. Tina was ten and Clara was eight, Sophie was in her room not wanting to be disturbed for studying for a pretest that you weren't supposed to study for. There mom took a deep breath, and began to speak.

"You're father had an accident. He was driving home from work, but someone wasn't paying attention and ran through a red light." there mom paused, "the car hit your fathers car. You're father..." their mom started crying again, but silently, "You're father won't be coming again." Clara and Tina were also silently crying at this news.

"Could we..." Tina choked, "Could we see him?" There mom nodded. Soon, they were all hugging each other, crying. Sophie came downstairs and snapped, "Could you keep it down? I'm trying to study!" Sophie didn't care what they were crying about, which made Tina mad.

"No, we can't. We're just sad that dad died!" Tina snapped.

"What?" Sophie asked.

"Oh, of course you wouldn't know. You don't even care! All you care about studies studies, studies! You never hung out with him! I don't think you even care about him!" Tina yelled, and ran up to her room.

"Is that true, mom?" Sophie asked.

"Yes." That was too much. Their mom went upstairs to there room. Sophie went over to hug her sister Clara, to comfort her, but she pushed her away.

"Tina's right. You're own father died, and you're not even shedding a tear. School's all you ever care about, and nothing else. I care about dad, I want him back." Clara cried, and ran upstairs to her room, leaving Sophie downstairs. Alone.

The image blacked out, and Clara saw Marks face.

"I killed your dad. I killed your dad." he taunted. She saw her father driving home from work, smiling. He was going to surprise them with a cruise trip. But then Clara saw Mark in a car, he turned and smiled at where Clara was seeing everything. He drove through the red light, and rammed into her dads car. Mark jumped out of the car, and ran.

"No! Dad!" Clara tried to call out, but nothing came. Her father wasn't moving in the car.

"Boo." Mark's face appeared again, his teeth covered in blood. A wicked smile on his face.

Clara woke up and screamed, and sat up. The ropes were gone. Clara was sweating. Connor came running in.

"Are you okay?" Clara was crying.

"I had a bad dream. About Mark, my old life, he killed him. He killed my dad." Clara said. Connor came over and hugged her. Clara soon came up with a plan.

"Connor, I'm sorry about yesterday. I was tired and not thinking straight. But I now understand what you were trying to say. Thank you for helping me."

"Your welcome. I'm sorry about injecting that medicine into your arm. I wanted you to calm down." Clara smiled.

"Could I leave? the tent, I mean. Just to have some fresh air."

"Sure. Kat, Shirley, and Ashley are out at Marks getting more food and water. They are also look for Tina and Sam." Connor let Clara go outside.

"I'll go get some firewood." Clara suggested. Connor looked suspicious. "If you think I'm going back to other camp, I have no idea where it is."

"True. Wait, you're all messy, change into something clean." Connor gave her a black long dress. Clara changed into it, and came back outside. It went right above her ankles, with some black lace around it.

"You look better. Go ahead. I'll see you for dinner." Clara took a Cheetos bag as a snack, and left. Once she was sure Connor wasn't following her, or couldn't see her, she ran back to their old camp.

"Tina! Listen, Connor took me back to camp, I'm going to go back again so he isn't suspicious, but I'm going to pretend I got caught by Mark, and come here." she waited for a reply.

"Tina? Sam?" Clara picked up the blanket a little. A figure jumped out and pushed her down on her back. Clara screamed.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I thought you were Mark." the figure climbed off her. It was Sam.

"What happened? Where's Tina?"

"She got captured by Mark. Don't worry I.." she stopped, "Get in! Hurry!" Sam hissed. Clara went into the blanket, and Sam ran away from it. Clara saw Mark come into view. Sam ran towards the tree Clara was under.

"Tina! Tina, where are you? I think Clara was taken, I can't find her anywhere."

"Hello Sam." Mark said.

"Where's Tina and Clara!" Sam yelled, stepping away from the guards. She was trying to make them think that she wasn't there.

"Well I know where Tina is, I don't know about Clara. Why won't you come over and see her?" Mark asked, him and his guards stepping forward.

"No thanks, I'm on a tight schedule." Sam said, and stepped back. The guards walked forward, and Sam ran off. Marks guards ran after her. Mark was about to follow, until Clara accidentally did something stupid. She sneezed. Mark whipped around. He smiled. Clara backed away from the front, and was coming out the back, when Mark poked his head in through the front.

"Hi." Mark said, and lunged. He missed Claras feet by a inch, but Clara saw her chance. She ran. Mark got out and ran after her.

"Guards! Over here! I see Clara!" Mark yelled. Clara ran through the forest. A guard came up in front of her, and she skidded to the left. She tripped and fell. She quickly turned behind her. They stopped running.

"Hello my little friend." Clara stood up, she heard a BANG! She turned around, it was Connor, holding a shovel, with a guard at the ground.

"Go!" Connor shouted, and Clara ran. She heard the fighting behind her, and looked back. Connor was making some guards chase him, and was fighting some other guards. But Mark and two other boys started running towards her.

Clara ran through the forest, and then fell down a hill, rolling in the dirt, but once she stopped, she got right back on her feet, and continued running. She turned around a tree and bumped into someone, her head hurt, and she fell to ground.

"You okay?" Clara heard Sam's voice. Sam got up, and helped Clara up.

"Yea, I'm fine."

"I should've stayed and fought instead of drawing them away, should've known they would've check-"

"No, It's my fault. I sneezed. " Clara said, and brushed off her legs. "Connor helped me to."

"What do we do now?" Sam asked.

"Come with us." Marks voice said, and he grabbed Clara from the back.

"Clara!" Sam yelled, Clara threw her head back, and hit Marks nose.

"Ah!" Mark yelled, and loosened his grip, Clara broke free, and punched the guard coming up on Sam.

"Run." Clara said, and they ran far away from Mark.

"Up there! Climb on that tree!" Sam pointed out a tree that was thick, and fallen sideways, but was still in the air, it's roots pulled out. They climbed onto it, and watched as Mark ran below them.

"Psst." Clara wiped around, and a little sound came from her. Connor put a hand to his lips.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else." Clara said.

"You guys okay?" they nodded.

"Tina was taken by Mark, we have to help her."

"I know, let's try-" Sam was about to say something, but her face went pale. Clara turned and gasped. Kat was walking towards Mark.

"Take me to Tina. I want to see her." Kat said. Her face was red. She'd been crying.

"With pleasure, just let me do one more thing." Mark took out his gun, and shot it. Clara screamed with agony, and fell from the tree.

"Clara!" Conner yelled, and jumped down, with Sam right behind him.

"It's a numbing dart, makes it feel numb, and afterwards, like it's been shot by a real bullet. Just got reinforcements when you broke my nose. I don't want to lose you again." Mark said.

"Take me to Tina. I want to say something to her."

"Fine. Bring them, lets move." Mark commanded. Kat walked willingly along side Mark, and Clara was carried by Connor, who was being forced along by some guards, with Sam alongside.

When they entered the house, they went the fenced in yard with the treehouse cell, and the torture area.

"Bring out Tina." a few minutes later, Tina emerged from the house.

"Clara! You're okay!" Tina cried, and ran forward. "Your hurt." Connor explained the new and improved dart.

"Kat had something to say to you, Tina." Mark said. Tina glared at Kat.

"You let Mark capture Clara to tell me something?!"

"I had no idea Clara was behind me in a tree. I wanted to say I'm sorry. I can't bear to live knowing that you'd never forgive me. I love you, Tina. Having you run away broke my heart. I don't want to live if you aren't with me, or if you won't love me." Kat brought out a needle, it had a blackish grayish liquid inside.

"I love you." Kat injected it into her neck.

"Wait, no!" Tina yelled. Kat's face went black, all shriveled up, then turned white. Kat fell to the ground motionless.

"Wait no, Kat." Tina was crying, and sat next to her, holding her head. "I forgive you, I forgive you, I forgive you. Please no, not again." Tina cried. Clara just sat there stunned. Silent tears running down her face. She thought back to when her dad died, everyone she loved around them would die. She turned to Connor. Would Connor die?

"Wake up. Wake up! Open those eyes! I'm saying it right now! I forgive you. Come on Kat, wake up! Please!" Tina pulled Kats head up to her, hugging her lifeless body.

"Please, I love you. I will never stop loving you, wake up, please! I love you!" Tina broke apart. It was happening again. Everyone they loved. Dead.

"Well, that was happy. Put them in the workout room." Mark commanded. The guards dragged Clara and Tina to the workout room. Clara heard Mark telling them to put Connor and Sam in the KE room upstairs. Clara and Tina were thrown into the workout room, and the door slammed shut behind them.

"Listen, that was Kat's choice, she wanted to-"

"I know. But it's my fault, if only I'd forgiven her, then she would be alive, and we wouldn't be here. Everythings my fault!"

"No, it's not, Tina. Kat wanted to, she was either going to do that, or Mark would've killed her. It's not your fault." Clara said. Tina wiped away her tears, and took in a deep breath.

"You're right. Okay, new room. Lets find a way out." Tina said and stood up. It was the room with the net.

"When the guards come to give us food, we could hide, and while the door's open push past him and run." Clara suggested.

"No, the force field would be up."

"I disabled it, remember? Mark has no connection anymore."

"Marks smart, he'll have more guards by the door so we couldn't make a break for it." Tina said, "Good plan though."

" '_Attention. Lights will turn off in ten minutes._" a voice boomed loudly.

"Why?" Tina asked no one.

"No idea." Clara said. Tina ran over and pulled out the bean bags from one corner and sat them on the ground.

"Now we have a place to sleep." Tina said. Suddenly, everything went black.

"Tina?" Clara called out.

"You're fine. The lights went out, come towards my voice. I'm by the bean bags." Clara followed Tina's voice, and tripped on something. She landed on a cushion. She felt a hand on her arm.

"Is that you?" Tina asked.

"Yea. I can't see a thing. I thought we would be able to at least see something."

"I think it's so that it'll be harder for us to escape." soon, the lights turned back on, and Clara covered her eyes. Once she opened them again, there were two trays filled with food and water.

"Told you he was smarter than we thought." Tina sighed and went and picked up the two trays. Once she was away from the door, Mark walked in.

"WEll, I hope you'll enjoy your lunch. I need some information about how to do the process of taking the power. You're going to give it to me."

"Ha, like we would." Clara spat. Mark smiled.

"Well, if you wouldn't help me, then Connor will die."

"Okay, then who after after that?" Tina asked. She turned towards Clara, she was afraid that Connor would die. Mark would run out of people.

"Then Sam, then Ashley, then Shirley." Mark yelled.

"Then who after them? Hm? There's no one else to kill."

"Should I kill them right now?"

"Sure, go ahead. It's not like you need them." Clara said. Mark hesitated. Clara smiled, "Oh, but you do. You do need them for something. An, experiment, maybe? Drones. Brain control. Information. Guards."

"What? How do you know about the guards?"

"Wasn't it obvious? Why don't you explain it to Tina."

"What's up with the guards?" Tina whispered.

"No idea." Clara muttered.

"The guards used to be good people, like you. Fighting for freedom and justice. So I made up a secret organization for those causes. Obviously, a ton of people signed up. So then I started doing experiments, and turned them on our side. Brain Control, but of course it doesn't work perfectly on everybody. Sometimes it doesn't work at all, but it's worked most of the time. If you've gone wrong, who knows? Ha, maybe you're best friend will kill you!" Mark laughed. Tina jumped up, and started to walked quickly towards Mark, but a girl stepped, holding a gun. Tina stopped, and gasped.

"No." Tina muttered.

"Sophie?" Clara asked. Sophie walked up next to Mark, her eyes staring straight ahead, not even noticing they were there.

"Well, as you can tell, I got myself a little, father daughter love. Sophie, watch them from outside. If they do anything that might cause suspicion, then bind them to the poles. No, bind Clara, but put Tina in the net. They shouldn't be together if they were coming up with a plan to escape." Mark said, and left the room.

"Sophie please, just try to remember, if you can remember, you'll be free. " Clara said. Sophie started to blink rapidly. Clara counted the blinks. It was morse code. It said, _It's okay. I'm still with you_.

"Remember? Remember what?" Sophie kicked Clara in the stomach. Clara barely felt it, but made it look like it hurt.

"Clara, are you okay?" Tina rushed to Claras aid. Clara tapped on her knee, asking, _Did you get Sophies message. _Clara was groaning and doubling over the whole time to save some time. Tina responded, _Yes_. Clara wished the letter Y wasn't at the end of of the alfapet.

Sophie read their messages, and gave them a very quick wink. Clara groaned and sat up.

"I'm fine." Clara said, clutching her stomach and got to her feet. She walked towards Sophie again.

"Unusual activity, must be restrained with Marks command, guards!" Sophie yelled, and a few guards came in. Clara was forced to have her hands bound above her head to the poll. Tina was put in the net, locked in there.

"Mark! Mark!" Clara yelled, but Mark left.

A few hours later, Clara began to feel hungry.

"Tina, I'm really hungry and thirsty. When are they going to feed us?" Clara asked, her arms slumped above her.

"I don't know, maybe-" before she finished her sentence, Mark walked in, scowling, dragging Sophie behind him. Her eyes were rolled into the back of her head, and she was slumped on the floor like a Raggedy-Ann doll. Mark loaded a gun and held to her head.

"This person" Mark spat the word out, "Betrayed me! And this is what happens to betrayers. Mark fired the gun and Sophie fell to the ground.

"No!" Tina yelled and pushed against the net and cried. Clara screamed and gasped, tears rolled down her eyes. Mark laughed.

"Do you _really _think I'd kill my own daughter? Even if she had betrayed me, I'd torture her but never kill her. No, this person betrayed me." Mark ripped of the mask of Sophie's face. Clara cringed, expecting it to be Connor, or Sam. But it wasn't either of them.

It was Jim.

**Chapter 10**

Sophie

Sophie sat, her eyes staring straight ahead. Scientists from all over crowded around her, analyzing and taking notes about her.  
>"Well?!" Mark said. The head scientist stood up and cleared his throat.<p>

"We think the best way to get her on your side is to inject her with this." He held up a syringe with a needle the size of a pencil. Sophie gulped.

"Ok then. Do it!" The head scientist stood up and walked over to Sophie, but she jumped up and back away,

"Oh no. You're not injecting me with that!" Sophie yelled and turned to run away. Mark grabbed her from behind and held her still. Sophie tried to get out of his grip, but it was like iron. The man walked over to her and pushed her hair to one side. Sophie flinched as his hand grazed her neck. He pushed the tip of the needle into her neck. Mark squeezed her as the needle went in and he pulled in out. Sophie strained and grit her teeth as pain shot through her neck. She felt calm, like nothing had ever happened. She slipped out of Mark's grasp and turned. She made her eyes unblinking and her arms stiff.

"Mark? What shall I do now?" Sophie said in a monotone voice.

"It worked! It worked!" Mark squealed like a girl on Christmas. Sophie tried to remain emotionless, even though it was hard, Sophie worked through it.

When Sophie left the workout room after unwilling binding her sister, and putting Tina in a net, she was happy to see them unharmed. At least they got my message, Sophie thought happily. She went to her new room, and sat down, still acting like a robot. mark came in her room, but Sophie pretended not to notice him. He took out a device with a button.

"Are you sure I can take her out of this state, and put her back in successfully?" Mark asked. His companion nodded, and left the room. Sophie looked out of the corner of her eye, she saw a green, and a red button. Under the green button, it said, 'Under State' the red button said, 'Free mind'. Mark pushed the red button. Sophie pretended to look startled, and jumped up. She turned to Mark.

"Mark! How did I get here! Where are my sisters!" Sophie yelled, and tried to run, but Mark's guards blocked the door.

"Actually, you just saw them. You just locked them in the workout room. You're under my power, Sophie. I can turn it on, and off whenever I want. Oh, isn't it wonderful!" Mark clapped.

"You're lying!"

"Bring up Clara, she'll prove it." Mark ordered, a few minutes later, Clara was pushed into the room, held by the guards. Sophie winked.

"Clara! You're alright!" Sophie walked towards her, but Clara tried to walk backwards. Clara understood! Thank you!

"Get away! You're just one of Marks guards!" Clara spat. She winked.

"No, I'm not! I'm fine look at me!"

"You see? You have to believe it for yourself. At least I can turn it off and on!"

"You're insane!" Clara yelled at Mark. Mark smiled and put two thumbs up.

"I know! Give them some time alone, let it sink in for Sophie." Mark left with his guards, leaving them alone.

"We have to escape, somehow, before I become a guard again!" Sophie said, and winked again. They weren't taking any chances.

"What do we do?" Sophie didn't reply, hesitating, "Sophie what, do we do."

"Run." came Marks voice. The door opened. He wasn't there.

"We run." Sophie said, and they ran out the door, heading towards the basement to get Tina.

"Run Clara! Run Sophie! Run!" Mark said, laughing. Clara opened the door and ran down the stairs, with Sophie right behind her.

"I said, run!" Mark yelled. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, they were pushed into the room in front of them with no lights. With their momentum, it sent them tumbling. They screamed.

"Sophie!" Clara yelled.

"Clara!" Sophie yelled back. Another girl was pushed into the room.

"Hello? Who's there?" Tina.

"Tina! It's us!" Sophie said. They heard footsteps down the stairs.

"Where are they? They were supposed to run into the workout room to get Tina, where are they?" Mark said.

"You probably scared them so much they tried to leave without her."

"No. Tina's gone." Mark said. Sophie suddenly heard a muffled cry from Tina and Clara.

"Clara? Tina? Mmmm!" a hand was clasped over her mouth, and she was pushed towards the back of the room.

"Lets go. Search the house, then the woods. Now!" Mark yelled. Sophie felt herself being picked up. Her hands were bound behind her, and a gag was placed on her mouth. She could hear her sisters. She was shoved behind a couch near the wall, concealed from sight.

The lights turned on. Sophie saw Conner by the couches, and guards by the door. They couldn't see Sophie or the others, they were behind the couch so close to wal, Sophie was gasping for breath.

"Get him!" the guards yelled. Connor dogged there attempted grabbed, and ran out the door.

"Follow him! I'll check this room." one of the guards said. Sophie saw Tina and Clara were with her two. Tina's hands were bound in front of her, so quickly and quietly, she removed the gags. The guard was in front of the couches, they could see him. He turned and should've saw Sophie, but the light didn't reach the back of the couch, so saw nothing, and left.

"Why did Connor do that?" Sophie asked.

"He didn't want us to ask questions I'm guessing, or try to run after him or leave, I bet they have a plan." Clara said. Sophie tried to move, but couldn't. She was stuck. It was too tight for anyone to move.

"Tina, try to undo the ropes."

"I'll try, I'll have to basically climb on top of you though." Tina said. With some grunting, and heaving, Sophie and Clara were free.

"Let's go." As soon as they were about to walk out the door, Connor walked in. They all jumped.

"Jeez! I thought you guys got what I was trying to say when I bound you!"

"We did. We didn't listen." Clara said. They heard footsteps on the stairs.

"In!" Connor hissed, and pushed them in. He locked the door behind him, and dimmed the lights. Once the footsteps faded, Connor made the lights go to a fade, so you could kinda see everyone.

"I brought food and water. We have to wait here until night, then we leave. We have to go to the top of the building, and escape from there. We'll go on the roof, and jump down. It's not that high up." Connor said.

"What about Sam?"

"She's free. The other's are fine. Here." He gave everyone two bags of cheetos, M&M packets, an apple, and some water. Clara and Tina were starving, after being Mark was trying to starve them for a day, they were pretty hungry.

"Wow." Sophie laughed, chewing on her food. Once they were all finished, they lied down on the couches, trying to get some rest. But Sophie couldn't sleep.

"Sophie." Clara whispered,

"What?"

"I took this from Mark." Clara held up the remote that was supposed to control her, "Now, I know it doesn't work on you, but if Mark had this he could be telling you to go to his side and you wouldn't. He would get suspicious."

"Thanks. Tell Connor that when we get out of here, I'm going to slap him." Clara chuckled. Soon, Sophie drifted off into sleep.

Sophie was woken up by Connor, shaking her.

"We have to go! Now! This is in between the guards shifts, so we have a few minutes with no guards, we have to hurry!" they took their remaining food and water, and ran quietly up the stairs.

"Go! Up the stairs! Quickly!" they ran upstairs and Tina ran into the empty room that was Sophie quarters. If she was a guard.

"Out that window! It goes out onto the roof! It's an easy jump to the ground, you'll be fine." Connor remarked. Tina opened the window, and they all climbed out. Once they were on the roof, Connor jumped first. Tina jumped, and Connor caught her, carefully lowering her to the ground.

Sophie was next, Connors fingers digging into her side, but she made it. Clara jumped and Connor gently put her down on the ground. They ran back into the forest, and tried to find their old campsite with the others. While they were running, they were glad to see a welcoming face. It was Peter.

"Peter!"

"Oh my god! You're okay!"

"We're the others?" Tina asked.

"The other boys were caught by Mark, including Jim. Mark was really mad." Tina's and Clara's face fell.

"What? What happened?"Sophie asked.

"Sophie, I'm really sorry. I know you really liked Jim." Clara said.

"What? Is he alright? Did he turn him into a guard?"

"No, Sophie. I'm sorry, but he's.." Tina didn't want to deliver the news. Sophie was getting frustrated.

"Tina!"

"He's dead, Sophie," Sophie whipped around to face Clara, "I'm sorry, Sophie. Mark killed him. We couldn't stop him."

"You could've tried! Why would Mark kill him?" Sophie yelled. She grabbed Clara by the shoulders and pushed her.

"Sophie there was nothing we could do!"

"You let him die!" Sophie yelled, and pushed Clara again. Tina pushed Sophie back.

"Leave her alone!" Tina said. She gave Sophie a minute to calm down, "Listen. We're really sorry. I know you really liked him, but what's done is done. He's happy now, where he is." Tina paused, "he's happy."

"You're right. I'm sorry, I was just being a jerk. Sorry." Sophie wiped away her tears.

"Thank you." Tina turned to Peter. "Peter, where the others? Ashley, Sam and Shirley?"

"We moved camp, it's much more concealed now, and more higher up, so we could see what Marks doing."

"Peter, I think the other boys were turned into guards, so if you see them, hide. Don't near them. Mark can control their minds. he can turn it on and off just like that." Clara said, and snapped her fingers. Peter nodded.

"Okay, thanks. We should move, Mark will find out you're gone any minute now." Peter remarked, and they followed him through the forest up a big hill. Once they were there, they saw a few fires going, with some new people.

"These are our families. They came over to help, I sent a letter in a box, and I hoped it would go to shore. They came in a boat, but it sunk a long way away, they rode here on a crate, it can't fit more than two people. But we took it apart for firewood." a girl ran over to them.

"Hi." Sophie said, "What's your name?"

"Sylvia." Sylvia answered, " I'm Peter's older sister. Over there is my cousins, Jack. Lily, and Ethan. There's my older brother, John." Sophie saw Sam hug two boys, and a girl. "Those are Sam's sister's and brothers. I don't there names, though."

"Sylvia! Come help us put up the new tents you brought! And unpack the food and water you brought!" Sylvia ran off, Peter was about to follow, but Sophie grabbed his arm.

"Peter, why didn't you send that letter and ask for a ship to come and get us off this island? Or to the police?"

"Sophie, I didn't even know if it would reach the shore dry. I didn't know if it would reach the shore period. Also, do you think the police can beat Mark? Who do you think will be able to win over that boat if it came?" Sophie didn't answer, "Exactly." Peter walked off to help built the new tents.

"Sophie! Tina!" Sam called them over. Sophie ran over with Tina, Clara was already by Sam's side. "This is my younger sisters who are twins, Rosy and Mary. This is my older brother, Brian, and my younger brother, Eddy. But we call him Ed."

"Nice to meet you." Rosy said, and they all shook hands. Sophie left with Tina to spy on Marks actions from the hill. They were concealed, but could see the house perfectly, and could see inside.

"Well, we have a bigger army now." Sophie remarked.

"Yea, more lives we ruined." Tina said. Looking straight ahead.

"Come on, Tina. They wanted to come, they knew the risks, they new they might never be able to go back, but they wanted to."

"Because of us. They came here because of us. I like them, they're nice. But I don't want to be responsible for another death of a friend. Or family." Tine blinked. "Sophie, don't tell Clara this, cause then she'll lose hope."

"Hope in what? Winning?"

"Leaving." they were quiet for a minute. "We can't leave this island, Sophie. If we try to live normal lives, Mark will pop up. He'll always track us down. he can find us if he try to hide. Also, if we try to go the mainland, Mark will follow, we bring this to the mainland innocent people will die because we decided to hide in their basement, settle down with their families. Mark will never give up."

"This will go on forever, Sophie. We'll pass down the necklaces to our children, Mark will pass down his dead to his children. This will go on for generations! It will never end! Unless Marks family win. Or one of us decides to kill one of Mark ancestors in the future, this won't end. This won't end, unless the world ends, or our great great great grandchild will become a murder."

"I see what you're saying. Tina, I know you're going to say no to this, but the necklace only works on you, right? Why not kill yourself? You could save millions if Mark could get ahold of the necklaces."

"No, I want Clara and me to try to live through life. Why couldn't this had happened to someone else? Why did it have to be us? I just want a normal life!"

"We all do, Tina, I understand what you're going through, I want a normal life to, but-"

"No, you don't understand. You don't have a necklace full of power! You don't have a man hunting you down to use you to take over the world!" Tina stood up, "You will never, understand." Tina walked back towards camp without turning back.

Sophie put her head between her knees. Tina was right. She had no idea. But, Tina didn't know what it was like to have Mark as her father. Someone mean. Someone who didn't care about father, even though he died, had loved her to his last dying breath. Her mother, who had died for her, died because she couldn't handle Tina being mad at her. Tina didn't know what it was like.

After a few minutes, Sophie got up and walked back towards camp. They were already making dinner, roasting some rabbit over the fire.

"Sophie, you've been assigned your job." Tina walked up to her.

"Assigned a job?"

"It was Ed's idea. Everyone has one of more jobs to keep a order of things. You're job is to hunting, with Clara, Connor, and Sylvia. You are also a snooper, with Clara, me, Ashley, Peter, and Brian."

"What's a snooper?" Sophie asked.

"We spy on Marks actions, and also try to go inside, steal some weapons, and some food and water."

"Okay." Sophie said.

"Clara has to do three jobs. Those two with you, and cooking. But she volunteered to do three, someone had to do a extra."

"Why didn't you ask me?"

"Because I thought you would want to be left alone." Tina said. Sophie nodded.

"Dinner!" Sylvia shouted, the newcomers huddled around a fire with Peter, Ashley, and Shirley. Clara, Sophie, Tina, Connor, and Sam sat around a second fire away from them to makes plans while eating.

"I'm a little suspicious about them. They're really nosey." Tina said.

"I think we shouldn't tell a lot, unless we have to." Clara said. Everyone agreed.

"Okay, tomorrow, us five will go out in the forest, and go by the beach where they came. Try to find a way off this island." Sam said. Sophie looked at Tina.

"No."

"No?" Sam repeated.

"Why not?" Clara asked.

"Their little raft was torn apart and made into firewood, remember? Also, if there was something there, it would be washed away by the tide by now." Tina said.

"She's right, I love your idea Sam, but I wouldn't work." Sophie added. She winked at Tina. Tina nodded slowly, making sure only Sophie saw.

"Okay, then the Snoopers should go spy on Mark and Evilia tomorrow. We need to find a way to defeating Mark."

"Without killing him." Tina said. Everyone paused, and stared at her.

"Tina, the only way he can stop him is killing him. We can't imprison him, he'd escape all too easily."

"We could strand him on a boat with enough food and water to live a year." Tina said.

"By then we would've reached shore, and would take a speedboat to come back here, Tina we have to kill him. You don't have to, but one of us do. I don't like the idea anymore then you do, but we have to stop him." Clara said.

"We can do so, without becoming a murder!" Tina said.

"Lets debate this another day." Connor said.

"Okay, lets think about getting more food. We have plenty of water."

"HIde! Put out the fires! Marks coming!" Sylvia started shouted. Tina and Sophie stood up.

"Run!" Sylvia shouted, and soon fell to the ground, her back had a big red spot. Clara screamed. Sophie ran towards Tina and Clara and pulled them back towards the forest, concealed. Sophie saw Brian being knocked in the head, and carried away. Thankfully, almost everyone made it, except for Ethan, John, and Lily.

"Kill the girl, we only need the boys." Sophie heard Clara cry quietly while Mark shot the young girl, and left her body on the ground. Sam's sisters and brothers were taken, besides Rosey and Ed. They made it up a tree.

"Search for the others, they were all here, look for them!" Mark commanded, after a little while, Sam stood up.

"What are you doing?" Clara asked.

"He just killed my family, he's gonna pay." Sam ran out and punched Mark in the face.

"Sam!" Clara was about to run after her, but Connor held her back. Sam threw in a few more punches, and ran off, with the guards following her. Mark was escorted back towards the house. Everyone came out of their hiding spots.

"Bury them. We have to bury them." Sophie said, and stared at Sylvias and Lily's body. Sophie whispered in Tina's ear, "I see what you mean by ruining more lives." and walked away.

Sophie leaned on a tree, and watched as they buried the two bodies. Clara collected flowers, and put them around them, and Tina found some sticks, wrote their names, and circled them in stones. They were silent, then one by one, everyone went back to their tents. Sophie was the only one left.

Sam came running back.

"Knew I could shake them off." she said, then saw the graves. Tears fell down her cheeks, and she didn't say another word. She just left, and walked into her tent.

Sophie had no intention of going back to her tent. Mark killed them. He only needed the boys, but he could've at least kept them alive! He didn't have to kill them. Even though she barely even knew them, Sophies silent tears trickled down her cheeks, until she slumped on the ground, and fell asleep.

Sophie was dreaming of the dead. She dreamed of Kat, and her fake dad, of lily and Sylvia. Then she Mark, he was laughing.

"I can take away the things you love most." she saw Sam being stabbed in the back, and falling to the ground, "I can take away the things you hold most dear." she saw Tina being killed, slowly, and painfully, "I can take away what means the most to you," she saw Clara, she was drowning, Sophie and Clara both feared of drowning, she was screaming, then went quiet, "I can take away the things you love right in front of your nose, and you can't stop it." She saw a knife advancing on Jim, "You." Closer, "Never," Closer, "Can" the knife went into his face.

Sophie woke up screaming. Or she thought she did. She was in a glass container, water was filling it up. She was going to drown. Mark walked up to the glass.

"Hey! Let me out!" Sophie yelled.

"Okay, but only if you kill her." Clara was tied to a chair. Mark waved a gun. Sophie shook her head. He shrugged.

"Okay." the water was up to her neck. She was trying to break the glass but it wasn't working. A gun appeared in the tank. It was pointing at the glass, pointing at Clara. Sophie tried to move it, but it wouldn't budge. The water was now over her head. Sophie tried desperately to get out, but it was no use. Her vision was getting blurry, her lungs were screaming. Sophie held the trigger, Clara's eyes widened. Sophie pulled it, and saw Clara fall to the ground, but the glass didn't break. Sophie was going to die, knowing that she killed her sister trying to live. She was selfish. She was cruel. She was vain. She killed her sister while trying to save herself. And now she was going to die anyway.

"This isn't real. Mark's playing tricks. On my brain. It's. Not. Real. Real…" Sophie screamed.

**Chapter 11**

Tina

Tina woke up to Sophies screaming. She sat up abruptly, and ran outside, she saw Sophie sweating leaning against a tree next to the two graves.

"Sophie! Are you okay? Did you see Mark?" Tina asked. Sophie shook her head. She looked shaken.

"No, no I had a bad dream. Tina, I think Mark might being entering my dreams, to scare me, or to make you or me join him. It must have something to do with trying to control me, and turn me into a guard."

"Why do you think Marks entering your dreams? It couldn't have been that bad." Sophie explained her dream in very good detail. "Maybe he is. Don't listen to any of the dreams, if you see him planning to go somewhere, tell us, and we'll go to the opposite place."

"Okay. But what if this is all fake? Just bad dreams?" Sophie asked, standing up.

"Just to be safe, Sophie. We aren't taking any chances." Tina said. Clara walked out of her tent.

"Are you guys okay?" Tina nodded. Soon, everyone slowly came out of their tents and started a fire to make breakfast.

"Clara, go get firewood with Sam." they nodded, and walked off. Connor walked up to Tina.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure." they walked away from everyone.

"Clara is in danger, you're in danger!"

"Yea, we got that since the first day we were here, Connor, what is it?" Tina asked. Connor shook his head.

"No, Tina no this is different. He has contact with the U.S. He's been talking to the police about these three girls, and others and how they plan on taking over the world. He wants their help to capture you and hunt you down."

"So, Marks getting more people, what's wrong with that?"

"What Mark does not know, is that the police are working for the DAKPL."

"What the heck is the DAKPL?"

"Destroy And Kill Powerful Lifeforms." they all heard a blood curdling scream. It was Clara.

"Clara!" Tina yelled, and ran out into the forest, with Sophie, Connor, Shirley, and Ashley right behind her. They tried to find their path, they way Clara went, but she found Sam curled in a ball, shaking.

"Sam! Where's Clara?"

"They weren't real, they weren't real, they weren't real.." she was muttering over and over again.

"What weren't real? What happened!"

"It's them, Tina. It's Mark. He's brought back the dead." Sam fainted.

"Bring Sam back to camp, we'll go find Mark." Ashley and Shirley carried Sam back to camp. Once they were out of sight, the wind started to pick up, and it started to get foggy.

"Connor, what's happening?" Connor wasn't moving. He was just standing there, staring straight ahead.

"Connor? Connor!" Sophie yelled, and walked towards him. Tina grabbed her arm, and pulled her back.

"Wait." Connor turned his head very slowly towards them. He opened his mouth, and white gust came out, and Connor disappeared. The white dust turned into a person. A ghost.

"That wasn't Conner." Tina said, and backed away. The ghost walked towards them.

"Get away!" Sophie picked up a stick.

"No, don't!" when the stick went through the ghost, it turned red and screamed a horrifying scream, and turned into a horrifying sight unable to be described. Tina and Sophie screamed, and passed out.

When Tina woke up, she was outside, she looked next to her. Clara was bound with her hands up to a pole above her head.

"Clara?" Tina tried to walk forward, but she too had her hands above her head. To her left was Sophie, who was awake.

"Tina, it was fake. I heard Mark talking, it was special effects."

"What about Connor?"

"Still asleep at camp." soon, Clara came around, and started to freak out. Sophie explained to her about the unreal ghost.

"When's Mark going to come out here?"

"Now." they heard a snapping noise, and they were inside a trampoline, there hands bound above their head, on the neat outlining the trampoline.

"Hello! Liked my ghost show?"

"Yes, very entertaining." Clara said.

"Then you'll just love this! I need some information, but you know that of course." Mark said, walking towards them, "but I know you wouldn't give it to me willingly, so why not force it out?"

"How are you going to do that?"

"Why not some spiders? Drowning? Snakes? Rocks? Which one should we do first?"

"How about none." Sophie suggested. Mark laughed.

"Naw, I'll let Tina decide. Tina which one?" he held up a knife up to Sophies neck. "Choose please." Tina didn't answer, Sophie let out a cry, and some blood dribbled down her neck.

"Spiders!"

"Okay! Spiders!"

"Tina!" Clara cried.

"I'm sorry! That was the first thing that came to mind!" Tina cried, but before she could say any more, she felt a hairy creature fall onto her. She screamed. She saw Mark and two guards pour buckets of spiders on them.

"Tell me what I need to know, and I'll take them out. What is the step after taking the blood from both hands touching both necklaces?"

"I don't know." Sophie said.

"You don't, but Clara dose. Tina knows the step after, and you, my dear Sophie, knows the step after. So, my dear Clara, tell me."

"I don't know." Clara said. Mark frowned and motioned for the next bucket . The spiders in the next buckets where hairier, bigger, and grosser. Clara screamed.

"Now are you ready?" Mark asked, and smiled. Tina looked at Clara, hoping she wouldn't tell him.

"You must." Tina glared at her, but Clara winked, "you must read from the paper given to you, but you must read it backwards, that is all I know." Tina tried so hard not to smile. She was giving him false information, they had no idea what would happen if it did it, but they didn't want to find out.

"Why thank you, Tina you're next. What must I do after that?" Mark asked, Tina laughed.

"I'm not afraid of spiders, so this won't work on me."

"No, what about drowning?" the spiders were sucked out from a tube, and water started pouring in.

"You can't kill us, you need us."

"Yes, but I could kill Clara and bring her back to life." Mark smiled, and the water raised, it was up to Tinas chest started to go to her neck, but for Clara is was almost at her mouth.

"You can't bring her back to life, that's impossible! You can't kill her either!" Tina cried.

"Oh, can I?"

"Tina-." Clara said, but the rest of her words turned into bubbles as the water raised above her head.

"Okay, fine! After you read from the paper you must, oh want must you do! I forgot!" Tina yelled.

"Those tricks don't work on me." Tina could hear a muffled scream from below the water. Soon, the water was up to her chin.

"Alright! You have to make them drop the necklace on the floor covered in their blood, and make them lie on the opposite necklace, then, you must make them recite the words only they know. That's all I know, now let Clara up!" Tina shouted. The water drained slowly from the trampoline. Once Claras head resurfaced, she gasped for air, and her ropes were undone, all of their ropes fell to the ground.

Tina rushed to Clara side.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm okay. Tina, he undid our bounds, the rocks must be next." Clara said, then whispered in her ear, "Did you tell false info?"

"Yes." she whispered. Clara turned to Sophie, and she nodded. Tina smiled, Sophie understood.

"Well, I hope you start jumping! You might have to dodge some sharped shapes, and slippery snakes." Mark said. A snake was released, and it fell on Tinas neck. She screamed and threw it to the floor.

"Jump!" Sophie yelled, and they jumped away from the snakes being poured onto them. After a while, a big rock fell, and fell on Claras head, Clara fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Clara!" Tina yelled, and jumped towards her, but Sophie grabbed her wrist, and pulled her back, both of them slamming into the net.

"We have to get her out of there!"

"No! Look!" Tina looked, and gasped. A giant King Cobra was circling around her neck, and onto her chest.

"Oh my god." Tina whispered

"Sophie, only you can save your sister." Mark said. Sophie shook her head, and Mark stuck out his hand, and pushed Tina forward. Tina screamed, and fell. When she looked up, there was another King Cobra, its crown spread out wide, it's long fangs been shone. It hissed.

Tina stayed still. The Cobra slivered towards her, and was soon, a few inches from her face. It slivered onto her neck, and went onto her head. Its face hovered in front of her eyes, it's fangs out stretched, ready to strike if it's prey moved a muscle. Tina didn't dare to breath.

"Mark, you're insane." Sophie said. Tina saw in front of her, Clara moved, and Clara's eyes opened. They soon went wide, and she slowly turned her head to face Tina. Tina wanted to smile, but was scared the Cobra would tense the movement and strike.

"Just tell me, and you're sisters will be left unharmed.'

"Fine, once the girls are on top of the necklace, you must read the last line of the paper, then the first, fourth, second, and tenth. Then bind the girls hands together with the necklace around their necks, and make the girls say the words only they know backwards, you'll see a glowing light, brag it, and you will have taken the power."

"Thank you. I appreciate your cooperation." Tina felt the snake come off her, and saw the snakes on Clara levitate into the air, leaving them.

It took a while for Tina to move, but after a while, Clara got up and ran towards her.

"You're okay, we're alright. We're all safe." Clara cried. Sophie walked towards them.

"I'm sorry." she winked.

"I understand. It's fine." Tina said, and stood up. She looked around for Mark, but he must've left, because he wasn't there anymore.

"Okay Mark, you got what you wanted, now let us out.'

"No, I think you should stay there until we get the place ready. Just be patient, it'll only take a few days. The only part we got was what the setting should be, where, and how. So, enjoy." Mark's booming voice coming from no where.

"We have to leave, try to break the net!" Tina said, and they all jumped towards the net. Soon, Clara started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Sophie asked.

"It's obvious, isn't it? We have to jump over the net!" Clara started to do small jumps, then she got higher and higher, until finally, she curled downwards, and jumped up and over the net, and falling hard onto the ground.

"Clara! You okay!" Tina yelled, rushing towards the net.

"Yea, I'm good. Ow." Clara, slowly got of her stomach and stood up.

"Come on!" Sophie copied Claras idea, and jumped over the net, to meet with Clara. Tina also started to jump, and jumped over the net.

"Lets go." They jumped the fence, and ran down the hill towards the forest, but a figure jumped out of the bushes, and grabbed them, pulling them in.

"Not so fast!" Mark's voice came, "I'm not dumb, you know!" Tina fought back, and hit her captor in the head, and felt his arms relax.  
>"Really? I didn't know!" Tina yelled, and pushed the man away, Sophie soon did the same, and they ran out towards the forest.<p>

"Wait! Tina, where's Clara?" Sophie yelled.

"Go! Go back!" Tina yelled, and they ran back to where they came. Sophie was far ahead of her, but Tina felt strong hands grab her, and pull her back.

"Quiet! If you want to live." the man took his hand off her mouth, and Tina screamed.

"Stupid girl! Shut up! Do you want to die, then by all means keep yelling!" the man said, an dpu his hand on her mouth, and picked her up, they were running towards the beach, when the man set her down.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Tina asked.

"You'll find out very soon, now shut up." the man pulled her towards the beach, further down the sand. Once they arrived, she found Clara sitting down, surrounded by men.

"Clara!" Clara stood up, but the men forced her to her knees again. The man holding Tina forced her next to Clara, and onto her knees.

"You see! I promised you I would find them! I didn't lie!" the man shouted, and they others yelled in triumph around them.

"We won!" the men cheered.

"My friends, "the man pulled Tina and Clara to their feet, "These are our key to success!"

"What's going on? We have a right to know." Tina said.

"Don't you remember me? Tina, it's me. I know I'm a lot older since you last saw me, but it's still me."

"Who are you?" Tina asked.

"Tina, it's me. It's your dad." Tina pulled herself away, and so did Clara, coming by her side.

"No, you died in a car crash!" Clara said. He shook his head.

"I knew that Mark was going to attempt to murder me to try to get to you two to take over the world, so I decided to fall into his trap, and fake my death. Once I found out you were put on this island, I've being trying to tell the police, and everyone, but they wouldn't listen. I decided to come here, but Mark found out, and tried to kill me again, but I survived with few of my crew. We were on the far side of the island, but we found you! We got here a few days ago, but you're really easy to find when you're running out in the open."

"Listen, you, no, not you, our dad died. You're not him. I'm sorry, but he's dead." Tina said.

"Look at me, please! Look at me!" he pulled Tina in close. She looked into his eyes. she saw her eyes, Clara's eyes as well. She saw her father's eyes, beaten and worn done but still the friendly eyes she had grown so fond of.

"Daddy." she whispered and threw her arms around his neck.

"Are you here to take us home?" Clara asked. Their daddy went on his knees.

"No, not yet at least. I'm here to use the power of the necklace to change the world, make it a better place than how it is. No more jobs lost, no more taxes, everyone will be happy! No more homeless people living on the streets! Everyone will live a perfect life. It'll be perfect. Now, let's just get a knife and then-"  
>"No." Tina said and stepped in front of him. "No. You're like Mark. You want to take over the world, what you think will make the world a better place won't. It will be chaotic! No can handle the power of the necklaces, not even you. I'm sorry, dad but we're leaving." Tina grabbed Clara's hand and started walking away. He grabbed her hand.<p>

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." He whispered. "Grab them." He took out a knife. Tina sucked in her breath.

"You wouldn't. Your our dad, or are you?" Tina said.

" I am your dad, I got to know you very well Tina, I love you. Clara, I didn't really know. I only saw her once a week after I left. Wait, where's your mother."  
>"She died. At the hands of Mark." Tina spat. "You don't deserve to be called dad, we're going to call you from your real name for now on."<p>

"Tina, listen to me." he said, in a very serious voice, "I'm trying to change the world into something new, Something better. The human race can start over again, a fresh new start. Tina, I'm try to make the world better, Mark is trying to turn in into something horrible." he said.

"So are you, Mike." Clara said. There dad paused. Then he suddenly grabbed her, and shoved the knife in front of her neck.

"Clara!" Tina ran forward, but the men grabbed her, and pulled her back. "You're just as bad as Mark!"

"Do what I say!"

"Let her go."

"Now!" Mike yelled. Tina slowly put her hands on her head, and glared at her dad. He smiled.

"Thank you. Throw any weapons you have on the ground." Tina didn't do anything, Mike pulled the knife closer to Clara, and she made a noise. "Now."

Tina took a pocket knife out of her paints, and threw it to the ground. Mike motioned to one of his men, and they picked it up.

"Keep her in one of the tents. Clara will come with me." Mike said, and Tina was being pushed away.

"Let us be together." Tina yelled. He shook his head, and he pulled Clara forward, but she turned to face him.

"I am ashamed to be your daughter." Clara said, one of Mikes men grabbed her, and pulled her in the opposite direction that Tina was being forced in.

Tina was thrown into a tent, and the door was guarded. She couldn't get out, but she smiled.

"I'm smarter than you think, dad." she said, and pulled out a knife from inside her shirt. Sh cut the fabric of the tent from the back, and snuck out. She sneaked around the tent, and into the trees, towards where her dad had pulled Clara. She saw her dad taking to Clara. She was bound to a chair.

"Tell me!" Mike yelled at her, and slapped her. It took all of Tina's strength not to barge in and slap Mike.

"No! You don't know how to handle the power, it could get out of control, or kill you!" Clara yelled.

"You're useless! You just need some persuasion." Mike left, and walked towards where Tina's tent was. Tina walked over towards Clara, she smiled.

"Tina! I didn't tell him anything! He was going towards where you were, we need to-" she was interrupted by Mikes shout.

Tina unbound Clara just as Mike walked out of Tina's old tent.

"Stop them!" he yelled, but Tina was already pulling Clara into the woods, and was running as fast as her legs would allow.

"Tina! Connor!" Clara yelled, and Tina looked to her left. Connor was running towards them.

"You okay! Where were you?" Tina explained everything. Connor nodded, "Great, one more person to worry about. Come on, we should go." they followed Connor back towards camp, away from their father.

"Sam! I found them." Connor said.

"Guys! Where were you? Did Mark find you? I should've come to help." Tina explained everything again to everyone. "Oh. I'm so, so sorry."

"It's fine. That guy, on the beach." Clara said, pointing towards the beach, "Isn't our dad. That guy is in a trance in the necklaces power. Our dad is lost, not forever, but if we look hard enough, we can find him. We would hang out everyday. Everyday." Clara paused, "Not once a week. He forgot, or is gone. But we can bring him back." Clara nodded, "Hopefully."

"We will. Don't worry. He's not lost. Just forgotten." Tina said. Clara nodded. Sam started talking.

"I know this is changing the subject, but Rosy was taken by Mark, and so was..." Sma stopped.

"Both of them?" Connor asked. Sam nodded. Clara looked down towards the ground.

"How much food do we have?" Tina asked. She needed to change the subject.

"We have enough to last a long time, Connor, can you go get some firewood?" Sam asked.

"Sure." Connor left.

"What about water?"

"We have enough. Lets start a fire to get dinner ready." Sam said. Tina started the fire, and sat by it. Clara sat down next to her.

"It'll be alright." Tina said.

"You always say that." Clara said, and threw a stick into the fire. Tina looked at Clara. She was all grown up, she was eleven now. Clara looked at her, sadness in her eyes.

"I mean it. Oh Clara," she pulled the hair out of Clara's eyes, "I wish we could have a better life. A normal life." Clara smiled.

"Me too." Connor came running back, and started shouting. Nice job on ruining the moment.

"He's here! He's here with his men!" Connor yelled.

"Who? Mark?" Tina asked.

"No. Your father."

**Chapter 12**

Clara

Clara stood up.

"How close is he?" she asked.

"Close, but he can't see our camp, it's surrounded by trees, but we should be fine, but we should take precautions. We should go up onto that fallen tree, we won't find us there." Connor said.

"Okay." Clara said, and Sophie and Sam started to head that way, "You go on without me, I'll be right there." Connor said.

"What? No, you're coming with us." Tina said.

"If we finds camp, I'll lead him away from here, or where you're going. I'll catch up with you." Connor said.

"No. Connor we're staying together, come on! He'll be here any minute." Clara muttered to him. Tina starting to follow Sophie and Sam."

"Go." Connor said, Tina came back and grabbed her arm pulling her back.

"Then I'm coming with you!" Clara yelled.

"No! I'll be right behind you. Trust me." Clara relented and followed Tina, Sophie, and Sam up the hill towards the fallen tree.

Once they were on top of the tree, they saw Connor hide under bush under the tree. He was protecting them.

"Clara!" Tina yelled, Clara turned, and saw one of Mikes men grab her, and push her down, he held out a knife.

"Mike will be very happy!" Tina was about to punch him, but he put the knife up to Claras face, and Tina backed away. He slide the flat face of the blade down her cheek. Clara squirmed.

Then he doubled over, and fell to the ground. Connor was out in the open, and a rock was next to the man on top of her. Clara smiled, then it left her face. Connor saw Mike running towards him, he tried to run away, but Mike was to quick. His men grabbed him, and shoved his hands behind his back.

"What did you do to my friend?" Mike asked, and his men shoved him forward.

"Well, I was on a ship in a shipwreck, I'm stranded on this island, then your friend here came up to me with a knife and threatened me! I just hit him with a rock, he's not dead. I was acting on self defense." Mike laughed.

"Really? I don't believe that. You're helping my daughters get away from me. Where are they?"

"You mean those three girls running around this island? I've been searching for them, looking for their father, wondering if you could help me get home to my brothers, and my parents."

"Where did they go?"

"That way, " Connor nodded his head away from where they were hiding. "Now can you please help me get off this island back home?"

"Thank you for telling me. But, I was lying. I need my daughters back, but thank you!" Mike smiled, "Kill him."

"No!" Clara jumped down from the tree, and landed on Connors captors, and shoved them off.

"Run!" Connor yelled, and they started to run. They got far, but Clara tripped on a downhill, and tumbled down hill. Mikes men grabbed her before she could start running again when she got up.

"Well, is this your boyfriend?" Mike teased. Hold up Connor.

"Let him go, I've never seen him before in my life, I didn't want you to kill some boy who wants to go home! Leave him out of this, let him go."

"He'll spill the word. And I'm not stupid, ya know. Take them back to camp." Mike ordered, and they set off towards the beach. Clara was being walked towards the water, and her hand was stuck out.

"Tell me, where is Tina?" he asked, Clara shook her head.

"You don't know what you're doing! You won't help the world, only destroy it!" Clara cried. Mike took out a knife, and cut her on her hand.

"What are you doing?!" Connor yelled.

"Just giving the sharks a little snack." he pushed Clara down a bit, towards the water, Clara yelped.

"You're insane! You wouldn't kill your own daughter!" Clara yelled.

"Would I?" he pushed her down more, her face a foot away from the water, and her hand a inch.

"Stop it." Connor said, Mike pushed her down more, "No, stop don't!" Clara screamed as the salt water touched her blood stained hand. Mike forced her whole body under water. Then pulled her up, her body drenched, and Clara gasped.

"Where!" Clara shook her head.

"Never. Aw!" she was pushed under water again, but this time she saw a figure swimming towards her. A shark! She pulled up again, but half her body still under, including her bloody hand.

"Dad!" Clara yelled.

"Stop it! Get her out! Now!" Connor shouted. The shark was getting closer and closer.

"No!" Clara shouted, and her dad pulled her away and onto the beach right when the shark jumped out of the water, looking for the meal it smelled.

Mike picked up Clara, who was wet, and stunned, her hair dripping.

"I would never, kill my daughter. Just scare her. I'm not so much of the monster you think I ma." he said, and pushed her down, and walked away. His men released Connor, and he ran to her side, grabbing one arm and pulled her up, but she stayed on her knees.

"You okay?"

"That man, is not my father. My father is dead. Forever." Clara said.

"He's just lost Clara, very very lost. We can find him, we just need to know where to look." Connor said. Mike walked up to them.

" Come wit me. Now.' Mike said. Clara didn't move. Mike grabbed her, and pulled her forward. "Come along."

"Leave her alone!" Connor said, and punched Mike in the back, Mike loosened his grip, and Clara tore free from it.

"Run! Go!" Connor yelled, and Clara ran towards the forest, but one of Mikes men came towards her blocking her way. Clara skidded to a halt. The man walked closer to her, bending his knees, his arms outstretched.

Clara kicked some sand in his face, then kicked him in the gut. He tumbled over. More men came towards her, one grabbed her left arm, so Clara hit him with her right. Two men came over, and grabbed both arms, trying to pin them behind her back, but she refused, trying to keep in front of her.

A man with blond hair walked up to her in the front with rope, but Clara kicked him in the neck, then swung her feet up, kicking the men holding her in the knees.

But more people came, grabbing her again. There were too many.

"Connor!" Clara yelled, and kicked out, punching air. Connor tried to escape a fight with Mike, and succeeded, leaving her left side free, then her right side.

"Go!" Connor yelled, put his arm around her back, and ran with her into the forest. They quickly ducked in a bush, concealed. Mike and some of his men ran past them. Once they were out of sight, Connor and Clara got out of the bush.

"Clara! Connor!" Tina!

"Up! Put them up!" Mark jumped out from behind a tree. Connor and Clara put their hands up. Marks guards came out, pointing guns at them.

"Runa, Tina! Go its Mark and Mike! Go!" Clara yelled, but one of Marks guards punched her in the face. Clara fell to ground, clutching her cheek, pain throbbing.

"Find Tina. Bring those two back to the house. Oh, and by the way, who's Mike?" Mark asked.

"Me." Mark turned around, and Mike punched him in the face. The guards turned towards him, and fired, but Mike dodged the bullets.

"Go!" Connor whispered, and they snuck out of the fight. They ran towards where they heard Tina's voice, then decided to head back towards their camp, hoping they would still be there. They were.

"Clara! Connor, are you alright? Clara, your cheek is red." Tina exclaimed, hugging her. Clara and Connor explained what happened, excluding Clara narrowly missing the shark.

"Isn't it your birthday tomorrow?" Clara asked Tina.

"It is. But we don't have to do anything special, it's fine." Tina said, and walked away.

"Try to make her favorite cake, Red Velvet with white and dark chocolate shavings. When Mark is asleep, in his house. With some chocolate mousse inside. Matrk doesn't know when her birthday is." Clara winked. Connor nodded.

Clara ran over towards Sam.

"It's Tina's birthday tomorrow, could you make her a head band or something?" Clara asked.

"Sure. Is this a surprise?" Clara nodded, "Okay." Sam whispered. Clara ran over to Tina.

"Tina, you're turning thirteen, right?" she nodded.

"Now enough about my birthday, let me help that punch on your cheek, and that cut on your hand. Did you forget about it?" Tina asked.

"It's fine." Clara said. Tina poured some water on it, Clara winced. She sucked in a breath.

"Aw, ow." Clara said.

"It's not fine. That's pretty dark blood, Clara." Tina ripped some cloth from the white shirt she was wearing and wrapped it around her hand.

"You have a cut on your forehead." Tina dapped the wet cloth on her forehead. "Lift up your dress a little, I want to see your legs." Clara lifted up her dress a little, there was a long cut along her shin.

"Big fight you had with Mike's guards."

"I wouldn't call them guards. There his men, or friends." Clara said, wincing as the cold cloth touched the cut again.

"I got you a new dress, I hope you like it." Tina said, and showed Clara to the tent. There was a black velvet dress. Clara put it on, the right side of it was long, but the left side was right below her knees.

"Thank you, it's beautiful." Clara said, and smiled. She gave Tina a dress that Clara had. It was a short blue dress with ruffles.

"Thank you." Tina said. "We're having the rest of the rabbit tonight. Connor will have to hunt a lot tomorrow, and get a ton. We want him to go hunting as little as possible, with Mike on the island, we have three people after us."

"We haven't seen Carly in a long time, so I wouldn't count her." Tina shrugged. "You should go hunting with Connor. It'll be faster."

"Okay." hen Clara was about to leave, Tina called after her.

"Clara!" Clara turned, "be safe." Clara smiled and nodded. Then left. She and Clara the woods with Connor, bow in hand, and arrows slung over her shoulder.

"Over there," Connor whispered, and pointed towards a deer. Clara pulled back the arrow. The deer lifted it's head. Clara released the arrow. It hit the deer in the hide. Clara smiled. Connor and Clara quickly cut it so it would fit in their bag. Clara shot two more rabbits, and one more deer.

When they returned to camp, dinner was ready. They threw the bag into a tree so animals couldn't get to it.

"We should go to bed." Tina said. Everyone agreed and went into their tents. Claras last thoughts before being plunged into sleepiness, was Tina's birthday.

When Clara woke up, it was still dark. She checked to see if Tina was awake. She was not. Clara ran outside, and found Connor walking back into camp, with a box in hand.

"Is that it?"

"Yes. It was very easy to. Here." Connor showed Clara the cake. The red velvet cake was covered in chocolate frosting with white and dark chocolate shavings.

"Thank you. I now realized it was pretty dangerous to ask you to go into Marks hideout, and make a cake. I was excited, but thank you so much."

"You're welcome." Connor leaned in for a kiss.

"Well, what a warm wake-up!" Connor and Clara broke apart guilty. Sophie stood leaning on a tree, still in her .

"So, surprise party for Tina? Let's make her her favorite breakfast. Connor, go make pancakes at Marks place."

"Isn't that little risky?" Clara asked. Sophie shrugged.

"He'll do fine." before Clara could respond, Connor ran off towards Marks hideout. Clara sighed.

"This is Tina's birthday, it should be special! Even though we're here, Mark and dad's here, it should be special and wonderful." Sophie exclaimed.

"True." Clara smiled, then hugged her sister. She wished they could be a normal family, living a normal life. Now more than ever. It was then she realized, if she had a normal life, she would have never met Connor, or Sam, Ashley and Shirley.

But then again, all those people wouldn't have died because of her. But at least, some good came out of this.

"Good morning." Tina said, walking out of her tent.

"Good morning! Happy Birthday, Tina!" Clara said, and hugged her.

"Oh! You remembered!" Tina laughed,

"Here!" Sam gave Tina a beautiful headband, made out of in twining twigs, with roses and flowers. It was beautiful.

"Oh, thank you Sam! It's beautiful!" Clara had to admit, she was pretty jealous. Tina put it on her, and it looked better on her head.

Connor was walking back towards camp with another box. He smiled.

"Butter up!" he put the box on the ground, and took the contents out. There were chocolate chip pancakes, with bacon as a smile, a strawberry as a nose, and banana slices as eyes.

"Oh! You're all too kind! Thank you! You didn't have to," Tina said, laughing and smiling. Everyone at the pancakes, but Tina got the special one. Clara couldn't wait until Tina saw the cake. She hoped today they wouldn't see Mark or Mike.

After breakfast, they were all talking, and laughing. Soon, they were all dancing! The do-c-do, the waltz, everything! Everyone has happy, and they weren't worrying about anything. Everyday should be like this, Clara thought, not worrying about everything, having fun. It felt like a normal day. A normal birthday day.

"Thank you guys so much! This is so much!"

"Just wait!" Clara exclaimed. Clara took out the cake, put in thirteen clean sticks, and set them alight!

"Oh my gosh." Tina whispered. Everyone sang happy birthday. Tears were streaming down her face.

She blew out the candles. Everyone cheered. Tina had the first piece. Everyone knew she liked it by how harder she started crying.

"Thank you guys! This is the best birthday I've ever had!" they played Tina's favorite games. They played hide and go seek, Tina was never the seeker. They played tag, Tina was it a few times, and would go after Clara.

They were screaming and laughing while playing tag. Clara was zig zagging everywhere, until she heard a moan.

"Hello?" Clara asked. It happened again. Closer this time. "Hello?How's there?"

"How's Tina's birthday?" Mike came out of no where. Clara gasped. "Tell her happy birthday for me. Actually, no need. I'll tell her myself. After all, she's my daughter. And I'm throwing her a birthday party." Mike laughed.

"What?" Connor jumped in front of her, and Clara shrieked. "What you looking at?" Clara looked behind Connor. He wasn't there anymore. Clara sighed, she was imagining it.

"Nothing." Connor followed her gaze. "It's nothing, really." Clara smiled, "Let's get back to the party." Clara smiled, and followed Connor back towards the party. They decided to play hide and seek. They heard a scream. Tina's scream.

"Tina? Tina!" Clara shouted.

"Mike! He's here! Help!" Tina screamed again, but it too late. Tina was gone.

**Chapter 13**

Tina

"Get off me! Leave me alone!" Tina yelled, but Mike put his hand over her mouth. When they got to the beach, there were balloons, and streamers. There was a four layer cake.

"Happy Birthday, Tina!" Mike said, and gave her a little push towards the cake.

"Wow, this means so much after you tried to kill my sister, and kidnap us!" Tina yelled at him.

"Aw, you hurt you rfathers feelings."

"You're not my father! My father died, long ago. I thought he had come back, but he didn't. My dad, the one I know, is lost. He was lost when he was introduced to power."

"Oh, my poor, poor little Tina. You misunderstand! I'm not going to take over the world! I'm not, all I'm going to do is help people with jobs and money, help the economy, no more water shortages or food shortages, no more homeless people! The president is still president! I'm just helping a little, then I'm done! Nothing bad."

"How do I know you're lying?"

"Tina, have I ever lied to you?" he hasn't. But Tina couldn't say that. He was wrong, and she was right. Right?

"You almost killed Clara! That's not something I can forgive! That's, just not right." Tina said.

"I never was going to kill her! Or even hurt her badly! I was just trying to convince her, but when you don't listen to reason, you need to use force. You of all people should understand that." Tina hesitated.

"Come one, Tina. Relax! If you let me help and change the world, you can have your normal life back. No more Mark any more." he leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "No more running." Tina froze. No more running. A normal life. He wasn't going to take over the world, just make adjustments to help it. Mike walked in front of Tina.

"Are you with me?" he asked, and stuck out his hand. Tina stared at it, then took it.

"I'm with you."

"No!" Clara jumped out of the woods, and tackled Mike. What was she doing?

"Get off him!" Tina said, and pulled her off him.

"Come on Tina! We have to go!" Clara tried to pull her towards the woods.

"No, he can help us. He's going to change the world into something better." Tina said, "No more running."  
>"No! He's lying, Tina! The world is in a balance if you break everything comes apart, you can't change the world!" Clara said. Tina shook her head. Clara let go of her arm.<p>

She turned around ready to run, but Mikes guards blocked her path.

"Grab her. Bind her to the bed." Tina said. She needed to understand. Mike was the right side, they were on the wrong side. She would soon realized that.

"You said you wouldn't leave me! You promised!" Clara yelled. She was being pulled away.

"I'm not leaving you, I've joined the right side, you need to understand." Tina said. Clara glared at her while she was being pulled away into a tent.

"Good job, that was the right thing." Mike smiled.

"I know, but I feel, guilty. Why do I feel guilty, it was the right thing to do, right?" Tina asked, staring to where Clara was taken.

"Yes, sweetheart, it was. Come on. Let's go celebrate your birthday. We have presents." he said, and leaded Tina towards the cake.

"Okay... Dad." Mike smiled as the continued walking towards the people, clapping in celebration.

As Tina walked towards the people the more she felt comfortable, the more she felt at home.

The cake was erher favorite type, but as she ate it, she started remembering about her other birthday a few minutes ago. A burst of emotion hit her. She started to panick. What was she doing?!

"Can I go see Clara, dad?" she asked. he nodded, not suspecting anything, thankfully. She went into Claras tent.

"Listen, Tina just-"

"Acting." Tina said, not wanting her sister to know she went into her father's power.

"Oh." Tina undid her bindings, and the escaped through the door and into the forest, quickly, making sure Mike wasn't looking.

"Run. Run far away from here. I'll see you soon." She kissed Clara on the forehead just as Mike ran in.

"Go! Go now!" Clara ran away as fast as she could. Tina turned to face Mike, his face contorted in anger. He slapped her, as hard as he could. Tina's face was thrown to the side with the force of the blow. Blood poured out of the gash as Tina swayed and fell to the floor.

"Pick her up. Carry her to my tent and tend to her wounds. Besides that one. I want that one to scar." He turned and walked away. Arms picked her up and carried her to the tent.

"Poor girl." One guard said as they laid her down on the tent floor. All of a sudden the other two guards came and attacked the other one.

"What the-?" The guard fell unconscious as the other two guards took off their masks. It was Sophie and Sam!

"Poor Tina. Come on, let's get her outta here." Sophie said and they picked her up, still out of it.

"Not so fast." Mark walked out of the shadows.

"Where do you think you're going? Mike said.

"Who are you?" Mark asked.

"I could ask you the same question. What are you doing in my camp?" Mike sneered.

"I'm here to take Tina."

"Who gives you the authority to take _my _daughter"  
>"Your daughter?"<br>"Yes, Tina's my daughter."  
>"Oh. Sophie's mine. The guard on the right?"<p>

"Oh her. Yeah. She just came here and said she wanted to be a guard. Wait! You're daughter betrayed me! And you're trying to get the necklaces! Those are mine!"  
>"No way! Who do you think you are?!" Mark yelled. While the men argued, Sam and Sophie slowly picked up Tina and ran away. After about a mile, Tina groaned.<p>

"Tina?" Tina groaned again and opened one eye, as the other was swollen shut.

"Where am I? Sophie? Sam? Where's Mike? Wait, where's Clara? Is she safe? Oh man, my face…" Tina groaned and laid back down. Sam looked at Tina's face and said,

"Tina this cut is very infected. we need to get you back to Peter.

"Wait Peter's back?"

'Yeah. Come on, we should go." Tina followed Sam back towards camp, and went into a tent. Peter was there. He took one look at Tina and said briskly,"Lie down. Over there, by the mat. I'll be right there." Tina walked over and laid down. She had a father now. But no mother. And she would give anything, even her life, to have it switched around. At least Clara would have Kat.

"Let's take a look at take at the cut.

**A/n that's all for today!**

**Katty**


	2. First Book Mark is ancestor of Volde

First book in the series _The Abandoned Island_

_**The Abandoned **_

_**Island**_

Author: Chloe Brooks

Author: Kayla Beck

_This book is dedicated _

_to:_

_Kayla Beck, for being a wonderful friend, _

_and always being there for me_

_My mom and dad, for always being _

_there for me, and believing in me_

_My sister, Emma, for being a great sister,_

_and always sticking up for me, and believing in me._

**Prologue**

**Ms. Carden was walking down the deck of the ship called '**_**The Iris'**_**. She ha**ted doing this, but she was forced to. She didn't have a choice. If only she wasn't there, at that time, at that place. She turned left, and paused, but entered the room. The door had a sign saying 'Employees Only'. But that was the plan, the horrible plan. She sat down on a chair in a corner at a table. He was waiting.

"Did you bring them." he said. Ms. Carden shuddered,

"They're only teens, one is ten, please they-"

"Quiet!" the man bellowed, interrupting her plea. He leaned in close, but didn't make eye- contact.

"Yes, I know their history," he stood up, and started pacing the room. "Do you know why I picked your children? No, well see now, because their father died, and they are the perfect kids! Of course the older ones will take care of the little one! It'll be so dramatic. People of the world love watching people actually being scared. It's for their entertainment. And they have kept secrets from each other." he said. "And for the two girls who hold the position I need."

"But can you promise me they'll survive? Promise me!" Ms. Carden cried. The man shook his head.

"No, I can not. Because the show will end, when your kids die." he said. Ms. Carden stood up.

"You're a monster! My children will not-!"

"Yes, they will Ms. Carden or I'll kill you, then them. So it'll be easier to get the necklace from them. Now we don't want that do we? Either way, your kids die." he said, "Sophie , Clara, and Tina will leave tonight. Understand?" Ms. Carden nodded. The man sat back down again.

"I will give you two hours to pack them food, water, and say your goodbyes. But remember, they won't know. They are supposed to think that this ship sank, that you die, and you left them on a deserted island so they'll be rescued." he said. Ms. Carden nodded, she could feel the tears stinging her eyes. She stood up, walking toward the door.

"Oh and Ms. Carden!" the man called after her. She paused, and turned to face him again.

"If you try to hide your children from me, you'll regret it. And remember my offer, it might save your kids." he said. She nodded, and left the room. She ran to her cabin, locked her door, and cried on her bed. The bag was already packed. She didn't want to accept, but she had to. His offer might save their lives. It was the only thing she could do. A hour later, she heard a knock on her door.

"Mom? Are you okay?" It was Sophie , the second oldest of the three bunch. Ms. Carden sat up, and wiped her face.

"Yes, hon I'm fine."

"Can I come in?" she asked. Ms. Carden unlocked the door, and her daughter Sophie walked in. She had blond hair that went below her shoulders, and was tall. She was twelve. Her sisters, Clara and Tina , were the others. Tina was thirteen , one year older than Sophie . Clara was ten, the youngest.

Sophie sat down next to her mom on her bed. Ms. Carden stared at her, that was going to be the last time she was ever going to see her in person.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Sophie asked, Ms. Carden nodded.

"Yes Sophie , I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I could hear you crying, your face is red, and you're staring at me." Ms. Carden embraced Sophie . Sophie got tense, she never saw her mother like this.

"Mom? Tell me what;'s wrong. Please don't lie to me, I'm twelve and I can handle stuff like this." Ms. Carden let go, "I'm sorry sweetie. It's just..." she paused, "It's just someone is going to sink the ship, and I'm never going to see you again." she said.

"This ship can't sink, who told you that?" Sophie asked.

"The man who's going to sink it." the ship jerked to the left, Ms. Carden and Sophie fell off the bed. Clara and Tina came crawling in.

"Whats going on?!" Tina asked, "Ah!" The ship jerked again. Sophie looked at her mother. Her mom nodded.

"Someone is sinking the ship on purpose!" Sophie cried, Water started coming into their room.

"There's a hole!" Clara cried, and they all crawled toward her. There was a hole that led into the ocean at the end of the hall. The ship lurched to the right. Clara lost her grip and started sliding toward the hole.

"Clara !" Tina cried

"Honey!" Ms. Carden shouted, Sophie tried to run over but slipped and fell. Sophie got to say, "Grab her!" before she got back up. Tina grabbed Clara's hand.

"I can't hold on!" Clara screamed. Sophie helped, and together they pulled her up. Ms. Carden pulled them close. She knew she had to lead them to the deck. She had their food ready.

"Come'n! We have to get to the deck!" she cried, and helped them climb up the hallway toward the deck.

When the reached the deck, Ms. Carden led them toward the lifeboats. She looked back. The man was hiding in the shadows. But she could see him. He nodded. She pulled the basket of food, and gave it to Clara .  
>"Clara , you're in charge of the food, and looking around. Sophie , you are in charge of shelter. Tina , you're in charge of firewood, take care of them, please. Now go!"<br>"What are you talking about? You aren't leaving us!" Tina cried.

"I'll always be with you! Just remember this, never trust a man named Mark, I love you." And she cut the ropes of the lifeboat, letting herself go stay aboard the ship, as it sank to the ocean's floor. The girls dissonant screams filled the cold, acute, air as the boat hit the water.

**Chapter 1**

Clara

Clara was the first to wake up. She looked around. Where am I? she wondered. She saw her sister sprawled on the ground, unconscious.

"How long was I out?" she wondered aloud. The food pack was to her right, she clasped it. Then shook Sophie , and then Tina .

"Wake up! Guys wake up!" Sophie stirred, but Tina awoke. Clara looked at her.

"Tina ! Wake her up." Tina moved so fast everything was a blur. Right when Tina was at her sister's side she yelled in her ear,

"Sophie!" Sophie jolted upright.

"What the heck?!" then she saw Tina . Clara shook her head. She just couldn't believe that...

"Where are we?" Tina asked, interrupting her train of thought. They both looked at her. Why did always turn to her for answers?

"Clara ?" Sophie asked,

"What?"

"What do you remember?" Tina asked.

"That mom said I'm in charge of food, and looking around, Sophie is charge of shelter, and Tina 's in charge of us. And to never trust a guy named Mark, that that mom went down with the ship" Clara answered, and went quiet.

"Don't think about that. She's alive. Who's Mark?"

"How do I know?! But, it sounds like our mom knew this was going to happen. Or she would've never told us that." Tina and Sophie nodded in agreement.

"Well, we're on an island. Maybe someone lives here?" Sophie suggested.

"No, we don't who Mark is, he don't know if the person could be him, if theres anyone on here." Tina looked at Clara's hand, "What's in the bag Clara?" Tina answered a question, with a question. First all Clara took out, was food. It was scarcely enough to live three days. Then, she took out a first-aid kit, a piece of cloth, and three pairs of scissors.

"Well, we should make some rules here." Tina declared, Sophie nodded.

"Yea, how about, only four small sips of water a day." Sophie suggested.

"And how about only half of a piece of bread for the entire day." Clara added.

"Agreed." Tina finished. She pulled out three small pieces of bread, and water. "Eat and drink up." said Clara." We should try to get some of our strength back, and we should try to find some spare parts of the ship that we could use as a boat to get off this island." Clara handed everyone their food and water. I

"Hey, who made you the boss? Hum?" Tina said in a sassy kind of way. Clara felt hurt. It must've shown, because Tina added.

"Not to be mean or anything, it's just- You're ten. We're older than you."

"So?" I asked. Whats the point of the being the youngest? I thought.

"So?" Sophie mocked me, "Because we're smarter than you. Now from now on, Tina and I give out the directions here. Okay?" Clara nodded, and chewed on her bread.

"Why did I have to get picked on by my sisters because I was younger? Clara thought. "It wasn't fair!" Clara stood up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tina asked, Clara turned to her, anger was shown in her eyes.

"Exploring." I answered, and started walking away. But Tina grabbed her hand.

"Tina , stop!"Sophie yelled.

"No you're not. You don't know what's out there!"

"What? Are you scared? I don't care what you say, I'm going, I'm look for mom." Clara yanked her arm out of her grasp, "I'll be back at night." Clara said, and ran off.

"Clara!" Sophie called after me, but Clara ran until she was far away from them

Clara started to drink some water until she saw something move in front of her. Clara stood.

"Who there's?" Clara yelled, the figure inched closer, "Sophie? Tina ? Mom, is that you?" The figure started to run toward her. As it got closer, Clara could tell, it wasn't any of those people she was hoping for it to be. Clara screamed and ran. But the figure jumped on her back and pinned her down.

"Tina help m...!" Clara's voice was muffled by a hand. He pushed her down, and turned Clara over so she could face him. He took out a knife, and removed his hand.

"Make a sound, and you're dead. She got the message, another man came over.

"Jim! I got one of the girls Mark said to catch!" my captor called. The man ran over, he stared at me.

"You got a good one Connor. A pretty girl." He ran his fingers through my hair.

"All three of them are girls you idiot!" Connor said.

"You know we're here? You know who Mark is? Who is he?" Clara asked. They both nodded, "Of course we do, you're on... I mean, we saw your raft on shore, and watched you get out." Jim said. Connor pushed me toward their camp.

The tied her neck to the tree, my hands were bound behind my back. She was forced to sit down.

"So, where are the others?" Connor asked me. Maybe she could shout loud enough...

"Hiding!" she yelled, Jim clasped his hand over my mouth. Connor chuckled as he gagged her.

"I just knew that was coming. Lets have something to eat. Make sure this girl doesn't get away." Connor said, Jim came over to me.

"What's your name?" he pulled the gag down a little, so if she screamed, it came out as a mutter. She knew she couldn't give her real name. Think Clara. Think!

"Well?" Jim asked. What's a stupid name she could use? Something Tina and Sophie would recognize as a message?

"Yana ." Clara told him. He laughed.

"What?" Connor asked, he told him my _name _and started cracking up to.

"What? Like a Lama? Ha!" Connor chuckled. It was the perfect code! Y was for **y**ou, A was **a**re,N was for **n**ot, and A was for **a**lone! Brillant! It said, ' you are not alone'!

It meant that if they saw her shouting that, it meant that they aren't alone on this island! Perfect! She just hoped she would see her sisters before seeing Mark. When Clara was dozing off, she heard Jim and Connor talking.

"That locket, we could just take it, and kill her." Jim said, eyeing the locket.

"Know! We need both of them! They don't know anything that's going on, they don't know about Mark. We need all three of them. Only the girls can do it."

"Why can't we just get the two?"

"You know perfectly well why, we need to..." Connor stopped, and eyed Clara. Jim turned around. Clara shut her eyes, hoping that they didn't know she was eavesdropping.

Once Clara woke up, Connor was staring at her. When he noticed her eyes open, he leaned in close.

"I'm going to get you out of here. Be careful, now Jim will want your whole group now. You have to get off this island. This isn't real!" he muttered in Clara's ear. Jim started to yawn, Connor jumped back from me.

"We have to move. Her sisters will find her soon." Jim declared as he started to stand up, "What are your sister's names again?" he removed the gag. Clara was so tempted to bite him, but resisted. What did Connor mean? This isn't real? Was she asleep?

"Well? What are their names?" Jim asked again. Clara snapped out of her thought.

"Whose names?" she asked him. Jim threw his head back and sighed. Connor let out a little chuckle.

"Your sister of course? Who else!" Jim yelled. When Clara didn't answer, he punched her in the cheek. Clara felt hot pain go through her left side of her head. She began to felt a headache.

"Well?" Jim said. Clara knew again she had to make up names.

"Shirley and..." Clara tried to think of another name "and... Oh! Erica!" Erica was a girls name.

"All right then. Jim. You know I'm in charge, back up and lets move!" Connor yelled, he turned, and winked at Clara. When they were all packed up, Connor removed her binds to the tree, but kept her hands secured. Before they left, Jim wanted to try to make Clara understand that they were in charge, and hit her in the stomach, and kicked her in the thigh.

They started running through the forest. Connor half carried, half pushed Clara through the forest. Connor kept hold of Clara. Jim was far behind them. Connor turned, then stopped.

"Yana . Go, now! Find Shirley and Erica! Get out of here! You're not safe as long you're on this island!" he cut the binds, but kept a tight grip on Clara, "Remember, this isn't real! This all fake! You're on..."

"Connor! Wait up!" Connor was interrupted by Jim, shouted at him. Connor turned back to Clara.

"Yana , go. I'm sorry about what Jim did, but you have to hurry. Run!" he pushed her away from. Clara didn't need to be asked a second time. She heard Jim yell at Connor, "What happened?"

"I don't know! She kicked me in the face, I loosened my grip and she limbed off!" Connor said.

"She can't be far ahead! Lets move!" Clara tried to limp faster, but it was hard because of her thigh. Finally, she saw a girl with long, blond hair.

"Sophie !" Clara cried, Sophie turned, she gasped and ran to Clara's aid. She looked stunned.

"Clara! Are you all right? What happened?!" Sophie blurted out questions, but Clara couldn't stay awake for long. She had to give them the name.

"Yana ..." Clara managed, "Name... Yana ." Clara closed her eyes.

"Clara! What does Yana mean? That's not your name! Wake up!" Sophie yelled, Tina heard Sophie screaming, and came running.

"Whats wrong! Oh my god!" she saw Clara on the ground unmoving, her shirt was stained with... Blood?

"She said something. She that her name was Yana . Do you know what that means?" Sophie asked, Tina nodded.

"We would play games, and pretend that Yana was a secret code. For 'You are not alone. She's trying to tell us we aren't alone on this island! We could be saved!" Tina cried, Sophie didn't look so happy.

"Maybe that person did this to Clara." she said. And that's when they heard the men. Promising to kill Yana.

**Chapter 2**

Tina

Tina got out some food for herself, Sophie , and Clara, if she woke up. When she heard Sophie say Yana , a chill went down her spine. They weren't alone. Those people did this to Clara. But that must've mean that she told them her name was Yana!

"Sophie , we have to call Clara Yana . Thats what she told the others on the island." Tina told Sophie .

"How do you..."

"I just do." Tina interrupted. For dinner was two triscuit crackers, and half of a piece of cheese. Clara groaned.

"Clara?" Sophie asked, they inched toward her. She hadn't moved, or spoke. Her eyelids fluttered. She opened them a inch.

"Water." she croaked. Tina ran to the bag for water. "They must've deprived her of water and food." Tina thought. Tina tossed the bottle to Sophie . Sophie helped Clara drink.

"Thanks." Clara managed between sips. Tina helped her sit up. Thank god she was alright!

"What happened? Who else are on this island?" Sophie asked, Tina wanted to scold her, and tell Clara to save her strength, but she started talking.

"Two boys. Connor, and Jim. Said my name was Yana , yours are Shirley and Erica. The one called Connor helped me get out. Jim, horrible." Clara said. Tina glanced at Sophie .

"Clara, should we call you Yana for now on then?" Sophie asked. Tina glared at Sophie! She kept on asking questions! Clara barely had any strength!

"Yes." Clara answered. Sophie was opening her mouth, about to ask one more questions, but Tina stepped in and shoved Sophie behind her.

"Okay, let's give Clara some rest." Tina shot a look at Sophie, who just shrugged. Tina led Sophie far away so Clara couldn't hear what she was about to say.

"Sophie, stop asking her questions. You can't do that, she doesn't have any strength!" Tina bellowed.

"You can't tell me what to do. You aren't the boss around here!" Sophie exclaimed!

"Oh yes I am." Tina yelled. "Mom said I was in charge."

"Well, maybe mom's dead! I'm tired of putting up to your bossing us around! Clara is fed up to! You drive her crazy! I don't care how old you are, but I'm done." Sophie started walking slowly away from her, backwards. "Done!" she ran to Clara. They started doing a small chat.

How dare she! Tina thought! She was the oldest, the smartest! Sophie was just jealous of me being in charge, and not her, Tina decided. She sat down. It was only two days and they were already fighting. She missed her mom. She wanted to see her moms waring smile, and rosy cheeks again. She wished for her. Sophie helped Clara to her feet.

"Tina !" Sophie cried, "We should set up the tent!" Tina nodded. Sophie ran to the bag, ditching Clara. Tina ran to her aid.

"You okay?" she asked, trying to cradle her in her. Clara squirmed out of her arms.

"I'm not five you know."

"I know."

"Then stop treating me like one." she crawled off toward Sophie . This was their first night in the tent with Clara, and everyone turned against me, Tina thought.

Clara crawled inside the tent once it was set up. Tina followed Sophie , Clara took off her jacket, and used it as a blanket. Tina was about to help Sophie , but she crawled away without looking back.

When Sophie finally dozed off, Tina stayed wide awake. She couldn't sleep. Too much thoughts were swirling around in her head. There was a loud _**CREEEEEAK! **_Tina sat up. There is was again, only closer. She unzipped the tent and poked her head outside. No one.

She opened the hole further, and got out. She closed the tent. A hand went over her mouth, her hands were pinned behind her back. She was pushed to the ground. When she turned, the figure was leaning over her.

"What's your name!" it was a man's voice, when she didn't reply, he pushed her body against the ground.

"I said, what... is... it!" the man took out a knife! These must be one of the men that Clara spoke about! What were the names she told them?

"I'm Erica!" Tina cried, the man didn't loosen his grip.

"Others?"

"Uh... Shirley and Yana!" the man let go, and got off her. Tina sat up, she tried to get a closer look at him.

"Hi Erica. My name is Connor. How's Yana ?" He asked. Tina looked puzzled.

"What? Ohh! You're the man who helped Cl... I mean, Yana escape. Right?"

"Yea, thats me." Connor answered her.

"Then why would you do that just now?" Tina asked. Now it was Connors turned to look puzzled. Then he sighed.

"I had to make sure you weren't one of them." Connor answered her question. But Tina had to shoot back at him.

"Who are _they_?" she asked. Connor rolled his eyes at her. Tina looked taken aback. Was it obvious?

"It's out of the question. All I want is Yana. Okay?" he asked. Tina shook her head.

"No, you aren't taking my youngest sister. Look what you did to her!" she exclaimed.

"That wasn't me."

"Who was it then?!"

"Jim! He's the guy you should look out for, I'm trying to help you girl!" Connor shouted. Tina inched back.

"Look, since Yana escaped Jim doesn't want anyone to know about him. He wants to be a mystery. Everyone that has escaped, are never seen again."

"Still, the answer is no. I can protect them fine by myself!" Tina yelled at him. But he just shook his head.

"You couldn't even protect yourself. Now, just hand her over. I know where all three of you can hide."

"Just answer this. Who are 'they'? Do you have a boat to get us off this island? Who is Mark? And what the heck is going!" Tina asked.

"They know about the lockets. This isn't an island. This isn't real. You're not alone. Everywhere you go, they are watching."

"Who is watching? And are you mad! If this isn't a _real _island? Then what is it then? Just all in my head?"

"No. There was never a boat, there isn't a sunken ship by the name of _Iris, _this isn't an island. It's a set up!"

"What are you talking about!"

"You mother was threatened to hand you over to him. You're on..." Connor was interrupted by the tent door opening. It was Sophie and Clara. Clara!

"Get back inside!" Tina said, standing up. Connor was faster though. He was running to Clara and Sophie .

"Get back inside!" Tina yelled, running after Connor. The girls got the message, and closed the door. Connor pounded, he flipped the tent over! Tina grabbed him.

"Leave them alone!" she pushed him to the ground, and went inside the tent. Sophie and Clara were sprawled on opposite sides of the tent.

"You okay?"

"Yea, you?" Sophie answered. Tina shrugged. But the tent started to move again. They were bounced and tossed. Tina and Sophie looked at each other, eyes glazed with fear. Then all of a sudden, it stopped.

"What happened? Is he gone?" Clara asked. Sophie crawled over to the door of the tent. She opened it.

"Tina , Clara. Come take a look at this." the girls slide over, and gazed outside. Tina gasped. The door was covered by ropes! The tent was tied to a tree! There was a small opening.

"Connor, come back here!" she yelled, and his face appeared in the opening. He smiled.

"I warned you. Now you're hidden in the woods where no can get in, or out. But don't worry. Your bag of food is in there. I'll visit you, to give you more water." he smiled, and walked away.

"Connor! I'll get you for this!" Tina yelled. She sat back down, away from the blocked doorway.

"What was that all about?" Sophie asked, Tina turned to Clara. Sophie turned to.

"What?" Clara asked, "What are you looking at me for?"

"That conversation with Connor was all about you Clara. What did he tell you when he got you?" Clara shrugged.

"Nothing. Nothing important at least." She lied. Tina nodded, deep in thought.

"Well, we should get some shut eye. It's still dark out." Sophie piped up. Tina nodded. They tried to lay down comfortably, and fall asleep.

"Tina ? Are you awake?" Clara asked, laying on her back.

"No, I'm _sleeping_."

"You know the lockets? The locket necklaces? Do you have yours on?" Clara asked.

"Yea. But I don't think that's what they want with you." Tina answered, Clara turned on her side, but didn't want to see Tina .

"I think they know that I overheard a private conversation. But maybe they need me for something. Something that has to do with the necklace, I remember Jim was eyeing it when he thought I was sleeping."

"WHat private conversation? Clara, I don't want to sound bossy, but mom wanted me to protect you, and Sophie. It's my job to keep you safe. So, if we get untied from this tree, then maybe...You could just..."

"Sure, it's fine. You don't sound bossy. Also, I was thinking, if we're gonna live here for a while, and if we get untied, then I could do the housework, Sophie can meet up with Connor to get food, and you can try to build a raft to get us off the island." Clara said.

"Good idea, but now, I don't trust that Connor boy. I'll go and get the food, then Sophie will be safe." Tina said.

"Good idea." said a voice next to them

Clara screamed and turned over, Tina sat up. Sophie was awake. And eavesdropping.

"Never do that again, you gave me a heart attack!" Clara yelled, Sophie shrugged.

"Sorry. I couldn't sleep." she said. Tina looked at Clara. They never told her about the necklace!

"When did you start to listen to us talking?" Tina asked, Clara seemed to be reading her mind. She looked nervous.

"When Tina was saying, 'it's my job to keep you safe' then I started to listen." Tina sighed in relief. Sophie stood up, and walked over to the doorway, where they could see the ropes, blocking their exit.

"What about this... More to the right, no, to the left...Little up... and oh, oh got it!" Sophie yelled, the ropes fell down. But so did the tent.

"Woah!" Tina cried as the tent fell. But Sophie just stepped outside, and tried to push the tent upright, Tina guessed, judging by her huffing, and puffing.

"Please get out!" she stammered, the girls rushed out. Instantly, the tent was upright. Sophie clapped her hands.

"Now then, Tina , I think we should to work out your plan."

**Chapter 3**

Sophie

Sophie started to work on the raft. But first she had to plan it out, what was the raft going to be made of? Twigs or light branches. What can we use as a sail, just in case? The tent. So she went to work. She gathered all of the light branches, and twigs she could find.

"All right, let's get to work." Sophie thought aloud. She put the larger, and longer branches down in an order so that the raft was in a shape of a rectangle. Then she weaved the twigs in and out, in and out, in and out, until it was tight and secure. She started back to tent, Clara was washing some clothes, making meals, and trying to make some clothes.

Tina was already back. She was holding a basket of apples. She ran to her, and gave her a hug.

"How did he take it? The plan." Sophie asked, Tina shrugged.

"He wasn't nice about it. He was yelling on how we got the tent free. But let it go, said that we were smart, then gave me this." she held up the basket. Tina turned to Clara. Clara was wearing a black tanktop, and yellow shorts.

"How is work coming along?" Sophie asked, before Tina opened her mouth to speak. Tina gave her a playful shove.

"Well, the tent is all right, it's a little clean, but not clean enough to lick the bottom." Sophie chuckled, "And I made some soup. It's some meat, with bread. That's all I could spare."

"What about making clothes?" Tina asked.

"I can only make scarfs, shawls, blankets, necklaces, and bracelets." Clara answered.

"No shirts, pants?" Sophie asked. Clara shook her head, and pointed to the bag.

"We have clothes in there. And mom packed us our favorite dresses. One for each of us."she said, picking up the bag, "I think we should have a little party. For our cooraporation, and success!" Clara added.

"Great idea!" Tina exclaimed, "We could ask Connor if he could supply us with party drinks, and food."

"That's brilliant! What should I do?" Sophie asked.

"You can get the decorations ready! Setup everything, you know?" Tina said. Sophie nodded, when Tina left Sophie whispered to Clara, "There's something you aren't telling. What?" Clara answered, "Because you aren't telling us something either." and walked away.

Sophie stared at her. What was she hiding? Tina ran after Clara, Sophie could make "Connor what to see you," and "something about the 'you know what'." then Clara left. Tina came back over to Sophie .

"So, where's your dress?" she asked casually. Sophie shrugged, and walked away. She was also keeping a secret from them to. Something that could change their relationship.

She started to set up tables(wood stacked on wood), streamers(moss, grass, or weeds), and chairs (also stacked up wood). What were they hiding?

Sophie started to get worried about Clara, she was gone for a hour or two. She could tell Tina had the Tina thoughts. Connor. It was a big risk to send her on her own. Connor wanted her to come with him, so now could've been his chance!

"I should've thought about it first. What was I thinking?" Tina muttered. Sophie tried to comfort her, but nothing helped.

When a few more minutes had passed, Clara came running out of the forest!

"Sophie ...I mean, Yana !" Sophie exclaimed. Tina embraced her. Clara looked confused.

"We thought that was a perfect opportunity to get to you. You know?" Tina explained. Clara nodded.

"You don't have to call me 'Yana ' anymore. Connor knows our real names from the beginning." Clara was acting weird. She was pale, very very pale.

"What's wrong?" Sophie asked, but Clara shoved the question aside.

"Nothing. How's everything? How is the raft coming along?" she asked. Of course she didn't want change the subject, but she answered.

"Um, yea. Yeah everything's fine, just great."Sophie shrugged. Clara smiled and ran into the tent. What was wrong with her?

"Connor told her something she couldn't handle." Tina whispered. Sophie agreed. "I think we should get that little party going. And get Clara's cheerful shelf back." Sophie whispered back. Tina nodded. She took the bag, and went in the tent.

"Psst! Sophie !" a voice out of know where came out the forest. Sophie jerked around to the voice. It was that Connor boy. Sophie stormed at him, mad at him for what he did.

"Why you! You!" Sophie lunged at him, but he held her back. Sophie struggled just to get one hit or punch, but surrendered.

"Look, sorry about Clara, but this it important!" Connor exclaimed, "He's coming, with them! You'll never make it!" he yelled.

"Who's he, and they? What are you..."

"I'm telling you! Stay out of sight! You'll regret if you don't take my warning.

"Tina !' Sophie yelled, But Connor held Sophie in close.

"Tina 's first. Then Clara, then you." he said, Tina ran out, Clara at her side. Clara was wearing a dark blue dress with rainbow polka-dots, and Tina was wearing a white dress.

"Connor, get out. We want to be left alone." Tina said, calmly. How could Tina always act calm?

"I'm warning you!" Connor bellowed, and ran away. Clara and Tina ran to Sophie 's side.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Tina asked, Sophie nodded. But Clara shoved her aside.

"What did he say?"

"Clara!" Tina yelled, getting up from the ground. Clara's eyes were full of fear. "What did he say!"

"He said they were coming, and he. He said stay out sight or, you'll regret it." Sophie answered. Clara nodded, then turned to Tina .

"Sorry about that. But we should do what he says." Tina shook her head.

"One, when did you become the boss around here? Two, why should we? And three, what the heck is wrong with you!" Tina bellowed.

"I agree with Clara." Sophie said, "We don't want to find out who _they _are."

"But if he's lying?!"

"Well, I'd rather do what the lie says, or take a risk of being with those _they _people." Sophie said. Clara leaned in and whispered, "Thank you."

"Okay fine! But we should stay outside for just a minute?" Tina said. Clara agreed, and so did Sophie . Tina threw them some apples, they started eating, laughing, and telling jokes.

"Okay, I think it's been three minutes, lets go in now." Sophie said. Tina agreed, but when they stood up, and voice commanded, "Don't move!" they were silent, and didn't blink.

"Turn around! Slowly!" it ordered, they obeyed. Sophie gasped. Father? She thought.

"All I want, is Clara, and then your necklace!" he shouted, pointing at Tina s neck.

"What's his name?" Tina asked, Sophie could tell she was frightened.

"Mark." Sophie answered, Clara turned to face Sophie .

"Sophie . Are you..."

"Hurry up!" Mark yelled. Clara didn't move. Mark smirked, and repeated his statement. Nothing.

"Okay, I guess we have do this by force." he clapped his hands. His men at his side came forward, holding knives.

"Get them. But don't hurt Sophie ." he ordered. The men lunged at them. The girls screamed and ran. Sophie kept on running, she couldn't see her sisters. She found a fallen tree and ducked under it.

No one could see her. She heard Clara scream. It was close, then Clara came running, right in front of her. But one of them men grabbed her. He held his knife up to her neck.

"So, we met again?" the man said. Sophie instantly knew it was Jim, the guy Clara told her about. She struggled, but couldn't get free.

"Let her go!" Tina came running, and hit Jim in his side. Jim staggered, and lost his grip. Clara grabbed the knife.

"Go, now! Up there!" Tina pointed to where Sophie was. Clara hugged her.

"Promise me you'll come back, promise!" Clara said. Sophie heard Marks voice shouting. Tina pushed Clara, "Go!" Clara came scrambling up the rocks to Sophie .

"Hey." Sophie said, Clara gasped. Sophie shushed her, "It's me! Sophie!" she whispered. Clara nodded, and looked down. Tina was starting to run, but Mark came. Jim stood up and grabbed her. All the men circled them.

"So, we have one. Better then nothing. Get the Clara next time, now that we have her."

"How do you know her name?" Tina asked, struggling to get free. Mark came in close.

"I know more than just her name. I know she know's the truth, I know she has the other half of the necklace, and that without her your necklace is useless." he stopped to breathe, "And she's not who you think she is. She's different." Mark let the sentence hang, "Let's get back home." he said. Shoving Tina out of the forest, Tina struggled but it was no use. Clara started to run after her, but Sophie held her back.

"Clara you can't! He'll get you! That won't be good!" Clara shook her head.

"She helped me, so now I'm going to return the favor!" Clara yanked her arm free, and starting running off.

"Clara!" Sophie called after her, but as she saw her blue dress disappear, she heard the running stop. Sophie started to ran after her, and almost ran into her!

"They're gone." she said. Sophie looked down at her dress, it was dirty. She hugged Clara trying to comfort her.

"Why did he say that?" Clara asked.

"Say what?" Clara turned to her, she could anger and sadness flooding the color of her eyes.

"He didn't hesitate to hurt Tina and I, but why did want to keep you safe?" Sophie was cornered, she knew it. She had to tell her the truth. The awful truth. Instead she shot back at her.

"What about the necklace? What did he mean by that! What's important about a medal locket!" Sophie glared at her, "Or is it medal ? What's so special about it!"

"I'll tell you only if you tell me about Mark!" Clara shouted.

"I'm his daughter!" Sophie yelled, "Okay. I'm his daughter. I'm your step-sister." Clara stepped back.

"He's your dad?" Sophie nodded, "How?" Sophie led her back to the tent. They sat down.

"Your mom adopted me when you were born. So Tina won't remember. Your mom let me visit him sometimes. But I never knew he would do this. Honestly." Clara nodded.

"Now I should tell you about this." she held out the locket. Sophie stared at it.

"This, is a special type of locket. If this locket is reunited with it's twin, then the carrier, or carriers have control over the world. It has certain power, if you say 'make an earthquake in china!' then every little inch of China has an earthquake. Everywhere inside China's borders." Clara said, "But, if it's used, it can disrupt time and space. So if I used it, we could end up where Pluto is right now in less then a second!"

"But we haven't told you because we didn't want you to go crazy, everyone who was told about this goes mad, and would do suicide to get it." Sophie stared at the necklace. When she realized it, she stopped, and looked up.

"So, how are we going to find Tina ?" Clara shrugged, and looked up.

"Sophie , look." Sophie turned, there was a treehouse! I treehouse in the middle of a forest!

"What did Connor tell you." she demanded. Sophie could tell Clara was biting her tongue. Her face was turning bright red.

"That this is a movie set." Clara cried. " We're on a TV show for the world's amusement. The trees have cameras and when they catch us they will torture us and have the world mock us."

**Chapter 4**

Clara

"What!" Sophie exclaimed. Clara wanted to roll her eyes, but resisted. She didn't want to explain _everything _she knew!

"We're on a live T.V show." Clara answered. There, was she happy now?

"Why?" Okay, now I'm getting annoyed here! But Clara had to calm down. If she was in Sophie 's position, she would be losing control.

"Your dad, Mark, wanted revenge on my mom. He said you would know why, so I'm guessing it's because my mom stole you."

"But she told my dad gave me to her 'cause he couldn't feed me and himself." Sophie exclaimed.

"Well, I guess she lied. I think she was trying to protect you from him. But I don't think your dad's gone mad, or he would've let them kill you. So I think there's something from us he wants."

"Not us. I'm not apart of this. You and Tina are."

"Sophie you are. I'm sorry but, I think he was also trying to get you to you to. To take you back, you know. And since you're his daughter, he might think it'll be easier to get information out of you."

"Clara, do you think the lock the treehouse door?" Sophie asked out of the blue. Clara was puzzled, but soon realized.

"Jim is right behind me isn't he?" Clara asked, grabbing the food bag.

"I'm back!" Jim's voice rang through her ears. Clara turned, Jim was far away, but he could catch her.

"Run!" Sophie yelled, Clara didn't a second clue. They ran until their legs were burning. When they reached the ladder, Sophie pushed Clara up first. When Clara was at the top, Sophie threw the bag of food she left with Sophie , and started to climb.

"Wait a moment! I just want to help!" Jim had a smirk on his face. Sophie got to the top, and they closed the door.

"Sit on it!" Clara cried, Sophie sat on it. Clara turned to her left, and saw black rope hanging out of the window on a pulley.

"Well that's convenient!" There was a big bang on the door, Sophie shrieked, but kept the door down. Clara grabbed the rope and pulled it inside, Sophie slide over a little, and there was a ring round the door.

Clara tied it around the ring and ran forward, she tied to the tree outside the window on the other side of the tree house. Sophie got stopped banging. He couldn't get in.

"Yes! Bulzi!" Clara cried, and hugged Sophie . Clara looked around. Dirty, but it'll do.

"Okay, there's a rug there, so let's put it over here," Clara pointed to the left most corner, "The food can go over there. And when Jim sleeps, we can go get water and food from Connor."

"Do you think mom set us up?" Sophie asked, as Clara flinched.

"No, he told me that our mom was being forced, and threatened. she had no choice."

"Who's he?"

"Connor! Who else?" Clara asked, she laid out the blanket in the left most corner. Sophie helped.

"Do you think Tina will be okay?" Sophie asked, the thought of Tina stabbed Clara like a knife. She saved her, and she couldn't do the Tina e for her.

"Do you stop talking or asking questions? I'm mean, for just one minute!" Clara snapped. Sophie looked a little taken aback.

Clara quickly scolded her self. She shouldn't let out all her anger on Sophie . "Sophie I'm sorry, it's just," she paused, "We're going through so much right now, and it's all happening so quickly! And with Tina gone, but she's the oldest." Clara held back. If she said more about her sister, then she would break into tears.

"It's okay. Since I'm 12, I'll be in charge until we find Tina " Sophie announced.

"Agreed." Clara answered, she took out a water bottle, and took a little sip. "Parched." she said.

"But I'm not going to be like Tina . You aren't like a baby." Sophie said. Clara nodded, but took another sip, and another, and another, and another.

"Boy! Was I thirsty or was I thirsty?!" Clara exclaimed. Her eyelids became to droop, she felt sleepy. Very sleepy.

"Clara, are you okay?"

"Yea, why?" Clara mumbled. Sophie looked terrified. What? She was only tired.

"Your swaying. And turning red!" Sophie yelled, Clara fell, her legs couldn't work any more. She could hear Jim yelling, "I poisoned her! I poisoned her!"

"Stay awake, don't close those eyes. Don't you dare close those eyes!" Sophie voice was getting fainter, and fainter. If only she could just close her eyes...

"Clara!" She was dying! I'm going to die right here, right now. Without Tina

"Come'n! Hold on Clara! Connor!" Sophie shouted, but to Clara it was a very faint whisper. Clara closed her eyes, and couldn't find the strength, to open them.

When Clara opened her eyes, Connor was kneeling above her. She tried to talk, but couldn't, she also tried to open her eyes more, but failed.

"Is she okay?" Clara could figure out the voice of Sophie , her image appeared above her. Clara could tell she was nervous. She was shaking.

"I'm not sure. She should be awake by now. That weird." Clara wanted to call out to them, tell them that she was awake! "I think we lost her." Sophie shook her head.

"No. No she's not! What else do you have! Advil!"

"Advil?" Connor repeated. Sophie 's desperation was shown on her face.

"I'm desperate here, okay!" While Sophie was moaning, Clara kept on trying to make noises.

"Urgggggggggg." Clara managed, Sophie paused and looked at Clara.

"Urgggggggggg!" Clara tried, more loudly this time. She could tell they could hear her. Even though it was very faint.

"Clara, can you hear me?" Connor asked.

"Yea..." she mumbled, "Help... Open... Eyes..." Connor nodded, and reached for a small jug, and poured it in her mouth. Clara gasped and her eyes flickered open.

"Thanks. But that was gross." Clara said, wiping her mouth. Sophie embraced her.

"Oh god! You scared me to death!" Sophie cried. Clara hugged her back. When she was finally released, she turned to Connor.

"How did you get here? You couldn't have heard Sophie ." Clara said. He nodded.

"I just followed Jim, and heard the racket. So I snuck up behind, knocked him out, and tied him on a raft. Hopefully, he's miles away in the water."

"But we're in a movie studio." Clara said, puzzled, "I still remember. I told Sophie to."

"What about Tina ? Where is she any way?" asked Connor. A sorrowful look overcame Clara.

"Mark has her. I didn't get to tell her. I didn't want to, not yet." Clara answered. He nodded.

"Okay. Anyway, I snuck Jim out of the studio, and plunged him in the Pacific Ocean. It was night. You were asleep for two days."

"Two days?!" Clara repeated. Sophie nodded.

"That's why I was worried. You were supposed to awake on the second day, not the third." Sophie said. Clara nodded.

"So, Connor, do you have any food? Or water?" Clara asked. He nodded.

"Yup. Here," he threw her a huge bag of food, water, and empty water bottles, "There's a pumb near by. Use that." he opened the hatch, and climbed down. Clara looked at Sophie , who nodded.

Clara climbed down after him. He was halfway in the forest, when Clara called him.

"Connor!" Clara called. Connor turned, "Where's Tina ? I know you know. And I also know that you know why Mark wants me. There's something more about me and Tina then the necklace." Connor walked toward Clara. Clara stepped back.

"Okay, you want the truth?" Clara nodded, "You and Tina aren't regular. Sophie was the daughter of Mark, Correct? So, Sofia is a daughter of a bad guy, but wants to defeat her dad. That's what special about her.

"But you and Tina . You guys are royal. You're real mom is Queen Tina , or Ms. Clinker. Her house was invaded by Mark, he set the house on fire. He wanted to be ruler, and the only way to do that, was to hold you against your will. But your mother gave you to her maid, who kept you hidden for years. If Marks has the Queens, then he can the rule the country. The people like you." he finished.

"But how do you know? And how do I know you aren't lying?" Clara asked.

"Because I was the stable boy. I admired you. I thought you were pretty. But, the your mom, the queen, hired me and some buddies to be spies. My other man liked your sister, Tina . It was, well… Jim. You guys were six."

"How do I know you still aren't lying? I would've remembered if I was six!" Clara cried. But he just merely shook his head.

" Your mom jogged your memory. She thought you would be safe without you knowing."

"Prove it! You can just be making this up!" Clara yelled. She reached for the knife she snached from Marks guards.

"Do you remember your sixth birthday? Or any before that? Why do you think Jim looked at your sister funny when Mark said to try to capture her to?"

"Alright. You have me there." Clara relented. She put away the knife before Connor could see it. But this was too much! Too much!

"What happened to Jim? When Mark came." Clara asked. Connor shuddered.

"When he came, Jim didn't go down easily when he heard what was going to happen to Tina . Neither did I, but Mark made a promise. He promised that if we helped him we could do whatever we wanted to you.

"Of course we agreed. But when I found out that in the end he would... He would..." Connor didn't finish. He turned and started to walk away.

"He would what? What was he going to do when you were finished!" Clara shouted.

"He was going to kill you. When he had the necklace, had the land, and when we were done playing with you, you die. He didn't tell Jim." Connor walked away. Clara yelled, but he didn't turn. Clara ran after him. When she caught up to him, he turned and grabbed her.

"Don't follow me. I'm being generous to keep you with Sophie . I was going to keep you hidden. Against your will. The next time we meet. You're coming with me." he pushed her to the ground, and ran away.

Clara didn't follow him. She knew he was trying to warn her. She turned, taking her knife out.

"Oh, but when you come. I'll be ready." Clara muttered, and ran toward the tree house.

**Chapter 5**

Tina

The first thing Tina felt was pain. Searing pain. Tina tried to stand but couldn't. She looked down, her leg was wrapped in a white cloth soaked in blood. HER blood. She could hear Mark coming towards where Tina was laying. Tina quickly felt for locket. Yep, still there, she couldn't let him steal it. Oh, I hope Clara and Sophie are all right! Mark burst through the door, with a little camera.

"Say hello, Tina ! Oh yes, I know your real name. Why, I know everything about you!" Mark exclaimed. Tina glared at him. She wanted to punch him in the face. She turned, and noticed that she was tied to a leg of a table.

"What do you want? Where's Sophie and Clara? Are they safe!" Tina shouted, Mark smiled. "And how could you be so happy!" Mark kneeled down to make eye contact with her.

"Okay, I'll try to be nice about this. You're going to tell me everything you know. And you have to give me the necklace." Mark said.

"Why can't you just take it?"

"Because if I touch it, without the holder giving it to me, it'll burn my hand. Now, can you please give it to me?" Mark clapped his hands. Two guards untied her. Tina punched him in the face. Mark staggered backwards.

"You can't take it! You slimy, smelly warthog!" Tina yelled, struggling against her captors. She was rebound to the leg of the table.

"So, you don't want nice guy eh? Well, we can be tough." Mark said, leaving the room.

"Okay, missy. Time to do some convincing." A guard said. He held up a cup of water.

"Now, when you drink this. You'll be sent into your worst nightmares. They'll seem so real, that you'll beg to make it stop. When it does, you'll be dying to tell us everything to make the pain stop."

"No pain will me tell you anything!" Tina yelled, the guard leaned in close.

"Oh, but what about the emotional pain?" he asked. "Hold her head still!" the guard behind her held her head straight.

"Let me go! Stop it!" Tina cried. The guard walking toward her was smiling.

"Stop it! No!" Tina yelled, the guard got to her. He tried to shove the water in her mouth. She won't open, but one drop went down her throat.

"I feel, sleepy." Tina muttered, everything was turning black. The guard waved at her, smiling, as his figure grew dimmer, and dimmer, and dimmer.

When everything was clearing up, the guard wasn't there anymore, she was back in the forest. Tina turned her head, her bindings were gone! She stood up, she had to remember that this wasn't real! This was just an allusion!

"Tina ! Tina !" she heard a girl cry. Clara was running toward her! She embraced her.

"Oh Tina ! I had no idea where you were!" Clara cried. Tina pushed her away.

"Whats wrong?"

"You're not real. Go away, leave me alone!" Tina yelled. Clara took a step back, thats what the real Clara would do.

"Tina , somethings wrong with you. Don't you know me?" Clara asked.

"Yes, your a image inside my mind!" Tina shouted. Clara ran to Tina , and shook her.

"Wake up! This is me, Clara! Your sister!" she cried. Tina pushed her off. She stared at her. Mark didn't know one thing that Clara knew.

"What was the first thing we said to dad when we you were ten?" Tina asked.

"Nothing. He was dead. He died when I was seven." Clara told her. How could Mark know that? He doesn't know that.

"How am I here? Mark told his guards to-"

"To make drink that liquid water, I know. I was hiding in one of the guards uniforms. I knocked out the guards, and dragged you out of the building. It was pretty hard though, you were very heavy."

"Where's Sophie ?" Tina asked, she knew this wasn't real. So she had to pretend that she fell for it, to let it play along.

"She's back at camp. Come on! We've missed you so much!" Clara led her, not toward a tent, but to a tree house.

"What's this?" Tina asked, pausing. Clara stopped.

"Oh, that? It just appeared. Connor told me that this is a movie set, he can get anything here, and anyone out." Clara winked. She looked up, Sophie 's face was sticking out of one of windows.

"Tina ! You're back! I guess the plan was a success?" Sophie asked.

"Not yet." Clara said. Okay, they blew it! Tina thought, she allowed herself to be led toward the tree house. Sophie was climbing down the ladder, but when she turned, she was Mark!

Clara gasped and stopped. She pushed Tina backwards, what was she doing? Wasn't she part of the dream?

"Tina , get out!" Clara cried, pushing her away from the tree house.

"Wait, aren't you part of this dream?" Tina asked. Clara shook her head.

"They found me, but not Sophie . They took me to this room, and made me drink this liquid water, the Tina e one you took. When I thought I woke up, Connor led me back to the forest! I thought he broke me out of it, then I was trying to find my way back, then found you!

"I was sure I was still in the dream, so I tested it. So, now I know that you aren't a dream. Or are you?" Clara asked. Tina shook her head.

"No! I'm not! I was testing you too!" Tina cried, standing up. Clara stepped back, Tina could see the fear in her eyes. This was the real Clara! She knew it! But Clara was backing up too closely to Mark!  
>"Clara!" Tina cried, but it was too late. Mark grabbed her. Clara screamed. She looked surprised? Didn't she know he was behind her? She saw him come out of the tree house.<p>

"Clara! Mark, let go!" Tina charged at him, but her hand was grabbed, and she was forced to the ground. She looked up. Jim!

"Time to watch your sister die!" Jim said, he forced her head to turn toward Clara and Mark. Mark took out a knife and held it up to Clara's neck.

"Wait! Wait! You need me for the necklace! And for being royalty!" Clara cried.

"Royalty?" Tina repeated. Mark shoved Clara to her knees, her hands bounded.

"Make this quick to explain. This'll be your final breath." Mark told her.

"Our mom we thought was our mom was a fake. She was our real moms maid. Our mom sacrificed herself to save us. Her name was Tina . Connor, and Jim were the stable boys, they liked us. They were also spies. Mark promised them that if they joined him, they could do whatever they wanted to us." Clara said.

"But, I'm going to break that promise. I also don't need you. I took the necklace from you, and a sample of your blood. The necklace thinks it's still on your body." Mark said. He raised his knife, ready to make the kill.

Tina tried to run for her, but she was held tightly by Jim. She threw her head back, but Jim avoided her attempts to free herself.

"Clara!" she cried, tears streaming down her cheeks, "I'm so sorry! I love you! You aren't helpless, you're a big woman!" Clara was calm.

"I'm not sorry. I hate you." she said, and Mark threw his knife at Clara. Tina was stunned, why did she say that?

"What? No!" Tina yelled, she ripped fear from Jims grip and was at Claras side.

"Clara, are you okay?" Tina asked, Clara was still breathing, her eyes were open.

"Don't you... Get it?" Clara stuttered, trying to get air, " I never loved you... I always... Hated you, you thought... You were... So perfect, more... better than me..." Clara said. Tina shook her head. This was like her worst nightmare!

"My final words are..." Clara stuttered, "I... Will always... Hate you!" Clara said. She closed her eyes, dead. Tina stood up, she couldn't take it! But, a weird thing occurred. Clara turned to dust!

"Now, it's time for Sophie !" Mark said, walking toward Tina . Jim grabbed her, holding her still. Mark leaned in close.

"They never like you." he told her. Tina shook her head. This isn't real!

"Nooo!" Tina screamed, Mark was preparing for the throw. He held up his knife, and threw it.

Tina sat up, screaming her head off. She was alive! She tried to stand up, but was restrained. She was still in the cell, tied to the table. The whole thing was an illusion! Well duh! The guard told you!

But why would he tell her the whole plan? That would be like telling her that Mark was going to hoist a surprise attack on them at 3:45 in the morning the next day!

"What happened?" Tina muttered. She looked up, and nearly screamed! Mark came walking out of the shadows.

"Did you enjoy the trip? I enjoyed it, killing your sister was wonderful!" Mark exclaimed.

"She wasn't real. I know it." Tina said, "But the information the fake Clara said, was it true?" Mark nodded,

"Every word. Connor is with Clara right now. He admires her, he's trying to keep her safe." Tina turned away, she didn't trust Connor. He was faking! "Jim likes you, you know?"

Tina looked at Mark for a brief second, but quickly turned away. He was trying to get to her, mess with her mind. Mark forced her head to look at him, Tina quickly closed her eyes.

"Look at me. Don't worry, I won't hurt you." Mark assured her. Tina smirked.

"Really? It looked like you were trying to hurt me in the dream. Soon, your going to use me to take over the word, then kill me, you're a very bad liar!" Mark chuckled.

"Just look into my eyes." he said, Tina opened her eyes an inch. She looked into those blue stormy eyes. They looked so soothing, so harmless.

No! He's playing with you, doing some sort of magic! Don't look! Tina closed her eyes again.

"You can't keep them closed for ever. What if I said that your sisters were here?" Mark said.

"They aren't here, they're safe in the woods. They're with Connor." Tina yelled. But she heard the door open, and heard shuffling of the feet.

"Tina ! Don't open your eyes!" she could hear Sophie cry, "Don't open them under..." her voice was muffled. They must've gagd her.

"Where's Clara?" Tina asked, she could hear Mark snap his fingers.

"She's in a room, strapped to a chair. They're trying to get some information out of her. And get the necklace. They're burning her!" Sophie cried. Like on que, Tina could hear Clara scream. It was an ear piercing scream. Tina whimpered.

"Get her out, back to her room." Mark commanded. She could hear Sophie fighting against the guard, but the door closed.

"Now, once your sister is finished with her burns, you will be taken to your room. Now, I hope you like the clothes that are out for you. Soon, we'll bring your sister in with you. I hope you like our treatment." Mark said, he stood up, and left the room. Tina opened her eyes.

"You're gonna try to bribe us. Good clothes, good room, good food. But it won't work."

**Chapter 6**

Sophie

"Please! Just let me see my sister! Not Tina , just Clara! Please!" Sophie pleaded. Her guard shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could, but it's the bosses orders." Sophie stomped her foot. Wait! He had pity! She could get into his head!

"Please, she's my younger sister! I promised that I'd look after her, I failed her. She's only ten!" Sophie broke into tears. She saw that the guard looked guilty.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." he said. Sophie wailed harder. It was working! The guard shook his head, "Fine! But only for a minute! You aren't leaving." Sophie stopped crying and stood up.

He unlocked the door, and Sophie walked out, she nodded to him for her thanks. When he gestured for her to go first, she nodded.

"Thank you," she said, and punched him in the face, "For being dumb. Never trust a girl crying." Sophie stole the keys and ran down the stairs.

"Where is Clara? I get her, then Tina . Tina can take care of herself." she assured herself. Sophie pecked around the corner, she saw a guard guarding Clara. She was lying on the floor, her eyes closed.

"Oh my god!" Sophie exclaimed. She saw burned marks all over her. She was a strong girl. Very strong. The guards back was turned to her.

Sophie crept up behind him, she saw a club hanging on his belt. She slipped her hands on the handle. But the guard swung around and grabbed her arm!

"Not today missy!" he said. Sophie was startled, but knew what to do.

"Your right, not a good day." Sophie said, and headbuted him, "For you." she ended. She took the club from the unconscious guard. She ran over to Clara and kneeled down next to her.

"Clara? Clara wake up! Oh, what did they do?" Sophie shuddered, Clara groaned, and opened her eyes.

"Sophie ," she muttered, "Fire stick. Burns." Sophie nodded, but wasn't listening.

"I know, I know it hurts. But c'mon, we need to go!" Sophie exclaimed.

"Mark." Clara pointed a blood soaked finger behind Sophie . She turned, Mark was standing right there, the guard to his right was clutching Tina .

"What did they do to her!" Tina cried, breaking away from the guard and running toward Claras side. She turned to Sophie , "What did she say?"

"She said they had fire sticks. That it burned." Sophie told her. Tina looked once again at Claras body. She had red spots all over her, and her fingers were all covered in blood.

"She's alive, get her to a nurse. Quickly." Mark yelled, "Now!" Men came forth and dragged her out of the room.

"Why is Mark helping her?" Sophie asked.

"He need Clara and me to take over the world. And... And..." Tina didn't finish. Sophie saw that it pained her to talk about it.

"She and Clara are royalty and I need them to take over this land. Not the studio, that'll be there cell. But the real world. They are queens now." Mark said, "I haven't seen you in forever daughter."

"Daughter? What does me mean by... Wait? You're his daughter!" Tina exclaimed.

"I didn't know! Honestly! I'm not with him!" Sophie cried, Tina was backing away from her now.

"You led him to us? You never told us? It's probably your fault my mom is dead!" Tina yelled.

"Tina , I never knew!" Sophie cried. Tina shook her head, unconvinced.

"Were you a spy in my life? I trusted you! I trusted you!" Tina screamed. Jim grabbed her, and led her out of the room. Mark walked over to Sophie . She wiped the tear that was trickling down her cheek.

"Now, there there. Please don't cry. You're with daddy now." Mark kneeled down to make eye contact, "What do you feel?"

"Sadness, anger, and revenge." Sophie answered, "On you. You wanted this to happen! You set me up!" Mark stood up, and stepped away.

"Since you're my daughter, I guess I can't treat you horribly. Your friends, Clara and Tina , they'll have to be maids of some sort. So change of plan." Mark announced, "Send Connor to tell them."

"Connor is on our side! He'll help them!" Sophie yelled at him. Mark smirked.

"Oh really? Connor! Come here boy!" he yelled. Connor came running in, he bowed.

"Yes sir?" Sophie gasped, he lied to them. He tricked them! Clara trusted him and I trusted him!

"Please go inform the girls about the change of plan. Hurry along now." Mark informed him. Connor nodded, and was about to go.

"Why? Why Connor? We trusted you." Sophie said. Connor turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry. I do what I'm told, he'll keep Clara alive. And safe." Sophie shook her head.

"He's gonna kill her any way! He's lying to you, Connor! Once he doesn't need her anymore he'll kill her! He'll pretend that he never made that promise!" Sophie yelled.

"Is that true?" Connor asked. Mark was calm, and shook his head gently.

"The girl is lying to protect you from the horrible, horrible truth my friend."

"What horrible truth?" he asked. He turned to Sophie and winked. Sophie got the message, he was planning to bust them out.

Not now, but maybe in a month, when Mark trusts him. So, she had to play along. Pretend with Connor.

"That Clara doesn't love you." Mark said. Connor gasped, but winked at Sophie again.

"That's not true! She told me! She told me she loves you! Don't listen to him!" Sophie cried. Wow, that was good.

"I'm so, so sorry Connor. If there was anything I could do for you?" Mark asked, putting on a sad face. Connors face dropped, and looked at his feet, he shook his head.

"Okay. Then please show Sophie to her room. Then give the message to Tina and Clara." Connor nodded, and we walked over and grabbed Sophie . Shoving her out of the room.

"You were good." he said. Sophie blushed.

"Thanks. So were you. What's the plan?" Sophie asked. Connor dropped his voice.

"Next Friday, when Mark truly trusts me. I'm going to bust you guys out. We'll flea for the woods, I have a little camp set up. But it's on an abandoned island."

"Like in the movie? Where is the island? How are we going to get there?" Sophie asked.

"By plane! Duh, now, I'm gonna pass it on to your sisters. Pretend to not like me." Connor said, "But one thing. What you said back there. About Clara, was it true?" Sophie smiled.

"You know, I was saying something off the top of my head."

"Oh," he sighed. Sophie smiled, he truly did like her. Very, very much.

"But it was true." she told him. Connor halted, and stared at her. Sophie was chuckling.

"Really?" Sophie nodded, "You're not lying? It's true?" Sophie kept on laughing. Soon, Connor was laughing with her.

"I know right? Now hurry up, we don't want them to get suspicious." Sophie said. He nodded, and shoved her along the corridor. When whether they saw someone coming, Connor would shoot threats at Sophie .

When he would leave, they would continue laughing and talking. Finally, they got to Sophie 's room.

"Remember, try to struggle." Connor told her. She nodded, and started trying to pull her arm out of Connor's grip.

"Here she is. Nasty one at that." Connor told the guard, "Just remember, I can calm her down when she starts to get worked up." The guard nodded, and helped him shove Sophie in her room.

"Your monsters! Clara is only ten! And you plan to kill her! That's madness!" Sophie shouted, but the door was closed behind her.

When she started studying her room, it was nicer than what she was expecting. Well, she was Mark's child. He wouldn't try to harm her. At least, that's what she thought.

Her closet was a big mirror, and she had bunk- bed. Her room was cool, better than the one she had with her other mom. Maybe Mark wasn't so bad. No, wait. Mark's just trying to trick you! Sophie thought.

"Mark's gonna try to give me anything I want. So then, I'll do what he wants! I can't fall for it. I have to stay strong." Sophie decided. Jim opened her door.

"Sophie , it's time for dinner. It's pot roast, with mashed potatoes. Oh! Don't forget dessert. A hot fudge sundae with a M&M cookie."

Sophie was dragged down by two guards to the dining room. There were creepy pictures on the walls, staring at Sophie like she was prey. She screamed and shouted in protest, but when she got down she saw a glass room.

Inside was Clara. She was slumped over like a Raggedy Ann doll, her burns turning into blisters. She stared at her and tried to escape her captives. but they were already dragging her away.

"What are you doing to them? Where's Tina !" Sophie demanded. Jim smiled.

"Tina is making dinner for you. Clara will serve it, then of course, clean up." Sophie glared at him.

"I thought they were supposed to be maids! Not slaves! Do you know the difference?"

"Actually, I thought there wasn't a difference." Jim laughed wickedly while Sophie was led to the dining room. When they got there, Sophie was seated in a chair across from Mark. Jim sat down next to her.

"Tina ! Hurry up in there!" Mark shouted, Tina came tumbling in. She was wearing a long black dress. She ran back into the kitchen and brought back the food. Clara wa also with her.

"You have pot roast with mashed potatoes, and bread." Clara said. Tina put down the food. Sophie saw that she snuck two pieces of bread.

"I hope you enjoy." Clara finished, and they rushed out of the room. Sophie watched them leave. They were being tortured!

"Please eat Sophie . The food is very tasty." Mark said. Everyone was watching her. The food must be poisoned.

"What's in the pot roast?" Sophie demand

"Meat. Nothing more. I promise you." Mark told her. Sophie didn't trust him just yet.

"Then why aren't eating it? Jim, eat the pot roast." Sophie ordered. Jim looked at Mark, panicking.

"You don't give the orders around here. That's my job." Mark declared.

"Well I'm not eating anything until someone proves this isn't poisoned!" Sophie yelled.

"My dear girl. Your sisters made this meal. Do you honestly think that they would try to poison you?" Mark asked.

"Tina ? Mabye. She doesn't trust me anymore, but I doubt it. But, you could've snuck it in when I was waiting in my room."

"Fine. Clara, Tina ! Come here!" Mark yelled. Tina and Clara came scurrying in.

"Tina , did you poison this meat?" he asked. Tina looked at the meat, then at Sophie . Sophie made an apologetic look towards her. Tina smiled, and winked at her. But she still had hate in her eyes.

"No. But you..."

"That's all I wanted to hear!" Mark shouted, cutting her off. Sophie shook her head.

"I want to hear everything Tina wanted to say." Sophie said. Tina shook her head.

"She was going to say that Mark poisoned that meal." Clara spoke up. Sophie nodded.

"Thank you." Mark stood up, and slapped Clara in the face! Tina gasped, but Mark turned to her, and slapped her too.

"Mark! Stop!" Sophie cried, running to get between Mark and her sisters. Mark smiled his evil grin.

"One, call me father. Two, move over, or I'll slap you too! Three, do you want to join your sisters in being a worthless maid!"

"Sure! I'll take Clara's place. She needs a break!" Sophie yelled. Clara smiled at her. Mark scowled.

"Fine! But only for a week!" Mark relented. Clara hugged Sophie . Sophie hugged her back and muttered, "Call for Conner. He'll tell you the details of the plan."

"Okay. He said he was going to break us out, and that was all." Clara answered.

"Keep your clothes Clara. But you can change. My daughter won't be wearing those filthy clothes. Leave!" Mark ordered. Jim stood up, and shoved Clara out of the room.

**Chapter 7**

Clara

Clara was shoved into her room. She turned back just in time to see Connor slip her a hand motion before Jim closed the door. Connor held up eight fingers. She turned toward the clock. 6:45.

She was going to call Connor somewhere around eight o'clock. She sighed and put her hand on her cheek. She realized it was bleeding. She ran to a mirror. On her cheek was a picture of Marks logo. It was a white skull with crossbones.

"What did he do? Is this a tracking device?" Clara thought aloud. She couldn't wait until eight. She had to call Connor, now!

"Ahhhhhhh! Ahhhh! Oh ohhhhhhh!" Clara screamed. She could hear the guards shouting, "Connor! Connor! She's getting out of control!" Connor came running into the room.

"Clara!" he shouted. Clara stopped screaming, and smiled at him. He looked confused.

"I held up eight!" he said. Clara nodded.

"I know, but this is an emergency! Look!" Clara cried, and pointed toward her cheek. Connor gasped.

"How did you get it?"

"When Mark slapped me. What does it mean?" Clara was panicking. She had no idea what to do.

"It means you're apart of Marks group. It can't wash off. So, if you try to disguise yourself to escape, he'll find you."

"Don't you have one? If it means you're apart of Marks group, then where's yours?" Clara asked. Connor pulled up his sleeve.

On his left arm, he had the same symbol that Clara had on her face.

"Everyone has it in a different place. But it's bad, very very bad." Connor remarked.

"How's it bad? Connor! How's it bad!" Clara yelled as Connors eyes were filled with guilt and fourier.

"It basically means you're his property. Whenever someone sees you, they know you were a hostage. Then they'll return you admittedly! It ruins our plan of escape!"

"Connor! Times up, you need to leave." Clara's guard opened the door. Connor nodded.

"You're going to hear things, and see thing. Since it's on your head. I'll see where Tina 's is." Connor whispered, and left.

Clara watched him as he left. Hear and see things? What sort of things? She shook her head, not possible. It's like magic, but there's no such thing as magic!

"Ahhh!" Clara muttered, she clutched her head. She could hear tapping! It was like :tap tap tap.. tap adee tap!

"What's happening? Ughhh! It hurts!" Clara cried. The guard peeked in the room. When he saw Clara sprawled on the floor, he rushed to her side.

"Clara! Guard the door! Get a medical person! Hurry!" he yelled.

"Ahhhhh!" Clara screamed, it was like her brain was lit on fire. The guard was watching her in horror, then he saw the mark on her check.

"Oh god. Not there, hurry!" he yelled, Tina and Sophie came running in, with Mark and Jim.

"What have you done?!" Sophie yelled, and pushed Mark. Jim sat down next to Clara. He rubbed his hand over the skull.

"Ugh!" Clara screamed louder. Jim closed his, concentrating. Clara started to see someone. It was her mom! She was in a room, and was crying.

There was great sensation of pain, she looked around the room. Everyone was screaming. But Jim was quiet, and let go. He opened his eyes, which looked like fire. She screamed, and everything went black.

"What were you thinking! Are you mad! We need her alive, not dead! You idiot!" Clara could make out a blurry vision of Jim screaming at Mark.

"Don't call me an idiot! Or you can find yourself fired!" Mark shot back.

"All right then! You're stupid! You don't pay me anyway! Fine, I'm leaving!" Jim shouted. Mark threw up his hands in defeat.

"Fine! I'm sorry! But she's fine now! You cured her!" Mark yelled.

"Yea, to only make it not kill her! She'll still feel the pain! She'll pass out! Or fall into a coma!"

"Please, can't you do anything else? Clara's only ten! It's not that I'm not thankful, it's just. I never treated right." Tina said.

"I'm sorry. I did everything I could, but where's yours?" Jim asked. Tina looked up.

"On my forehead. But Won't it send images to my brain? And pain?" she asked showing them the mark on her head.

"No, but, people will see it if you try to escape. Jim, thanks for your help." Mark said.

"Shouldn't I help Tina ? She'll also feel the pain, and she's right. It will send images to her brain.." Jim asked.

"Will it be so bad that it'll kill her like Clara?" Mark asked, Jim looked surprised.

"No, but it'll still hurt unbearably in her forehead. And the images could drive her mad!" Jim answered. Mark shook his head.

"Then no. She'll live. But for Sophie , I know she won't leave, and I don't want to cause her pain. But, I can make sure she doesn't leave the house." Mark said.

He pulled out a blue bracelet from his pocket. He shoved it on Sophie's wrist. She tried to get it off, but it was stuck to her.

"When you leave, an alarm will sound. Now, you don't want that do we?" Mark asked, and pushed them out of the room. "Connor. Stand guard in here, when she wakes up, call us." Mark added, closing the door behind him.

"Clara! Be sa-" but Tina was cut off from the closing. Clara opened one eye. She sat up immediately.

"You okay?" Connor asked, Clara rubbed her head, but nodded. Connor smiled, "I think Jim might switch over. After what he saw, but I don't think so yet. He could be stunned, but be careful."

"Who are you talking to in there!?" Jim shouted from outside. Clara fell back down, pretending to be asleep.

"To Clara. I'm trying to get false information into her head if she hears!" Connor yelled.

"Alright, has she woken up yet?" Jim asked, Connor slipped the handle of a knife into Clara's hand. She smiled, and hid it underneath her dress.

"She's waking up a little. Think I should leave?"Connor asked, Clara could hear the clicking noise of the lock. She opened her eyes a little. To indicate Connor wasn't lying.

"Just a few more seconds." Jim said. Connor bended over Clara and whispered, "There's a lock on the inside of the door. You can lock them out sometimes."

Connor stood up, and walked toward the door. He knocked, and Jim opened the door a crack. He looked at Clara, she stirred. She had to make sure that Jim didn't think Connor was lying.

He let Connor out, and locked the door behind him. Clara sat up. She walked toward her bed and sat down. Jim opened the door.

"You're going to be sharing that room, princess. Your precious Sophie will have to be with Mark. But here, hope you like it here." Jim shoved Tina inside the room, and locked the door behind her.

"Clara! Are you okay? I'm so sorry about what they did to you. Are you okay"? Tina asked, she was frantic. Clara sighed, and started to cry. Tina rushed to her side.

"Are you ok?" Tina asked.

"I was just thinking about Mom. Our real mom. I wonder what happened to her. Do you think Mark's done something to her?" Clara asked. The two sat for some time before Tina spoke up.

"Maybe. But she can protect herself, I know that." Tina assured her.

"Well how can she protect herself when she can't even protect us?" Clara asked.

"'Cause there are three of us, and one of her. It'll be easier for her to protect herself when she doesn't have _four_ people to protect." Tina told her. Clara stood up, and climbed up to the top bunk.

"What if she's here? In this building being... being…. _tortured_. Like how I was wit the fire stick. She could being dying right under our noses and we can't..." Clara was cut off.

"Quiet! That's not true, stop saying lies and your fears!" Tina yelled, mad for what Clara had said. And a little scared.

" Maybe we should change the subject. How's Sophie ? Do you know where she is?" Clara asked. Tina immediately jumped up, and looked Clara in the eye.

"Sophie is a traitor! I won't mind! She could be thrown into a volcano for all I care!" Tina screamed. Clara was surprised.

"Tina ! Sophie is our friend! Why are you saying that?!" Clara cried. Tina 's eyes were filled with hatred, revenge, and sadness.

"She's Mark's daughter! She never told us! She handed us over, she betrayed us! She let this happen to you! I'm supposed to protect you!" Tina shouted.

"No, she never knew. She learned it from me! It was a thought, and it was true. Our mom took her from Mark when she was a baby so that she wouldn't become like Mark.

"Tina , Sophie never knew about Mark. So she couldn't have betrayed us if she never knew." Clara said.

"I bet Sophie told you! She lied to make you believe her! She tricked you! Don't you get it?"

"No, don't you get it! Sophie didn't tell me! It was a guess! Mark just proved it to be true! She never knew!" Clara shouted.

"Prove it then! Prove that Sophie didn't betray us!" Tina shouted back.

"If Sophie was against us then why didn't she just hand us over to Mark when she had the chance? Why did she try protect us from harm like we did to her?" Clara asked.

"Alright. It's just the situation. Everything is mixedw up! I don't get anything! I don't know what's real and what's fake! Who to trust and not to trust! Like Connor, it looked like he was trying to hurt you, but he's actually trying to heal and help you! I'm so confused." Tina started to cry.

"Look, it's going to be OK, it's not like Mark can control our brains with this symbol!" Clara pointed to her skull on her cheek. But before Tina could say anything, Connor burst into the room.

"Clara, Tina ! I just found out that Mark can control your brains with the skull! He can make you do whatever he wants you to!"

Tina glared at Clara, and then the two burst out laughing! What a coincidence! But the laughing quickly stopped, Mark can control their minds!

"Connor, you're not serious. You overheard us talking and said that. Well, it was pretty funny." Tina said with a little giggle.

"No! It's true! I didn't hear a word you said. And why are you laughing at a time like this? I'm not joking! This is bad!" Connor yelled,his eyes full of fear. The girls stopped laughing. Mark could control their minds?

"That's impossible!" Tina scoffed. "No one going to control my-."

Just then Clara heard footsteps. Mark! Connor whipped around and ran out the door.

"Wait! Connor! We don't know what to-" Clara was cut off by a slam of the door. Clara turned around, and saw Mark.

"Hello, girls." He smiled and started walking closer to them. Clara screamed and scooted up the ladder to the top bunk. Mark grabbed a scarf and took out a gleaming knife.

"You're not going to hurt one hair on her head." threatened Tina . Mark punched her and she crumpled to the ground. Mark reached up to Clara and grabbed her hair. She climbed down with Mark grasping on to her. When she got down, she grabbed Mark's knife and held it up to his neck.

"You really don't want to do that." Mark warned. All Clara could remember was Mark snapping his fingers, and feeling searing pain in her cheek, and everything going black.

**Chapter 8**

Tina

When Tina woke up, her hands were tied together by an unknown criminal, but she knew exactly _who_ it was- Mark. She tried breaking them apart, but it was so tight it hurt her to even move them. Mark walked in, his grin evil and smug. He walked toward her.

"Now listen, missy. The government is due for a visit, and here's what you need to know. First, they think this is a refinement school for girls, so it _is_ a refinement school for girls. Second, there are a couple things they expect you to do. I'll teach you the dance later. Thirdly, they expect you to be all nice and dressed up, so here we go! Go pick out a dress. GO ON! NOW!" Mark pushed her toward the closet.

But when he realized her hands, he quickly untied them. She opened the closet. There were so many dresses of many colors to choose from! She picked a pretty black and white dress. She went into the closet and changed. Then, she came out.

"Perfect! Now time for your hair. Mark reached out a hand to her hair. Tina jerked back as if a ghost were paralyzing her , knowing that she definitely didn't want Mark touching her hair.  
>"Stay still!" Mark commanded. She suddenly felt like she couldn't move! She tried jerking and moving, but her body was completely paralyzed.<p>

"That's a good girl. Here we go." Mark said, and started to brush her hair. When Tina looked up, she saw her sister unconscious in the top bed of the bunk bed. Her hands were tied to the bed.

"Now, for a pretty ponytail. There, doesn't that look nice? Soon I'll teach you the moves. Now listen, you can't mess this up, 'cause I can make you do whatever I want! If you act nice, you stay here. If not, the government will do what they want to you. They promised something horrible! Either way, you end up in pain.

"But, the government promised that you are still my property. You're just in a worst place. Time for make-up!" he said, and got a make-up kit.

"You're acting like you want us to go." I said, as I glanced again at her sister, her eyes were open. She winked at Tina , and tried to put a finger to her lips. Tina nodded, getting the message.

"Well, if you're more horrible than they thought, you'll be killed at the spot. Or you'll have to suffer a long, painful death. Mwa ha ha!" Mark said, "But I need you alive. Your sister is going to be tortured even more harshly if she doesn't give us the information." he threatened.

"She doesn't know anything. Hurt me if you want, but not her. Please not her." Tina pleaded.

"No. How can I get information out of you two?!" Mark yelled, taking out the lipstick.

"Maybe because you're treating us horribly! If you treated us nice, we might give in! Oh, did I just say that out loud?" Tina asked, Mark was grinning from ear to ear. He fell for it!

"All right. I'll do just that, I hope you like it." He applied the lipstick to Tina , and stepped back. He gazed at her.

"Perfect! Time for your sister." he said, "But you won't leave. Nice treatment starts tomorrow!" he shouted, and grabbed Tina . He took a scarf and shoved in the lower bunk. He tied her to the bed, she couldn't break free.

Clara was struggling to get free. Obviously she didn't want Mark to touch her either. He untied Clara from below and stared at her.

"Come pick a pretty dress. Remember, _pretty_. Now!" Mark ordered, as Tina saw Clara flinch, but then Clara did what she was told. She went over to the closet, and took out a white dress, even though she thought this visit of the government was a trick and she would be kidnapped, if worse murdered.

"Put it on." he said. He turned to Tina now.

"So, Sophie isn't going to introduce herself. But she's going to dance with someone in my staff. She's not going to be taken away from me. Again." he said.

"I bet Sophie isn't happy that she has to stay with an ugly, arrogant dad like you." Tina said. Marks eyes flashed with anger and he grabbed Tina 's neck.

"She should be proud to be my daughter! I'm doing this for us! I want revenge for what your mother did. Took you away from me, and my daughter!"

"You started it! You tried to take Clara and I! My mom wanted to protect her from you!" she shouted. "From driving her mad! And evil!"

"I would have been a great dad. To all of you! But you only trust what your mother says. You don't know that your mother is the bad guy, I'm the good guy." Mark said.

"Our mother didn't tell us that. We told ourselves from what you did to us. You could've earned our trust but wasted it. You're too late, bribing won't work now." I said. Mark released Tina .

"Where's Clara?" he asked, he walked over to the closet. Clara opened the door and walked out. Mark was startled, but didn't say anything.

"What took you so long?!" Mark asked in an unkind way.

"It was tight in there. I was also freezing." Clara replied, and turned toward Tina . She smiled weakly, than it quickly faded.

"Well then, I'm sorry. I want you to be the most comfortable here. Not really! Ha!" Mark laughed, Clara gave him a nasty glare.

"But, time to get you ready now. I hope you enjoy!" Mark said, and got out the make-up kit. Tina watched as Mark did the same nasty-to-them thing he did to herself. They had to tell Connor that they had to escape the night after tonight.

"Well, you look wonderful. Don't wipe it off or mess it up." Clara flinched, but obeyed. Mark left and locked the door. Clara ran over to Tina , and undid her bindings.

"Clara, get Connor. We're leaving tomorrow night. Not tonight, 'cause the place will be crawling with government people. Hurry!" Tina muttered. Clara nodded, and ran over to the desk near the door. She opened the drawer and pulled out a walky talky. She pushed the 'talk' button.

"Connor. Connor come in, it's urgent." Clara whispered into the device.

"On my way." he replied. Clara quickly hid the walky talky and waited at the door. Connor came in only a few seconds after she called him.

"That was fast!" Tina said,

"You said it was urgent. So I came as fast as I could. What's the... Oh, government?" Connor asked, once he saw what they were wearing. Tina saw that Clara was blushing.

"Oh. Yea, it looks ugly doesn't it?" Clara asked, wanting to tug on the flower in her hair, but got a shock when she came close.

"I think you look beautiful." Connor said. Uh oh, they're going to stare into each others eyes. Why do I have to be here when Connor gets all lovey? Ugh! Tina thought.

"That's not why we called. We have to leave tomorrow night! We can't stay or plan this any longer! We have to go!"

"Tina , why so suddenly? Is Mark planning something? Like an attack? Or is it Jim?" Connor asked. Tina resisted the urge to smack him.

"Be quiet about boys and love! This is serious! I just know that Mark is planning something horrible. We have to go!"

"There's no where to go to. We're on an island. You're basically stranded, and this island isn't on the maps. You're stuck here."

"But we were making a raft the last time we were out there! On the set!" Tina said. She was doing good.

"You weren't on a set. I told you that so you wouldn't get freaked out more then you already were."Connor said.

"Well, then we know where the raft is, and Clara you have never been so quiet!" Tina jerked her head around. Clara was gone!

"Where is she?" Connor asked, but looked toward the door. It was open a crack.

"What time is it?" Tina asked, Connor checked his watch. His eyes popped out.

"It's five thirty four. The government is supposed to be here at five forty! Attack then!" Connor said, and Mark ran into the room.

"Thanks Connor for questioning her. Did you get anything?" Mark asked. Connor quickly grabbed Tina 's hand, tightly.

"No, but I think she'll give in next time. We should get her to dance room. Behave young lady, or you'll never see us again." Connor hinted. Mark nodded, and shoved her out of the room.

"Good luck. You'll need it." Connor smirked, but Tina could tell that he was saying the truth. One false move, and they can't escape tomorrow. It'll be even harder to escape the government's security.

When Tina saw Clara she rushed toward her side. Clara looked terrified, but Tina tried to comfort her. Connor walked over to them.

"Don't mess up, or you'll never leave, and we'll never see each other again." Connor whispered to Clara. Tina 's temper boiled over and she walked over and slapped Connor.

" Owwwwwwww! Tina ! What was that for?!" Connor asked, surprised by her actions and holding his cheek. Clara was just as shocked.

"You're not taking away my sister! Is that clear? Stay away from her, you aren't her boyfriend!" Tina yelled. Clara stood between her and Connor.

"Tina , you don't get to choose who I like. Okay! Connor is a nice, funny, respectful guy! He saved my life countless times, and was there for me when I was scared!"

"But that's my job! Not his, and I've been doing a wonderful job!" Tina said.

"Then why are we here? Why was I a living fire? Connor stood there and held my hand when they were burning me. Even though it hurt him, he stayed. Guards tried to pull him from me, but he didn't let go.

"Meanwhile, you're sleeping! You weren't even struggling! I'm not five years old!"

"I know that Clara!" Tina cried,

"Then stop treating me like one."Tina grabbed Clara's hand. She felt Claras lips move, and Connor walked away. Tina started to cry.

"I'm sorry, Clara. I just don't want to lose you to a... You know, so I try to make you think you're not ready." Tina said,

"Connor will never replace you. Think of it like I have a whole body guard walking around me."

"I would like that." Tina said, and they started to laugh. But Mark came over and broke the two apart.

"All right. I hope one of you brats go. Now go on, greet the government. Clara, you go first." Mark ordered, Tina could tell that Clara was resisting.

"Now." he said sternly, and Clara clutched her check. Mark took out a scarf and tied it over the mark. It went diagonally, so it covered her left eye.

"Go on." Mark urged her again. This time, Clara didn't resist and walked over toward the government, the skirt of her exquisitely made white dress trailing behind her. As she walked over, the lady's eyes glinted with evil.

**Chapter 9**

Sophie

"Get out! Get out now! I never want to see you again liar!" Sophie shouted, and threw a stuffed animal at him.

"Look! I know it sounds crazy, but it's true! You can go see it yourself!" Connor said, dodging the attacks. No! He was lying! Tina and Clara aren't controlled!

"Leave! Or else!" Sophie held up a knife Connor gave to her to help with escaping. Connor put his hands up.

"Look, Sophie. I'm sorry that this is going on, but this isn't you!" Connor pointed toward her knife, "You aren't a murder. I gave that to you because I want to help. Clara or Tina will tell you the plan once I think of one!" Connor said.

He walked over to Sophie, putting his hands down. Sophie jabbed the knife threatenly towards him. Connor put his hand up, and gently took the knife from her.

"Good luck." Connor said, and he put the knife on her bedside table, and covered it with a book. He nodded toward her, and started to leave.

"Oh, and Sophie . Do you have everything ready?" he asked. Sophie nodded, Connor nodded back and left the room and he locked the door behind him.

Sophie ran over to her closet, and opened the door. She fished through the shirts and found the bag. She took it out, and placed it on the bed.

"Okay, what do I have?" Sophie thought aloud as she poured all of the contents out onto the bed. "Well I have: four water bottles, two packs of roast beef, two oranges, and three apples. Oh, and a loaf of bread. I hope the others are doing well. I don't have much."

Sophie put everything back in the bag, and returned it to it's hiding place. She sighed, whatever Connor has planned, it's not going to work. She went back to her bedside table and took out the knife.

"We might need this." she thought, and out it in the bag as well. She walked to the door and knocked.

"What?!" came a harsh voice of a man on the other side. "I'm busy girl."

"Busy doing what? Guarding me?" Sophie asked, there was silence, but he replied.

"Yea. What do you want? Or need?" he asked.

"To get out please." Sophie said, and she could hear a chuckle on the other side.

"Besides that." he laughed. Sophie sighed.

"Then when's dinner? I'm hungry?" she asked. There was shuffling feet outside.

"What do you want? To eat I mean. It can't be too much alright." he said.

"Well, some pickles, apples, oranges, bags of chips, and..." Sophie thought for a while. "What do you have for dessert?"

"Um... Chocolate bars, Ice cream, um... Oh! And some Gummies." he replied.

"Everything except the ice cream please." Sophie said. She heard some running, then the door opened a crack, and three bags were thrown in.

"Enjoy. Our boss says to make it taste good." the guard replied and closed the door.

Sophie took out her bag for the trip, and looked inside the bags the guard had given her. There were bags of Cheetos, Popcorn, and Potato Chips. Twix and Milky Way bars. A plastic jar of pickles, a ton of apples, a lot of oranges. Gummy fruit, worms, and fish. But they also added a sandwich with cheese, and some more stuff to eat.

She out half of the food in the trazling bag, and the rest she ate. She only ate the food that couldn't be in the bag like the sandwich. There was a loud knock on her door. Sophie quickly hid the bag back behind all the shirts.

"Yes." she said, sitting on the bed. The door opened to reveal Mark. He was smiling with that nasty smirk of his.

"Hello sweety. Now, the government is coming in four hours. But I want you to look amazing. When I'm done here, I'll go to your sisters. Go get a dress."

"Why are you threatening _me_ to be pretty?" Sophie asked him. Mark turned.

"Because if you aren't perfect, they'll fix you. But you aren't going to be meeting them face to face. You're gonna stay in the shadows, stay by the snack bar. No dancing, I'm not letting them take you. No hurry up! Tina or Clara could be taken if I ask!" and Mark left the room.

"Fine, daddy." Sophie groaned, and picked out a blue dress with a white belt. She started to brush her hair when Connor came in.

"Sophie ... Woah, why?" he asked.

"Mark. Government." Sophie answered, Connor nodded, staring at her dress.

"Did you get anything? Clara and Tina have some, but they gave there's to me. This is what they have." he showed Sophie the bag.

There was a lot in it, there was about ten water bottle, a ton of food to.

"I have a lot. But not as much as them. Just one moment." Sophie rushed toward the closet, and took out the bag. She showed him it.

"Well, you have a weapon. I have some. I have a bow and arrow. Clara is going to have that. You can keep the knife, and Tina can have a dagger. Next visit, we're attacking. We'll all have snipers." Connor said, observing the contents inside.

"Good idea. But, about the government. They could take my sisters with them!" Sophie said.

"Calm down. Mark has them under mind control, so he can..." but he was interrupted.

"Mind control! That's a good thing?! He can make them walk right back when we try to escape!" Connor instantly clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Shh! Not so loud. Don't worry, Mark is going to have them do well when the government arrive. But, when we leave, I have a device that can block out the signal. I used it for me most of the time." Connor said, pulling out a circular device.

"So, if it works on you. It has to work on them!" Sophie exclaimed. Connor nodded.

"But only when we escape. Not during the government's arrival. Then he'll get suspicious." he said, "Good luck during the government." and he left. Sophie sat down.

After a while, there was a loud noise on her window. Sophie turned and gasped loudly.

"Oh my gosh!" Sophie cried, a girl was hanging onto the window sill. She ran over to the window and opened the window. "Are you okay? Who are you?" she asked, helping her climb into the room.

"Hi! Are you Sophie ?" the girl asked. Sophie nodded, "Good. I'm Sam, short for Samantha, I'm here to help you. I'm a spy in the society '**RHC**'." Sam said.

"What does _RHC_ mean?" Sophie asked.

"Don't you know? Well, of course you don't, Amanda didn't tell you anything! _RHC _means '**R**oyal **H**elping **S**ociety .' You're real mom, Katrina, made this society to protect you." Sam explained.

"Who else is in it"? Sophie asked.

"Oh, Connor is. He's here. Ashley, and the others are undercover, you aren't aloud to know who they are. Now, where are the others?" Sam asked.

"Others?" Sophie asked. Sam sighed, impatiens was rising in her eyes.

"Your sisters! Or, step-sisters. Clara and Tina ? Where are they?" Sam asked.

"Oh, they're across the hall. I think, I don't see them that much. But they're being held in the same room for some reason."

"Probably so that you stay out of the way. Mark would never hurt you, but wouldn't hesitate to hurt them."

"After what happened to Clara, I can see. But why are you here?" Sophie asked.

"To break you guys out. Pack your stuff and..."

"No! Not tonight, the government are coming, to many guards. Connor said he was working up a plan to break us out tomorrow night."

"All right. Make sure not to upset the government. Or they'll take you to teach you a lesson. One of our men were taken."

"Don't worry, Mark told me to stay in the shadows. But I don't think that's what he's going to tell Tina and Clara. You have to go tell them!"

"No, they can't know I was here. Not yet, wait a little bit. Make sure they trust Connor first." Sam protested.

"Are you kidding? They trust Connor! Connor is in love with Clara! And I think Clara has a soft spot for him." Sophie said.

"I wouldn't be surprised. He's been begging to look after her. He thinks she's pretty. But, don't tell them. Good luck." and with that, Sam jumped back through the window, and disappeared.

**Chapter 10**

Clara

"Hello. I am Ms. Dinkle. What is your name?" A girl from the government group walked over to her. Clara heard Mark whisper to Clara, 'I'm Clara nice to meet you, and SMILE!'

"Hello Ms. Twinkle. I'm Clara, nice to meet you" Clara said, shaking her hand. She was also smiling. She wanted to offend Ms. Dinkle, but she merely replied.

"Clara, Nice to meet you. Pretty name, and it's Dinkle darling, or were you joking honey?"She smiled at her. Clara didn't like her already.

"I was joking ma'am." Clara replied, but this time she didn't smile. But Mark caught that.

"Hahahaha! What a nice sense of humor!" laughed. Just in time for mark to say, "Smile!". Clara put a smiled on her face. Tina turned away. She couldn't look at her sister suffer.

"Look at her, Tina ." Mark said, and Tina was forced to look. Clara was still smiling.

"Well, I like you already! You're probably going to be staying sweetheart!" Clara closed her eyes. Try to fight it, Clara thought. 'Come on!'

"Who did your hair, honey?" Ms. Dinkle asked, still smiling her sugary smile. Mark whispered, 'I did'. Clara tried not to let the words slip out from her lips.

"I did." Clara said. She was trying hard to resist. She turned toward Mark, he was smiling. Ms. Dinkle followed her gave to Mark.

"Who is that young fellow?" Ms. Dinkle asked, and Clara acted quickly.

"Oh, he's such a... Nice fellow. Best man I ever met, he made an excellent school." Clara said. Ugh! Too late, but I was so close!

"Oh, why not invite him over deary?" she asked. Clara shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but I'd prefer... To have him over all day! You'll love him!" Clara led Ms. Dinkle toward Mark who was smiling. Clara glared at him.

"Why hello. What's his name Clara?" Ms. Dinkle asked and said Claras name with a English accent? She never did that before.

"He's Mark, such a... Charming fellow. I'll leave you two alone for a while." Clara said, walking away.

"Oh, Clara! Please stay with your sister by the snack bar. Have some snacks." he ordered with a smiled. Clara twitched, but obeyed. Tina heard it too, and met Clara at the snack bar.

"You okay? Ms. Dinkle seems impossible. Do you have to dance with her?" Tina asked, as she picked up a orange slice.

"I don't know. She seems _way _ too cheerful. But I think I have to dance with a boy. Yuckkk!" Clara chuckled with Tina . Clara also picked up an orange slice, and munched on it.

"Where's the trash can?" Clara asked. Tina pointed over to the far corner where a small trash can was. When Clara threw away her garbage, she was grabbed by the wrist! Clara turned.

"Look out for the government! They're evil, evil!" she was gripped by a girl in a white shirt. She had never seen her before.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Clara asked, trying to get out of her grip. But her grip was like stone, but her eyes were full of concern, and fear. Clara relaxed a little.

"I'm Carly , Carly Roben. But please, you have to leave this place! Now!" Carly pleaded.

"I want to, Carly . But I'm going to escape tomorrow, there's too many guards today. I know Mark's bad, and the government." Clara felt pity for Carly. Carly released her, but she did not run.

"No, it'll be too late. When they find out who you are. It'll be too late! You have to run! Hurry!" Carly said, but then a knife whipped past her head. Clara gasped.

Carly turned, and created a human shield around Clara. Mark, Ms. Dinkle, and other people walked toward them, besides Tina .

"Leave her alone Carly . Leave, go back to prison!" Ms. Dinkle said.

"No, you leave her alone! You're going to experiment on her! You're going to use her for evil!" Carly shouted.

"What does she mean by prison?" Clara asked, but she ignored her. Ms. Dinkle stepped forward. Tina ran over to the front of the crowd. Mark grabbed her before she took another step closer.

"Oh dear, are you all right? Get away from that murder! She was driven mad by her sisters death." Ms. Dinkle said.

"Who did he kill?" Clara asked. Carly flinched, but didn't say anything.

" Clara, she killed Mr. Carden sweetheart. Your father." she said. Clara gasped. "Get her!" Ms. Dinkle shouted, and Carly grabbed Clara by the arm, and shoved her into a closet. Then she jumped in, and locked the door.

"Why did you kill my dad?" Clara asked Carly .

"I'm sorry, I had no choice. You're Clara right? You look like her. Your dad was Mark's brother. He was going to betray your family and I couldn't let that happen." Carly explained.

"How do you know? And who was your sister?" Clara asked.

" My sister doesn't matter . Back to your dad, it was because I heard him say it, and he told me. So I killed him before his plan was fully successful! But I couldn't stop it entirely.

"Your real mother, the queen, asked me to look after you. But to never tell you what you're capable of."

"Who was your sister? I won't listen if you don't tell me!" Clara shouted.

"Fine, you can stubborn sometimes you know? My sister was Lanoria. Mark murdered her with that sniper of his, but that's not important right now! Your real mother never wanted me to tell you this!"

"Then why are you telling me now?" Clara asked Carly . Carly looked at her in the eye, kindness in them.

"Because now, I'm going to die. You and your sister are the only ones who can save the world from Mark. Make sure no one knows besides your sister."

"What about Sophie? Should I tell her?" Clara asked, Carly thought about that.

"Okay. But make sure Mark doesn't get ahold of your powers." Carly said.

"What powers? You mean abilities?" Clara asked. Carly nodded.

"Yes, and I know what you have. You can turn invisible by feelings and touching your sister, and you also have super strength.

"Tina has mind-control and she can transform into anything. Use them to protect yourselves! Remember, they can only activate if you touch! Good luck!" Carly said, and opened the door. She and Carly were poured on by people. Carly was grabbed and dragged out of the room.

"Oh honey, are you all right?! Did the murder hurt you?" Ms. Dinkle asked. Mark rushed toward her side to.

"Yes, were you hurt?" Mark smirked. Clara shook her head. Ms. Dinkle nodded in approval. Tina pushed through the crowd and embraced Clara tightly.

"Are you all right? Oh, I was so worried!" she cried, Mark nodded and pulled them apart.

"Okay, okay. Time to dance now. Now go, leave. Ms. Dinkle, care to dance?" Mark asked.

"Yes." Ms. Dinkle blushed and batted her eyelashes.

"Clara, dance with Connor. Tina , Jim!" Mark ordered, and the two girls rushed off to find the boys.

"Good luck." Clara whispered when Tina saw Jim. Tina smiled a painful smile.

"Thanks." and she walked over to Jim. When Clara found Connor she smiled.

"I'm supposed to dance with you." Clara blushed as Connor lifted up her chin.

"Then let's do it." Connor said, and led her toward the dance floor, "Look miserable, so Mark doesn't find out... You know."

"Yea, I know." A waltz came on. Connor took her hands. Their eyes met. They started to dance. When Clara saw Mark glance at them, Clara quickly made a disgusted face, and tried to break free.

"Keep dancing, and don't stop." Mark glared over his shoulder at her. She grinned at him. The look totally said, 'ok ok if you insist.' She looked at Connor. He was staring at her again!

"Um...shouldn't we be dancing?" Clara made herself twist halfway around so Connor couldn't see her face. Connor spun Clara around like the ballerinas do and got her grip back.

"Yes. That's what we're doing, isn't it?" Connor asked. He picked her up and spun her around once more. Clara shook her head, but he did it anyway. But an interruption came.

"Ok that's enough." Mark came through and ripped Clara from Connor's grip. She was smacked on the face by Mark. She was thrown in a room, and Mark slammed the door behind him. There was no way out.

"You idiot!" The government watched what Mark was doing. They were horrified. Clara put her ear against the door.

"It's fine." Mark said, "Please. Continue dancing." Clara heard shuffling feet.

"Connor. Explain yourself!" Mark demanded.

"Mark, this was all part of the plan I told you about. If I dance with her, she might think I'm on her side! She could give me information! And what Carly told her." Connor said.

"How do I know I can believe you?" Mark asked.

"Because I'm going to give you true information tomorrow. At night, meet me in the torture chTina in the basement. No one will think we'll go there." Connor said.

"Fine. Out comes the little chick." Mark said, and he opened the door. Clara walked out.

"Thanks. Where's Tina ? I haven't seen her since she went with Jim." Clara said.

"Oh, I think they're having fun. I promise." Mark pointed toward a struggling Tina in a smiling Jim's arms. Clara made a mean face ar Mark. "Well, you should continue dancing." and he shoved Clara with Connor who led again on the dance floor.

"Why are you leading him in the basement? At night?" Clara asked once they were back to waltzing again.

"So that we can escape. While he's waiting downstairs, we're leaving upstairs!" Connor answered, and swung Clara around.

"We should tell Sophie . Where is she anyway?" Clara asked, and let go. She walked around the room, looking for Sophie . She found Sophie at the snack bar. She was wearing a pretty black dress, with designs on it.

"Sophie . I need to talk to you." Sophie turned. She looked sad, and hurt. Badly, and also pale"Are you OK?"

"No. He tortured me. He had me in that sleep Tina was in." Sophie replied. Clara hugged her sister tightly. Sophie hugged her back.

"Well, it's going to stop. Listen, I have a plan!' Clara told Sophie everything that she went over with Connor. Sophie nodded.

"Okay, got it. Does Tina know yet?"

"Yes. But where Mark will be. I'll go tell her." Clara said and walked away. But, she was still controlled. She looked toward Mark, he was smiling.

**Chapter 11**

Tina

When it was Tina 's turn to meet Ms. Dinkle, she was terrified. How could Clara not be disgusted?

She had warts on her, and a ton of zits! Her lips were black, and her hair was full of twigs! But at least her hair was in a bun. Clara was brave! But she had to be to.

"Hello young lady! What's your name?" Ms. Dinkle asked as she walked towards her. EWWWW! Her breath smelled of rotten garlic and garbage. How could Clara handle this?

"Answer!" Mark muttered harshly. Tina turned, and saw Clara talking to Sophie , she was pale. Very pale. Ouch! Answer her, Tina !

"I'm Tina . It's very nice to meet you and..." Tina paused, she was about to coment on her breathe.

"And what darling?" Ms. Dinkle asked. Tina smiled at her, which turned into cringing.

"That your breathe is... Lovely." Tina lied. She could see out of the corner of her eye that Mark was smiling.

"Why thank you dear. I'm guessing you know that nice Clara girl. She was quite charming." she said.

"Clara is my..." Stop it Tina ! Don't tell her the truth! "Clara's a friend of mine." Tina lied.

"If you're trying to protect your sister, it's not working. I know she's your sister." Ms. Dinkle smiled.

"Sorry, I was trying to protect her ma'am. I'm afraid of losing her." Tina apologized, she didn't want to be sent away. That would be very bad!

"That's alright Tina , sweetheart! You're just trying to protect her now aren't you dear? Well now, go over to you sisters. They're by the snack bar and tell them how such a caring sister you are!"

"Thank you Ms. Dinkle." Tina said, secretly thinking that she had just been blessed to be sent away from the ugly appearance, and horrid breath!

"Oh and Tina ! I love your hair, and your dress!" Ms. Dinkle called, but Tina was already scurrying away toward her sister. Once she met up with them, she turned to Sophie . She was very very pale!

"Sophie ! Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Tina asked, searching her. But Sophie just swatted her away.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I just got a surprise." Sophie said. Tina could sense that she wasn't telling her something. She saw she was lying, she always turned pale when she was lying.

"Clara told me about the escape plan. But Connor added something, Clara told me that Connor lured Mark into the basement at night. So while he's down there, we'll be escaping right above his nose. Literally." Sophie s face grew darker, returning to normal state. She wasn't lying now.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Tina asked again, and Sophie nodded, turning white again. Busted.

"Yea, just the news was surprising." Sophie said, she looked to the left for a second. Aha! Whenever someone's lying is when they fidget, or look to the left!

"Sophie , I know you're lying." Tina said, "You don't need to hide it. I'm here to help." Tina said, taking her hand.

'Why do you think I'm lying?" Sophie asked.

"Well, because you're turning pale. Whenever you lie you turn pale. Also you looked to the left. Whats wrong?"

"I got a visit from someone who told me not to tell you anything she said. She said she wants to helps us. She's in the '_**RHC**_'. Our real mom made it to protect us." Sophie said.

"What was her name?"

"Sam, short for Samantha. She said Connor was in it. No surprise there." Sophie said. Tina nodded.

"Did you tell Clara yet? Where is she anyway?" Tina asked.

"No idea, she told me about the plan, and then just left. She said she was looking for you. To tell you the add on. Connor has your basket of food and water you collected."

"What basket with food and water?" Tina asked, confused.

"Remember? Connor had you fill a basket with food and water." Sophie said.

"He never told us. And we never got a basket, or filled one. I think Connor filled it, and told you. He wants you to think that you aren't doing all the work." Tina said.

"Then what have you been doing this whole time?" Sophie asked, a little angry.

"Fighting Mark., and failing. But we've been close, if we didn't have these!" Tina pointed to the skull and cross bones on her forehead. She sighed and sat down.

"You're so lucky that you don't have to face Ms. Dinkle. She's a terror. When do you think this _amazing _party is going to end?" Tina asked.

"I don't know. But maybe we should look for Clara. Lets go!" Sophie suggested, and they made their way out of the room. But there path was blocked by Mark.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mark asked.

"To the ladies room." Tina answered, gross, but a good answer. At least it was an answer.

"Well, I'll have Connor accompany you." Mark said, and called Connor.

"Connor, follow these girls. Don't let them escape, or out of your sight!" Mark said once Connor arrived.

"Yes sir." he said, and followed them out of the room toward the ladies room.

"What's wrong?" Connor asked.

"Clara's disappeared. We don't know where she went." Sophie explained, "She told me she was looking for Tina , but Tina hasn't seen her either."

"Lets check her room. Mark could've sent her there." Connor suggested. They three ran to the room.

"That's weird. If she's here, there's no guards." Tina said, opening the door, "And the door's unlocked." They went in the room, and found Clara sprawled on the floor.

"Clara!" Sophie and Tina cried in unison. Connor touched her forehead, the mark was glowing.

"She's being tortured, she can hear and see things." Connor said, standing up.

"How do you know? And the last time this happened Clara was awake!" Sophie cried,

"It must be to much for her." Connor said. But Tina began to feel suspicious.

"How did you know she could be in here?" Tina asked, standing up to.

"I didn't. It was just a guess, this would be a perfect place to hide her if Mark did this. No one would come here during this time." Connor said.

"Sam, Sam, Sam." Sophie muttered as she kneeled over Clara. Connor stared at her.

"Why are you saying that? Did you see her?" Connor asked, wide eyed. Sophie nodded, but continued to say her name. There was a loud bang on the door.

"Sam!" Connor cried, and opened the door. But there were two girls standing side by side. They were wearing the same clothes. Both had on green shirts, and brown pants.

"Was someone calling me?"the girl on the left asked. She had to be Sam. But who was the other girl?

"I'm glad you could both come. Especially Ashley." Connor pointed toward the girl on the right.

"I'm overjoyed."Ashley said, obviously exasperating. Ashley put down her gear, and so did Sam.

"Move." Sam said, forcing her way through toward Clara, she placed her hand on Clara.

"Connor, the device." Sam said, and Connor took out a circular device.

"I blokes out Marks power to control her." Sam said, and put it on Claras check, where the skull was. Clara instantly opened her eyes, and sat up.

"Oww. That hurt. Who are you?" Clara said when she saw Sam and Ashley.

"They're friends. On our side, they're here to help." Tina said, and Sophie nodded. Ashley helped Clara up from the floor.

"We should leave, now!" Connor said, "I know what the plan was, but I don't think Clara can survive another day!" Connor said.

"I'll get the bags of food and water." Sophie said, running out of the room.

"Clara, you should turn invisible when we leave. Tina , turned into some small animal." Connor said,

"Clara, take this. If they can't see you, they shouldn't see these." Sam and Ashley handed her backpacks full of supplies.

"Wait? Clara you can do what? And I can..."

"Carly , the guy who shoved me in the closet. Who's going to die. He told me we have powers. You can change shape, and have mind-control. I can turn invisible, and have super strength." Clara explained.

"Okay, let's go when Sophie gets back." Tina said, right when Sophie charged into the room.

"Ready to go?" she asked. Tina sighed, but nodded. She closed her eyes, and she slowly shrunk! When Tina opened her eyes and looked around herself, she had grown black and white fur.

"I'm a cat!" Tina cried, Clara chuckled a little.

"Here, I'll carry you. I can counsel you, when I touch you." Clara said, and suddenly disappeared. Tina felt herself being picked up, it had to be Clara.

"So, lets get out of this place!" said Clara.

**Chapter 12**

Clara

Clara thought it was hilarious kicking all the guards and they kept on saying 'What?' or 'Where are you, 'cause you've made a big mistake!' and 'I'll rip your ears off!'.

But she felt bad for Tina . She would sometimes squirm, she had know idea where her arms where. So she didn't know where it was safe to try to squirm!

"We're almost there, don't worry. I can see the door from here." Sam said, as they neared the end of the huge house.

"So, where we goin'?" Clara asked.

"Well, right now, in the forest. We're on an island, and as soon as I can contact the rest of the pack, we're stuck here."

"Fantastic." Clara muttered, as they walked out the door. Tina transformed back into herself, and Clara became visible came.

"Run!" Ashley whispered, and they ran into the forest. Tina was given two backpacks, Connor was given one, Sophie got one, and Clara got two also. After a few hours, they came upon a clearing.

"Stop here! It's a good clearing." Connor called after Sam and Ashley. They all dumped there stuff down.

"How far do you think we are from Mark?"Sophie asked, "And his goons."

"Perhaps some miles." Sam said, as she began to take out some food, and water bottles. She gave everyone four pickles, and some water.

"Lets start with eating light. This might look like much, but lets not take our chances." Ashley told everyone. Everyone nodded, and nibbled on their _dinner. _ Clara looked in the direction they came in. She could hear Marks very faint shouts.

"Just ignore it. We'll move on in the morning. Go to sleep." Tina said, following her gaze.

"Is Sam, and Ashley asleep?" Clara asked,

"Yes."

"I don't trust them. Isn't it weird that they just showed up? Claiming that they were supposed to protect us. If they were, they would've helped us ages ago! They either don't know what protect means, or are lying." Clara said.

"Then that means that Connor was lying too. He said he was with them."

"Maybe he was forced to. He helped us in the forest, or at least tried to." Clara said.

"Then they were protecting us. He was watching us in the forest, and was making sure we didn't get killed with Mark."

"Mark doesn't want us dead. He wants us alive, but we failed for keeping us out of harm. I got burned, but he was there holding my hand. He said to end it early, when he could've ended it himself."

"Trust them. You won't regret it." a familiar voice said, it was Sophie . She scooted closer toward them.

"How do we know we can trust you? You're Marks daughter!" Tina said.

"Do we have to do this again? Really?" Sophie and Clara said in unison. Tina sighed.

"I say that we stay with them for a while longer. When we find out we can't trust them, we grab what we can, and leave." Tina said.

"How long is, a while longer?" Clara asked, smiling.

"A week. If we see something suspicious, we leave right away. Understand?" the girls nodded, "Good. We take all the bags except one. They can have that one."

"Thats cruel." Sophie said.

"Well, they've been cruel to us if we leave. And they'll live. Now get some rest." Tina said. Once Sophie and Tina were asleep, Clara could hear Sam, Ashley, and Connor talking.

"They don't trust us. We can't let them leave, they'll die!" Connor said.

"Well, what are we going to do to keep them here? Tie them to a tree!" Sam asked.

"That's exactly what we'll do. Do you have any rope on you?" Connor asked. Oh no! They have to go. Clara inched over to Tina .

"Tina ! Tina wake up! We have to go!" Clara muttered, instantly, she felt a hand clasp over her mouth, and was yanked back. It was Connor.

"Clara, don't you trust me? Trust me, we're on your side." Connor said, but Clara tried to break free.

"Bind her." Connor said, and she felt herself being pushed up against a tree, and a piece of cloth was shoved into her mouth. Her hands were tied behind her back, and she was shoved into a sitting positions.

"I'm sorry. But we can't risk it. Good night." Connor said as the others were being binded, Connor shoved another piece of cloth up against her nose.

Don't breathe! It'll make you black out! Clara cried inside her head, she closed her eyes and pretend to have breathed the poison in. When Connor turned, Clara opened one eye.

"Now let's take her back. We'll leave the others to be found by Mark, and then we'll have Clara to ourselves. We don't need the others. Now, go get Tina 's locket."  
>Ashley ran to go get Tina 's locket and looked at her sideways. She saw the part of the mark! Ashley took the band off of Tina 's head, and gasped.<p>

"She's been marked! All of them have, besides Sophie !" Ashley concluded, rushing to check the others.

"I blocked Claras, don't worry. I hope those two have fun." Sam said. Clara stopped pretending.

"Connor! I trusted you! So did Tina and Sophie ! Why am I so important?" Clara cried, and Connor jerked his head in her direction.

"I'm so, so sorry. But Tina doesn't have the power we need. You're special because of your powers! And because people can do what we want when they see you!"

"But what about Tina ? She's also has powers, and is a queen!" Clara exclaimed.

"No! She's the queen to be! Still royalty, but not as important." Connor said.

"One, hey! Two, Tina 's older than me in case you haven't noticed!"

"That doesn't matter! You were born last! It goes from the last one born, to the first born! So your sisters, isn't..."

"Yea yea I get it! But you don't have to do this? What do you even want?!"

"Connor, I can't get the necklace. Remember? Only Tina can get it, and use it." Ashley said, running back, Sam came running to.

"I got the packs ."

"Alright, we'll lure Tina to Clara, then trick her into giving us the necklace! But now, we have to go.

"But, back to you Clara.I want you so I can get power! And I also love you. You're pretty, and have a good personality."

"You can just ask for power! And if you do this, I'll _never_ love you!" Clara shouted, as her bind connecting her to the tree were untied. But her hands were still jabbing her back.

"It's too late now sweetheart."

"It's never to late! If you stop this right now I'll forgive you!" Clara cried.

"Write a note to your sisters. Two minutes." Connor said, untying her, "Don't think about escaping!" Connor said, holding a knife up to Sophie 's neck. The note read:

Tina , Sophie . Connor has betrayed us. He's going to force me to give him power. He's leaving you behind, to die, or to be at the mercy of Mark's army. But now, Connor will want you dead, and Mark will hurt you. So now, run. FOR GOD SAKE RUN! Strike Team, RUN!"

Clara wrote her last words before Connor pulled her away, and bound her hands again.

"Loosen their binding. Or it won't be fun for Mark, or us." Sam ordered, and Ashley did what Sam ordered.

"Come'n sweety." Connor said, shoving Clara along the path. Clara glared at him.

"Don't call me that." Clara glowered, and walked along with him. But half way, she remembered her second power! She has incredible strength!

"And what is the Strike Team?" he asked. Tina responded, "The Strike Team is an act of good people against the government. We need to destroy it."

She yanked away from Connor, and he hit a nearby tree. Clara smiled, and started to run, but Connor threw a little square, and it sparked a little. Clara laughed.

"Whats this? A toy!" But Connor jumped up, and grabbed her. Clara tried to fling him off, but her power wasn't working!

"That _toy _neutralizes your powers. You're powerless!" Connor said, tying her again.

"But now, good night," and he hit her in the head with a rock. Everything went black.

When Clara woke up, she was bounded to another tree, including her feet. She looked around her. Connor and the others were eating breakfast... whatever it was. Clara groaned.

"Well, hello! Did someone wake up from a nice nap?" Connor asked her.

"Go drown yourself in a lake Connor." Clara shot at him. Connor laughed.

"I will when I have the time. But here's breakfast." Connor said, and held up a plate full of pancakes with strawberries.

"How did you make that?" Clara asked.

"I made it before we left. I warmed it over a fire. Untie her, she won't run. You can't, your legs are still bounded. But here, are the side dishes." Connor said as Sam untied her.

"You have worms that are split in half that are spilling their insides. and then there's stale bread. Enjoy."

"Thanks." Clara said, pushing the side dishes to the far side of her plate. She ate the strawberry pancakes, they were really good.

"Even though you're a hostage, we don't have to give you brutal treatment. We aren't entirely uncivilized."

"Right, thanks for telling me." Clara said, smirking at him. Connor sighed.

"I know that you're upset. I'm sorry, but I had no choice."

"Thats a poor excuse. You always have a choice! You could've asked me for what you wanted. I would have been more than happy to give you what you wanted."

"I'm sorry I-" Connor was cut of by rumbling of the ground. A big tiger came charging in! It roared and charged at Sam and Ashley. They screamed and ran until they were just black specks in the distance.

The tiger went for Connor next, who was crouching by Clara. He jumped up.

"What….. What is a tiger doing on an abandoned island?" Connor asked. "But you aren't a tiger!" The tiger lost its shape. It was Tina !

"You're right. I'm not a tiger. I'm an angry big sister!" She punched Connor in the nose, and then in the head. He crumpled to the ground.

"Thanks for that." Tina helped Clara up.

"No prob. Come on help me tie him up! Oh wow he's heavy." They hauled him up on the tree bark and tied the rope around him.

"Now come on! Sophie 's waiting over by the clearing. Bring the food too!"

**Chapter 13**

Tina

When Tina led Clara back to their camp, she was relieved. Clara's note terrified her! But she scared off Sam and Ashley. Connor was done for.

But she felt sad for Clara. She knew that Clara loved Connor a little. It must've broke her heart. But they had the food! They left Connor half a bag of food.

"Sophie ! I found Clara! And we have leftover pancakes!" Tina shouted once she saw Sophie . Sophie smiled and hugged Clara.

"Did Connor get these?" Sophie asked, Tina noded.

"Don't worry. It's not poisoned, I had some. He doesn't want to kill me. But now to gangs want me!" Clara whimpered.

"Don't worry, we'll protect you. Yum! These pancakes are good!" Sophie said, and Tina joined her in the feast.

"We should keep moving. Now we have to try to build another raft to get off here, and fast." Tina said. "When you're done, pack everything and lets move. Grab any sticks, twigs, anything you see that could help us. Including fire materials."

"Get down!" Clara hissed, ducking in some twigs and bushes, "Mark!" Sophie and Tina did the same. Tina watched Mark tore through the forest.

"Find them!" he demanded, looking through bushes, but he wasn't at their spot yet. He was getting dangerously close to Sophie . Sophie ducked her head when Mark moved his hand through the sticks she was in.

"I don't think they're here. We should move on." Jim said. Tina stared at him, his eyes were growing more and more attractive. Mark wiped his hand out of Sophie s hiding place, and followed his group.

Once they were well out of sight, the girls moved quietly through the forest, trying to get farther and farther from both the teams racing. Who will get the girls first?

"You alright Sophie ? He was really close." Tina said. Sophie nodded.

"I'm fine. I was just nervous." Sophie stuttered, and Mara hugged her. Tina felt jealousy for her sister, Sophie . She wasn't Marks or Connors top priority.

She and Clara were wanted the most. If the got what they wanted, then they would just leave Sophie . They don't need her for anything!

"Tina . Your other power. The mindcontrol, can you use it." Clara said, slowing her pace. She looked pale.

"Why?"

"You know since I mark. Connor is talking to me, and showing me images, Ah! Make it stop!" Clara cried, and fell to the floor.

"I don't know how to use it!" Tina cried, Sophie was panicking.

"Just try anything! Hurry!" Sophie shouted, resting her hand on Clara's cheek.

"Wait! Shouldn't it be blocked!" Tina asked. Sophie glared at her.

"Don't you have a brain! Connor has that device!" she shouted over Clara's wailes. Tina closed her eyes, and concentrated on making the hurting stop. Blocking the vision.

Telling Connor to stop, she was gasping for breath, realizing she was holding it. She focused on having the connection broken.

"Tina !" Tina could hear Sophie cry. Tina opened her eyes, and saw she was lying on the ground. She was damp, and so was Clara.

"It worked, but you were sweating. You passed out. But, you also sent whatever you did to Clara to. It freaked her out, she could see you. She said you looked like a zombie, saying 'stop, stop, stop'."

"Sorry." Tina said, and got up, and Sophie helped Clara to her feet. Clara thanked her.

"What did you see?" Tina asked her.

"I saw Conner, he was holding me, we were smooching. And his voice rang in my head, saying 'come here, come here or your sisters will die!' over and over again." Clara said, "Then Tina came." she glared at her.

"I didn't mean to!"Tina said defenstitly.

"I don't mind you being in my head, just not looking like that! Or sounding like that!" Clara exclaimed. Tina opened her mouth to speak, but Sophie beat her to it.

"Lets just stop fighting, and keep moving!" she shouted. Tina was surprised, she never took control like this. Or exploded. Something was wrong, but what?

"Sophie . Is something wrong?" Tina asked her.

"Is something wrong? Really! Two murderous gangs are chasing us, my dad wants to use you two, Connor wants Clara! Nothings wrong!" she screamed.

"Shh! Not so loud!" Clara hissed, "Connor could be nearby! Or worse, Mark!"

"Who cares? One of them are going to catch us sooner or later! We can't get off this island!" Sophie yelled at her. What was wrong with her?

"Listen, Sophie . We're going to build a raft, and leave. At least we're going to be positive about this! Come on Clara." Tina said, taking Clara's hand.

"Sorry." Tina could hear Clara mutter to Sophie . But she pushed her along in the forest. "Tina , we can't just leave her without any food or water."

"She'll follow us, don't worry." Tina said, looking back, but she couldn't see Sophie anywhere!

"She's not following us!" Clara shouted, forcing her to stop. Tina searched the woods, what was she thinking!

"Sophie ! Sophie where are you!"Tina cried, she was a horrible sister! Oh no!

"Ahhh!" Tina heard Sophie scream. Tina turned to face Clara.

"Stay here, don't move!" she said, and ran after the scream. But she couldn't find her sister anywhere!

"Let go of me! Tina !" Clara shouted, and Tina ran in the other direction. She found the backpacks that were on Clara, but no Clara.

"Clara! Sophie ! Where are you!" Tina shouted. She heard a twig snap, and turned. There was a hooded figure. Tina staggered backwards.

"Who are you? What have you done with my sisters?" Tina declared.

"Your sisters are safe with me, don't worry. You know me. Don't you remember me?" the hooded figure asked, stepping forward. Tina backed away.

"I have know idea who you are!" Tina cried, "I just want my sisters back, they're so young. But I will hurt you to have them back." Tina threatened.

"You would never hurt me Tina ." it was a girls voice. But who was it?

"How do you know? And how do you know my name?!" Tina yelled. The hooded figure took down her hood. It was a girl. She had long dark black hair, she almost looked like Clara.

"Don't you know me? Or at least recognize me?" the girl asked, running toward Tina . Tina staggered backwards, and hit a tree.

She couldn't move, the girl was pinning her against the tree. Tina struggled but couldn't get free.

"Please tell me you know me." the girl said, tears were coming to her eyes.

"Who are you?" Tina asked. The girl let go of her, and she staggered backwards.

"Come with me, I'll tell you everything. Oh my, how much you've grown." she said, and took her hand.

"Wait. What i your name?" Tina asked. The girl smiled.

"I can't tell you just yet. Spoilers."she said, smiling.

"Spoilers? What should I call you though?" Tina asked, as she ran along the forest with the Kat. Tina felt a hard rock hit her in the head. She could hear Kat's shouting, but it was very muffled. Then she heard Marks voice. Stay awake! But everything went black.

"Call me Kat. But you'll know my name soon enough. If you know my name now, it'll spoil something." Kat said.

When Tina opened her eyes, she was in a bed. She sat up, she felt hot breath on her shoulder. She turned.

"Ahh!" Tina cried, when she saw Kat leaning over her shoulder. Kat smiled, and got off the bed.

"Did you sleep well?" Kat asked. Tina rubbed her head. It hurt a lot! "We got attacked by Marks' army. I'm Sophie ged to get u to safety, but not unharmed. I'm sorry if it hurts."

"Not it's fine. Just a headache." Tina said, and got out of bed. She rubbed the spot on where she got it.

"Where's Clara and Sophie ?" Tina asked.

"Downstairs having breakfast. Or just staring at it. They don't think it's safe to eat." Kat said, "Maybe you could convince them." and she left the room.

"Oww! My head. What the?!" Tina cried, as she saw Mark's face appear in her mind. She fell out of bed, how was he in her mind?!  
>"Tina ... Tina ." he kept on flickering, like a scratched movie disk! "Come... Come to... Come to me!"<p>

"Get out!" Tina yelled.

"Never... Bring Clara... Don't need... Sophie ... Come..." Mark said,

"Leave now!" Tina shouted. But Mark's face was getting clearer now.

"Not yet, I can see what you see... Read your thoughts... Control your mind... You're mine!" and the image of Mark left.

"No!... No." Tina said. She couldn't be near her sisters. She had to get Kat, but with her eyes closed. "Kat!"

"Tina ! What's wrong?" Kat asked, rushing in. Tina was kneeled down on the floor. She was imaginating!

"Nothing. I just say something, maybe I dozed off." Tina said, getting up. Kat was convinced.

"What did you see? It could be important!"

"I said it was nothing, okay! It was just Mark, talking. Saying he could control me. Where's Clara and Sophie ?"

"Can he see what you see?"

"Thats what he said. He knows what I see, hear, and think." Tina told her.

"Then we can't tell you anything! Don't call me my name, or he'll know!" Kat cried, blindfolding her.

"What's this for!"

"So that he doesn't see this base. Listen, until I can find a way to stop this, you must stay in here. If you feel him getting into your mind, fight him.

"You could bring your sisters to him, or hurt them and there could be nothing you can do about!" Kat cried.

"How long could I be like..." Tina was cut short by searing pain. She saw Mark, walking closer, and closer. He was holding out his hand. She wanted to take it.

"Tina ? Tina , he's trying to take over you! Fight it!" Tina could hear Kat crying to her. She felt that if she took Marks hand, that the pain would leave.

"Come with me. You'll loose pain, and fear." Mark assured, and Tina found herself walking toward him.

"No! You can't control me!" Tina cried, walking backwards. But she hit a wall. It was pushing her closer to Mark.

"Just touch me." he said, "One touch, and all your problems will be solved."

"Leave me alone!" Tina yelled, and punched him when he got too close to her. Tina gasped, she touched him! Mark was smiling.

"Now, you're going to do exactly as I say."

"Yes, master." Tina said, and her eyes turned bright red.

**Chapter 14**

Sophie

"Where's Tina ? I heard screaming! You promised you wouldn't hurt her!" Sophie cried, as Kat came rushing downstairs. She said that when she came back, Tina would be with her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't hurt her, Mark did. He's got control over her mind. She can't fight it. She's not your sister anymore!" Kat said.

"How?!" Clara cried.

"Mark hit her with a rock, and he planted in a mind control device. Now she does Marks bindings. But, what powers does she have?" Kat asked. Sophie s eyes bugged out. Oh no!

"Oh no." Sophie said out loud, if Mark found out. Oh god, this can't be happening! They were in big danger!

"What powers!" Kat yelled. Sophie turned to Clara, she nodded. She looked terrified.

"She has mind control and a shape shifter!" Sophie said, Kat gaped. This was very very bad! Upstairs, they heard a big BANG, and terrified screaming.

"Thats not good is it?!" Clara cried. Sophie tuned to the stairs, she saw a shadow coming down the stairs!

"Run!" Clara shouted, and they grabbed their food bags. Kat pushed them out the door. She closed it behind her, and they ran out on the stone deck. They looked down into the forest.

"Come'n! Hurry!" Kat yelled, pulling them to the forest. When they were in the clearing of the forest, Kat stopped.

"I'll give you some time, go!" she shouted, and ran back to the house. She was going to die! She was no match for Tina !

"Kat! Kat!" Sophie and Clara cried in unison. Clara started to run back up the hill.

"Kat! Kat don't!" But Sophie reached her, and grabbed her, pulling her back. Tina was out on deck, and they could hear screaming.

"Kat!" Clara shouted, but there was silence. Then, they saw Kat flung off the deck, and into the grass. She wasn't moving.

"No!" Clara shouted.

"Clara we have to go! Tina will get you! Come on!" Sophie said, pulling to the forest.

"We can't leave Kat!" Clara yelled.

"Yes we do! Come'n! We can't let Mark get the necklace!" Sophie shouted at her. Tina jumped out into the open. Her eyes were red, blazing with fire.

"There you are. We have a meeting with Mark!" Tina said, and charged at them.

"Run!" Sophie yelled, and they ran into the forest. Sophie was pulling Clara along, but soon she didn't have to. Sophie put up her hoody connected to her shirt.

"Over there!" Sophie said to Clara, and pointed to a clearing. Sophie and Clara ran on it, but quickly sunk into it!

"Ahh!" Clara cried, and Sophie clamped a hand over her mouth. They were in loose grass that was piled up. But she could hear Tina 's footsteps getting closer, and closer.

"Where are you? I know you're there? Just come out, and your sister will be free." Tina called. Sophie removed her hand from Clara's mouth.

"Come on out." Tina called, but her voice was fainter. They waited until they couldn't hear her anymore. Sophie looked over her shoulder, she couldn't see her.

"All clear?" Clara asked. Sophie nodded. And turned back around. She screamed.

"Ahh!" Tina was standing in front of them. A few feet away, staring at them.

"I found you." Tina said.

"Run!" Sophie shouted, and she scrambled out of the pile of loose grass. She helped Clara out, and they ran.

"Wait, I just want to talk." Tina said. She was calm, and her eyes were following them. She was just walking toward them, but she was gaining.

But when Sophie turned her head back to the front, Tina was standing in front of them.

"Please, I just want to talk." Tina said.

"Sophie ?" Clara said. She was inching backwards. She was going through to much at her age. She felt sad for her. Only ten!

"Tina . I'm so sorry, but I know you're in there! Listen to me!" Sophie cried.

"Other life forms besides Clara's will be gone from existence." Tina said, Sophie stepped backwards. Tina took out a knife, and pointed it at Sophie .

"Beware of this knife. If it evens scratches you, it'll realize it's poison into your veins!" Tina threatened.

"You wouldn't kill your own daughter."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Daughter?" Tina said. Tilting her head like a robot.

"Tina , I'm sorry about this. But..." Sophie ran toward Tina , dodged the knife, and punched her in the face. "I want my sister and I to live."

"Nice. What do we do?" Clara asked.

"Well, we don't want her to follow us. Drag her up against that tree!" Sophie ordered.

"Hey! What's going on? Get away from her!" a voice shouted from behind her. Sophie jerked her head, and saw Kat limping toward them.

"Kat? We thought she killed you?!" Sophie exclaimed, helping Kat sit down.

"Well, she didn't. I missed her shot, but pretended."

"What about your leg?" Clara asked.

"Oh, this? She started clawing at me like a cat. Literally, she turned into a cat!"

"Why a... Nevermind. We're going to secure Tina to that tree so she doesn't follow us." Clara said.

"We should hurry to. We don't want her to wake-up." Sophie said. "Do you have anything Kat?"

"I have a lot of wire."

"Perfect." Sophie said, and took some of the wire from her. She bound Tina to the tree. Clara stared at Tina , and leaned toward her, inches away from her chest.

"Clara, what are you doing?" Kat asked. Sophie put on a puzzled looked.

"Why is Tina ticking?" Clara asked. Sophie leaned listened to her chest. Tina s heart was going _tick-tock tick tick tock._ Tina shot her eyes opened.

"Blow up in 20, 19 18..."

"She's a robot!" Kat cried.

"A robot that's about to blow! Run!" Clara shouted, and ran from that place. Sophie followed her, but grabbed the bags.

"Kat! Come'n!" Sophie called after Kat. Kat shot from the place like a rocket.

"9,8,7..." they could hear Tina counting down. Sophie darted left, and Kat darted right. Clara kept going forward. Sophie stopped.

"Clara! Kat?" Sophie shouted.

"3,2,1." Tina said. Sophie heard a loud BOOM, and was pushed to the ground by the force of the explosion.

When Sophie got up, she ran back to the spot to where Tina was left. Clara and Kat were waiting for her.

There were pieces of metal everywhere, scattered at her feet. Clara kneeled down, and picked up Tina 's head!

"Where are you?" Clara muttered, loud enough to hear. She put down the head, and stood up.

"I think Mark took her some time when he attacked you. Kat, did you ever faint?" Clara asked.

"Yea. But it was only for a few minutes, and Tina was lying next to me. They didn't switch then." Kat declared.

"Maybe while you were walking downstairs, after Tina called you, they switched! Those screams could've been Mark and Tina . But Mark left to make us don't hurt his decoy!

"He knows we would never hurt our sister! Even if she was trying to kill you, Sophie. We wouldn't have the heart to do it!"

"Then where is she?" Kat asked.

No idea." Sophie answered. The three stared at Tina 's head, lying on the ground. Somewhere, Tina was out there. With Mark.

_2 months later_

"Hurry! Over there!" Sophie yelled. She ducked under the fallen tree she pointed to. Clara Kat ducked under there with her. But Clara went to the branches next to them. More safely hidden, smart.

"Over here! Hurry up, we can't lose her!" Connor yelled, running in front of them. Sam and Ashley weren't so far behind. But there was another one with them.

"Peter, where do you think they went?" Connor asked him. Sophie turned to Clara, and nodded. Clara took out a notebook, and wrote down his name.

"No idea. But probably... That way!" Peter pointed left, away from them.

"Lets hurry. Don't want to lose your price!" Sam said,

"Thats right." Ashley added, and they ran in Peters direction. With Peter leading the way. Clara pointed behind her, Sophie nodded.

"Lets go." Kat whispered. Sophie led the way out. She turned left, and ran down the path of arrows. Then, she went off the trail.

"Left?" Sophie asked.

"Right." Kat said, and they ran right. They ended up in their secret place. Or, for now home. It was a big clear space. But the stretched a blanket around the entrance, and wove sticks, grass, and branches into it.

"Back." Sophie announced, and went through the blanket. Clara was waiting for them. Their meal was ready. Some bread, cheese, and pickles.

"So, how many are with Connor so far?" Kat asked, Sophie was digging into her lunch though.

"Well, Sam is the closest. Ashley is Sams assistant, Shirley is one of the top with Sam. Peter is new, so I have no idea. But for all we've seen, he has five including himself."

"So, five against four. But one have powers. Two, once we find Tina . So far, we might win!" Sophie said.

"What? Is this a war, or defeating them to leave this island?" Kat asked.

"No idea yet. But Kat, can I speak with you in private?" Sophie asked. Kat nodded.

"I'll go do some modification to the blanket." Clara said. _Thank you _Sophie mouthed. Clara smiled, and left.

"Kat. I just one question."

"Okay." Kat said, and she sat down. Sophie joined her on the ground, and looked at her in the eyes.

"Who are you? Why won't you tell us?" Sophie asked. Kat sighed.

"I'm sorry. But not just yet. I can't tell you, you're not ready?"

"Not ready for what! To get killed?" Sophie spat at her.

"No. Listen, I'll tell you, I promise. But not right now. I'll tell you when it's the right time."

"Tina !" Clara shouted. The girls stood up in unison. They ran to where Clara was standing.

"What's wrong?" Kat asked.

"This!" Clara handed Sophie a piece of paper. It had writing on it. Clara was on the verge of tears. The not read:

_Dear Clara, Sophie (and Kat if you're there)_

_Hi guys. Mark is allowing me to write you this note. I'm fine, in case you were wondering. I have no idea where I am. Just don't trust the me that's trying to kill Sophie, and kidnap Clara. She's a robot! But, Mark has a plan. He's going to track you down by the mark on your check, Clara!_

_Get it off! Rub it off! The only way for it to come off, is to rub grass all over it. Then poke it 5 times with your finger! Weird, I know. Please, be safe! I have only a few more words to write. I love you. Be safe! Be careful, and trust Kat!_

_Love,_

_Tina _

"She's safe. We know that know, that's good. But, go get some grass, now!" Sophie said. Kat ran off, and picked some grass out of the ground.

"Wait! What if that's not Tina ? Maybe it's Connor placing it everywhere to make it worse!" Clara said.

"We have no choice! This could be right, no way to get rid of it!" Kat answered.

"But do you really want to take that risk? How do we know that's Tina s handwriting?" Clara asked.

"Well, she always curves the end of her _a_'s like that. No one knows that, not even Connor." Sophie said. Clara sighed. They returned concealed behind the blanket(or in other words _home_), and they sat down.

"Okay, be still." Sophie said. Clara closed her eyes as Sophie rubbed the grass on the skull.

"By the way, Kat, you never asked about this skull. It seems weird." Sophie said.

"Well I already knew what it was. And what it meant." Kat answered. Clara flinched, and groaned.

"It stings!" Clara complained.

"Sorry, the skull is probably trying to protect it." Sophie said, rubbing a little softer now.

"I was wondering. Why grass, out of all things? What if I fall, and I brush my cheek against the ground?"

"I think you have to rub for a long time? I don't know." Sophie said. Clara winced, then froze.

"Stop." Clara said. Sophie stopped, and stared at her. The skull was gone, but Clara kept her eyes closed.

"It's leaving. It's leaving! Oww!" Clara cried, and fell to the floor. Kat rushed to her side. Clara relaxed, and a black powder floated from her chest. The black zoomed off into the distance.

"Clara? Clara, wake up!" Sophie shook Clara. But she didn't open her eyes. Sophie put her ear against her chest. _Thump, thump, thump._ Her heart was still beating.

"She fainted. It must've hurt, I bet it didn't want to leave." Kat said.

"What is she doing?" Sophie asked. Clara was standing up, but her eyes were still closed. She threw her arms up to her side, there was a BIG vibration in the ground.

"I don't think it's fully gone!" Kat shouted over the noise.

"Yes, I can see that! Get down!" Sophie yelled, getting low.

"Leave, please, leave me." Clara muttered. She opened her eyes, and screamed.

She fell to the ground. But she was still talking.

"Kat, Sophie? You alright?" she asked.

"Yep." Sophie answered.

"I think you broke my ribs." Kat stuttered. Sophie chuckled, and helped Kat up. Sophie smiled.

"So, we now know Tina 's alive. But we don't know where she is!" Sophie was so frushtrating!

"Should I go out and get firewood?" Clara asked. Sophie nodded, and Clara scurred away. Sophie turned to Kat.

"Listen, if you don't tell us who you are, we'll leave you in the streets!" Sophie threatened.

"Thats impossible. They're no streets on this island."

"Don't get clever with me! My concern, is Claras safety, and mine! I don't know how Tina knows who you are! But I can't trust you without knowing what your name is!" Sophie shouted.

"Sorry." Kat shrugged.

"Then go. Leave!" Sophie ordered, pointing to the door(blanket).

"You can't survive without me. I can tell Connor where you are you know. What is your biggest concern again?"

"We can move, now get out!"

"See, that's where you hit a little snag. There is no where to go! You can't sleep and eat and bathe out in the open!"

"We can put up..." but Sophie was interrupted by Claras terrified scream.

"Sophie! Let go!" Clara was shouting. kat and Sophie scurried out of there home, and ran out to where Clara was. They saw Mark dragging an unconscious Clara through the forest.

"Clara!" Sophie yelled, and ran after Mark. They got over to the shore, but Mark was boarding boat, it was small, you couldn't live on it. Sophie started to charge after him, but Kat held her back.

"What are you doing? He has Clara!" Sophie shouted, trying to break free.

"I can see that! But that's shark infested waters!" Kat yelled. Sophie stopped struggling, and could only watch, as Mark was leaving, Clara with him.

"We should go." Kat said, "Try to plan. We're the only ones left now. I'm sorry. We'll get your sister back, I promise."

"Fine." Sophie groaned, and walked back into the forest with Kat. But as she was looking down, she saw a piece of paper.

"Kat! What's this?" Sophie called, and picked it up. It was from Tina again! Sophie read it aloud:

_Sophie, Kat!_

_Mark is going to kidnap Clara! You have to protect her, hurry! I was able to sneak this letter onto this island. Mark isn't taking her across the sea, he's taking her somewhere else on the island! He just wants you to THINK that Clara's gone! I don't know the location, yet. I can still give you these letters, I can throw them out my window, and the wind does the rest. Be safe, please! If Marks gets ahold of Kat, he'll kill her! Sophie, I can't tell you who she is yet, but I will. Just not right now!_

_Please, just hide, anywhere, hide! Mark won't hurt you, but he could force you to give him information. I doubt he'll drug you/. You're his daughter , he'll only hurt you if he had to. Make sure Connor doesn't catch you either. He' was driven mad! Once he found out Clara might have been in love with him, he went crazy! But when he found out I might not like it, he was driven mad. So now, it he finds you, he'll wants to kill you! No biggie right?_

_Much love,_

_Tina _

**Chapter 15**

Clara

When Clara opened her eyes, she saw a room, it was cold, and hard. Claras head was filled with pain. Clara sat up slowly. Where am I? She wondered.

Clara stood up, and searched the room for a door. When she found it, she ran toward it.

"Oof!" Clara said, as she was pulled back. She turned, she was tied to hooks in the wall. She ran over to undo the knot that bound her legs and hands to the wall, but found it was connected by a lock.

"Ok, fingernails?" Clara thought, looking down to see if they were long enough to pick the lock. Shrug.

"Lets try." she shoved her fingernail into the keyhole, she twisted but it didn't unlock. She scowled. She turned back toward the door, Mark was standing next to the door now, he was inside the room.

"Hello Clara. How are you?" he asked. Clara didn't want to look at him. He walked forward, but just a little bit.

"Aren't you wondering how Tina is? Yes, now you're curious. Well, I can't wait to see the look on your face when I kill her once I'm finished with her." Mark said. Clara ran at him, but was pulled back by the ropes. Mark was a foot away.

Clara pulled, but with no luck, got any closer. Mark walked closer to her. He reached his hand out, he was trying to touch the necklace.

"No." Clara said. But Mark kept coming forward, she staggered backwards until she was pinned against the wall. Mark grabbed her arm and held it there.

"Yes." he whispered. He reached out for the necklace, when he touched it, she heard a spark, and Mark jerked his hand away. Clara smiled.

"To bad, you aren't Clara." Clara teased. Mark glared at her.

"Bring her sister in! They should have some quality time together." Mark ordered. Jim came rushing in, with Tina in his hands.

"Tina !" Mark had to hold Clara back from racing out to see her sister. When Tina 's bindings were done, the released the girls. They ran at each other, but when they were an inch away from each other, there ropes pulled them back.

"Clara, why can't you... You know!" Tina asked. Clara was confused just as Tina . Why couldn't she break free? She had super body strength!

"Why can't I break free?" Clara asked Mark.

"Well, because you are tightly.." but Clara interrupted him.

"You know what I mean. What do you have that's neutralizing our abilities?!" Clara asked.

"Oh! Silly see these walls?" Mark pointed at the walls around them, "They're made of Kalerant! Your abilities don't work when you're around them. Clever, aren't I?"

"More like a.." but Jim clasped his hand on her mouth. Jim quickly yanked it away, and yelped.

"Yuk! She bit me!" Jim cried like a little girl. Mark grabbed Clara, and held a knife up to her throat.

"Corporate. Don't hurt my staff. Don't talk unless asked. Maybe I'll leave Kat, Sophie, and your sister alive!" Mark threatened. He removed the knife, and snapped his fingers. Jim followed him out the door.

"How's Sophie?" Tina asks, sitting down against the wall. Clara does the same, and sighs.

"Not even a 'how are you' or 'I've missed you'. Tina , it's been 2 months!" Clara yells. Tina s smiles.

"And you don't look a day older."

"How were you able to give us those notes? After the notes stopped coming, we thought you were dead!" Clara cried.

"I'm sorry. When they found out, they didn't let me outside anymore. I got inside Marks head, made him easier to talk to." Tina said, "But he found out."

"Well, to answer your question. Sophie is fine, and Kat. By the way who is she?! How do you know!"

"Mark told me. I think I'll tell you when the time is right." Tina said. Clara stood up, she was angry.

"Listen, ok listen! Sophie and I are running around in the forest chased by a mad man with a thousand people helping him, and a stranger who suggest we trust her for two years! While you've been sitting around her, having a jolly good time, drinking lemonade while we barely have four bottles of water!" Clara shouts.

"Clara..." Tina starts, but Clara covers her ears.

"La la la! I can't hear you! I don't know you anymore! I don't know where my sister Tina is!" Tina sighs. Clara was mad.

Tina wasn't in danger of being killed. She wasn't in a forest, with mosquitoes sucking all her blood! She wasn't followed everywhere by a girl who they don't know! She isn't starving!

"Clara, it's not like that. I've been staring! I only got bread, and hot water for my whole time here!"

"You're lying! You just said that you _bonded _with him! You aren't Tina , you joined him!" Clara cried, "You're just like Mark!

"No I'm not! I bet you never even missed me! You weren't even looking for me! You didn't care!"

"Don't you say that! That's not true! Don't you dare!" Clara yelled. Tina shrunk back. Clara slide down to the ground, and put her hands between her knees.

"We looked everywhere for you. I got sick, I nearly died a few times. I broke some bones, but I didn't stop. I didn't sleep, I got bit by those sharks in the lake. So don't you dare say I didn't care!" Clara mumbled.

"Clara Im... I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for you. I tried to escape, really, I tried! But I failed each time. If only Jim wasn't born..."

"Then the world will be happy!" Clara joked. Tina laughed along with Clara. She stared into her eyes for a long time.

"You've grown, Clara." Tina said. Clara smiled, she didn't know! She forgot! Oh, that's so funny!

"Do I really? Not a big surprised. My birthday was last month." Clara said. Tina gaped at her like she was crazy.

"Oh my gosh! I totally forgot! I'm so so sorry! Wow, eleven?" Clara nodded, and added.

"I wasn't expecting you to bake a cake or anything!"

"Is there such thing as Kelerant? I never heard of it." Tina asked. Clara nodded.

"These walls don't look like they're some type of medal." Clara said. She walked over o a wall, and slid her hand over it.

"It's paint! There's no such thing as Kelerant! Tina , we can leave!" Clara yelled, and pulled with all her might. She didn't break free.

"What's wrong?" Tina said.

"I think it's that... Well, I don't know! Maybe I have to touch you! They aren't letting me touching you!"

"But you got free without touching me last time!" Tina cried.

"No! You were bleeding last time! some of your blood went through my cloths and touched my skin!" Clara recalled the moment.

She was on the ground, and Tina was asleep. She had was bleeding, and when Connor dragged her over to the tree, she brushed against Tina . Some of her blood from her wound soaked up in her shirt.

"Shouldn't it still be there?" Tina asked.

"No, it rubbed off. It was dried up, and I was running through a forest!" Clara yelled. She and Tina started running toward each other. They tried to reach for each other, but couldn't.

"Put your hands behind your back! It'll make you go more forward!" Clara shouted. Tina did what she was told. They got closer. Clara leaned in, she and Tina touch with their shoulder. Tina lifted her should, and it touched Clara.

"Hurry!" Tina said. Clara pulled, and her bindings sn

Zapped in half! She ran over to Tina 's bindings, and broke them by hitting them.

"Lets go!" Clara said. They ran for the door. Clara put a finger to her lips, and she banged on the door and became became a spec of dust. A guard opened the door, and walked in. He looked bewildered.

"Where are you two little brats!" the guard shouted, and Tina reformed hit him in the head. The guard collapsed on the floor.

"Nice one!" Clara complemented, and they ran out of the room.

"Thanks. You too." Tina said as the raced down the hall. After 25 minutes of running Clara finally gasped, "Stop….running…..take a …...rest. She looked behind her, but Tina wasn't there! She frantically whipped around looking for her sister! But no one was there.

"Tina ! Tina !" Clara whispered harshly, "This isn't funny, come out!" but Tina didn't submerge from the shadows.

She finally sat down. Clara had lost Tina . Again! But she had to keep going, I'll probably see her along the way! Clara got back up, and started running the corridors.

She turned invisible, just in case. She couldn't find Tina anywhere! Oh, where did she go?

"Clara...Are you there Clara? I have your sister. Tina !" Clara jerked around. Mark was creeping around the hallways, dragging Tina . Her eyes were closed.

"If you want Tina to live, then come out!" he yelled. Clara smiled. She wasn't dumb! Mark couldn't kill Tina , ten he couldn't take over the world!

"I'm not dumb you know." Clara said. Mark turned toward where Clara was standing, and walked toward her. Clara leaned up against the wall, and he walked right past her!

"I know you aren't dumb! If you weren't dumb, you'd come out right now, and try to save your sister from dying!" Mark held a knife up to her neck. Clara walked behind Mark, he would think she was a ghost! First in front of him, now behind!

"Well, you can't take over the world without her. Once she dies, you can't control the world. Sorry! Bad luck I suppose." Clara called. Mark jerked around. He was terrified in his eyes, but didn't show it on his face.

"I can take over with just one!"

"No you can't If you kill her, then the necklaces will lose their power! The connection is broken! You lose!" Clara yelled. Marka charged at where Clara was standing.

"Oh no! I'm trapped!" Clara shouted, holding down her laughter. When Mark was inches away from her, she moved over. Mark crashed into the wall head first!

"Oww." he mumbled, and fell to the ground. Clara shok Tina .

"Tina ! Tina , wake-up!" Clara yelled. But Tina didn't open her eyes. Come'n Tina ! Wake-up! I know.

"Help me." Clara whispered into her ear. Tina sat straight up, and yelled, "If you even touch her..."

"It's me! You're sister!"Clara said, Tina turned, and saw her. She smiled, and they hugged.

"How long?"

"No idea. I'd say about ten minutes maybe?" Clara answered. Tina helped her up.

"We should take his knife." Tina said. Clara agreed, and she took the knife from his hands. They again, started running down the halls.

"Turn into a mouse." Clara said. Tina glared at her, but turned into a rat. Clara turned invisible, and they left the building, hitting guards along the way.

"We're out!" Tina said, changing back into a human.

"We should find Sophie and Kat. And leave, before Mark wakes up." Clara said.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Tina said, and they ran into the forest. When Clara looked back, she couldn't see the building anymore. But next to her, she heard a twig snap! Clara stopped.

"Clara?" Tina stopped. "Clara, are you...?"

"Shh! Listen!" Clara said, they were quiet. They heard people running around. Clara and Tina kept jerking their head toward the sounds. They stood, back to back.

"Show yourself!" Tina yelled, "We aren't afraid!" right when she said that, they both wished she took it back. Connor, and his gang jumped out of the shadows.

There was Sam, Ashley, Shirley, and Peter, and of course, they're leader, Connor. Clara sneared at him. They could take them down in a second. But Connor snapped, and they all took out guns.

"Don't run away, or Tina gets shot." Connor threatens. "Shirley, Peter, point your weapons at Tina . The others, Clara." Connor pulled one out himself, and pointed it at Clara.

"Where did they get guns?" Tina whispered.

"No idea." Clara answered. Connor circled them. He was obviously happy he caught them.

"Give me your dagger." Connor demanded, walked toward Clara.

"I don't know what you're talking about." she lied.

"If you don't give it up, Tina dies." Connor threatened. Clara sighed, and took out the dagger she stole from Mark. She threw it to the ground next to Connor.

"Good. Now, be calm." he said, walking toward Clara. Connor nodded, Shirley and Peter took hold of Tina , and dragged her backwards.

"Get the hideout ready, Ashley." Connor ordered. Ashley obeyed, she was the only one who was holding a knife.

"Clara!" Tina cried.

"Tina !" Clara started to run to her, put Connor grabbed her. He put his gun up to her neck.

"Now, breathe." Connor ordered. Clara held her breath, and Connor held up a piece of cloth up to her mouth and nose.

"Hold your breathe! Hold your breathe!" Tina cried, but Sam put a piece of cloth over her mouth while she was yelling. She fell to the ground. Clara struggled.

"You can't hold your breath forever!" Connor said. He was right, if I can just get in one little breath! Clara thought, but when she breathe it in, she started feeling sleepy.

"Thats right. Go to sleep." Connors voice sounded soothing, she closed her eyes. Everything went black.

When Clara woke up, they were in the middle forest. They weren't in space that was a little bit open. When Clara tried to stand up, she couldn't. She was tied on a tree. Her feet were in front of her, bounded.

Clara looked everywhere, trying to locate her sister, Tina . She was on her left, in the same position she was in.

"Tina ! Tina !" she hissed. Tina groaned, and opened her eyes. She looked around, and tried to stand up. She ended up in the same result as Clara.

"Tina !" Clara muttered, Tina saw Clara. She smiled. "Where are we?"

"Somewhere in the forest, I don't know!" Tina answered. Sam came running toward them, she called for Connor. Connor and his companions came running in.

"Peter. Please go get them some food." Connor ordered. Peter went rushing off to get them meal. Connor went over to Tina , he added a piece of rope that connected her bindings that bound her legs to a faraway tree. He did the same to Clara. They couldn't touch each other!

"Had a good sleep?" he asked. Clara scowled, but then thought of an idea. She turned toward Tina and winked. She looked confused, but Clara continued with her plan.

"Connor, if you really truly love me, you would let me go." Connor looked confused, and then smiled. Maybe he figured it out?

"I would if I was crazy." He stared at Clara. Clara was smiled now. He should think before he speak!

"Well that makes sense, 'cause you are crazy!" Clara told me. Connor sneered at her.

"Peter!" Mark yelled. Peter came rushing in, carrying in a tray. It held water, bread, and some strawberries. Weird for breakfast. Connor undid her hands.

"You still can't escape. Your feet." Connor reminded her. Clara smiled at him, and looked into his eyes.

"I never realized how beautiful your eyes were." Clara said. Connor smiled. But Tina didn't get it.

"Clara!" she cried. Clara turned to her. She winked two times. Tina nodded. It meant, '_I'm pretending'_. Clara turned back to Connor.

"Connor. We should get going, I saw Mark!" Peter said. Connor's eyes popped out. He grabbed Clara, and undid her feet.

"Pack it up! Lets move!" Connor announced. Sam undid Tina . Sam forced Tina along the woods. Connor did the same for Clara. The others watched their backs.

"Come'n! Quickly!" Connor called. They climbed up a tree. Connor put his hand over her mouth.

"Gag her!" Connor told Sam. She put a piece of cloth over Tina 's mouth. They saw Mark below them. He was also with some guards.

"I saw the boy…..what's his name? Pierre, Pierre, Paul….Oh yes. Peter. He went this way." Mark smiled and started walking towards the tree that they had climbed underneath. He put his hand on the tree. Clara wanted to scream, but her gag prevented her from doing that.

"We're doomed!" whispered Sam. Connor glared at her, and then jumped down in front of Mark

"Connor. What a surprise. How are you? We don't have enough time to... Catch up." Mark said.

"Sorry boss, but I quit!" Connor said, trying to throw in a punch. But Mark grabbed his hand.

"Grab him." Mark commanded. All the guards surrounded Connor. One of them took out a little zapper.

"Where are those girls?Mark asked. Connor became red and furious.

"I'll never tell you. My mom, sure. But all you want to do is kill them!" Connor yelled. The guard zapped him. Connor screamed so loud it could have woken everyone in China. Sam winced.

"I'll ask again. WHERE ARE THOSE GIRLS?" yelled Mark.

"I'll…...never…...tell….you…...Connor gasped. The guard fidgeted with the zapper and zapped him again. He winced. That happened over and over. Mark yelling, asking where Clara and Tina were, Connor yelling that he would never tell him, and the guard zapping him.

Finally, Tina reached for Clara. Clara was confused, but understand, She was going to shape shift! They held hands for a second, and let go. Tina turned into rope and fell to the ground. Mark looked down and was about to pick it up when she turned back into a human.

"Miss me?" Tina said as she slugged him in the head. All the spies and Clara weren't far after her. The spies started to fight the guards, while Clara and Tina dragged Connor towards a fallen tree. Clara woke up Connor by pinching him, he smiled, and she smiled back. She looked at Tina in a way of saying 'Oh god! How can I ever pretend to love him!' Tina shrugged.

"I only saved him cause we might need him in the future." Tina whispered. Clara nodded in agreement.

"We should go now..." but Clara was interrupted by Connors hand over her mouth. Tina was about to say something, but Connor did the same.

"Shh! Wait, how did you get out of the gags?" Connor asked. He removed his hand from Tina 's mouth.

"We chew on them." Tina replied. His hand was right back on. Disgusting! Clara thought.

"Ok, but for now, shh!" Connor ordered. Clara watched in front of her. She heard people walking in the forest. It was Ms. Dinkle! And the rest of her government friends!

" 'Operation Capture The Girls' has failed. Plan out another visit. We need to have all three of them. Tina , Clara, and Sophie must be captured! Plan out another visit at once! Do you want the money or not!" Ms. Dinkle boomed.

"She's with Mark. I knew it!" Connor said, not removing his hand. Ms. Dinkle and her gang looked around them. But she didn't see them.

"Lets move!" she shouted. She and her followers ran throughout the forest, even though they didn't see them right next to them.

"Come on you two!" Connor said, and he shoved them along the forest to where the spies were. When they met up with them, everyone one of Mark's army was knocked out.

"Nice work Sam, Ashley, Shirley, and Peter!" Connor congratulated them. Ashley smiled.

"But we missed one." she said, walking toward Connor. She was still smiling. She came really close to him. Connor threw Tina , and Clara to the ground.

"What do you mean? Where is he! I'll take him down!" Connor said.

"You can't. You wouldn't want to."

"What do you mean? Of course I would! Where is he? You can't do all the action around here! Where is he?"

"He's in front of me." Ashley replied. Connor turned around, looking for who she was talking about.

"Where?"

"Here!" Ashley yelled, and slugged him in the back of the head. Tina gasped as Connor fell to the ground.

"Why did you do that? I thought you were with him!" Tina exclaimed. Clara laid there, stunned.

"Duh! Why do you think we're called spies? We're with your mom, you're real mom. Katrina, and she's on this island. Right now." Shirley said.

**Chapter 16**

Tina

"What? But our old mom's..." Tina began, but stopped. Ashley nodded. Tina couldn't lie, not in front of her sister.

"Did you tell her?" Sam asked. Tina looked down at the ground, and she shook her head. She felt guilty, she only wanted to protect her.

"You didn't tell me what?" Clara asked. Tina was on the verge of tears. Clara wasn't ready!

"I wanted to protect you. I'm sorry." Tina muttered. Shirley walked over to her, and whispered. "Tell her." She nodded.

"Tell me what?!" Tina could tell that in Clara's voice, she was suspicious. She didn't want to tell her.

"You know Kat? The girl who helped you for some years?" Tina asked. Clara nodded, "She's our mom."

"No she's not! You're lying! Kat doesn't look like she's even thirteen!" Clara cried.

"When Mark found her, when we escaped as little girls, he didn't want to kill her. He decided to have her live in misery of her children not recognizing her. So he cursed her for looking young... Forever."

"Why didnt' you tell me? How were you protecting me when you didn't tell me?!" Clara shouted, standing up.

"I didn't think you would take the news well! That you would run off in disbelief, I thought that Connor or Mark would find you!"

"Then when were you going to tell me?" Clara asked. Tina said nothing. "That's right. Never! You never thought we would leave, you didn't have hope." Clara started to walk away. Tina stood up.

"Clara!" she called after her.

"You're my big sister. I'm supposed to look up to you! But what is there to look up to? Faith? Hope? Honesty? No, you don't have those features. Some sister you are." Clara said. She started to walk away again. Tina started after her, but Sam stopped her.

"Let her be alone, for a minute. There's no Mark or Connor." she said. Tina sighed.

"Hey, do you want to see your sister? Sophie?" Shirley asked. Tina lightened up a little.

"Really! Where is she?"

"She's behind us. Follow me. Ashley, go get Clara please!" Ashley nodded, and rushed off. Shirley lead Tina through the forest. Until they came upon a huge bush.

"This is just a bush." Tina said, glumly. Shirley smiled.

"Or is it?" she pushed the bush, and it swayed! Tina gaped, and pushed through it. It was just a blanket! On the other side, was Sophie, and Kat.

"Okay, Clara and Tina could be anywhere on this island." Sophie said.

"Right but..." Kat stopped talking when she saw Tina . Sophie turned, she gasped.

"Tina ! Are you... Get away from them! They're with Connor!" Sophie yelled, running toward them, picking up a knife.

"Whoa whoa! Sophie, they're with us! They were pretending. They just knocked out Mark, and Connor!" Tina explained. Sophie lowered her knife.

"Where's Clara?"

"With Ashley. She's fine." Tina lied, she winced when she lied. She didn't want to, but she had to. Sophie smiled, and nodded. She gave Tina a bear hug.

"I've missed you!" she cried. She was crying. Kat came over, and watched, shaking her head. When Sophie let go, she said she had to prepare dinner. Kat found the opportunity to walk over to Tina .

"So, you know." she asked in a whisper.

"Yes."

"And Clara. She's mad that you didn't tell her. You lied to Sophie, correct?" did Kat have some mind-reading powers or something? Tina thought.

"Yes, I do." Kat answered her thought.

"Then you already know the answer to your question." Tina told her. Kat nodded.

"But, I wanted to see if you were going to lie again. You can't lie to Clara, but you can to Sophie. Why?" Tina was quiet. Kat read her mind, of course.

"Oh. Because Sophie is old enough to take it in? It doesn't matter about age, Tina . What matters is the person. I think you should go talk with Clara."

"I think you're right. Where is she?" Tina asked.

"Follow me. Ashley came back while we were talking, you didn't notice." Kat remarked. Tina scanned the camp, and she found Ashley talking with Peter.

Kat led her to the fallen tree that she ambushed Mark with. Clara was sitting at the edge of it.

"I'll leave you two alone." Kat said, walking away. Now, I should make this quick. Tina thought, Ms. Dinkle is still out there, and Connor, and Mark. Tina walked over to Clara. She stepped on a stick, which snapped. Clara turned.

"If you want to talk, you don't have to sneak up on me ya know." Clara said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you scare you." Tina said, wondering if that was a lie.

"Oh, and you wouldn't have scared me if you snuck up behind me, shook her and said, 'Boo!'?" Clara asked.

"Look, I wanted to say I'm sorry. I never wanted you to not trust me. I was afraid you would run, and the last time you ran it didn't end up so well. I'm sorry." Tina said. Clara stood up. Tina walked toward her.

"You do have some logical sense to your reson. I forgive you. I'm sorry I stomped off."Clara apologized.

"It's fine. I don't blame you." Tina said, and they hugged. Tina smiled, they were good.

"Aww. How sweet." a voice said from behind them. Tina jerked her head around. It was Ms. Dinkle!

"Leave us alone!" Clara yelled. "We know who you're with!"

"Well, you won't win against my army here. They're trained professionals." Ms. Dinkle said. Tina laughed.

"You only have five people."

"It's something. But look, children. I'm not the enemy here. I want to help you, protect you. Please, let me do what I promised your mom I would do." Ms. Dinkle held out a hand.

"We saw you wondering around the forest. You were looking for us! You said, 'Operation Capture The Girls has fail'. You're working with Mark! We heard you!" Tina yelled, hoping Sophie, Kat, or the spies would hear.

"Tina , there's no need to shout. And, have you ever heard of acting? I was acting to make Mark think I was working with him. I saw you and Connor on the ground sweety. I wanted to make trick him. I'm working with Sam, Ashley, Shirley, and Peter."

"You're lying. You're acting right now! Kat never knew you! She didn't want you to..."

"How do you know, darling?" Ms. Dinkle interrupted her, "Listen, we just want to help you. Let us help you. We aren't the bad guys. Mark and Connor are. They want to use you to take over the world, I want to protect you from harm."

Tina was beginning to wonder if she was telling the truth. She was looking for any signs lying, and she didn't see them. Either she was a really really good actress, or she was telling the truth.

"Please, sweetheart. I want to help you." she held out her other hand. Her voice sounded so soothing, so nice. Maybe I'm being too cautious. Tina thought. Clara stepped forward to take her hand.

"I think she's telling the truth. She sound so... Peaceful." Clara said, and took her hand. Tina stretched out her hand to.

"Thank you. You're so gullible. Now!" Ms. Dinkle shouted. She pushed Tina to one of the guards, and they grabbed her. They placed a piece of cloth up to her nose and mouth. Ms. Dinkle was doing the same to Clara.

"Just breathe it in, darlings!" Clara collapsed on the ground. Tina had to breathe. She gasped for breath, and breathed in. She started feeling sleepy. She collapsed on the ground.

Everything, went black.

When Tina woke up, she was on top of wooden floor. She looked around, Clara was lying next to her, eyes closed. She sat up, and looked around. She was in a small treehouse, on top of a carpet. She turned back to Clara.

"Clara! Clara, wake up!" she hissed at her, shaking her. Clara groaned, "Clara!" she yelled. Clara sat up with a jerk, witch startled her.

"Tina ? Where are we?" she asked. looking around. Tina shrugged.

"Ms. Dinkle tricked us. She was using some sort of magic on us, we weren't thinking straight. When she was talking, she sounded peaceful, and I smelled perfume while she was talking."

"Doesn't she look like Kat? Or Katrina?" Tina asked.

"Kat _is _Katrina, and they do, don't they? Almost exactly alike. Like twins." Clara said. There was a knock below their feet. Tina jumped, and she lifted the carpet. There was a door! Tina tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Get back!" a voice yelled. The girls pulled the carpet, and they moved out of the way. The door swung open, and revealed Ms. Dinkle. She closed the door.

"You can drop the carpet." Ms. Dinkle said. The girls did as they were told. Ms Dinkel gave them their backpacks that were filled with food and water.

"Well, now you can be safe from the good guys! And Kat." Ms. Dinkle said.

"Ms. Dinkle.."

"Call me Mary." Mary ordered, interrupting Clara. Tina gave Clara a funny look, and she returned it.

"Okay... Mary, are you related to Kat? You look alike." Clara asked. Mary smiled.

"I knew you would ask that. Yes, we're identical twins." Mary answered, "And listen to me. I'm not with Mark, or Sophie, or Connor! I want to protect you from them!"

"Sophie and Kat are with us! Sophie is our sister, and Kat is our mother. She's just cursed."

"Sam with me. When we're older, we don't look alike. But, we do at this age. Have fun!" she said, and left.

"She's lying about wanting to help us. Lets listen to her outside." Tina said. Clara agreed and they raced to the window. They listened to Marys conversation with the guards.

"I may have tricked them! I hope I did. 'Operation Capture The Girls' is working! We've captured them. When they fully trust me, I'm going to introduce them to a 'School For Girls'. But, it's actually a torture chTina ! Hahaha!" Mary laughed, and walked inside a house.

"So she's on her own side! She also wants to use us for evil! Ugh!" Tina cried. Clara hit the wall.

"Everyone we know wants use us! Take over the world, for amusement! What is wrong with the world?!" Clara yelled. Tina felt so sad for her. Her birthday was months ago, and she wasn't there to celebrate it with her.  
>They use to have a normal life! They would go to school, do homework, fight, play games, watch T.V. But now, they weren't normal girls! They were special, and some people wanted to use them as a weapon! They were human beings! Not a robot that could run.<p>

"Clara, I am so, so sorry. But we're going to get out of here, get off this island and try to live normal lives again! We can hide, sure! But at least we'll be together for one day!" Tina said,

"We can't go back to normal life. We aren't the old Sophie, Tina , and Clara. We're running weapons! We'll be running for our lives, and we'll never stop, we won't rest. There's no where safe, no one we can trust. The world feels like an alien planet with alien beings now."

"Listen. We could build a house, work in shops, and change our names! We might live like normal girls for some time! But, when they come, we'll be ready. We have our people, we have weapons. When they come, we'll fight! They'll leave, and come back some years later, with better equipment.

"But we'll learn their weaknesses. We'll get stronger, and win against them. So, we're just kids, but we're kids that can fight!" Clara smiled.

"Lets go! Touch me!" Clara said. Tina touched her, but held out a hand for her to wait.

"Let me do this one."

"Be my guest." Clara said. Tina leaned down on the trap door. She closed her eyes, and tried to focus on having the lock have a mind. She told it to unlock, and there was a _CLICK_!

"Lets go!" Tina said, and they climbed down the ladder. Clara punched the guard in the stomach, he fell to the ground, Tina smiled. They flung the backpacks on their shoulders, and ran out of the yard. When they got to the forest, they decided to take a rest.

"Water?" Clara said, and Tina gave her a water bottle. They looked around the forest.

"We're probably not going to get back to the hideout before dark. We should do what we can while daylight is still out." Tina said.

"Once you see a fallen tree, we're almost there." Clara gave her a reminder. She pulled out a bag of 'Cheetos' and opened it.

"How're we going to get off? We don't have a boat or anything." Tina said. Clara shrugged, eating some of the chips.

"When Mark took me, I was in a boat. I woke up, and saw I was on a boat, then I took a beating to the head. So there has to be a boat somewhere." Clara said.

"Tina ! Clara! Hello!" came Sophies and Kats voice. Clara stood up, and shoved the chips in the bag.

"Kat! Sophie!" Clara and Tina cried in unison. They ran toward their voices, until Tina spotted Kats figure running towards them.

"Where were you? Are you okay? Sophie! Over here!" Sophie came running, and hugged her sisters. Tina and Clara explained everything, and they're plan.

"Sounds good. But where do you think the boat is?" Kat asked.

"By the should gt others to see if we're right. Lets hurry before Mary catches up!" Clara said

"Mary?" SOphie said.

"Kats twin sister. Or in other words, ." Tina explained.

"Sorry I didn't tell you. I thought you had figured it out all ready, you know." Kat apologized. They accepted the apology, and ran back to camp. When they got back, there friends where crawling all over them!

"Are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"Who did it?"

"Are you sure you're okay?" the spies kept on asking questions. It was giving Tina a headache. Finally, Clara spoke up.

"Be quiet!" Clara shouted. Everyone stopped talking, "Thank you. Now, I think you should listen to my sister, Tina ." Tina gave Clara a look that said 'Thank you!' and gave her a looked back saying, 'No prob. Just yell.'

"Okay, everyone! I had an idea. I hope you like it." Tina explained her idea to everyone. While she was talking, everyone was nodding their approval. There were smiles on everyones faces.

"Now, who here knows who to drive a boat?" Peter raised his hand.

"I do! I took lessons last year!"

"Great! Now, pack your things. We'll tomorrow morning." Tina said. It felt good to be in charge, Sophie was smiling, Clara gave her a thumbs up.

"Well, let's get cooking!"

**Chapter 17**

Sophie

When the speech was over, everyone was running to get everything ready, including Tina . She was rolling all the blankets up, and packing the water. She was giving everyone jobs on what they had to carry. Sophie had to carry the food.

Clara had the worst job, she had to carry all the blankets, or in other words, a ton of backpacks. Tina was carrying the water. everyone else was carrying the rest of the food, or the blankets that couldn't get stuffed in the backpacks.

"Is everyone ready? But your stuff where you won't forget where you put them." Tina ordered. She walked into the tent that Sophie was in. Sophie smiled at her.

"Am I doing a good job?" Tina asked, she looked nervous. Sophie smiled at her.

"Yes, sir. What's my next nice order?" Tina chuckled.

"At least I know I'm putting it in a nice way. Do you know anything about Mark, Connor, or Mary?" Tina asked. Sophie put a look of confusion on her face, then understanding dawned on her.

"Oh! Mary's Ms. Dinkle. Sorry, I forget sometimes. Peter reported that Mary has passed our camp three time, without noticing. She was also yelling at her comrades. Ashley said that Mark is far. far away.

"And Sam reported that Mark can't walk one meter without falling down." Tina laughed at this joke. When she was finished, a curious Clara poked her head inside.

"Whats so funny?" she asked.

"Nothing." Sophie and Tina said in unison. Clara sighed, and walked in. She threw them pags of 'Skinny Pop'.

"Everyones taking a break. Almost everything is packed. By the way, I thought you might thirst to." she threw them water bottles as well.

"Thanks." Sophie said, opening her bag, as the three started munching on their snack, Clara spoke up again.

"Are we packing the tent?" Clara asked. Tina shook her head, "And is everyone going to sleep in here?"

"Yes, there's enough room. It would be cruel to leave them outside. After all they've done for us."

"I remember, when we were little. We would dream of adventures like this, we would defeat the bad guys, and live happily ever after. But I never thought we would go on a life threatening adventure like this.

"All the other things I used to be scared of. Like the dark, movies, and spiders, seem so little when a few years ago they seemed so big! We all change in ways we couldn't imagine." Clara finished, Sophie added on.

"She's right. I used to be afraid of this kid in school, now, I feel like that was dumb of me to be scared to death of him, oh I hated him!" Sophie shouted, and flung her hands toward her popcorn page. It coughed on fire!

"What the! How did I do that!" Sophie cried,

"We don't know, just out it out!" Tina yelled

"What!" Clara cried in surprise. Sophie flung her other hand at it, and water sputtered on the fire. They all stared at Sophie. Sophie was amazed. I have powers! Awesome!

"Okay, I should remember. Lefty water, righty fire." Sophie said.

"Carly, during the government visit, told me you didn't have powers. But I think it's still cool!"

"It's weird, but okay! We have another advantage! But how did you do that? You're supposed to touch us to activate it?"

"I touched Clara when she gave me the popcorn bag." Sophie said. Clara nodded in agreement.

"I'll go tell them." Clara said, leaving the tent. Tina agreed, then looked at Sophie. Sophie was very very excited to have powers. She was jealous that Clara and Tina had cool, amazing powers and she didn't It didn't seem fair to her.

"Isn't this great?" Sophie asked.

"Oh, I think it's amazing! But I'm wondering if Carly didn't tell us you had powers for a reason? Maybe it was because it was important for you not to use them?" Tina said. Sophie gaped, she was jealous!

"Oh, now that I'm almost at a higher rank than you, you want me to hide something about me that's cool? You just want to be the best at everything don't you?!" Sophie spat.

"No, no no! That's not what I meant!" Tina cried.

"Then what did you mean? What? Am I going to blow up using my powers?"

"No, I thought they might be dangerous! You were just angry, and caught the bag on fire, correct? What if you're mad at Clara and catch her on fire?"

"Then I'll put her out with the water."

"But, you out the flame our 'cause you were surprised, and scared. What if you're still angry, and not surprised? What if you're sad, but not scared? See what I mean?" Tina asked. Sophie nodded.

"I'll be careful."

"Were you careful last time?"

"I had no idea!"

"That's what I'm afraid of. What if you don't use t for such a long time you forget?" Tina asked.

"You really think I would forget?" Sophie asked. Tina nodded.

"Yes, I would. 'Cause when Mark captured me, I was so focused on getting out, I forgot I had powers until Clara came. Just, when you give her hugs, don't touch her skin." Tina warned, and walked out. Sophie sighed, maybe it isn't that awesome to have powers.

"Tina !"Sophie called after Tina . Tina walked back through the tent door.

"What?"

"Can I turn my powers off? I really want to be able to use them, and touch people. I will be careful. Promise, and have I ever broke my word?"

You're right," Tina sighed, "Fine. But please don't catch us on fire!" Sophie laughed, and walked outside with Tina . When everyone saw her, they repelled a little.

"It's okay," Sophie assured them, "You won't be a fire stick. Promise." everyone relaxed at her little joke. Some even chuckled, and they went back to work, but some continued eating.

"Tina ! Tina ! It's Mark!" Sam cried, rushing toward them. She was out of breathe, and painting.

"What's wrong?" Tina asked.

"Marks coming this way! He might go through the blanket!" Sam yelled. Clara ran over.

"Marks coming! Everyone hide! Hurry!" she yelled. Everyone started rushing into the branches, or bushes. Kat helped Sophie and Tina take down the tent. Clara led everyone into hiding places.

"We should hide in those yellow branches!" Kat suggested, pointing behind them.

"Clara! Hurry!" Sophie called, and Clara came running over. They concealed themselves into the tall, yellow grass. Everything was very quiet, until Marks shouting, following by stomping feet led into their camp. Mark had a big red mark on his forehead.

"Oww!" Clara muttered, clutching her skull and cross bones on her cheek. Tina , soon was doing the same.

"Hold on! You can do it!" Sophie encouraged them. Kat added on to it. Sophie felt sad for them, she knew they were suffering greatly. It must've been hard not to scream in pain.

"Thanks." Tina muttered, but Clara couldn't do it. If she did, it would turn into a shriek. Sophie watched Mark, hatred boiled up insides her. How dare he hurt her sisters! Tina saw Sophies anger in her eyes.

"Sophie, don't..." she said.

"It'll stop your pain. We've had won, we'll be safe again!" Sophie said. Tina held her hand down.

"Sophie..." Clara said, "You aren't a killer. You aren't Mark, you're turning into him. That's what he wants. Don't give him the satisfaction that he wants."

"Claras right, don't..." Tina clutched her cheek, and the girls stopped talking. Sophie knew they were right, but she'll kill him if she had to. He was her father, but she didn't care. She would rather have no father then have him as one.

"Okay, just relax." Sophie said, watching Mark and his army searching the place. They were outnumbered by a ton. Mark was ripping the place apart.

"They might be here, just hiding. Why would they leave a blanket there? When it gets freezing at night? They would do it for a good reason, or they wasted the warmth. Look around!" Mark ordered.

Mark, Jim, and another guy came walking over to where they were laying. Mark walked right next to them, without seeing them. Jim walked next to them to, but on the other side.

They started searching for them, behind them. After a long time, they walked away from their hiding place. Sophie turned to Tina .

"Tina , control one of their minds." she whispered.

"Do that one." Kat pointed to one next to Jim. Tina closed her eyes, and pointed her hand toward him. The man Kat had chosen flinched, then turned to Mark. His eyes were wide, it was working!

"I think I know where they are, sir." Tina muttered.

"I think I know where they are, sir." the guard repeated. Mark turned his attention to his comrade.

"Harry?" he said, "You know..."

"They are over there, follow me. I just saw them." Tina said.

"They are over there, follow me. I just saw them." Harry repeated after Tina . Sophie was smiling, and so was Kat.

"Awesome!" she muttered, watching in amusement. Mark held out a hand to Harry as if saying, 'leed the way.' Harry led him out of the camp, and the army followed him. Until they were far away, Tina and Clara stopped clutching the mark. Mark was gone, so the pain had faded.

"I told him to go to the other side of the island. So they'll be far away now. I also made sure he doesn't repeat after me anymore. He can only say, "Follow me," or, "I think we're getting close," and, "I saw them! This way!"." Tina said.

"That's awesome. Come'n, I'll go tell the spies that the coast is clear." Clara offered, stepping out of her hiding place. Kat followed after her.

"Don't you think we should leave tonight? That was close, and we don't want to risk it." Sophie said.

"Now Mark's running around the forest. In the morning he'll be far away." Tina said.

"Wait, which direction did you send him?" Sophie asked.

"East. Why? Does it matter?" Tina asked. Sophie gaped at her older sister. She had made a terrible mistake! How could he sister not know?!

"Tina ! That's where the water is! That's where the boat is!" Sophie cried, "You sent them toward the ocean! Our escape off this island!"

"I'll tell him to go in opposite direction! Don't worry, I got it covered." Tina said.

"No, it's too late! If you make them go in the completely opposite direction, don't you think Mark will suspect something?" Sophie said.

"I won't send them completely. At first just a little bit, then a little more. Then he'll scream, "I see them! Hurry, before they escape!" and then Harry will make them go in circles, making them go back the way they came."

"Don't mess up this time." Sophie said, walking away.

"Oh, and suddenly you're the smart guy? The one in charge?" Tina said, putting her hands on her hips. Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Lets not start this. If you really care about being in charge, then act smart on the job, and don't make careless mistakes a infant wouldn't make."

Sophie stormed off, she could feel Tina s eyes staring into her back like daggers. She saw all the spies were out of their hiding place, and were back to work.

"Clara, is everything done?" Sophie asked.

"Yea. Nothing to do now." she leaned in close, "besides fighting with Tina . Did she do it again?"

"Yep. 'I'm in charge! I want to boss everyone around!'" Sophie mimicked.

"She's not like that! But, she is kinda crazy about being in charge. Don't be so harsh on her, she must feel guilty."

"Hey guys, what're you talking about?" Kat asked.

"Tina . And what would she be guilty about?" Sophie said.

"She couldn't protect us for two years. She felt like she had abandoned us, that she left us. She feels that it's her job to take care us, and make sure we don't get hurt."

"Not that she's doing a great job." Kat said.

"Well, give her some credit. The last thing we need is one of us disappearing again." Sophie said.

"Thanks." a voice said from behind them. It was Tina , she had heard their conversation. "And you're right, we don't one of us disappearing again."

"Should I get some firewood?" Clara asked. "Sophie can come with me." Tina nodded, and Sophie followed Clara out of their camp.

"I can't wait to be back home." Clara said, helping Sophie hold all the firewood.

"Same, and eat _real _food. Here, don't you think this is enough Clara. Clara? Clara!" Sophie yelled. Clara was gone!

"Tina ! Claras gone!" Tina and Kat came running out of the camp.

"What happened?" Tina asked.

"I don't know! She was right there, then disappeared! I was just talking to her!" Sophie cried.

"Ahhh!" they heard Claras voice scream from there left. They ran toward the sound, until they faced Mark with his army. He held a gun up to Clara. Clara was crying.

"Distract him." Sophie whispered, and pretend to be terrified, and ran off. When she was far enough, she turned back around, and hid in the trees.

"Your cowered sister just ran off!" Mark exclaimed. His army laughed in delight. Sophie smirked, circling next to them.

"Give Clara back. We know you won't kill her. You need her." Kat said.

"Oh that's right! I forgot! But, I can hurt her, and she can be dying. Or, I could make her go into a coma! But, when she's dying, I can just her power then. Easy? Totally." he threatened.

"We might have to kill you Tina . Connor joined us again, so he's with us now. So now, we won't let us kill her. So if we kill you when the power is working, then we'll take over the world!" Jim said. Sophie frowned.

"You don't need to kill one of us while the process is going on to make it work." Tina said.

"That's where you're wrong. If one of you die while the process is going, then it'll help it. Make it stronger! Now come with us like a good girl, and we'll let your other friends leave the island and go back home."

"But there'll be no home for them, once you're in control. But..." Tina saw Sophie sneaking up behind the army. Sophie nodded, "But, I think this conversation is over. And so are you! Now!" Tina shouted, and Sophie hit Mark in the back of the head.

"Touch me!" Sophie yelled, and Clara touched her hand. Tina and Kat leaped into action. They took out the guards one by one, including Harry.

"We have to go, now!" Kat shouted, and they ran back to camp. Once they were back, they announced "We're leaving! Right now! Hurry!"

Everyone was rushing, and they got all their things, and they left the camp. They were rushing onto the boat, until Mark came to the beach.

"Get them!" he yelled. But it was only him and Jim. They ran, and Sophie knew that they could outfight them, but she was tired. She would rather not go through the troubled. Also, he was the one who had the guns.

"Get on!" Tina yelled. Everyone got on the big boat. Once everyone was on, Clara got on, then Tina . But by then, Mark was there, when Sophie was halfway on the boat, Mark grabbed her leg.

"Tina !" she yelled.

"Sophie!" Tina shouted, and she punched Mark in the face. Mark gasped, and let go.

"Drive!" Clara shouted. Someone started the boat, and they were off. They were going home. They did it! They really did it!

"Yes!" Tina cried, "We did it!" everyone hugged, smiled, and laughed. It was a wonderful night.

"When we get back, we'll have no where to go. We're orphans, now." Sophie said, glumly.

"We still have our old house! We can live on our own, it could take us a really long time to get home. So, we can pretend that our parents are on a business trip. I'm thirteen, old enough to babysit." Tina said.

"But Mark is going to find out where we live. What will we do then?" Clara asked.

"We'll be ready! We'll learn how to fight, have our army, and friends. We can do it. We'll win this war." when Tina was done, the boat had suddenly stopped moving. What?

All of a sudden, Clara started screaming. Mark had snuck up behind them and had put something in her mouth. Sophie could see that the look in Clara's eyes that she had swallowed it.

She looked like she wanted to die. Clara closed her eyes and started to feel woozy. Sophie grabbed her as she fell.

"I thinks she's in a coma!" Sophie cried, shaking Clara. Sam and Shirley ran over to try to help Sophie in her attempts to wake her up.

Mark grabbed Kat and stabbed her in the back with his knife. Mark smiled at Kat, happy with himself. Kat's eyes went wide, then the color drained from her face. She started to sway.

"Kat!" Tina screamed and grabbed Kat back from Mark. She quickly punched him in the face, and he fell overboard He was laughing, as Jim came in a hand made kayak, and picked him up.

"Get me some bandages! Quickly!" Tina could feel the life being taken from Kat.

"Quickly!" Tina yelled, tears pouring down her face. Peter tossed her the bandages. She ripped them open and started wrapping them around them around Kat.

"No! Kat! Stay with me! Mom I can't lose you!" Tina laid her down in the boat and cried. It was over. Clara was in a coma and Kat was almost dead. Tina turned to where Mark was, and she looked at Mark. She picked up a gun that Mark had dropped. She aimed it right at Marks head.

"Tina ! Don't!" Sophie yelled.

"He killed Kat! We've lost Clara, all because of him!" Tina yelled.

"She's in a coma! She might wake up, but she's not dead! You're not a murder! Look at what you've become!"

"But... I hate you Mark!" Tina screamed, and threw the gun at Jims head, instead of Mark. It hit him in the head and he fainted. She watched as Mark picked up his gun and aimed it at her heart.

She was going to die, this was the end. She had nothing to lose, and nothing left. She had lost everything. She awaited the sound that would relieve her of this world, and into the one Kat, and maybe Clara were in right now.

She closed her eyes.

_("But Mark is going to find out where we live. What will we do then?' Clara asked. _

"_We'll be ready! We'll learn how to fight and practice. We have our army and friends, We can do it. We'll win this war!" when Tina was done, the boat suddenly stopped moving. What? All of sudden, Clara started screaming! Mark had snuck up onto the ship, and had put something in Clara's mouth! Sophie could see that the look in Clara's eyes, she'd swallowed it! She looked like she wanted to die, and she fell to the ground._

"_I think she's in a coma!" Sophie cried. But Mark struck again, he plunged a knife straight into Kat's back. The color drained from her face, and she started swaying._

"_No! Kat! Stay with me! Mom, I can't lose you!" Tina yelled, tears poured down her face. She punched Mark in the face, and he fell off the boat. He swam over to a kayak that Jim was rowing, and he picked up Mark. Tina picked up the gun that Mark had dropped, and pointed it at his face._

"_Tina! No! Don't!" Sophie cried. Instead, she threw the gun, and hit Jim in the face. Jim fainted. Mark picked up the gun, and aimed it at Tinas heart. Tina closed her eyes,_

**Chapter 18**

Tina

Tina waited for the sound, the sound of the gunshot, but she didn't get the sound she was looking for. Tina waited, and waited, and waited. She grew impatient, if she was going to die, she may as well get it over with! She opened one eye.

Connor was on the boat, holding down the gun. He punched Mark in the face, and took the gun. He jumped off the kayak, and swam over to her boat.

"Help him up." Sophie said, as Connor came over. The helped him up onto the boat.

"You! You, betrayed her! You betrayed us!" Tina shouted, lunging toward him. But the spies grabbed her arm and restrained, and Sophie stopped her.

"Don't!"

"Woah! Okay, listen, I know you're mad. But I've decided to join you now. I thought they killed Clara, and that girl." Connor pointed to Kat.

"That girl is my mother! Your boss!" Tina growled.

"Okay, sorry. But I'm with you now. I've only been kidnaping Clara 'cause I was afraid for her safety. I thought you were with Mark." Connor admitted.

"Lame story, but I'll buy for some time." Tina said, "Can you wake Clara?"

"Well, yes." Connor said, and walked toward Clara. He leaned forward, and Tina thought he was going to kiss her. But he leaned toward her ear, and whispered, "Will you marry me?"

"Never!" Clara shouted, and sat up. She turned, and pushed Connor down. "How are you here?"

"He's with us. But we should be careful. Nice one though, that was kinda funny." Sophie chuckled.

"Not funny." Clara growled, but everyone was cracking up. Clara smiled a little, and turned to Connor. She gave him a playful punch on the arm.

"Hey!" Connor said, rubbing his arm.

"Don't you ever do that again. I still don't trust you that much." Clara said.

"Well that's nice to know." smirked Connor. "We should get back, and help Kat. I don't know how to help her, but I'll do what I can."  
>"Thanks Connor." Clara stood up shakily and hugged him. He jumped back a little bit and then hugged her back. Tina and Sophie looked at each other and then glared at Clara.<p>

"Ahem." Sam finally stepped in and Clara and Connor broke apart guilty.

"We have to get Kat back to someplace safer. Maybe...I know! The base for the spies. It's protected and everything so it's great!

"Tina and I will carry Kat. Clara and Con- wait, that's not a good idea. Clara and Sophie will be lookouts and Connor will be in charge of steering. Agree?" Sam said.

"Agreed." everyone said in unison. Sam nodded, and Connor walked to the wheel. But, Tina blocked his path.

"If you ruin anything, or touch Clara, you're dead. Follow this map exactly, or we're lost, and you're still dead. Go the right way, then nice job." Tina thrust a piece of folded paper into his hand.

"Any mistake and I'm dead? Pretty picky aren't you, not everyone is perfect. But you don't have the guts, you're just a girl." Connor said.

"You're just a boy. I'm just a girl with an army ready to shoot you dead." Tina smiled.

"Can't argue with that. Just don't bother me."

"Wasn't planning to. Get to work!" Tina said, and took a step to the right. Connor glared at her, and continued to the wheel. Tina smiled, and turned to walk away, but Ashley blocked her path.

"Giving him presure. Nice thinking, here, you might need this." Ashley gave her a folded piece of paper, like the one she gave to Connor.

"What is it?"

"Dunna know. Welcome." Ashley said, and left. Tina sighed, and called Sophie and Clara.

"Look at this, it says:

_Hello girls. Just remember, I'm watching you, you haven't escaped me yet, and you never will. I wish you the best trazles, while you have them. We'll be waiting for you. This is your final warning to surrender. And we've chosen who dies in the process of taking over the world. We chose Clara, since Connor isn't here. SURRENDER_

_Mark_

"Lovely. Now they want to kill me. But, lets try to figure out how we're going to live on this boat." Clara said calmly, and started to unpack the backpacks. Tina admired her bravery. She's changed over the years.

"How about, we sleep over here, and the spies sleep over here, and Connor can sleep by the wheel. Like it?" Clara said.

"Yup, does Connor get a blanket?" Sophie asked.

"Nope." Clara shook her head.

"Why?" Tina asked, looking toward Connor was sitting, "to be mean, and to get your revenge?"

" 'Cause we don't have enough, and what you just said also." Clara agreed, "but he does get this." she picked up a hot pink sweater. Tina and Sophie smirked.

"Anyone hungry? I think we get some sort of something sweet for retrieving our freedom." Tina said, and picked out some candy bars, and some chips.

"I'll get everyone." Clara said, rushing off. "Besides Connor, though, he didn't do anything. He gets a sandwich, without the insides, so just bread." Sophie smirked.

"She really hates him." Sophie said. Tina nodded.

"I don't blame her. She trusted him, and loved him. She thought... You know." Tina said.

"I know. But don't you think she's taking it to far?" Sophie asked. Tina laughed and shook her head.

"Would you do this to Mark if you got the chance?"

"Oh, he would get something more worse than this!" Sophie laughed with Tina. Tina was happy, and having fun in months. Laughing, felt good. She forgot what it felt like to laugh, to smile, to feel comfortable.

"I'm back!" Clara came barging in, with the pack. Tina handed out the treats, with some water. When everyone was done, she asked Clara to accompany her on retrieving Connor to a meeting.

"Fine." Clara sighed, following her to the wheel. When they arrived, Connor turned, and got up from his chair. Clara stepped forward.

"We're having a Strike Team meeting. You should be apart of it." she said. Clara was good, Tina thought, watching the scene unfold. Connor walked toward her, and tried to pull her hair back. Clara swatted his hand.

"Don't touch me." she said. Tina smiled, and chuckled.

"Yes ma'am." he said sarcastically, walking by her. While doing so, he grabbed her arm, and pulled her forward. Tina gasped, and pulled out her gun, she pointed it at Connor.

"Let her go!" Tina shouted. Connor smiled, and stared at Clara.

"I'm with you, remember. Put the gun down. I only want to talk." Tina didn't lower the gun.

"I said put it down!" Connor shouted.

"I'm not putting it down!" Tina yelled, " Just, let go of her."

"No."

"You're hurting me!" Clara said. Connor gripped a little tighter, then let go. She started to run to Tina, but he caught her arm again.

"I don't want to hurt you, but I might have to, to keep you safe. Understand?" Connor said. Clara didn't look at him.

"I'm not afraid to punch you off this boat, Connor." Clara said, and faced him, " But I am afraid of you." Connor released her. Clara turned to face him, and she walked backwards to Tina.

"Come on. Lets go." Tina said, and Clara lead the way. Connor followed behind her, and they met up with the gang.

"What took you so long?" Sam asked. Tina jerked her head to Connor, then Clara. Sam nodded in understanding. The two sat down, Tina placed Connor far away from Clara.

"Okay, so here's the plan. We're going to shore, and we'll go to the spies hideout. Next, we'll devise a plan to get captured by Mark, Sophie, Clara and I'll be captured. Once we're inside, we'll look for some useful information.

"Next, Connor comes. Tell Mark that you've been spying on us, and no where we're hiding. Tell him we're hiding in a base in the trees. Next, tell him he should get the government to come, that they're the only ones who can get true information out of us." Tina stopped for air,

"When we're already, getting dressed and all, we'll meet Connor by the door, somewhere by the kitchen. I've seen his house, so I know where is what. But by then, Peter would've hidden spy gear over there. Like weapons, and alarms, and grappling hooks."

"Grappling hooks?" Ashley said,

"Never know when we might need. Next, we put on different clothes, use false names, and put on make-up that'll make us look different, that'll be Shirleys job. Next, we'll try to distract the government, while Sam, and Ashley come through the front door unnoticed.

"Then, Sam, you hit Ms. Dinkle in the back of the head, and we fight. We'll lock Ms. Dinkle in a closet, and hopefully kill her assistants. Next, we lock Jim and Mark in a room. We take care of them later. We just want them to witness the destruction we can do, and send them hiding, and crawling like little children. Agreed?"

"Agreed!" the whole crowd cheered. Peter came in. He was very out of breath and looked a little freaked out.

"Guys...come quick...it's Kat...Follow me." Peter gasped. Tina and Clara jumped up and sprinted out of the room with Sophie and the gang not far behind.

"Look!" Peter cried, and pointed at Kat laying on the ground. Kat grunted, and moved!

"She's alive! How?" Sophie asked. Clara bent down, and flipped Kat on her side, gently. There was knife in her side, and Clara took it out.

"It's in her side! She isn't dead! She only fainted because of the blood loss!" Clara cried. Tina gasped, and smiled and started to cry happy tears. Kat's eyes flickered open.

"Mark! Don't you touch any of my...what? Where am I? Why am I here? Tina. Sophie. Clara! You're safe. Thank goodness. What happened?" Tina opened her mouth to speak, but Sophie started to talk.

"Mark stabbed you, we thought you were dead!" Sophie said. Tina glared at her. Kat was smiling, but it soon faded into a growl. Tina was confused, and turned. Kat saw Connor.

"Mom, Connor's with us! Don't worry." Clara soothed her.

"Please let me ripe him to pieces, and throw overboard for the sharks to get them!"

"Woah! She's a feisty little one, isn't she?" Connor said. But that just aggravated Kat even more. But Tina helped Clara hold her down.

"Mom, I would love to that myself. Really, I would," Clara looked at Connor, "But, I can't. He's all part of our plan. Also, if we do that, who will I annoy? Also, Sam will explain the plan to you once you've eaten and gotten some rest."

"You should help Peter in the plan. Alright everyone, move!" Tina shouted. Everyone scrambled out off deck, and started to prepare everything.

"Sophie, we should leave."

"Why? We should... Oh... Take all the time you need." Sophie said to Kat and Tina. The smiled in thanks, and waved good-bye. Once they thought they were gone, Sophie popped her head back in.

"You done yet?!" her voice startled Tina, and she jumped, and was too stunned to speak. Her sister was more jumpy than usual. Actually, Sophie was usually not jumpy at all!

"You feeling okay?" Kat asked. She read my mind! I hate it when she does that! Tina thought.

"Yea, just excited. I'll leave you alone for a long time. , welcome back, um, mom."

"Thanks?" Kat answered.

"Okay can I just call you Kat? It feels WAY less awkward!" Sophie asked. Kat nodded.

"Fine with me."

"Yes!" Sophie pumped her fist. Clara returned, and grabbed Sophie.

"Come'n!" Clara shoved Sophie out. She mouth 'Sorry' to Tina, and she mouth back, 'it's fine'. Once she was sure they were completely gone, they started to talk. But first, Tina embraced her.

"Oh Kat! I thought you were dead! I thought Clara was dead! I just knew I lost everything, I was about to let Mark kill me. But that wouldn't be right." Tina let go, "What's happening? When Mark killed you and Clara, well, not really, I didn't hesitate to shoot Mark and Jim!"

"I'm so, so sorry." Kat began, but Tina wasn't finished.

"I would've killed him! I was going to kill him! I've... Changed. It's scary mum, help me. Please."

"Tina, I can't. I wish I could, but I can't. Only one person can do that," Kat touched Tina, "You."

"Well, I guess so. But hey! You're back, we're surrounded by water? What do you think?"

"I think you're nuts!" Kat giggled. Tina smiled, and took her hand.

"Come'n! Just one dip! Sam can guard us."

"Okay, fine!" Kat sad. Tina smiled, and ran to tell the others. When she reached them she grabbed the clothing bag.

"Lets go for a swim!" Tina announced, throwing them bathing suits. Where did we even get these? Tina thought.

"In freezing cold water?" Sophie asked.

"Yup."

"With sharks swimming around?" Clara asked. Tina thought for a moment.

"Well one thing, who can put a sign on an island that had no one there? And are you bleeding?"

"Nope!" Sophie said, eagerly.

"Then lets go!" Tina said.

"Guys, lets think about it first! We could get caught?" Clara asked.

"Clara, chill out! Come on, we haven't relaxed in years! You're too tense, you'll enjoy it. Trust me."

"Fine. Now leave so we can change!" Tina giggled. After few minutes, they had their suits on. Clara went to tell Connor to stop the boat. He came out to 'guard them'.

"Here, I made us some goggles, I just took off some rubber from the boat." Kat came running in with some goggles. They accepted them, and put them on.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Clara asked. Kat nodded.

"All clear!" Sam said, "I'll watch. Oh! By the way, we're close to land, so if Mark comes, we'll pull you on the boat, and drive toward the land. Once we're close, you three, Kat, and me will come with you. Peter, Connor, Ashley, and Shirley will drive them away, and meet us back to our hideout. Got it?"

"Got it." everyone said in unison.

"Now go have fun!" Sam yelled. First, Tina dived into the water. As the cold, acute water touched her face, she felt free. Like a normal teenager going for a dip. Next was Sophie, who screamed once she came back up to the surface.

"It's so cold!" Sophie screamed. Then they turned to Clara, who hesitated.

"Come one! The water's great! You feel free!" Sophie encouraged.

" Yea, Clara! Jump in! Like I said before, you'll love it! Don't back down now!" Tina shouted.

"Go on Clara!" Ashley encourage, "You should relax. Have fun."

"Everyone's right. Go on!" Shirley added. Everyone didn't stop bothering Clara until she agreed.

"Okay! One." Clara counted down, "Two," she was in diving potion, "Three!" Clara did a dive into the water.

Clara screamed and splashed around. Tina and Sophie dove underwater to avoid Claras attacks.

"Stop! Stop it!" Sophie shouted. She laughed and gently swatted Clara back. Clara smiled, and dove underwater. Tina smiled, and continued to have fun. She enjoyed this, she was happy.

"Get out! Mark's coming!" Sam screamed from the ship. Tina turned, and saw Mark in a boat like theres, coming toward them.

"Get out! Hurry!" Tina yelled at Sophie. Sophie got on the boat, and turned.

"Clara's still down there!" Sophie yelled back, pointing toward the water. Tina dove back in. She must've been under there for a while, 'cause when she popped back up, Sophie looked terrified.

"Tina!" Tina heard Clara shout at her from behind. Tina jerked around, and saw Clara and Tina climbing up and down.

"Go! Go!" Clara yelled, swimming toward the boat. Tina helped her up, and everyone help Tina get up.

"Connor, drive! We'll put on our clothes!" Tina ordered, and Connor ran to the captain's seat. The girls put some clothes over their suits. The boat began to move towards shore, but Marks ship was gaining on them.

The wind blew Tinas hair into her eyes. Once they were a couple feet away from land, Kat came out with Sam. They were ready.

"Clara first. Go!" Sam pushed Clara into the water, "swim towards land!" Sam yelled once she reached back up to the surface.

"You can stand here!" Clara informed them.

"Go!" Sophie shouted, and jumped in herself. Next was Tina, and she felt the water hit her face again. She was up on the beach, with Clara and Sophie waiting for them.

Sam and Kat weren't so far behind her. Soon, they ran up on the shore. Kat and Sam tried to squeeze the water off of their clothes, and so did she.

"Lets go! Follow me!" Sam ordered, and they raced up the beach. They were home, Tina thought, and they were still running.

"Can't we just get the police or something?" Clara asked. Sam shook her head.

"They can't get involved! They'll become addicted to, and maybe even make it worse. They won't understand either, they'll think that this is a kids game." Sam said.

"We are just kids!" Sophie called after her.

"Just hurry up and run!" Sam yelled.

"You don't have to be all spatty about it!" Kat shouted back at her. Sam put a puzzled look on her face.

"What does that even mean?!"

"Like you said. Just run!" Kat answered. After a one hour, they arrived at a brick house. Sam ran to the door, and open it. By that time, they were already dry when they got into the house.

There was a lady sitting at the kitchen table, reading a magazine. She had short, brownish reddish hair that was really short. She looked like she was in her twenties.

"Hello Sam, how're you doing? I haven't seen you in a while." the woman said to Sam.

"Doing some work, listen, Daisey. It's Mark, here are the girls. I need to get to the 'you-no-where' place." Sam said. Daisey nodded and pointed upstairs.

"Where it always has been. I won't say a thing."

"Thanks." Sam thanked her, and then lead them up the stairs. Once they got upstairs, they ran in a door that was in front of them. But there were more than one door one that floor.

"Good idea to hide it, huh?" Sam asked. Tina nodded, and followed her into a pink room. Sam went over to the closest in the room. It looked like a kids room. Sam opened it, and reviled a clothes hamper. She shoved it out, and revealed a hidden door!

"Now be careful, right when you enter, it'll be completely dark ." Sam cautioned, "Lets do oldest to youngest. Tina, you go first." Sam said, and opened the door. It was dark inside, but she stepped inside anyway. All she saw was Clara's worried face. She gave her a thumbs up and walked into the darkness. It seemed that the passage went on forever. All of a sudden Tina stopped when she felt herself hit a solid.

"Ow! What the heck are you doing Tina?" yelled a voice, it was Claras. Muffled voices yelled ow!

"Sorry. But I ran into a wall." Tina yelled.

"Oh. We're here then." Sam walked forward and felt around the wall Tina bumped into. Sam found a knob, and pulled open a door. They all stepped into the room at the same time.

"Wait! Let me turn on the lights!" Sam cried, before Tina took another step. She heard feet going down stairs, then lights switched on. She saw Sam at the bottom of the stairs, hand by a light switch.

"Welcome everyone! Let me give you a tour! The door behind my is the movie room. It's a perfect place to hide, it's dark, the light switch is hidden, and there are squeezed in places that you can hide in." Sam explained, "I think Clara and Tina should stay in this room."

"Okay." Clara said,

"Fine by me." Tina answered.

"Excellent! You two could fit in the hiding places. everyone else can stay here." Sam led them down a hallway. There was a pool-table, and a vending machine.

"Everyone else can sleep in here. Go on!" Sam encouraged Kat and Sophie in that room. "I'll be staying in here two. It's quite comfy."

"What about the others?" Kat asked.

"They can sleep under the pool table, and over there, where they're hidden. I'll get out some sleeping bags. Oh! Catch Tina!" Sam bent down, and threw Tina some blankets.

"Catch Clara!" this time, Sam threw Clara some pillows. Clara caught some, but let some fall.

"Bye. Oh! And by the way, if you need anything, just use the the white box next to the light switch in the movie room. Pick a button, press talk, and you can talk with anyone in the house. Bye!" Sam ushered Kat and Sophie in the room.

Tinat got a peek in. It was a workout room, with beanbags. The door slammed in their faces. Tina turned to Clara, who shrugged, and walked over to the movie room. They open the door, and walked through the curtains. They walked into utter darkness.

"One second! I think I found it!" Clara announced, and the lights turned on. It was a big, dark room. It had a big T.V screen, and black couches. Clara closed the door.

"I found the intercom." Clara said, "Do you need anything?"

"I am in the mood of something to eat. How about some baked cinnamon apples, with water." Tina watched Clara press the 'Kitchen' button, then she pressed talk.

"Hello?" Clara asked into the intercom.

"Hello, this is Daisy. How can I help you?" Daisy responded. Clara jumped, but answered.

"Um, hi Daisy. This is Clara, one of the girls who came in with Sam. Uh, can we place have two bowls of cinnamon apples with water?"

"Right away. Anything else?" Daisy sounded like a robot! It was really creepy. Tina was handling it well, though.

"Actually, yes. If some people come in, ask for their names. If they say they're Connor, Shirley, Ashley, and Peter, show them the entrance to where we are. Also, give Connor a big spank to please." Tina chuckled at that remark, "But, if they say Mark, Jim, mCarly, Mary or Ms. Dinkle, don't let them find us!"

"Got it. I'll bring down your snack soon." Daisy said, and the intercom went dead.

"Here you go." Daisy walked into the room, and delivered what Clara had ordered for Tina. Tina thanked her, and she rushed out of the room.

"Looks like she's shy. I feel sad for her, she lives in a house being ordered around." Tina said.

"I know, but we should eat. We've been swimming and running." Clara suggested, and they took a bite out of the snack.

"Oww!" Clara gasped.

"Ouch!" Tina gasped to. She almost spit it out.

"Oh my gosh! T-t-t-that is SOOO hot!" Clara gasped, waving her hand to her tongue.

"I know! Wow, she should've put an ice cube in this thing!" Clara spit it out in the bowl that it came in. Tina looked at her apple, there was a full one in there. It was good, but it was like lava!

She took the water and gulped it down. All of a sudden Mark's voice came over the intercom.

"Hello? Is anyone there? I know you're there, I can hear you." Marks voice said. Tina clasped her hand over Claras mouth. Clara was gasping with the hotness of the apple.

"I'm coming! And, if your _snack _ was yummy hot, just take your hand off your sisters mouth, Tina! I'm coming down!" the intercom went dead.

"We should tell the others before he finds the door!" Clara said.

"Hurry!" Tina cried, and they raced out of the room. She was halfway to the door of the work out room, when someone grabbed her shirt.

"Hi beautiful." Mark grinned. He grabbed her, clamped a hand over her mouth, and dragged her to the door of the exercise room.

"Tina? Is everything alright?" Sam's voice echoed out of the door.

"Yes! Everything's fine." Mark's voice was a perfect imitation of hers. Tina was trying to talk over Marks hand, but they didn't hear her.

"Are you sure? I'm coming out Tina, you don't sound great." Sam walked out the room and saw Mark with Tina. He grinned at h

"You do know that on the slide I was acting, right? Just to try to make you turned over to our side? To make you realize what you were doing was actually wrong?" Clara asked.

"I know, I just went with it. Okay, I have to go, I'll come back here with some food. Make sure Clara gets warmer, it's cold outside, she could get hyperthermia. Bye." Jim said, and left.

"Do you think we should trust him? Or is he like Connor?" Clara asked. Tina shrugged.

"We don't have much of a choice, do we? We just told him everything. But here's the real problem, are we going to let someone die?" Tina asked.

"No. We won't, don't worry, no one is going to die. Not today, not for us. No one has died for us yet and I want to keep it that way." Clara demanded.

"Carly did. She saved you, but was killed by the government. Mark is as well dead, he's gone mad, lost himself. And what about us? We've change, we aren't ourselves anymore. Or old selves died. They were killed by the locket." Tina said.

She hated to admit it, but it was truth and she couldn't deny it. Their life was horrible, they just had to destroy the government, and kill Mark, then they were free. But what about the necklaces? They were too dangerous, what if someone else found out, and became mad by the power like Mark?

Jim escaped from the addicting power, but Mark can never escape, never. He is truly lost.

"Clara, do you still have that necklace Connor gave you?" Tina asked, a idea popping into her head. Clara nodded.

"Yea, why?"

"I have an idea." Tina said, smiling. Clara sighed.

"Oh no."

"What do you mean 'Oh no'? My ideas never been bad before!" Tina exclaimed. Clara smiled, and chuckled a bit.

"But they never worked out exactly as planned though, either." Clara said. Tina glared at her, but didn't say anything mean.

"Maybe we can use the necklace as a weapon! Instead of having anyone die, we can leave you behind. Connor said that they can hurt you, but can't kill you. And before hand, you can touch me, and just turn invisible!" Tina explained.

"I'm never using the strength, I don't want to hurt anyone, I'm afraid I'll become Mark if I do." Clara admitted.

"I agree, but do you agree with my plan?" Tina asked. Clara nodded her head, "Okay, then we should tell Jim."

"Hey! Dinner!" Jim shouted from below.

"Perfect timing." Tina said, and went to the window. "Jim! We need you to come up here!"

"Why?"

"Our _rope _broke." Tina said. Jim nodded in understanding, and climbed up into the tree house.

"We figured out a plan." Tina said, and explained her idea to Jim. Jim nodded at every word, but when it came to when Clara was one left behind, he shook his head.

"No, it's too dangerous! We can't risk it!" Jim exclaimed.

"Then who's going to be left behind to die? If Clara's left behind, no one will have to die!" Tina shouted.

"Not unless Mark kills her! What about Carly?"

"Mark needs both of us, if he kills me, the necklace is useless, his plan would fail instantly. Without me and Tina, the locket is just a locket." Clara said. Jim continued to shake his head.

"Jim, I'm eleven, I'm going to turn twelve soon! We aren't little girls anymore. We've change, Jim." Clara said.

"I know you've change. You've change because of me and Mark. It's my fault you're in this mess. Everything is my fault." Jim said.

"No, it's not, it's not like you told Mark to do this. It's not your fault." Tina soothed him, but JIm brushed her off.

"No, it is. I found out about the necklace, I told Mark about it, and he became mad. He wanted to have the power for himself. He always wanted to rule the Earth in his own way, so I helped him, I understood him. But I never thought anyone would get hurt. Or killed." Jim said.

"You didn't know Mark would take it this far. It isn't your fault, you only meant good things out of it, not what did come out of it." Clara said.

"Clara's right. It isn't your fault. You didn't want this to happen, you haven't lied to..." but Jim interrupted her before she could continue.

"I have lied to you, and I'll list them. You haven't left the island you were abandoned on, we lied about the whole island being a set, it was real, it was a set up for your old mom, and you guys, so you're still on the island, and..."

"Jim! Come down here! I need help!" Mark shouted from below.

"What!" Jim shouted, annoyed.

"Some of the spies are giving me some trouble, and that Connor boy. Also, I have an idea, I don't trust Tina and Clara together, it's too dangerous. Bring them down." Mark commanded.

"Lets go." Jim said, and made a gesture downward. Clara went first, then Tina. When she touched the ground, she was instantly grabbed from behind, keeping her hands behind her.

"I'm not taking any chances!" Mark shouted, and they were forced inside the house. " Put Clara in the room with the camera, put Tina on the other side, also with a camera. Harry. go with them."

"Yes, sir." Harry said, and grasped Tina. They walked upstairs, and Clara was pushed into a room with two beds.

"Wait, I'm going with her!" Clara shouted, as they were closing the door.

"Clara!" Tina cried, as the door closed, and locked. Tina heard Clara pounding on the door.

"Tina! Tina!" Clara was shouting, but Tina was pushed into the room opposite of her, the door was closed, and locked.

"No!" Tina cried, and pounded on the door. She finally gave up, and slumped down. She felt hot tears in her eyes. She whipped them away.

"Tina? Tina are you there?" Tina heard a voice from above her, "Tina, please respond!" Claras voice was worried.

"Clara?" Tina said out loud. She stood up, and saw a com link. She pushed the button talk.

"Clara? Is that you?"

"Tina! I've pushed almost every button on this com signal! Ashley, Peter, Sam, and Shirley are in the theatre! Connor is there too. We can also order anything we want if we press kitchen, weird, huh?"

"Very, I think Marks trying to persuade us to give in, and let him control by giving us freedom, well, over this thing." Tina exclaimed.

"I think Mark doesn't want all of us together, is because he knows we can plan an escape plan is we can talk to each other, but we are right now, aren't we?"

"We work better in the same room. But.." Tina stopped, she heard footsteps getting closer, and closer.

"Got to go! What's your rooms name?" Tina asked.

"It's Kayla, room Kayla. It sounds like a name, what's yours?"

"It's Kevin, I think it's a code. Bye!" Tina said, and pushed the off button. The door swung open, revealing Mark, and someone else who she's never seen before.

"Hello, Tina. I've recruited a new person. His name is Jeremy. He's going to stay with Clara to keep her company, Jim is staying with you, I don't want you to be planning something when I'm not around." Mark said.

"Excellent." Tina said, as Jim walked in the room, Mark smiled, and closed the door.

"Jeremy is with us, don't worry." Jim said.

"Let's call." Tina said, and called Clara, and she answered.

"Hi Tina, and Jim. Jeremy's here." Clara answered.

"He's with us, don't worry," Jim said, " Jeremy, say something."

"Hello, Jim. This room is too girly for me! But at least there are two beds in here." Jeremy responded.

"Same here, we should end this conversation, just in case. Sweet dreams." Jim said, and turned it off.

"Well, we should get some rest. Big day tomorrow, you'll be having a meeting with Mark." Jim said.

"What about?" Tina asked.

"I don't know, but I don't think it'll be pleasant." Jim said. Tina sighed, and collapsed on one of the beds. Jim laid down on the other.

"We need to figure out a plan. We should try to contact the others." Tina said, getting up. Jim blocked her way.

"No, Clara already talked to them. We shouldn't risk it. Just lay down, you need to rest." Jim said, pushing her softly onto the bed. Tina sighed, but closed her eyes.

She could hear Jim rummaging around the place. She opened her eyes a little, he was trying to build a weapon. Peter knows how to build weapons, he's really good at it.

"Jim?" Tina asked.

"What? You're supposed to be sleeping!" Jim exclaimed, "But I'll listen." and he sat down.

"Do you think we should trust the spies? I mean, they pointed guns at us, and I don't really know them. Only their names, not their backstory, or where they came from."

"What about me? I pointed a gun at you once or twice." Jim pointed out. Tina sighed.

"Yea, but we know why. I don't know who to trust any more, Jim. One day they wouldn't hesitate to kill us with one word, the next they don't want one scratch on us! It's too confusing. I just want to keep Clara safe."

"What about Sophie?"

"She's thirteen, she can take care of herself. "

"And Clara can't? I think she's shown enough proof that she can take care of herself without a babysitter. Stop treating her like a baby, she's twelve, grown up, not seven. You have to remember that." Jim said.

"Are you saying I shouldn't look after her? Try to protect her?"

"No, no, not that at all! Just treat her how you would want to be treated."

"I've heard that saying before. Loads of time."

"Then follow those instructions. Do you want to be treated like a baby?" Jim asked. Tina shook her head. Jim nodded.

"I thought so. Now, go to sleep."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to look for something useful, if I know Mark, which I do, he would want a guard to have a weapon. In front of Mrak, I'm your guard, not your friend. Understand?" Jim asked.

"Yes." Tina replied.

"Good, now rest. Sleep tight." Jim said. Tina sighed, again, and went to sleep, for real this time.

Tina was having a nightmare. She was in the workout room, where they were being tortured. Clara was crying, screaming.

"Please! Please stop!" Clara was crying. Mark poked her, hard, with a stick. At the end which hit her skin was hot, and red. It had came fresh out the fire. Clara screamed.

"Do what I say!" Mark shouted. Tina was frozen in place, she couldn't move. Couldn't stop it. But she could talk.

"Stop it!" Tina cried. Mark whirled on her. He grinned.

"Just use the power for me, or you and your sister gets a poke." Mark blackmailed. Tina stood her ground. Mark smiled, and hit her leg. Sructionating hot, burning pain shot through her leg.

This was a dream! She shouldn't be able to feel it! But she could feel it, it was the worse feeling of her life. Tina screamed in agony, and dropped to the ground. Mark turned on Clara. Tina closed her eyes, but could still hear Claras screams.

"Well?" Mark asked. Tina opened her eyes. Clara was clutching her arm.

"Okay, we'll do it." Tina said.

"What? No!" Clara shouted, as she pulled up from the ground. Tina opened her locket.

"Do it Clara, we have to. Don't worry, we'll be fine. It'll all be over, I promise." Tina promised. Clara looked down, and opened her locket. The walked forward, and had them touch. Tina saw that Clara was wearing the diamond, if only it didn't allow pain, and death, not just death.

"Give the power to Mark, for taking over the world, he shall." they both said in unison.

"Now, I have to kill one of you. How about, you." Mark said, and held up his rifle. She couldn't tell who it was pointing at.

"Sweet dreams." He said, and fired. Clara stuttered, backwards, and fell, there was a big, yellow light. And it went into Mark. He controlled the world now, and there was nothing she could do about it. Tina ran to her sister, breathing hard. There was a dark red spot in her chest.

"Don't worry, you'll be alright." Tina said, crying. "Mark, help her! Please!"

"Now why would I do that?" Mark asked, smiling.

"Because she gave you her power by killing her. But how? She's wearing..." Tina stopped, and looked at the diamond. It was unclipped, unconnected to Clara's body. Tears streamed down Tains cheeks.

"You promised." Clara whispered, "You promised it'll be alright. You lied, you lied." Clara muttered, and her head drifted sideways. Her eyes staring, unblinking Tina screamed, and flew herself on top of her sister, and at that moment, she woke up.

**Chapter 3**

Sophie

"How was Clara? Did she sound okay? Are they alright?" Kat asked. Sophie sighed, she had only talked to her when Kat was working. Kat's been pacing ever since she got back. Sam and Shirley were asleep, exhausted from their days work. But Ashley was awake.

"Kat, stop bothering her. She already told you, they're fine, okay!" Ashley was on Sophies side, she's been trying to go asleep, but gave up.

"They're my daughters! Don't blame me for being worried! If they give in the world can be lost forever! Everyone's lives are at the hands of children!"

"We aren't children! And don't forget, you're a child too, you're no older than eleven, so Tina and I are older than you." Sophie said.

"But not the boss, either."

"Tina's in charge, end of discussion. Kat please, just go lie down! You're getting on our nerves!" Sophie exclaimed. Kat glanced at Ashley.

"She's right." Ashley said. Kat groaned.

"Fine!" she relented, and lied down on one of the couches. Soon enough, she let out a soft snore, and went dead quiet.

"Thanks." Sophie muttered.

"You're welcome. Who are we going to get out of here? At least he have control over the com."

"I bet Tina and Clara are working on it, and so am I." Sophie answered, sitting down.

"Why don't you tell them your idea?"

"Because I don't have on yet! I'm coming up with something,give me two seconds." Sophie said, thinking hard. They could break the door, it was made of glass and plaster. Plaster would hurt, and the wood, but they would be out. No, alarms would sound, and they'll kill some of them. Mark didn't need the rest of them, her sisters would never cooperate with Mark if he killed there sister, mom, and close friends.

Sophie wouldn't forgive him either, she would also kill herself after that. Mark would be devastated, after all, she was his daughter. I guess he likes playing with me, Sophie thought.

"Ashley, you can go to sleep. I don't like you staring at me like you're a zombie." Sophie said. Ashley sighed, shrugged, and went to lay down on the floor. She grabbed a blanket, a pillow, and tried to close her eyes.

But Ashley couldn't sleep.

Sophie knew she was hiding something, she and the others. Shirley and Sam, I wonder if they have a deep dark secret... No, they're helping us, Sophie thought, snapping herself out of it. Maybe, she could read her mind, she didn't tell the others, but if she touched Ashley, she could read her mind. Sophie walked over, and touched her forehead, and closed her eyes. Images and facts overwhelmed her.

Before Ashley had joined the spies, she was desolate, deprived from her mother's love, she was driven mad from trying. She fled into the forest and met Mark. He said he would help her get her mother's love if she would give something to him in return. She, being as foolish, and very young, agreed. He _killed _her mother, after dragging Ashley over to her and made her mother say she loved her.

Two years after that, Mark was almost killed by Kat, he needed to split his heart with someone. He claimed that she owed him something, and that she must split her heart with him.

Mark had a part of her inside of him. So, if something were to happen to Ashley….

"Stop thinking about it! Return the memories Sophie! Return them!" Sophie cried, and gave them back. She instantly forgot what she had seen, for that was the price she had to pay if she didn't keep the memories.

"How did I get over here?" Sophie wondered out loud, returning to where she was. "Maybe if I go to sleep, I'll think of something in the morning." Sophie said, and closed her eyes, but little did she know that Ashley knew what she did the whole time.

Sophie woke up to a large bell.

She groaned and turned over on her mat. Mark's face loomed over her. As if pure instinct, she reached up and punched him in the nose. He staggered backward, surprised by her actions.

"Ashley!" Sophie shouted. Ashley awoke, and got up. She saw Mark, ran up, and punched him in the stomach, he groaned. Then she hit him in the arm.

Sophie took the opportunity by the hand and sprinted away. She grabbed Kat and shook her and pulled them towards the door.  
>"Wha-?" Kat mumbled, eyes springing open and looking wildly around her. She saw Sophie, dragging her towards the door.<p>

"Stop!" Mark shouted. By this time, Sam and Shirley had awoken, and they pushed Mark backwards. They raced out of the room, and locked the door behind them.

"We have to contact Clara and Tina!" Sophie said. Kat took her hand away from Sophie, standing on her own now.

"Look around!" Kat said, and they all started looking for a com signal.

"Over here! Guys!" Shirley shouted from the other side of the basement. They rushed over, and saw a com singal.

"Which room are they in?" Sam asked.

"Try "Kayla'." Kat suggested, and Sophie pushed the button 'Kayla'. Sophie held her breath, if they messed this up, they're doomed!

"Hello? Clara? Tina? are you there?" Sophie asked. For a moment, there was silence. Sophie sighed.

"It's the wrong room, let's try..."

"Sophie! Sophie is that? Sophie please respond!" it was Clara's voice! At first, Sophie was too stunned to talk, but luckily, Kat saved her.

"Yes, yes we're here! Where are you? Where's Tina?" Kat asked.

"We're on the top floor, go down a hallway, and there are two rooms, try to unlock them!" Clara said.

"We'll do that! Which room is Tina?" Sophie asked.

"She's the room named 'Kevin'. I think it's a code of some sort."

"It is a code." a males voice said from inside the room.

"Who was that?" Sam asked, reading Sophie's mind.

"His name is Jeremy. He's on our side, so's Jim. Jim realized about his actions after a little bit of torture time." Clara explained, "Do you have a plan?"

"Not really, do you?" Sophie asked hopefully.

"We've got nothing." Jeremy said in the background.

"We'll come up there to get you out, then we'll figure it out from there, we might be able to hide the the forest. We just have to steal some food and water." Kat suggested.

"Oh no, not again." Sam pouted.

"Oh yes, contact Tina, tell her the plan. We'll be waiting. Her room is 'Kevin'." Clara said, and her side went dead. Sophies hand was frozen in mid-air for a moment, but quickly removed her hand from the com single.

"What are doing? You should tell Tina to." Sam said. Sophie shook her head.

"Why not? Tina isn't going to be completely clueless. Sophie? Sophie, are you alright?" Shirley asked.

"No, I feel like I did something last night. Something, that I forgot, I don't remember." Sophie stuttered. She saw Ashley give a frightened glance toward the rest of her comrades.

"We should contact Tina now, we'll talk about that latter. Mark could wake up at any minute now!" Kat exclaimed, and pushed the button 'Kevin'.

"Tina? Tina, are you there?" Sam asked. Sophie couldn't speak, couldn't move, but when she heard her sisters voice, she was unfrozen.

"Yes, is that Sam? Are you guys alright? I've been worried sick! Where's Sophie? Is Sophie there?" Tina asked.

"Yes, yes I'm here. We have a plan." Sophie said, and explained her plan to Tina.

"Okay, you know where we are right? Is Clara alright? Does she know about the plan?" Tina asked.

"Yes, we discussed this Clara earlier, before you. We also know about Jim and Jeremy, are you sure we can trust them, or are they like Connor? We have to know before you start making allies with people who wanted to kill you a few days ago." Kat pointed out.

"We didn't ask him, he saved Clara from maybe a coma. We know he's on our side." Tina said.

"Just be careful. Do you know where Connor is?" Sophie asked.

"I thought he was with you!" Tina exclaimed. There was some groaning in the background.

"He's working as a kitchen maid. Call the kitchen." Jim's voice said wearily from the com single.

"Well, we'll see you soon. Hopefully." Tina said, and her line went dead.

"Well, I guess we better call kitchen. Don't you think?" Ashley asked. Sophie nodded, and pushed 'Kitchen'.

"Hello this Connor, the kitchen maid, how can I be of service?" Connor's voice came over the speaker. Sophie chuckled, Connor sounded annoyed.

"Who is this?" Connor asked.

"Well, are you wearing a black dress? I would like to order a plan with the side of Jim's with us." Sophie jocked. Connor laughed, then stopped.

"Jim's with us?"

"Yup."

"You got a plan?"

"Yup."

"Then start talking!" Connor lowered his voice, "and do it fast, Mark could be coming at any minute now! And no, I'm not wearing a black dress." Sophie explained the plan to Connor.

"Is Clara okay? Did you talk to her?" Connor asked.

"Yea."

"Tell her to look in her closet. I stole some short jeans and a black tank-top on the ground in her room. Sam with Tina, but she had a white tank-top."

"Will do. I'll tell Clara to order something so that you'll have an excuse to go upstairs. Try to grab some food, and hide them in a bag. We'll get some food when all of us are reunited, got it?" Sophie said.

"Yes."

"Oh, and by the way, Mark won't be coming. He got a taste of his own medicine, and I think he'll have a headache soon, when he wakes up."

"Nice! See ya." Connor said, and his line went dead.

"Lets go. I'll go first, then Ashley, Sophie, Shirley, Sam, then me. Let's move!" Kat commanded. They all crept up the stairs, and opened the door. Sophie looked through the crack. There was no one

"Coast clear." Sophie whispered, and they crept out of the door.

"Ashley, and Shirley, go find Connor. Kat, Sam, you're with me." Sophie said, and they split up. Sam, Kat and Sophie found the stairs leading to the top floor. They ran down the hallway, and found the doors.

"Clara! Tina!" Sophie banged on the door to her left. She heard pounding back.

"Sophie! We're in here!" Clara's voice shouted back.

"We're coming in! Get away from the doorway!" Sam shouted, and they all ran into the door. It opened with being ripped off it's hinges. She saw Clara, and Jeremy off to the side.

"Clara, Connor wanted me to tell you that he left some clothes for you in the closet." Sophie said.

"What? This isn't a good time for a change of clothes!" Clara cried.

"Well, you have been out in the forest without changing." Jeremy pointed out.

"You're not helping. But fine, I'll change, once everyone leaves and helps Tina." Clara said, opening the closet, and found the clothes on the floor.

"Come'n" Kat said, and they all left. They did the same thing to Tinas door, and saw Tina and Jim sitting on two beds, talking.

"Well, what took you so long? We thought you were caught!" Jim shouted.

"We had to tell everyone else!" Sophie usd in self defence.

"Doesn't matter, did you find Clara?" Tina asked.

"Yea, changing, Connor left you some clothes too. We'll let you change in private." Kat said, cutting off Sophie. Jim followed them out the door. First Clara came out, then Tina.

"Well, you look nice." Jim admired them. They heard pounding feet coming up the stairs. Tina got a worried look on her face.

"Hide! Quickly!" she hissed. Kat, Sophie, Tina, and Clara rushed over to where the bathrooms where. Jim, and the others covered them. Sophie watched around the corner, Clara laid crouched, with Tina at her side.

"He's coming!" Jeremy hissed, from the other side of where they were hiding. It was Connor! He was walking towards their rooms, with a basket. The food! And water!

"Guys! It's me! Hello?" Connor was knocking on Claras door, and opened it. "No!" Connor shouted. And ran over to the bed. Sophie Clara, Kat, and Tina walked forward. Connor was destroying the room, searching for Clara. Sophie chuckled. Connor paused, and whipped around.

"Clara?"

"Hey, Connor. Yea, we're fine." Clara answered, and turned red as a tomato. Connor smiled, and leaped onto her, concealing her in a bear hug. Tina smiled, and Sophie laughed. Kat just stood there, gaping.

"You grew up too fast." she said.

"We're just friends. He stills needs to earn my trust for me to... You know." Clara answered, now turning bright red, and walked out of the room.

"Lets go." Connor said, and they walked out of the room. "Okay, I'll go down first, tell the guards that Mark called from them in the lower level, and lock them down there. It'll give us plenty of time to escape."

"Good idea." Jeremy said. "But I don't think the men would fall for such a cheap trick as that. It's the oldest one in the book, like 'Hey! Look over there!'. It won't work. It's too lame, I say we break their bones. Make them pay!"

"I'd prefer that we try to leave this house without killing anyone. We aren't monsters." Tina said.

"I never said anything about killing! Coma, maybe." Jeremy responded.

"You're not turning into Mark! End of discussion! We're not killing, we can only injure unless we have to, understand?" Clara asked.

"Who made you in charge?" Jeremy asked. Clara opened her mouth to speak, but Tina stepped in.

"I did. For now, go Connor! Jeremy, watch the stairs." Tina said. Clara's eyes shot out, and Sophie gasped. It was hard for Tina to let someone else take charge. Especially Clara, she was the youngest! When Jeremy left, Sophie started to talk.

"Did you mean that, or just to get Jeremy out of the way?" Sophie asked.

"No, I mean it. But when we get to the forest..." Clara finished the sentence for her.

"You become in charge again, no argument here. But, thank you, I know that hard for you." Clara said, patting her shoulder, smiling. Sophie chuckled.

"What! I'm not a hogger of the spotlight!" Tina demanded. Sophie and Clara burst out laughing. Sophie could barely breath, and Clara was on ground. Soon, Tina joined the joke.

"Connor did it! Let's go!" Jeremy called, and they ran down the stairs. Connor was in the kitchen.

"Cheap trick?" he asked Jeremy. Jeremy sneered. "I got some bags, fill them up with food, and water bottles. Look everywhere!" Connor said, and they went to work. Sophie looked in the pantry, and grabbed some chips, cereal, and some M&Ms. She went to the sink to get some water for the water bottles.

She saw Clara go in the pantry when she was done, and grabbed some more food. Sophie went over and filled up a ton of water bottles.

"We should leave! Now!" Tina said, and they ran out of the kitchen right when they head the basement door slam open.

"Girls! You can't escape!" came Marks booming voice.

"Run!" Clara shouted, and the ran out of the door. They heard footsteps behind them. They ran down the deck stairs, and into the forest.

"Split up! Clara, go with Sophie and me! Jim, go with Kat and Connor! Ashley, Sam, and Shirley, stick together! Go! Hide!" Tina yelled. Sophie Clara, and Tina darted to the right.

"Hide in this indent, behind the trees!" Tina yelled, and they jumped into a dent in the dirt, a blanket of trees surrounded them. They heard footsteps above them. Sophie peeked through the trees, and saw Mark, with his army.

"Look everywhere! Find a place to camp, we're staying here." Mark commanded, and they heard shuffling feet above them. Sophie was frozen.

"Sir! I found a place!" came one of Marks people. Mark, and the rest of his army ran in front of them, and a little more forward. It was a small space, with a tone of trees surrounding it.

"We'll be concealed, and could attack them with surprise."

"Good job, set up camp!" Mark yelled.

"Go! Try to leave!" Tina whispered, "Clara, you first. Now!" Clara, carefully, lifted herself up onto the ground above her, concealed also by trees. Sophie went next,, then Tina. They ran away from where Mark was.

"Guys! I found where we were camped last time we were here!" Tina muttered, and they got into the clearing, surrounded by trees. Kat, Sam, Ashley, Shirley, and Peter were already there.

"Hi! We found the two tents. One can go over there, in the field of golden grass." Kat called up to them.

"Where's Jim, Jeremy, and Connor?" Sophie asked.

"Looking for you." Ashley said, "They were worried about you." Clara turned bright pink.

"A team of us should try to go back to the house, see what resources we can find." Clara suggested.

"We also know where Mark's camp is, it's not close to us." Sophie said.

"Good." Shirley said. Peter was helping Kat, and Ashley put up the tent, which was almost finished.

"We couldn't find the girls! They're no where..." Connor, Jeremy, and Jim came rushing down into the camp, "Oh. Found them." Connor finished.

"They know where Mark's camping out, also, I think Connor, Clara, Tina, and Sophie should sleep in the tent hidden in the sea of golden grass." Shirley said.

"And Kat, there's no room in the next tent." Peter said.

"Okay, we'll move this one. Sophie, can you and Clara get firewood? Tina and I will go spy on Mark, see what's he planning. Peter, can you keep watch?" Kat said.

"Yes, ma'am." Peter said.

"You can call me Kat, Peter." Kat said, and Peter kid in behind some trees, watching the entrance. Sophie watched Kat and Tina go where they saw Mark, Sophie and Clara ran in the opposite direction.

"Are you okay?" Sophie asked, Clara was looking pale as she was picking up dry sticks.

"Yea.' Clara said. Sophie sighed.

"You can't fool me that easily, what's wrong?"

"Connor." Clara said.

"Oh." Sophie knew that Clara and Connor had a relationship, and Connor would take her to protect her from Mark. He took it a little too far. Sophie didn't know if Clara still secretly liked him, or was waiting to see if she could trust him.

"We're going to be in the same tent. I hate him, and I'll always will." Clara remarked to no one in particular. Well that answers my question.

"I can ask if they would switch Connor with someone else?" Sophie asked. Clara shook her head.

"Connor would know I asked. He's trying to make me like him again. But I'm done, I don't care for him anymore. We're just friends. End of discussion." Clara concluded.

"Okay," Sophie started, "You know, I have a theory." Clara looked up, smiling, "I think Jim has a soft spot of Tina!"

Clara laughed.

"What about Jeremy? There's only one girl left..." Clara let the sentence hang.

"Okay, I think he's a little cute," Clara chuckled, "But I don't want him. He's only a friend." Clara was cracking up, and Sophie had to join her. It was nice, talking like regular girls. It felt normal again, talking about boys, and gossiping.

Of course, they three sister never like about gossip, they weren't like other girls. They were adventurous. This was the first time Sophie had ever gossiped, or even talked about boys. She just wanted this adventure to be over.

It could be for me, the adventure could end for me, Sophie thought, Mark only needs Clara and Tina, not me. He'll let me go if I asked to be returned to a normal teenage girls life. But I'll never abandon my sisters! Sophie declared. They never abandoned me, and they're family, I bet they want to just leave this adventure as much as me.

They found a place beneath a fir tree and gathered some wood. They came up, with their arms full. They carried it back to the camp. Tina, panting, came running over to them.  
>"Where have you been? You've been gone for three hours! Clara, it's almost midnight. Go to bed, Now!" Tina yelled and pushed her towards the tent. Sophie could feel the anger boiling up inside her. She always bossed them around! Why was she pushing Clara? This wasn't like her!<br>"Why do you have to be so controlling?" Sophie shouted. "Why did you push her?" Sophie added, Clara was on the ground, watching them.

"I'm not so controlling! And I'm sorry I pushed you Clara, I was worried about you two." Tina responded.

"You're lying!" Sophie shouted, and slapped her. Tina screamed, and fell to the ground. Clara gasped.

"Sophie! What did you do!" Clara cried, leaning down over Tina. Blood was pouring all over the ground. Did I hit her that hard? Sophie thought.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Sophie started, but Clara broke her off.

"You're sorry? You think that's going to fix this! Now look whos lying! Kat! Get the spies and the boys, hurry!" Clara yelled over at Kat. Kat turned.

"Why?"

"Let's just say it's an emergency!" Clara yelled. Kat nodded, and ran towards the camp to get everyone else. Sophie was paralyzed as she watched Tina yell a few times in pain and agony, watching Clara trying to comfort her.

"It's okay, you're going to be okay!" Clara said, tears streaming down her cheeks, but her words didn't sound convincing. Kat came back with everyone else, and gasped at the sight in front of her.

"What happened! Is she alright! Does anyone here know anything with medical needs!" Kat exclaimed. Jim, Connor, and Peter stepped forward.

"I was training to become a doctor." Peter said.

"Can you help her?" Clara asked.

"I think so. D you have a first-aid kit?" Peter asked. Clara nodded, and pointed towards the backpack. Before Peter could move, Sophie lunged forward at a backpack, and pulled out the kit, handing it to Peter.

"Can you get her to a tent? I'll need to work there so she doesn't get infected, please." Peter asked.

"Of course." Kat said.

"He can have our tent." Shirley said, "There's barely anything in it, and it's clean."

"That's true, we haven't even walked in it yet, nor unpacked." Ashley , Kat, Shirley, and Ashley helped Peter drag Tina into their tent. Sophie just watched.

"How could I become like this? It wasn't even that hard, am I becoming more like Mark?" Sophie thought aloud to herself.

"Makes sense." Ashley said, Shirley, Kat, and Clara at her side. "Clara told us everything."

"I was an accident! I didn't mean to hurt her!" Sophie yelled.

"You meant to hurt her! You slapped her! But how could you cause that much damage?" Clara said.

"I don't know! I didn't want to hurt her like this."

"But how can we trust you, Sophie?" Ashley began, "First you look into my past just for fun, now this?"

"What are you talking about, looking into your past?" Sophie exclaimed.

"You looked into my past, seeing stuff I didn't want you to, looking at my secrets. And private conversations with family. Of course you don't remember because you gave the memories back to me!"

"Sophie, what does she mean?" Clara asked.

"She can mind read, look into peoples pasts. But if she takes the memory, the person will change, and forget about it. But if she returns it, then she forgets she did it, but the other person knows, but has the memories."

"I'm sorry if I did! I don't remember doing it, but I'm sorry! I don't know why." Sophie said.

"But you kept it a secret, from Clara, Tina, and everyone. Why? So that you can find out their weaknesses? Make Tina believe that you're in charge? Or tell Clara she's not Tina's sister?"  
>"I was never going to do any of those things! Promise!" Sophie promised, and she meant it. She never planned on doing any of those things.<p>

"How can we trust you now?" Kat asked, and walked away. Then Shirley, then Ashley. Clara was the only one left.

"I'm sorry Sophie. But I just don't know you anymore."

"Clara, yes you do! It's me! Your sister! Your sister, Sophie!" Sophie cried, walking towards her, but Clara stepped back.

"I don't know if the Sophie I knew was Sophie, or a fake. I don't know who you are now. I'm sorry." Clara said. Sophie ran towards her, and grabbed her arm.

"Clara! Listen to me!"

"Let go of my arm Sophie!" Amy exclaimed, yanking her arm away, anger showing in her eyes.

"No, Clara, just listen to me. Please! I can explain everything!" Sophie tightened her grip.

"Ow! Let go now!"

"No! Listen to me!"

"Now!" Clara shouted, and kicked Sophie in the shins. Sophie gasped, and collapsed on the ground.

"Now you know how Tina feels right now. That was on her behalf, you better hope she gets better or you're in big trouble." Clara threatened, and walked away. Kat was just rushing forward.

"What's happened? Are you okay?" Kat asked,

"Sophie grabbed me, but I learned self defense over the years." Clara said. Kat nodded, and walked away with Clara. Sophie stared after them, still on the ground. How could Clara turn on me like that? She's my sister!

"Tina, Tina's changed her. Tina's trying to make my life miserable! She deserved that injury! I hope she dies! I have to save Clara, get her away from Tina, before she's truly lost. I just need to regain her trust." Sophie thought aloud. Sophie got up, and limbed back towards the camp.

It was becoming dark, but they hadn't lit the fire yet. Sophie walked into the now new 'Medical Tent'. Clara was leaning over Tina, who was lying on the ground. There was a piece of white cloth on her cheek, it was covered with blood. There was some blood smeared on Claras hands.

"She should be alright, she won't die. But I would suggest that you try to stay off your feet, Tina. You lost a lot of blood, so you could faint. You should stay inside the tent." Peter told her.

"No, I have to protect everyone. I have to help." Tina tried to sit up, but winced, Clara pushed her down.

"You have a bad headache. It may be hard for you to walk. Please, just rest. I'll bring you your food, and water. I'll keep you informed, promise." Clara promised, holding her hand. Tina smiled.

"Thanks. You and Kat are in charge, be safe. Can you bring Sophie in? I want to talk to her." Sophie was shocked, she would expect Tina to have nothing to do with her since she slapped her that hard.

"But Tina, Sophies the one who..."

"I know. Please?" Tina interrupted, Clara sighed. and stood up, turning towards the door. She saw Sophie.

"She's already here. I guess you heard her?" Clara asked. Sophie nodded and walked towards Tina. Clara rushed out of the tent. Peter and Jim soon followed her.

"They're afraid of me." Sophie said.

"I know."

"Listen, I'm really sorry. I didn't want to hurt you, just to make you understand, I was angry. I didn't think this would happen."

"I know you didn't mean it like this. But, now we know you're stronger then you look. But, Clara told me about Ashley, and the mind-reading. The strength could be another power."

"No, then you would've been in a hospital a long time ago." Sophie smiled, and Tina chuckled. "But I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Why did you look into Ashleys past?"

"I don't know. I think I thought she was hiding something, and I saw something horrible, so I returned the memory." Sophie didn't know why she was all of a sudden telling Tina everything.

She's doing it to you! Like what she's doing to Clara! Sophie's mind yelled at her. Sophie was now angry, Tina was trying to make her say something she didn't want to. Sophie stood up.

"Are you okay?" Tina asked. Sophie wanted to slap her again, wipe that horrible look off her face.

"It's not working, what you're doing. It worked on Clara, but not on me. You might think you have Clara, but I'm going to help her." Sophie said, and stormed out of the tent. Where was Clara?

"Clara!" Sophie yelled, when she saw her. Clara turned, she was about to go into her small, personal, tent.

"What?"

"Don't worry, I'm going to help you. You're not going to be under Tinas' control anymore! You're going to be yourself."

"I'm fine, Sophie. I'm sorry if you're sad, or guilty, but just leave me alone." Clara said, and crawled into her tent. Sophie squatted on her knees.

"Just listen to me!"

"Leave me alone!" Clara said, and closed the flap in her face.

"I'm coming back, Clara. Don't worry, I'm coming back." Sophie said, and walked away, planning on what to do in the night.

**Chapter 4**

Clara

When Clara had fallen asleep, she woke up sweating. She dreamed that she was in the middle of the forest, and had no idea where she was. Sophie was there too, and she was holding a knife, and that's when she woke up.

"I should tell Tina." Clara decided, and walked out of her tent. She gasped. She was in the middle of the woods, and had no idea where she was.

"The dream! Kat! Connor! Tina! Ka...Hmmmmm!" a hand was clasped over her mouth, and she was pulled backwards against a tree. She felt a knife up against her neck.

"I'm sorry, but there's no way to convince you." came Sophie's voice. She turned, and saw that Tina was there too, her hands were bound to a tree. She felt rope on her hands to, an felt on hand get tied to one tree, and her other hand was pulled to the tree next to her. She was in a _t_ shape.

"Sophie? Are you mad?" Clara asked. Sophie shook her head, and started munching on something. "What are you eating?"

"A good leaf I found in the forest. It also had some red berries." Sophie said. Clara gaped at her.

"That's poison! Sophie you're poisoned! Listen to me, stop eating the..." but she was cut as a piece of cloth was tied on her mouth, she couldn't talk.

"No! No! You listen to me! For once!" Sophie shouted, and started walking in circles. "Tina's with Mark. She's been trying to lure you towards him! She wants to rule the world with him! Mark's her boyfriend!"

"Hmat!?" came out Claras reply, but what she was trying to say was, "_What!?" _

"She's been setting us up! Making us think she's on our side! But she's not! So I'm going to have to force the truth out of her, and you know how I'm going to do that?" Sophie asked. Clara shook her head, terrified.

"She wouldn't talk if I threatened to hurt her, but if I threatened to hurt you," Sophie rested the knife on Claras neck, "Then she'll start talking." Clara whimpered, and tried to get free.

"Let's see if we can wake her." Sophie said, and picked up a water bottle, and squirted it in her face. Tina woke up, and sputtered the water out.

"Wakey, wakey" Sophie said. Tina looked around.

"Sophie? Where are we? Clara!" Tina cried. Sophie smiled at her.

"I want the truth, or Clara her gets it. First, freezing cold water, on a freezing cold night. Won't that be uncomfortable? But if you're still lying, then the knife comes out." Sophie threatened.

She took another bite of the leaf, and the red berries. I have to get out of here! Clara thought, trying to get free. But it was no use.

"Now, tell me. Marks your boyfriend, right?" Sophie asked. Tina gaped.

"What? No! Marks not my boyfriend! I hate him!" Tina cried. Sophie squeezed the water bottle, and a splash of cold water hit Claras face. Clara screamed, but if was muffled by the gag.

"Next, a bucket. Tell me the truth." Sophie said, walking behind Clara. Tina was desperate.

"I'm telling the truth! Really! Torture me all you want, but Clara leave!" Tina pleaded. Clara looked up, and saw the big, silver bucket tilt towards her. She felt another blast of cold water go on her face, and drip down her nightgown. Clara screamed again. She felt like her face was going to peel off.

"Jim! Connor! Jeremy!" Tina shouted. Sophie dropped the bucket behind Clara, and but a piece of cloth in Tina's' mouth.

"What Clara to get hurt?" Tina shook her head, "I didn't think so." and she removed the gag. She plopped another handful of berries in her mouth.

"Sophie! Those are poisonous berries! You're poisoning yourself!" Tina shouted. Clara knew that she was hoping that the others would hear.

"Oh, are you trying to get Mark to come? Is that why you're shouting? Huh? HUH!" Sophie yelled.

"No, no." tears were streaming down Tinas cheek.

"Now, I'll ask you again. Are you on Marks side?" Sophie asked, and took out the knife.

"I'm not, Sophie listen to me."

"Nope, too late." she walked over to Clara, knife in her hand. Clara's eyes widened, with terror. She wouldn't!

"Sophie please!" Tina shouted.

"You lied, this is the punishment." Sophie said, and she cut through Claras arm. Clara screamed again, and looked away. Tears were streaming down her face. When she looked back at her arm, there was a curving line through it, and blood was dripping down her arm.

"Stop it Sophie! You're going mad! Sophie, this isn't you!" Tina shouted. Sophie cut Claras bindings, and Clara collapsed on the floor. Sophie bound her feet to the trees. Clara didn't know if Sophie was talking, or if it was Tina. Clara laid there, not moving.

She was too tired to move. But she wasn't going to give up that easily. Clara turned her head slightly, to look at Tina. Tina looked shocked.

"You killed her?" Tina said

"No, she's just weak now, and cold. Here," Sophie threw a blanket on top of her, "I don't what to kill her. She's the only one who I might be able to convince to come with me."

"Do think she will, after what you've done? Which side are you on, Sophie?" Tina asked.

"I wonder if Marks right. How do we know that he's going to destroy the world? He might be trying to rebuild it, to make it better! I think he's trying to save the Earth, he has a chance to change everything!"

"But what if some people don't want everything to change? We have to learn from our mistakes, that's what makes us human!"

"No more sadness, he can take away sadness, Tina! Don't you want that? Mark may be able to stop death! Clara and you could be immortal!"

"What about everyone else? If it's just us, then our friends and family will wither and die."

"Everyone could be immortal! No one will have to fear death anymore!"

"But then the Earth will be too small! It won't be able to hold everyone? Then what? Kill some people who aren't important to the world?"

"We'll make another planet, and continue to. We could take over the universe, Tina. No more sadness."

"But if you take away sadness, you take away another emotion." Clara spoke up. Sophie turned to Clara, who was trying to get up.

"Which one?"

"Love." Clara said. There was a deathly silence. Clara was right, love had a sadness to it. "Humans have a weapon, Sophie. Not guns, not bombs. Our weapon is hope, and love. If we carry hope, we never quit. If we have love, then we will survive following them, avenging them. Love and hope keeps our humanity strong, it makes us who we are.

"Sadness may be a small price to pay, but it's worth it. If we change the world, do you think you'll be able to ride a big to go to get some food, or will a robot go do it for you? What if you want to walk somewhere, can't you be teleported there instead?"

"She has a point." Tina said. Sophie just stood there, looking at them. "Come back, Sophie. I want you back, Sophie." Tina said.

"I... I don't..." Sophie stuttered.

"Soph, please." Clara said. Clara could see a tear run down her cheek. Sophie undid their bindings.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I..." she looked at the leaf and the berries she was eating. She threw them to the ground.

"We'll tell the others we went camping." Tina said.

"And talked." Clara added. Sophie smiled, and embraced them both. They walked back into the tent, and laid down.

"We can go back in the morning, or they can find us." Sophie suggested.

"I think we should go back." Clara said, clutching her arm. Tina sighed, and tried to pry her hand off her arm. When she finally succeeded, Claras' hand was covered in blood. Tina rushed inside the tent.

"I'm sorry about that, you can stab me if you want?" Sophie said. Clara shook her head.

"No, it's fine too. Really, you weren't yourself." Clara said. When Tina returned, she was holding a piece of white cloth, and she rested in on where she was cut.

"We should go back. Jim or Peter could get something better to wrap around her arm, we don't want it to get infected." Tina said, and she tore down the tent.

"Fine." Sophie said, and helped carry the tent back to where there home in the forest. When they returned, everyone was out of their tents, and flashlights were on.

"Who's there?" Ashley shouted.

"Don't worry, it's us.. We went camping, and Clara got scratched." Tina explained. Everyone nodded, and help Clara into the medical tent. They wrapped her arm in some white cloth.

"How did you scratched, 'because this doesn't look like you got struck by a stick." Jim said.

"We were running, doing a little games, and I fell in a bush." Clara lied. Jim gave her a look. "Honest!"

"Was anyone trying to hurt you? Mark? Carly? What about Sophie, she was with you." Jim said.

"Sophie's okay! She was just angry, we can trust her now. Just, don't let her near sharp things."

"Did she hurt you? This is deeper than a cut, if you fell in a bush." Peter said.

"Sophie, didn't hurt me. We talked, and talked, and there was some water. When I was trying to drink some water, Tina bumped into me, and made me spill all over me. That's why I'm wet." Clara lied, again.

Clara was almost used to lying now, she did it so often. To Mark, to Carly, now to her friends. She hated lying, but she wasn't going to tell them what really happened. That would be really bad.

"It's getting really cold, don't we have something better for shelter?" Clara asked.

"No. This all we got." Peter replied. Clara sighed. But she popped her head back up, an idea had struck her.

"Jim, do we have anyone here that's strong?"

"Of course, all the boys, and some of the spies." Jim said, "What did you have in mind?"

"Tina, can we walk and talk in the forest?" Clara asked the next morning.

"Sure." Tina said gladly, walking out of her tent. When they were leaving camp, Clara turned to face Jim. She winked, and Jim nodded.

"We can also have a picnic on a fallen tree I saw. Mind?"

"Nope." Tina said, as Clara brought a back of some food, and water. When Clars showed her the fallen tree, they rested, and started to eat lunch.

"Below us is where we would hide from Mark, Connor, and Carly. We haven't seen much of Connor, he's in the shadows."

"That's what scares me about him. Don't know where he is, what he's doing." Clara said.

"This is also where Carly caught us. Hard to think that Carly is twin sisters to Kat. Yea, they look the same, but they're different in so many ways." Tina added. Clara gave her some roast beef, and some bread.

"Thanks."

"Welcome." they started munching away on their meal. They ate quietly, enjoying the view.

"Don't you wish this never happened? We would be in school now, worrying over make-up, and boys, not the end of the world and people hunting us down, and wanting to kill us." Tina said.

"Then we would've never met all of our new friends, and our real mom. But, I do miss my view from my bedroom window. It overlooked the river." Clara chuckled, "Remember, I always wanted to live in Hawaii. On an island with a beach, now I got what I wanted."

"When this is all over, what will we do? We have no money, we're just kids, with a mother who's going to be a child forever!"

"We could live in the house on this island. There's a phone in the house, we can call to get anything we need that's not here." Clara said.

"Yea, but what about money? How are we going to pay for it?" Tina retorted. Clara sighed.

"We have a forest, don't we? We can sell them wood, good wood, and stories, that may go into being books. We could make money that way."

"Okay."

"We should go back now." Clara suggested. Tina nodded, and they left their purch, walking back towards camp. When they returned, Tina gasped at the sight in front of her. Clara smiled.

"What the!"Tina cried. There was a little, messy, log cabin. It could fit some people in it. It could fit four people.

"It is getting cold, what do you think?" Clara asked.

"I love it! How many people can fit in it?"

'Four, Kat, you, me, and Sophie. Everyone else is fine with sleeping in tents." Clara told her.

"What time is it?"

"It's four fifty-nine! We've been gone for almost two hours!" Tina exclaimed.

"That was the point, we made time fly by! It gave them plenty of time. We can have dinner, and go to sleep."

"I think we should do something special for dinner, a little reward for everyones hard work! We'll have a feast!" everyone cheered at that remark. Everyone was preparing, Ashley was making a place on where they could eat. Shirley, Peter and Clara were preparing the meal, and the others were getting the cabin ready to live in.

"Dinners ready!" Peter shouted. Everyone left their positions,and ran to where Ashley had made the place to eat.

"We have some roast beef sandwiches, with some chips and sliced pickles.

We also have some special for dessert.' Peter explained. Everyone thanked him, and started to dig in. When everyone was finished, they had some chocolate bars with some more chips.

"I'm stuffed." Sophie announced.

"So am I, I can't eat another thing. WHat to go to sleep?" Sam suggested. When Clara opened her mouth to reply, she burped instead. Everyone started to laugh.

'I'm taking that as a yes!" Sam exclaimed. When the laughing fest was over, they all returned to their tents, or cabin.

"This looks wonderful!" Tina exclaimed.

"Be careful though, don't lean on the walls. You could make the place collapse." Sophie warned.

"But isn't it wonderful? It's so comfy. I think i might..." but Kat didn't finish her sentence, for she collapsed on the floor. Kat was sleeping. Sophie yawned, and joined Kat on the floor. Clara turned towards Tina, she shrugged. They soon, rested on the floor, and fell fast asleep.

"Be quiet! You don't want to wake them!" came a males voice, waking Clara from her dream. Clara opened her eyes, she saw Mark leaning over Tina, trying to bind her hands together. Clara gasped. Mark turned, and smiled.

"Hello." Clara jumped up, and ran out of the tent.

"Marks here! Marks... Hmmmmm!" a hand was clasped over her mouth, and she was grabbed. She couldn't move. Mark came out, still smiling, dragging Tina.

"Just grab the other one, the one with the long black hair." Mark commanded, and someone ran inside. Clara struggled to get free, but her captors grip was as hard as steel.

"Well, hello again." Mark said. He walked over towards Clara, he placed his hand on her forehead, and smoothed it down across her cheek. Clara jerked her head away.

"You know, I like your dress." Mark said. Clara looked down, she forgot she was wearing that dress. It had a pink lace at the top, and white at the bottom.

"Make her asleep, we don't want her to know the directions of our new hideout.' Mark said. The person behind her slipped a piece of wet cloth over her mouth and nose. Clara held her breath, and twisted and turned. She could pretend, but it was too late. She breathed in a small breath, and she smelled the smell. Claras head started spinning, and everything was slowly turning fuzz. Soon, everything went black.

When Clara woke up, she was in a big room. Clara groaned, and tried to turn over, but she was sitting up. Her hands were bound behind her, she was on the a swing. The same swing Mark used to torture her and Tina.

"Tina! Kat!" Clara shouted. Tina was on the ground, next to her by a white wall. But Kat wasn't in the room. Tina stirred, and groaned.

"Tina! Tina, wake up!" Clara yelled.

"Clara, it's the middle of the night, why is it so bright... Oh." Tina said, when she opened her eyes. "When? How?"

"Last night, Mark found us."

"Who?"

"Only us and Kat Can you try to get me free?" Clara asked. Tina scooted over, and tried to undo Claras bindings, it was pretty hard, cause she couldn't see what she was doing.

"Thanks." Clara said, as she was free. She leaned over to undo her feet bound to the rope holding the swing up, she heard feet.

"Marks coming! Pretend you're unconscious." Tina said. Clara wrapped the rope around her hand, and held it, making it look like it was still done. Clara closed her eyes, just as the door opened.

She could hear someone walking towards her, and she smelled something, weird. Guessing it was supposed to wake her, Clara shook her head slightly, and opened her eyes.

Mark was leaning over her, holding a vial under her nose, with see through liquid. Mark smiled when he saw Clara's eyes open, and he put away the vial.

"What was that? Where am I? Where's Tina and Kat?" Clara asked.

"The vial doesn't concern you, don't you recognize this place?" Mark said. Clara looked around, then nodded. "Tina's next to you, and Kat's locked in a room upstairs, once you're free, you can roam the basement, but the upstairs door is locked, and you can't use your powers to break it, they don't work here. We came up with something."

"Why didn't you take Sophie, or the rest of our group?" Clara asked.

"They are useless, and Sophie's with you, I don't need her. Your gang doesn't know where you are."

"Wake up Tina, now." Clara said in a cold tone.

"No, you'll have to wait. I'll be back with your breakfast. Ta, ta." Mark said, laughing, and left the room.

"Mark! You come back here!" Clara shouted, but Mark had slammed the door, and Clara could hear him walking away. She turned towards Tina, "How was I?"

"Good. Now hurry up!" Tina said. Before Clara undid her feet, she leaned over, and untied Tinas hands. When Clara was done, Tina pushed Clara against the the rope that held the swing up, and tied her back to the swing.

"What are you doing?!" Clara cried, as her arms were bound to her sides.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you explore, there could be dangerous, or traps, and if I know you, you'd follow me no matter what I say."

"Tina!" Clara shouted, when Tina was done. Tina was rushing towards the door, but paused, and ran to the other side of the room, grabbing a bandana. She rushed back over, and gagged her.

"I'm really, really sorry! I just want you to be safe!" Tina cried, and left the room. Clara tried to call after her, but her cry was muffled. Clara struggled against her bindings, but Tina bound her good.

When Tina returned, she was red faced, and sweating a little.

"Like I said, bad traps! Theres barely any oxygen on the other side, and it's about one-hundred degrees! And I'm still really sorry.' Tina said, as she ungagged Clara.

"I'm never going to forgive you." Clara said.

"Oh, yes you will." Tina said, and when Clara was free, she raced for the door, put Tina grabbed her.

"No! Wait, you can't just run out there! Go slowly!" Tina cried, and released her. Clara opened the door slowly, and left the room. It was dark, but there was a flashing red light. It was extremely hot, and Clara could barely breathe.

"Duck!" Tina cried, and pushed Clara to the ground. Clara turned on her back, and saw a gray ball swing above them, and back again.

"Crawl! I got hit, it's rock solid." Tina said.

"I'm really glad you checked ahead of time!" Clara exclaimed, and crawled away from the ball.

"Go under the pinball, machine! There's two!" Tina said. Clara jumped to her feet, and was racing towards the machine.

"Crawl!" Tina cried, but it was too late. A gray ball hit her in the chest, and Clara fell on her back. She groaned. "Clara!" Tina cried.

"I'm all right." Clara groaned. She felt pain shoot up her left arm, she couldn't move it. Tina crawled over, and pushed her under a pinball machine. "I think I broke my arm."

"I wouldn't doubt it, you fell on it, and the ball hit it. Here." Tina wrapped her arm in a red bandana, and found some others next to them. She tucked another bandana under her little cast, and wrapped it around her neck, she had created a bandana sling. "Beter?"

"At least it's not hanging, and flopping around. Thanks." Clara said.

"Do you see a flashlight?" Tina asked. Clara looked around, and saw one under a green, brownish table.

"Yea, I'll go get it.' Clara said, and crawled out of their hiding place, and grabbed the flashlight. She tried to turn it on, but she showed no light.

"The battery's dead!" Clara exclaimed.

"Keep it, it could be used as a weapon." Tina said.

"We should go back, so we can figure out a plan." Clara said.

"Okay." Tina agreed, and they rushed back into the warm, room. They closed the door behind them. Clara saw that the top of her dress was a little wet, and so was her face. Clara squinted, not use to the light. When her eyes fully adjusted, she saw Tina was sitting on the ground.

"Hide the flashlight. Under the beanbags." Tina suggested. Clara put the flashlight under a bright blue beanbag. Clara went, and sat on the swing.

"We should think of a plan, before we run out there again. Should we pretend we're still bound?" Tina asked.

"No, Mark would no we would come up with something. We could hit him in the head with the flashlight, and run. We could also grab his keys." Clara suggested.

"But, not today. Maybe in a few days, he'll be on guard. We could pretend we're beginning to see his ways, and maybe he'll let his guard down." Tina said.

"Good idea." Clara agreed. She crawled her arm in her good hand. It hurt so much, she remember she had broke this arm before. When she was gym, she fell during soccer. A boy names Johnathon tripped her, because she had the ball. Tina was on her team, and saw it happen.

"Is your arm okay?"

"I think I broke a small bone, but I'll live." Clara said. They heard footsteps outside the door, and the door opened, revealing Mark, coming in with two plates of food and water bottles.

"Clara! Did you fall off the swing?" Mark asked, smiling. Clara gave him a face, and was about to jump on him, but he took out a gun, and pointed it at her. Clara put her hands up, and backed away. Mark smiled, and pointed it at Tina, she did the same, and joined Clara.

They were by the beanbags, making sure Mark didn't discover their weapon. Mark put down the plates.

"I'll be back for dinner, then we can have a little talk." Mark said, when he was about to close the door, he looked back, "And you're free to wander around the basement." he smiled, and left the room. Tina scowled and picked up the plates and brought them over to them.

Clara was about to take a bite when she suddenly stopped. She heard a sharp, BANG, and the door burst open.

Connor, Sophie, Kat, and all the spies burst in, gasping for breath. Kat grabbed Tina and Connor grabbed Clara. They rushed over to a door. Ashley took out a bobby pin and started to pick the lock. She flicked two switches. mumbled a word, and the door burst open, revealing what it had. A staircase .

"One, how did you get here? Two, how did you know that?" Clara exclaimed, and pushed Connor away from her.

"Guards, he told us. Now lets go! This leads us outside, or in their garage, I don't know!" Ashley exclaimed, as they ran through the doorway. When they were finally outside, they turned, and ran around the house, running back into the woods.

"How's camp, and that was really fast." Tina said. They ran back into camp, and they went into the little log cabin.

"We should move, now Mark knows where we are. And so does Ms. Dinkle. We need to go as soon as possible."

"No!" Sophie exclaimed.

"Why? They know where we are." Jeremy said.

"I know, but then they'll expect us to move. If we stay, they wouldn't think we would be here, 'cause they know we'd leave.

"You do got a point. Let's put up blanket that looks like a book, like last time. They might think they're lost." Shirley suggested.

"Nice thinking. We'll do that right away. Did you grab any food while you were in there?" Tina asked.

"I grabbed some food." Jim said,

"I got some water, and some fizzy water, for special occasions." Connor said, glancing at Clara. Clara rolled her eyes. She knew what he meant. But that wouldn't happen. Not in a million years would she marry him. Nope. Nada. Or, would she dance with him.

"Not going to happen Connor." said Clara scowling at him. Tina and Sophie were trying to conceal their laughter,but Sophie let out a little snicker. Clara whipped around and glared at them, and they straightened up like soldiers.  
>"Can't blame a man for trying." Connor said wistfully, and threw her a grapefruit flavored Sprite.<p>

"We should get going on the concealment. Connor, you Jim, Ashley, and Shirley do it. We'll make some meals, or search for firewood." Clara said. Jeremy walked over to Clara.

"Um, should I get firewood, or help Connor?" he asked.

"I think you should get firewood."

"Thank you! That Connor guys is creepy!" Jeremy said, and ran away smiling. Next, Shirley came running up.

"Hey, I haven't talked to you in a while. I have some tips on Connor, just ignore him. Also, if he just wants to dance, just do it, then he might leave you alone." Shirley said.

"Okay."

"Great!" Shirley smiled, and ran away. Clara opened the grapefruit flavored Sprite, and took sip. Tina and Sophie then ran up to her, out of breathe.

"Connor, wanted us to tell you..." Tina began, but Sophie finished her off.

"If he could be alone with you for a few minutes. At night, outside." Sophie finished. Clara's eyes bugged out.

"What? Tell him to come in here now!" Clara yelled. Tina and Sophie nodded, and rushed out of the room. Connor came in 3 minutes later.

"So will you? I mean meet me tonight. Please?" Connor's eyes bulged out and made puppy dog eyes at Clara. She tried to look away, but couldn't. She took a deep breath.

"Yes Connor, I'll meet you in the woods. But on one condition." Connor looked like he would jump off the Empire State Building if she had asked.

"Don't tell anyone. I'll tell Tina and Sophie that I said no, and you tell everyone else. Okay?" Connor nodded vigorously. Clara stood up.  
>"Good. I'll see you tonight." Connor looked like a kid on Christmas. He skipped out of the room.<br>5 hours later, Clara whipped her head around to make sure the coast is clear. She sneaked out of the tent and into the forest. She was wearing a pink dress, with white lace on the bottom. She ran out into the forest, and went to their meeting place.

"Meet under the fallen tree, by the rocks." Connor had said. When Clara had arrived there, she went under the rocks.

"Connor? Connor?" Clara whispered. She heard someone's footsteps behind her, and she whipped around. Connor was running towards her. He was holding two drinks.

"Hello. You look beautiful." Connor said, admiring her.

"Thanks." Clara answered. Connor handed her a bottle of Sprite. Clara opened it, and some of the drink spit in her face.

"Oh!" Clara exclaimed, laughing. Conor laughed to.

"Cheers!" Connor said, raising his drink. Clara smiled, and raised her drink to.

"Cheers." they _clinked _cans, and took a sip. Connor stepped forward, and leaning a little close.

"Your diamond necklace looks beautiful." Connor said, "I'm glad it'll protect you. You are my diamond." Clara looked at him. Connor placed his left hand, on her left cheek. His hand was warm. Connor lowered, and Clara followed him, sitting down on the rocks.

"Do you trust me?" Connor asked.

"Yes." Clara said. Connor put his other hand, on her other cheek, and leaned in closer. Clara could smell his peppermint breath.

"Good." Connor said, and leaned in closer. He tilted his head, and so did Clara, still keeping his hands on her cheek. He leaned in, and kissed her on the lips. Connor removed his head for a second.

Connor smiled. Clara did to, and kissed him back.

"I trust you." Clara said, sipped her drink again. _Snap! _ Clara wiped her head around, hearing a twig snap. Connor stood up.

"Stay down, hide behind a rock. Don't make a sound." Connor ordered. Clara obeyed. Connor went down on his knees, and joined Clara behind the rock. They waited, and saw Carly come out of the shadows. Clara gasped, and Connor clasped his hand over her mouth.

"I heard her, I heard Clara. And another one, a boy." one of her servants said.

"If you heard them, then where are they!" Carly exclaimed.

"Please, Carly, they must be hiding!" the servant said.

"Then find them, Victoria! Karen, join her!" Carly ordered. Victoria, and Karen searched the shadows.

"Go up, towards the sticks, go back to the camp." Connor said. Victoria turned turned on a light, and showed it across the rocks.

"Duck!" Clara whispered, and ducked behind the rock, the light coming close to them. Clara closed her eyes, and opened them. The light had passed over them.

"Go! If the light comes by you, duck behind something." Connor said, and gave her a little shove upwards. Clara inched up. When the flashlight beam came back again, she dove behind a rock.

Go in there!" Carly ordered them, and they crawled up the rocks. Clara kept on going upwards, until she was in the branches. She kept on going backwards, keeping her eyes on Carly. She saw Connor go in the opposite direction.

When Clara put her hand down to pull herself up, she didn't find any ground. Clara backwards, falling down an indent. Clara screamed, until she stopped. She looked up, she back in the camp!

"Connor!" Clara said, and stood up. Where was Connor.

"Clara!" she heard Connors voice, she ran toward it, and found herself in Connors arms.

"What is going on? It's in the middle of the night." Sophie said, coming out of the log cabin. "Oh."

"Carly! She's here!" Clara said.

"Clara, you must've been dreaming. See." Sophie walked up to the entrance, and turned her back.

"Sophie! No!" Clara exclaimed.

"There's nothing here!" Sophie said. But before she could walk back, she was grabbed and pulled backwards. Sophie screamed.

"Sophie!" Clara shouted, and ran after her.

"Clara! Don't!" Connor ran after her. When Clara saw Sophie, she ran towards her, but was grabbed by one of Carly's men, and her arms were shoved behind her back. Karen was holding Sophie, her hand over her mouth.

"Clara!" Connor shouted, and saw her. Clara felt a knife touch her throat.

"One step further." Carly threatened. Connor stopped in his tracks.

"Marley, knock him out." Carly ordered. A small soldier came up to Connor, and kicked him in the shins. Connor cried with pain, and went down on his knees. She hit him on the top of his head, and he fell to the ground.

"No! Connor! No! N..." Clara cried, but a piece of cloth was put over her mouth, Clara breathed it's sent in, and everything went black.

**Chapter 5**

Tina

When Tina woke up, she thought she heard Clara screaming. Tina shook her head. But there it was again, but this time it was Connor. Tina sat up, and shook Kat awake.

"Kat! Kat! Don't you hear Clara and Connor screaming?" Kat stirred, and opened her eyes. She sat up.

"Yes!" they raced out of their tent.

"I'll wake everyone up! Fine them!" Tina ordered Kat. Kar raced into the forest, and Tina went from tent to tent. But some of them were already awake.

"Clara! Connor!" Tina said, to Jeremy.

"Sophie! I heard Sophie!" Jeremy said, and everyone raced into the woods. They found Kat sitting next to a body. Tina took out a flashlight.

"Who is that?" Jim asked.

"It's Connor. Someone in Carlys gang beat him up." Kat said.

"How do you know it's Carly, and not Mark?" Shirley asked.

"Because I resize this as a Mercy beating from Carlys gang. Its there technique." Kat explained.

"What about Clara, and Sophie?" Peter asked.

"I think Carly has them."

"Is Connor alright?" Peter asked again, rushing towards Connors side. Kat shrugged. Peter put his hand on his wrist, and shook it. Connors eyes opened.

"Something I learned from Connor. How are you buddy?"

"Clara, Carly, Sophie. Little girl."

"We should get him to the medical tent." Kat suggested, and the boys dragged him away.

"What dose Carly want with Clara and Sophie? Doesn't she need you to?" Ashley asked. Tina shook her head.

"She doesn't want what Mark wants." Tina said, and explained Carys intentions. Ashley nodded.

"Oh, it sounds like she's going mad. We have no idea what she might do." Ashley said.

"Which means we should try to find her as soon as possible." Shirley said.

"I think I know where she might be. Where would she be, where she knows we'd never follow her there. Where Mark wouldn't think she's there?" Sam asked.

"Marks hideout!" Tina exclaimed, "Sam you're a genius!" Sam smiled, and ran back to camp.

"It'll be dangerous going there, Mark and Carly are there. Well, Marks guards will be there to." Shirley said.

"Don't worry, we can sneak around the side, we'll think of something." Tina exclaimed, exasperated. She took a knife out of a belt she had on her waist.

"Or...we could let you do this." Tina grinned and handed it to Sam. Sam smiled, and ran back towards camp. Tina turned towards Ashley and Shirley.

"You guys will be the distraction. Get Mark and Carlys attention. Do anything, shout, yell, dance. Fight them, and try to kill them if you can." Tina ordered.

"Easy." Shirley said.

"I think we can do it." Ashley said, and the hurried away. Tina sat back down and looked out into the woods, hoping one of her sister would appear. Tina looked down. She had failed them. She heard her sister, but didn't do anything until the last moment. She broke her promise to protect them.

Tina allowed a tear to stream down her cheek.

"You okay?" a voice asked from behind her. Tina jerked her head around. Connor was standing behind her. He walked over and knelt beside Tina. Tina wiped off her face.

"I'm fine. How did you get out of the medical tent?"

" Peter and Jim were on break. I'm fine, really. Someone just hit me in the head. No big deal. What the problem is, is that Carly has Clara."

"And Sophie! What is she? Chop liver?" Tina exclaimed, and slapped him. Connor griminiced.

"You don't know what happened last night. Clara and I did meet in the woods, she said yes. We... We ki..." Connor didn't finished, he was choking back his own tears. Tina gaped, she knew what he was about to say.

"You kissed? You kissed my sister! You are NOT going to be my brother-in-law!" Tina exclaimed, "Wait, did she kiss you first, and you kissed her back?" Tina was panicking.

"Well, I kissed her, then pulled away, reliving what I did, but Clara smiled, and she kissed me back." Tina shivered, she had to keep Clara away from Connor. Connor was probably going to kidnap her again, to keep her safe.

"We should focus on Carly. We think we know where she is, but not which part of the house. They could be in the basement, or they could be separated. I just have no idea."

"I can help you look for them, if that's okay with you. Jeremy and Peter will be able to help us. Sam and Jim can be our lookouts, if any trouble arrives." Connor suggested.

"Ashley and Shirley will distract the guards. It's a perfect plan. But we might have to be careful about Mark. Carly could be hiding in his house, but he doesn't know it. He could be in the forest, I don't know. But we have to be careful. Get everyone ready, I'm going to watch his house." Tina said, and got up, running toward Marks house.

When Tina got their, she was hiding behind a tree. It was a pear tree, but it was a good hiding place. She Carly on a deck, and she was talking to one of her guards. Who was she talking to? Tina gasped. Kat was hiding behind the rockwall, eavesdropping on Carly. If Carly walked two steps to the right, Kat would be spotted.  
>Tina rushed over their, and kneeled down beside Kat. Kat turned, and jumped.<p>

"Oh god! You scared me! Never do that again!" Kat exclaimed, whispering.

"Sorry! What are they saying? I can't hear them." Tina said. Kat leaned in a little closer. Then replied.

"Carly said that she set the trip wire, and is asking if the girls are bounded to the swing." Kat paused, "her servant said that they're ready, all they need to do now is wait for you."

"What do they need me for?" Tina asked.

"Well, they did say something about a trip wire, and Sophie and Clara bound to a swing. I'm guessing it's a trap, we should be careful."

"Agreed. Ashley and Shirley are going to distract them soon. But I don't know when." right when Tina finished her sentence, Shirley and Ashley popped up from behind Carly. They started tapping her, dancing, and shouting.

"Guards! Guards!" Carly shouted, and all the guards came running out, circling the two. Kat and Tina took their chance, and ran inside. Sam and Connor were already waiting.

"Sam, I thought you were the look out." Tina said.

"Jeremy and Jim are on that. Let's go." Sam said. They all raced upstairs, and searched the room.

"They aren't up here." Kat said, "Let's try to basement." They all raced downstairs, and went into the movie room. Nothing.

"The workout room." Connor said, and raced in the room. Sophie and Clara were bound to a rope holding the swing up, and the swing was tied to a blackish grayish thing. Connor ran forward.

"No!" Sophie and Clara shouted in unison. Connor stopped.

"What? Why..." but Tina grabbed him, and pulled him back. "Hey! We're here to help them!" Connor exclaimed.

"I know. Look at the floor." Tina said, and Connor looked down. There was a trip wire. They heard clapping from behind them. They turned around, and saw Carly come in, with all her guards.

"Very, very clever. I'm afraid my guards have Ashley, Shirley and Kat." Tina looked surprised, and looked around the group. Kat wasn't there.

"Oh, you didn't notice? We snatched her upstairs while you weren't looking. But now, some explained to do. If you pull on that wire, or even step over it, the rope connecting the swing to the block will break. They will fall quite some feet, and either go into a coma, or die."

"Why can't we jump over it?" Sam pushed.

"Motion sensors." Carly replied. Sam looked around, and saw that on the glass wall there was a black ball, with a red light on it.

"Oh she's good." Sam muttered.

"What do you want?" Tina asked. Carly smiled.

"Good, we don't have to settle this the hard way. I want you, Connor, Jeremy, Sophie, Sam, and Jim to go to Marks party tonight. I want you to gather information about him. His party is about his celebration for his genius plan to use your power. But it's really dumb. We'll gather you a disguise, and make-up. If you refuse, your sisters get it." Tina turned around to face her sisters. They looked scared.

"Deal." Carly clapped, and the guards turned off the motion sensor, and walked over, and revised Sophie.

"Clara! What about Clara?" Sophie demanded, once they were over the wire, the guards turned back on the motion sensor.

"We need something to threaten you with. How do I know you won't escape? Or how do I know you won't gather false information? I'm putting in cameras, to make sure you don't lie."

"Then you don't need us! You can get the information yourself!" Connor yelled, "You can let her leave!" he pointed at Clara. "Why do you need us?"

"Because I love messing with people. And I have you in my hands. Take them to their rooms." they started to push them out of the room.

"No!" Clara shouted.

"Wait! I want to stay with her!" Tina yelled. Everyone stopped moving. Carly thought about it for a minute.

"Fine."

"Me too!" Connor yelled.

"No! To many people! Go now!" Carly yelled, and she helped the guards shove everyone out of the room, until Tina was left alone with Clara.

"Hello again." Clara said.

"Hello again. You okay?"

"Well, if you touch the wire, I'm dead, if you hover over it, I'm dead, if you fail I'm dead, so far, everything's normal and wonderful." Tina laughed, but it was forces.

"Don't worry, we'll get out of this. Trust me. But, I don't trust your taste in boys."

"Connor told you?"

"Everything." Clara sighed.

"Well, I never said I was going to marry him. So he might not be your brother-in-law." Clara pointed out. Tina nodded. She gathered some beanbags, and laid them down in a rectangle.

"What are you doing?" Clara asked.

"Making myself a bed. I can't sleep on the hard floor, now can I?" Tina said, and smiled. Clara chuckled, and shook her head.

"What?"

"Nothing." Clara said, then jerked her head up. "Oh!"

"What? What is it!" Tina asked, standing up. Clara was now smiling.

"Did you pay close attention to how the guard turned off the motion sensor?" Clara asked. Tina shrugged.

"I watched, but not too close attention." Tina admitted.

"Try to disable it, we may be able to get out of here. I think I saw the first three numbers of the code." Clara said, and Tina found a keypad, with numbers.

"What are they?"

"9,6, and 7. Did you see the rest?" Clara asked as Tina punched the numbers in.

"I didn't see any numbers, but I saw where his fingers went. The fourth was top middle, the second was bottom right, and the last one was top left. So..." the top right was one, so the top middle was two. Tina pushed the two.

"second bottom right..." the middle left was six, and the bottom right was seven. Tina pushed the seven.

"and the last one is top left." the top middle was two, and the number to it's left was a three. Tina punched in a three. The motion sensor fell to the ground.

"Be careful of the wire!" Clara reminded. Tina jumped over the wire, and ran towards her sister. She undid the ropes, and they raced towards the door. It was locked.

"What happens where Carly comes back?" Clara asked.

"You'll pretend to still be bound to the swing, and I'll put backup the motion sensor, but it won't be on."

"Or, maybe, we could hide under those beanbags, and when Carly comes in, we can race out the door, and lock her in. We'll find the others and leave." Clara suggested.

"I like that, but instead of locking her in here, we should kill her." Tina said.

"Tina!"

"We'll be halfway done of being free! If she's dead, we've already won half the battle! We won't have her in the way anymore! You know we need to kill them both some time."

"No, we don't. We could hand them over to the police,"

"No phones."

"Put them on a boat, and they'll be gone."

"They could sail back.""

"Lock the steering wheel."

"Swim back."

"Sharks."

"I think they made that sign. Have you seen any sharks when we were thought we were back home? When we were in the water?"

"We weren't bleeding."

"But wouldn't you have felt them?"

"They could be somewhere else!"  
>"Face it, Clara. We'll have to kill them. It's the only way we'll survive. It's the only way the world came be safe. I'm sorry."<p>

"Not today, we won't do it today."

"Why not?"

"Do we have any weapons?"

"Good point." Tina said, and they rushed under the beanbags. They were completely concealed, but Tina watched through a little crack. Carly may be able to see her eye, but then they'll jump out.. They waited, and waited.

Finally, after half an hour, Carly opened the door, with guards at her side. She was holding a tray with food and water.

"Where are they!" Carly demanded. Tina jumped out, and pushed Carly on top of the beanbags, and Clara came out to.

"Guards!" Carly shouted, but Tina and Clara had pushed the guards away from the door, and grabbed their weapons. Once they were out, they closed the door behind them and locked it.

"I'll call some of the rooms, try to find where they are." Clara said. Tina nodded.

"I'll stand guard." and she walked over to the corner, and watched the stairs. She had a gun in her hand, and had got her dagger back.

"Hello? is anyone there?" Clara spoke into the intercom.

"Clara? Clara it's us! It's me, Ashley! Shirley and Connor are with me, I don't know where the others are!" came Ashley's voice.

My ideas in Blue. Only Chloe and Kayla can turn the Blue to black.

**Chapter 9**

Tina

Attacking the Government: Part 1

Clara, Sophie, and Tina retreated to where they were before they escaped. The door opened to unconceal Mark. He had some words to say. "The government is due for another visit since they forgot some information from last time. Firstly, remember that it is a refinement school for girls. Secondly, the security is high, and DO NOT escape. You could be sent to JAIL! Thirdly, this one is even MORE formal than the last. Go pick a really nice dress. ALL OF YOU! NOW!"

The girls flinched, but then did what they were told. They went into the closet and retrieved the same dresses that they had worn before.

"Tina first!" Mark bellowed. He nearly froze Tina, but she jerked her arms. "Your hair first!" he exclaimed. He put Tina's hair into a ponytail, and then looked back. He used the hair care to make her hair look better.

"Next, make-up, like last time!" he yelled, and he got out a makeup kit. Her skin looked a lot fresher and formal than last time! Tina handed him the lipstick, and Mark applied it to her. He gazed at her.

He had some high-heels for Tina to wear to the visit. She put them on, even though she almost _knew_ the visit was a trick. But, she had to play her part well. Finally, Mark ordered her to get some long evening gloves. She also thought that they would serve as good protection from P-16 bullets.

"All done. Time for your sister," Mark explained, "But don't you stop getting ready. The jewelry box is over there and the whitening strips are by the bathroom." She put some earrings and a fancy necklace and whitened her teeth while Mark did the same thing to her sisters.

They were all ready for the visit, and they got back for the visit where they were going to destroy the government once and for all. The best part was, Mark didn't even know that they were spying, that they weren't his prisoners.

They all got to their meeting place, and put on the rest of their spy gear, and then packed it up into their bag. An attack was on the way. Kat had left it exactly where she told her to.

Clara and Sophie were playing their part well. They were completely tricking Mark and his army. They had no idea what they were going to do. This was awesome!

Connor and the rest of the girls' Strike Team allies were also there. Connor had code-names for everyone. He declared, "Sophie, you're Veronica for the attack. Clara, you're Anna, and Tina, you're Alex. I will be... John Connor."

"John Connor?" Clara inquired. "Like in that movie _Terminator_?" Connor responded, "Yes. _Terminator_ is my favorite." Clara rolled her eyes.

"Lets not get cocky. Remember, you still haven't earned our full gain of trust, after everything you did, I have almost no idea who you are now." Clara said.

"Where's Mark?" Tina asked

"He's greeting the victims. But now we should go. We'll lie for our names, and pretend we don't who Clara, Sophie, and Tina are. Got it?" Sophie said. Everyone nodded.

"Okay, we should change. "Major Clara, change into a white dress. Colonel Sophie, change into that black dress, with the sparkles. I'll change into the dress that's white and red, leader's colors. Hurry! Those dresses are STRIKE TEAM UNIFORMS for formal occasions!" Tina muttered, and they rushed off.

After a short while, Ti

"Connor, keep Mark busy!" Clara hissed, and rushed to catch up with Sophie. Tina glared at Connor, then followed after her sisters. She could her Connor grunt, then follow them.

Tina looked at her gun, it was time for rebellion. She told the Team, "It's five twenty-eight. Government arrives in two minutes. John Connor, you'll help the leader. Bring your snipers and daggers. It's go time!"

"Who's the leader?" Connor asked. Tina sighed, Sophie gaped, and Clara glared at him, he shrugged, "What?!"

"Grand Commander Tina!" Sophie and Clara said in unison.

"We'll go get in uniform."

"I'll come with you, just in case anyone comes." Connor announced, standing up with the girls. Sophie and Tina giggled.

"We're taking our clothes off!" Clara yelled.

"So?" Tina and Sophie burst out laughing. Connor managed a smile. Tina knew we wanted to be with Clara, watching her take her clothes off! Oh, it was so funny! Tina's' eyes were filling with tears.

"So no! You're so sick!" Clara said, pushing him, "Come'n. Let's change behind a LOCKED door." the girls chuckled, and walked out of the room.

Enemy forces were everywhere. Even General Connor was stunned by the amount of enemy forces nearby. He radioed, "Look at the size of that thing!"

Tina picked up her walkie-talky, and responded, "I know! I don't think we can do this!"

" Who said 'can't'?! Don't give up! We never give up!" General Connor barked. Clara heard a few BANG-BANG-BANGs. The government was here! She radioed, "Tango Hotel Echo space Golf Oscar Victor Echo Romeo November Mike Echo November Tango space India Sierra space Hotel Echo Romeo Echo! General Connor, get ready!"

"Grand Commander, this is Veronica. Government forces nearby. Over," Sophie communicated, government forces surrounding her. She got this P-16 sniper shotgun of hers, and shot it towards the government forces. Mark was nearby and almost caught her shooting her P-16. He shot his own 22 pistol in the air, near the bullet port. He ordered the girls to dance with the same boys as last time, just for his own amusment,- "Clara, go dance with Connor. Tina, Jim! Sophie, I'll show you who you're dancing with."

"What if we don't want to?" Sophie asked, pointing her gun at Mark.

"Then I'll shoot your mother, and Clara." Mark threatened, "Move!" the girls headed to their dance partners, and then Mark led Sophie to a place that Clara and Tina had never seen.

Sophie heard a ticking noise in the room, and then saw a clock. Counting down. Mark cackled, and then sneered, "You're going to suffer the radiation from a COBALT-60 BOMB. For escaping MY clutches, and for not obeying your father!

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"But I'm your daughter!" Sophie shouted at the other side of the locked door.

"I know, and I don't care anymore. Daughter or not, you die tonight!" Mark laughed, and locked Sophie in the room with the bomb.

The rest of the Strike Team heard a loud BOOM, and then Tina radioed, "What was that?! There's a BOMB in here! Well... was. It blew up." Mark led the girls into the little room. No Sophie. There was a TNT box nearby. Clara opened it. Sophie was in there! She wasn't crying for help or suffocating or anything like that. Sophie was D-E-A-D DEAD.

The attack squadron marched to where they were told, except Tina was with an enemy. Each rebel was with who they were dancing with- Tina with Jim and Clara with Connor. Tina ordered, "P-16s and daggers in the sockets! Those can be used in the attack, but we'll get arrested if we use them in this part!"

"Got the message, and understood!" Clara answered, and ran over to where Sophie laid. She was dead, or was she? Clara pushed the button on her arm, and Tina watched. Sophie started breathing again! She sat up.

"Thanks." Sophie thanked her.

"What did you do? Bring her back from the dead?" Tina asked, gasping. She ran over and hugged her sister.

"Well, Clara installed Nomex force fields into our Strike Team uniforms. During the explosion, I was knocked out. But, this button activates and deactivates the invisible suit. She saved our lives."

"Wow, Clara, I had no idea you could..." but they were interrupted by another explosion.

"Thanks later, now FIGHT!' Clara shouted, and they charged forward. Tina stayed back, the best defense is the best... Well, yea.

"Sophie! Left!" Tina cried, and Sophie swung her dagger to the left, hitting a guard in the gut. Tina smiled, and whooped.

"Thanks!" Sophie shouted.

"No problem!" Clara replied.

Tina talked into the monitor of her CB radio. She radioed, "All Strikers report in! Striker 7, standing by!"

The rest of the striker allies followed. Connor followed. "Striker 2, standing by!" After Connor, Clara reported in, just before Sophie, Jim, Sam, Ashley, Shirley, and Peter reported in. The radios squeaked after an enemy sniper broke some ground while Tina ordered, "P-16s up! We're gonna shoot the plutonium reactors! They got government stickers on 'em!"

"On it!" Peter reported, and Tina gave him the location.

Look for the next book:

_**Marks Revenge **_

****

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
